


Blasphemers

by raynesevenx



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M, goodsack
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynesevenx/pseuds/raynesevenx
Summary: TW: Zaburzenia odżywiania, wzmianki o samobójstwie, self harmLato 2011 roku, Vans Warped Tour. Andy Biersack z Black Veil Brides dolecza połamane żebra i rozdartą nieudanym związkiem duszę. Matt Good jest tu od przytulania i szukania kanapek z warzywami. Spotykają się codziennie, ale twierdzą, że gdzieżby, skąd, ani odrobinę, wcale nie są w sobie zakochani. Wierzcie mi na słowo. Festiwal muzyczny zwany Disneylandem dla dzieci, które dorosły zbyt szybko, trwa w najlepsze, kolejne przystanki sprawdzają, jak daleko można zajść, zanim się potknie. Przyznanie się do porażki? Chyba nie. Można nie mieć kawałka serca i potrafić kochać, ale można też mieć i całe, a umieć jedynie nienawidzić.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Matt Good
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Wstęp

Chcę Wam opowiedzieć historię.  
Nie po raz pierwszy, to na pewno. 

Z tym zamiarem i próbą znalezienia odpowiedniej formy dla treści noszę się już jakiś czas. W planach były wiersze, był Instagram, nawet książka (!), ale żadne z nich się nie nadawało. Zastanawiam się, czemu. Być może byłyby... zbyt osobiste? Dystans czasem jest dobry, zwłaszcza w takich sytuacjach. Dlaczego nie wiersze? Nie zawsze się sprawdzają. Czy ja w ogóle umiem je pisać? Niby tak, niby nie.  
W takim razie może Instagram? Brzmi ciekawie, medialnie, to lubimy, prawda, okazywać litość liczbą serduszek. To też nie dla mnie. Próbowałam tak kiedyś, przed laty, z recovery i... i co. Kilka lajków, zero słów wsparcia. Teraz już ich nie potrzebuje, kto tam nie był, nie zrozumie i tak. 

Wyeliminowaliśmy już dwie z trzech form, została ostatnia. Książka. Kusiła, nadal kusi, a jednak... To sprzeczne z moimi planami na przyszłość, poza tym, nie chcę być tą, która wybija się na litości. Poza tym, nie jestem pewna, czy chciałabym, by przeczytali ją wszyscy, którzy mnie znają.  
No ale mogłabym napisać powieść, nie biografię.  
Doczytałeś aż tu? Super, nie przewijaj, proszę.  
Powieść, tylko co mi z tego, skoro wydaje mi się, że wszystko, co wyjdzie spod moich palców (klawiatura), nie jest wystarczająco dobre? Mimo zapewnień? No i wciąż nie idzie to w parze z moimi planami na przyszłość, kariera pisarki.  
Może kiedyś, gdyby zabrakło mi pieniędzy w przyszłości, spróbuję. W końcu mogę na tysiąc sposobów opowiedzieć tę samą historię.   
"Jeśli mowa o przeszłości, każdy pisze fikcję."Stephen King. Przeczytałam kilka jego książek w młodzieńczej fazie fascynacji horrorami, czemu, tego nie wiem. Nie były w sumie straszne. Ale też niespecjalnie mi się spodobały. Zapadły mi w pamięć tylko te słowa, chciałam je kiedyś wykorzystać. No i są tutaj.   
Wciąż biję się z myślami w kwestii kolejnego powodu, dla którego nie chciałabym tak do końca wydawać książki.   
Po co? Ludzie mają już swoje wyciskacze do łez. "Gwiazd Naszych Wina", "Trzy Kroki Od Siebie", teen fiction w tym guście pojawia się coraz więcej. Grafomańskie próby opisania uczuć towarzyszących wydarzeniom, których nigdy się nie doświadczyło pozostawię autorom. Ale jeśli miałabym wybrać sobie postać z tych historii, która pasuje do mnie charakterem, byłby to chyba Will Newman. 

To, co przeczytacie, nie będzie do końca prawdą. Nie będzie też do końca kłamstwem. Czymś pomiędzy, próbą uporania się z prz*szłością, poszukiwania... czego? Sensu? Ukojenia rozgoryczenia? Potrzeby poklasku?  
Po co to piszę?  
Chcę Wam pokazać, że się da. Że, przynajmniej w moim przypadku, brak zdrowia Was nie skreśla. Wciąż możecie robić to, co inni. Może tylko w odmienny sposób.   
"Kto czyta książki, żyje podwójnie". To chyba Umberto Eco, ale mogę się mylić. On tak twierdzi i ma rację. A kto pisze, ma tysiące żyć, tyle ich, ile historii stworzy. Bo w każdej z nich jest cząstka jego samego. Autor cytatu? Ja sama.   
No i w końcu: dlaczego wybieram tę formę? Fanfiction, śmietnik internetu? Tak najprościej i najszybciej przekazać to, co chcę z siebie wyrzucić i znaleźć odbiorców. Bez pisanin zalegających na biurkach wydawców, którzy będą oceniać, czy to jest dobre, opłacalne, czy nie. Chyba nie dałabym rady przyjąć odmowy. To moja historia, jakkolwiek patetycznie brzmi. Ona nie ma ceny. Ma być inspiracją, a nie inwestycją. Więc wybaczcie, wydawcy i wybacz, planie zemszczenia się na tym pogardliwym spojrzeniu i wyśmianiu mojej angielszczyzny, planie zemsty wydaniem bestselleru. Może innym razem. Od zawsze, by wyrzucić z siebie emocje okresu dojrzewania, frustrację na świat, uciekałam w świat fanfiction. Połączenie pisania i moich ulubionych muzyków dawało mi kiedyś poczucie zrozumienia. Wszystkie te burze uczuć musiały znaleźć jakieś ujście. A więc niech tak będzie i tym razem. Nie współczujcie mi.

Zapraszam do lektury.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Do it twice and take pictures

Namiot z jedzeniem przed południem wiał pustkami, całe szczęście.   
To dobrze, przynajmniej mieli chwilę spokoju. I cień.   
Szkoda, że nie było można w nim spać.   
I szkoda, że szczytem wygody były drewniane ławki bez oparcia, przekleństwo przy połamanych żebrach.   
\- Wyglądasz jakby kazali ci przyjść tu na piechotę z Mountain View - powiedział Matt rozbawiony, stawiając przed Andym na stole porcję frytek, hamburgera z grillowanym kurczakiem bez panierki i butelkę wody.   
\- I tak się czuję - westchnął Biersack, przyciągając sobie frytki smętnym ruchem i już czując wyrzuty sumienia związane z konsumpcją przypalonych ziemniaków, smażonych na dziesięciokrotnie pewnie odgrzewanym oleju.   
Podróż z Mountain View do Bonner Springs, z jednego przystanku Warped Tour na drugi, busem, nie samolotem, była wykańczająca dla każdego, a co dopiero dla chucherka z połamanymi żebrami. Choć te już prawie się zrosły.   
\- Biedactwo - Good poczochrał go czule i zabrał mu kilka frytek. - To żebyś nie jadł zbyt niezdrowo - powiedział niewinnie, gdy młodszy chłopak posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i zajął się burgerem.   
Andy był uroczy. W jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób działał na Matta, tak, że temu gięły się kolana, ilekroć na niego spojrzał.   
Czy byli razem?   
Tego żaden z nich nie wiedział. Przyjaźnili się, to fakt, może trochę z korzyściami, ale nie wynikło z tego nic więcej, przynajmniej jak na razie. Zresztą, Good nie chciał się wpychać tam, gdzie go nie zapraszano, Biersack dopiero co zakończył burzliwy związek i nie zapowiadało się, by kogoś szukał.   
\- O której dziś gracie? - spytał czarnowłosego, akurat, gdy ten miał kolejny kawałek burgera w ustach.   
Andy uniósł pięć palców, mając na myśli siedemnastą i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą. Wciąż starał się pamiętać o tym, żeby pić odpowiednio dużo, w końcu latem łatwo było się odwodnić. Szkoda tylko, że w kółko zapominał i dwie półlitrowe butelki dziennie były wyczynem.   
\- Ta sama scena, co zawsze? - upewnił się jeszcze starszy z dwójki, Matt, pewny już, że przyjdzie na występ Black Veil Brides, by wesprzeć swojego... Przyjaciela? Jeszcze-nie-chłopaka?  
Andy potwierdził kolejnym skinieniem głowy i w końcu przełknął nieszczęsny kęs burgera, mógł więc się odezwać. Pytanie tylko, czy chciał.   
Zmęczenie, nędzne jedzenie, które w siebie wmuszał i udawał, że mu smakowało, z zazdrością, miał nadzieję, dobrze ukrywaną, patrząc na panierowane, ostre krewetki Matta, nostalgiczne "West End Girls" dobiegające z głośników, a także ćmiący się gdzieś w oddali ból głowy powodowały, że znowu zaczynał odczuwać, jak bardzo odstawał od reszty. Zabawne, bo kiedyś tak nie było. Dopiero, gdy dorósł.   
Doskonale udawał, wszystko po to, by zbyt wiele osób nie dowiedziało się o tym, czego nie powinni wiedzieć. Ostatnie, o czym marzył, to litościwe spojrzenia i tłumaczenie wszystkiego w wywiadach. Pisanie długich postów o tym, jak się czuł, jakby kogokolwiek to obchodziło, jakby w jakiś sposób mógł oddać komuś choć odrobinę swojej doli-niedoli.   
Czy chciał zamienić się z kimś życiem?   
Czasami tak, ale tylko sporadycznie i pod warunkiem, że mógłby zabrać sukces i zespół ze sobą. Bo gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, czy nadal poszedłby tą samą drogą? A może zostałby aktorem teatralnym, jak to było w planach na początku? Prawnikiem? Lekarzem? Wtedy nastąpiłby zupełny zwrot akcji.   
Udawał więc, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Ale czy na pewno udawał? Może było w istocie, w końcu nie czuł się jakoś specjalnie chory. Na pewno, miał na to namacalny dowód, było na tyle dobrze, że udawało mu się bez większego trudu dotrzeć na szczyt przemysłu muzycznego, zostać rozpoznawalnym piosenkarzem, a jego zespół powoli zaczynał zdobywać uznanie, zamiast dezaprobaty.   
To dlaczego nie był do końca szczęśliwy?   
I, co gorsza, dręczyła go świadomość, że nikt nie potrafił tego zmienić. Wziąć na siebie choć części niedoli. Miotał się więc pomiędzy szczęściem, a nieszczęściem, samotny w tym cierpieniu, pewny, że nikt by nie zrozumiał. Bo nie wiedzieli, jak to jest. I tylko on odstawał od reszty w kręgu swoich znajomych.   
A mimo to, wciąż czuł się jak jeden z nich. Dopóki jego samopoczucie fizyczne nie zawodziło, niczym nie różnił się od przyjaciół z zespołu czy Matta. W chwilach, jak te, był wdzięczny swoim rodzicom za to, że wychowali go niemal jak zdrowe dziecko. Tak, by wizyty w szpitalu, to wszystko, nie było traumatycznym wspomnieniem, a jedynie drobną niedogodnością. I by na kontrole wracał jak do drugiego domu, a nie do miejsca, z którego pragnąłby uciec.   
Tak było jeszcze do niedawna. Teraz, po latach i po zeszłorocznej, nie wiedział, jak to nazwać, przygodzie z planowanym-nieplanowanym zabiegiem, który niby wisiał nad nim od lat, ale ta przyszłość, o której wspominał jego lekarz, wtedy wydawała się być odległa. Przyszła szybciej, niż się spodziewał, no ale przynajmniej miał to już za sobą. Jedynym powikłaniem była... depresja? Stan marazmu, który nie pozwalał mu do końca cieszyć się nowymi doświadczeniami, trasą, kolejną już w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.   
Próbował wizyt u psychologa, ale nie pomogły wiele. Nie czuł się zrozumiany, może jedynie na początku. Potem odpuścił sobie próby jakiejkolwiek komunikacji z terapeutą, bo prowadziły donikąd.  
No i poza tymi złymi momentami, czuł się przecież dobrze. I był szczęśliwy, naprawdę szczęśliwy. Czasami. Coraz częściej. Niby była to trasa, ale tak naprawdę bliskość Matta, fakt, że ktoś w końcu okazywał mu uwagę, której potrzebował i to, że mógł odpłacić się tym samym. Zawsze do tej pory obawiał się, ilekroć kogoś poznawał, że był nie tyle, że zbyt nudny, o ile zbyt... dziwny? By chciano dłużej przy nim pozostać. I nawet przy Goodzie nadal zdarzało mu się panikować z tego powodu, ale mimo to, ich przyjaźń rozkwitała, powoli przechodziła ku czemuś więcej, czemuś, czego potrzebował po burzliwym związku, z którego dopiero niedawno się wyplątał i wciąż nie był pewien, czy postąpił dobrze, czyniąc w ten sposób. Matt sprawiał, że Andy czuł się doceniony za to, kim był i jakiś taki... Niezaniedbany. Bo Biersackowi wystarczyło odpowiedzieć w innym tonie kilka razy, nie napisać przez parę dni albo prowadzić konwersację tak, by tylko on ją zaczynał i chłopak odnosił wrażenie, że już go nie chciano. Bo przecież tak łatwo było znaleźć sobie kogoś, kim można go było zastąpić. Kogoś, kto uwielbiał imprezy, wychodzenie do ludzi. Kto był rozmowny przy nowo poznanych osobach. Kto potrafił cały tydzień bawić się po pijaku do białego rana i nie odczuwać z tego powodu żadnych fizycznych konsekwencji poza kacem i zmęczeniem.   
Andy starał się wierzyć, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia wymyślała najczarniejsze scenariusze, ale coraz częściej zastanawiało go, czy może faktycznie był jakoś widocznie odmienny, o zgrozo, "trochę nie tego", zwłaszcza podczas tras, gdy wszyscy potrafili się jakoś dogadać i zaimprezować, a on zostawał w kącie.  
\- Ale rozmowny dziś jesteś - zaśmiał się Matt, biorąc sobie frytkę z porcji posypanej serem i do kompletu polanej majonezem czosnkowym.  
\- Po prostu z dezaprobatą patrzę, jak ty możesz to jeść - powiedział Andy, choć tak naprawdę mu zazdrościł. Chciał bez konsekwencji (w swoim paranoicznym mniemaniu) skonsumować takie same frytki, ale mógł o tym tylko pomarzyć.   
\- Przynajmniej ty z nas dwóch zachowujesz się odpowiedzialnie - Matt wepchnął do ust kolejną porcję frytek i odgarnął zbyt długą grzywkę z twarzy. Dostrzegł coś jakby zbolałą zazdrość w oczach Andy'ego. Naprawdę było mu w tamtym momencie szkoda chłopaka, choć ten nienawidził litości. - Muszę do ciebie dołączyć - dodał, licząc, że jakoś pocieszy to młodszego, który parsknął smętnym śmiechem. - Na kolację zjemy coś gotowanego w miasteczku, co ty na to?  
\- Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - zapytał Andy, udając, że wcale nie miał takiej nadziei, ani trochę, skąd. Coraz częściej żałował, że z Mattem łączyła go tylko przyjaźń (z korzyściami). Nie chciał jej zepsuć, niepewny, czy to, co czuł, było zakochaniem. Bo co, gdyby w związku czuł się jak w klatce (znowu) i stwierdził, że jednak woli Matta jako kolegę? Wszystko by się posypało.   
\- Z kinem i spacerem w świetle księżyca - odpowiedział Good, przyciągając sobie spore pudełko sałatki greckiej, którą wziął na dwoje. Przełożył połowę na pustą już tackę po frytkach, a resztę zostawił Biersackowi. - I co ty na to?  
\- Zastanowię się - odparł młodszy z dwójki i sięgnął po to samo opakowanie sałatki. Problem w tym, że ruchu nie zaaprobowały jego biedne żebra i jęknął, co Matt skwitował rozckliwionym "ojejku, moje biedactwo". Andy posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i zajął się oliwkami i sałatą, zostawiając fetę, bo nie przepadał za nią zbytnio, a poza tym, miał zdecydowanie dość tłustego jedzenia jak na jeden posiłek. Frytki wystarczyły.   
\- No już, nie obrażaj się, księżniczko - powiedział Good na widok poirytowanej miny Biersacka. - Zaniosę cię do busa, co ty na to?  
\- Umiem chodzić - odparł chłopak. Nie był w nastroju, nie dziś. Zwłaszcza, że i tak czuł się wystarczająco źle, ostatnie, o czym marzył, to pytania wszystkich wokół, czy coś się działo.

***

Wieczór nadszedł szybciej, niż się spodziewali. Matt, jak obiecał, pojawił się pół godziny przed setem BVB, wystarczająco wcześnie, by zdążyć jeszcze podroczyć się z Andym końskimi zalotami.   
\- Moja księżniczka już pomalowana? - zapytał rozczulony, widząc Biersacka w pełnym makijażu, ale wciąż bez warpaintu na klatce piersiowej i ramionach.   
\- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie księżniczką, to przysięgam, że na następnym koncercie D.R.U.G.S. wystąpisz w mojej stylówie - powiedział Andy podirytowanym tonem i zamoczył szeroki pędzel do pudru w farbie do ciała, podobno nietoksycznej. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Jon.  
\- Czekam, księżniczko - zaświergotał Matt i odsunął się, gdy czarnowłosy rzucił się w jego stronę z pędzlem brudnym od farby. - No już, maluj się, bo nie zdążysz.  
W sumie, Good cieszył się, że zdążył złapać chłopaka w trakcie nakładania warpaintu.  
Biersack siedział na skórzanej kanapie busa o bursztynowym odcieniu, w samych spodniach. Bladą, nagą klatkę piersiową chłopaka powoli zaczynały pokrywać ukośne kreski układające się we wzór, który chyba tylko dla niego miał sens. Wyglądały trochę jak linia żeber i mostka i od tych zaczął, chyba celowo, z uwagi na blizny, z których jedna przecinała jego pierś z góry na dół, a towarzyszyło jej kilka mniejszych, nieco poniżej. Teraz zakrył tę widoczną farbą, tak, by znikła. Wszystkie pozostałe schowane były pod bandażem oplatającym jego zrastające się żebra. Nie żeby nie lubił tych szram, bawiło go, gdy ludzie się na nie patrzyli, po prostu w obecności Matta tracił pewność siebie. No i nie chciał pytań i spekulacji na koncercie i po nim, na spotkaniu z fanami. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy, by przyznać się przed światem, co było z nim nie tak. A nawet nie tyle, co nie w porządku, o ile z czym miał problemy.   
Zamoczył pędzel w farbie i namalował resztę linii na szczupłym torsie, którego przesadna chudość rzuciła się w oczy Mattowi. Znaczy, to dobrze, że Andy był drobny, nie obciążał przynajmniej organizmu, ale nie chciał, by ten był zbyt szczupły, bo to też miało swoje konsekwencje.   
Przez tak smukłą i niemal idealną sylwetkę Biersack wydawał się mu w jakiś sposób nierealny. I z tego powodu nie chciał go stracić. Choćby dla bezcennego uczucia, gdy młodszy chłopak tulił się do niego, a on obejmował jego chudy tors oburącz, trzymając go przy sobie.   
Matt był przeciętny, w porównaniu do Andy'ego, który wyróżniał się nawet w jasnych ubraniach.   
Przy już-nie nastolatku w ceracianych leginsach, skórzanej kurtce i o czarnych, sięgających daleko za ramiona, pofalowanych, natapirowanych włosach, sześć lat starszy chłopak prezentował się zwyczajnie. Owszem, dość długa fryzura w stylu emo wyróżniała go odrobinę, tak samo tatuaże, ubierał się też w ciemnej gamie kolorów, ale wyglądał po prostu jak jeden z wielu muzyków z popularnych w tamtym czasie post-hardcore'owych zespołów. Jedyne, co odróżniało go od reszty, to może wzrost, który przekraczał metr dziewięćdziesiąt.   
Przez to Andy'emu wygodniej było się przytulać.   
\- Co się tak gapisz? - spytał Biersack podejrzliwie, wyrywając Gooda z rozmyślań. Od dobrych kilku chwil ten przyglądał mu się bez mrugnięcia, co trochę zaniepokoiło młodszego. - Po raz tysięczny chcesz usłyszeć historię mojej niedoli życiowej? - zaśmiał się.   
Matt pokręcił głową, w myślach karcąc się za to, że dał się przyłapać na czymś takim. Nie chciał onieśmielać Andy'ego, nie chciał też narzucać mu się w celach innych, niż przyjaźń, nie, gdy ten dopiero co skończył kilkumiesięczną przygodę z basistą swojego zespołu i nie wspominał jej dobrze. Na pewno potrzebował trochę wolności, a nie kolejnego związku.   
\- Po prostu próbuję zapamiętać jak najwięcej, żeby to odtworzyć dziś wieczorem - powiedział Good, co nie brzmiało ani odrobinę przekonująco.   
\- Nie bój się, ja cię pomaluję - odparł Biersack z niewinnym uśmiechem i zajął się nakładaniem farby na swoją lewą rękę, pozbawioną tatuaży. Na prawej miał jeden, Batmana, który wyglądał trochę jak ładne nie wiadomo, co, gdy patrzyło się z daleka i zrobił go, zanim dowiedział się, że nie powinien, bo to ryzykowne. Poprzestał więc na jednym, ciesząc się, że kolczyk w wardze również znalazł się w niej, nim lekarze zdążyli mu tego zabronić.   
\- Czekam, księżniczko - zachichotał Good i podskoczył, gdy niespodziewanie Jake zaszedł go od tyłu i klepnął w ramię.   
\- Znowu śpicie razem? Bo pomyślę, że coś ukrywacie - zaśmiał się, wyraźnie już wstawiony. Kolejne, czego Andy reszcie zazdrościł, to możliwość najebania się bez większych konsekwencji zdrowotnych w dalekiej przyszłości. No, pomijając kłucie w boku nad ranem, gdy zaczynał trzeźwieć. Miał wrażenie, że nie potrafił dogadać się z pijanymi przyjaciółmi, raz, że zachowywali się jak idioci, dwa, że to było takie łatwe, nawalić się i zapomnieć, choć na chwilę. Och, jak bardzo tego pragnął, ucieczki choć na kilka godzin. Tak prostej.   
Posłał Jake'owi mordercze spojrzenie w odpowiedzi na jego głupie gadanie, ale tego to chyba rozkręciło, bo kontynuował:  
\- Nasz homoś będzie jęczał, że mu w nocy zimno, jeśli nie zostaniesz. Podobasz mu sięęę.   
Andy spłonął rumieńcem, a Matt popatrzył na Jake'a w szczerym zakłopotaniu, zastanawiając się, co i w jaki sposób mu odpowiedzieć, by nie zranić Biersacka przypadkiem i żeby Pitts dał im spokój.   
\- Skoro ja, to nie ty. Nie twoja sprawa, idź zobacz, czy nie ma cię w drugim pokoju - warknął w końcu z nutą irytacji. Poskutkowało, choć Jake na odchodne rzucił jeszcze coś w stylu "jak jesteś taki zły, to pewnie uwielbiacie BDSM".   
\- Dzban - westchnął Andy, gdy zostali we dwójkę. O ile można to było tak nazwać. Bus był dość ciasny, a z części sypialnej słychać było czyjąś kłótnię z Jonem.   
\- Jak się nie ogarniesz, osobiście odwiozę cię na odwyk! - krzyknął manager, wyraźnie wściekły. Odpowiedział mu niezrozumiały bełkot. - To ma być ostatni raz, OSTATNI RAZ, ROZUMIESZ? - dodał z jeszcze większą irytacją. - Przecież ty nawet ustać nie dasz rady. Ja pierdolę. Masz piętnaście minut, żeby się ogarnąć, inaczej nogi ci z dupy powyrywam!   
Po tych słowach rozległy się kroki i Jon momentalnie znalazł się w salonie.  
\- Chociaż reszta jest ogarnięta - powiedział rozeźlony. - Napij się jeszcze zanim wyjdziesz, upał jest - zwrócił się do Andy'ego i poszedł dalej.   
Biersack wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie odkręcił leżącą na parapecie butelkę z wodą i wypił połowę, jeszcze przed nałożeniem czerwonej szminki.   
Tak wyglądał jeszcze ładniej, pomyślał Matt, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że jego męski mózg również podzielał tę opinię.   
Nerwowo założył nogę na nogę w przedziwnym rozkroku, starając się to ukryć, ale Andy nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, zajęty tapirowaniem włosów.   
\- My teraz, D.R.U.G.S. za dwie godziny - powiedział, gdy skończył i wstał, żeby poprawić spodnie, które, ciągnięte w dół kilkoma nabijanymi ćwiekami paskami, wciąż się zsuwały.

***

Wszystko znikało na koncertach. Cudowne pół godziny, gdy był zajęty śpiewaniem, tym, co kochał, nie myślał więc o wszystkich tych czarnych scenariuszach, które dręczyły go późną nocą. Żałował, że nie trwało to dłużej, ale lepsze było tyle, niż nic.   
Wyszedł na scenę, patrząc na oświetlony zachodzącym słońcem tłum. W oddali, aż po linię drzew, ciągnął się teren festiwalu, namioty, większe i mniejsze, które co rano rozstawiano od nowa.   
I ludzie, ci wszyscy, którzy uważali go za bohatera albo nienawidzili, bo wyglądał jak pedał. Nic pomiędzy.   
Na szczęście, dziś nikt nie wytrącił go z równowagi i nie sprowokował do kłótni, jak ostatnio. A wszystko to za sprawą lęku, że ludzie go zostawią, bo przyjdą lepsi od niego.   
Pierwsze nuty Sweet Blasphemy, którą niby napisał z myślą o ciemnocie modlącej się do księży, nie do Boga i wierzącej, że jak kupią sobie mszę za pięć stów, to pójdą do nieba na pewno, bez wątpienia, rozległy się w głośnikach, wyrywając go z kilkusekundowego letargu spowodowanego upałem, zmęczeniem i bólem głowy. Powietrze pachniało dymem papierosowym, który kojarzył już tylko z letnimi plenerowymi koncertami. No i właśnie ta Sweet Blasphemy, o której zaczął myśleć, gdy zobaczył ją na setliście, a przerwał mu Jake swoją gitarą, coraz częściej kojarzyła mu się nie z potępieniem ciemnoty, a z tym, co robił. Słodkim bluźnierstwem wobec wszystkiego, co go w życiu spotkało. Tym, jak starał się obronną ręką brnąć naprzód, mimo przeciwności i czasami buntującego się wobec niego organizmu.   
Jeszcze dwa lata wcześniej tekst piosenki mocniej na niego wpływał, teraz lęk go paraliżował. I co miał zrobić?   
Śpiewać chyba tylko.   
No więc śpiewał, Blasphemy do końca, a potem jeszcze kilka piosenek z najnowszego albumu. Ani się obejrzał, pół godziny występu minęło i schodzili ze sceny.   
Matt otulił go ręcznikiem i podał butelkę wody z szerokim uśmiechem. To było naprawdę kochane ze strony Gooda i Biersack marzył, by za tym gestem stało coś więcej, uczucie mocniejsze, niż przyjaźń.   
\- Idziemy się najebać z Asking Alexandrią, wpadnijcie potem - oświadczył Jake, mijając ich i wyraźnie odnosząc wrażenie, że ci nie planowali imprezować przed zachodem słońca. Poza tym, Andy wspominał coś o tym, że chciał jeszcze iść na występ D.R.U.G.S.  
To chyba stało się już tradycją, od kilku dni Good zawsze towarzyszył im na koncertach, a Biersack jego zespołowi. Od kilku dni, to jest, odkąd przyjechali na festiwal, bo przez upadek Andy'ego ze sceny trzy tygodnie wcześniej, musieli odpuścić pierwszy tydzień Warped Tour.   
\- Wpadniemy - odparł wokalista, wiedząc, że to kłamstwo. Nienawidził imprez, które organizowano tylko po to, by napierdolić się w trzy dupy i jeśli mógł ich uniknąć, z chęcią to robił. Zresztą, i tak planowali iść przecież z Mattem poszukać czegoś w miarę zdrowego do jedzenia w miasteczku.  
Jake pomachał im na pożegnanie i odszedł w towarzystwie reszty zespołu, a Andy pociągnął Matta w stronę busa, by się przebrać i zniknąć, nim Jon by sobie o nim przypomniał i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku.   
Upał niemiłosiernie dawał się we znaki nawet wieczorem, toteż klimatyzowane wnętrze autobusu było niemal zbawienne.   
Andy zdjął mokrą i poplamioną farbą koszulkę, po czym znikł w mikroskopijnej łazience na końcu pojazdu, żeby zmyć z siebie kurz, makijaż i lakier do włosów.   
Choć w sumie warpaint na twarzy wyszedł mu bardzo ładnie i ostatecznie postanowił go sobie zostawić.   
Spotkanie z fanami zaliczyli dwie godziny wcześniej, gdy wrócił ze śniadania z Mattem, co go naprawdę cieszyło, bo był wykończony.   
Ogarnął się i, przepasany jedynie ręcznikiem, wyszedł z łazienki, po części, by sprawdzić, jak Matt zareaguje, a po części dlatego, że w tej komórce nie było gdzie powiesić ubrań i takie widoki stanowiły element codzienności i udanego dnia.   
Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Good zaczerwienił się na jego widok, ale zignorował to i po prostu pochylił się nad walizką, by wyciągnąć jakąś luźną koszulkę z obciętymi rękawami.   
Matt miał zupełne prawo się zaczerwienić, Andy był niemożliwie śliczny, zwłaszcza po prysznicu, z mokrymi włosami opadającymi splątanymi, czarnymi strąkami (wyłączając tlenione pasemko) na ramiona, resztkami farby na torsie i, cholera, ręcznikiem zawiązanym o wiele za nisko.   
Dlaczego mu to robił i dlaczego gitarzysta reagował w taki sposób?   
Bardzo chciał wiedzieć.   
Biersack w końcu znalazł jakieś podarte dżinsy i koszulkę, wrócił więc do łazienki, zostawiając Gooda w zauroczonej konsternacji.   
Gdy wyszedł trzy minuty później, Matt nadal nie opanował rumieńców, choć tym razem młodszy chłopak był już ubrany.   
Miał na sobie szarą, dość luźną koszulkę z logo Batmana na piersi. Obciął jej rękawy, co podkreślało tylko jego sylwetkę i bladość, bo nie zdążył się jeszcze dobrze tego lata opalić na festiwalu.   
\- Nie zgubiłeś czegoś? - zaśmiał się Good, wyciągając w stronę Biersacka pasek z trzema rzędami ćwieków, bo temu spodnie ledwo trzymały się na dupie.   
\- Dzięki - Andy wywrócił oczami i przewlókł pasek przez szlufki. Musiał przyznać, że tak było lepiej, ale nie chciał tego robić. - Zdążymy jeszcze coś zjeść przed twoim występem? - zapytał, czując, jak zaczynał być głodny, bo emocje opadły.   
Matt pokiwał głową i poklepał miejsce obok siebie na kanapie, po czym wstał, by z blatu kuchennego(???) wziąć suszarkę do włosów i zajął się splątanymi pasmami Biersacka. To było cholernie przyjemne i jakieś takie kochane. Czy "tylko przyjaciele" robili takie rzeczy?   
\- Ojejku, komuś się podoba - zaśmiał się Good, widząc lekki uśmiech wokalisty, który natychmiast starł go z twarzy i wzruszył ramionami, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.   
\- Znowu się na mnie gapisz - powiedział chłopak ze śmiechem, krzywiąc się, gdy gitarzysta szarpnął jakieś pasemko odrobinę za mocno. Ten pospiesznie rzucił przeprosiny w stronę Biersacka i przedrzeźnił go, twierdząc, że wcale się nie gapił.   
Andy wywrócił oczami i zamilkł, gdy Matt włączył suszarkę. Jego włosy nie lubiły schnąć w ten sposób, plątały się później strasznie, ale nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, musieli przecież wyjść za niedługo. A nie chciał się przeziębić, nie odważyłby się wyjść na zewnątrz z mokrą głową, mimo panującego tam upału.   
Good wreszcie skończył, chyba po kwadransie. Odłączył suszarkę od wątpliwie wyglądającego, ledwo trzymającego się ściany gniazdka i owinął kabel wokół urządzenia, po czym odłożył je na kuchenny blat.  
Andy poszedł jeszcze spróbować jakoś okiełznać włosy szczotką, a gdy to nic nie dało, wrócił do Matta i wyszli poszukać czegoś nie aż tak niezdrowego do jedzenia przed koncertem D.R.U.G.S.  


***

\- Dziecko najedzone? - spytał Matt, walcząc z grzywką, która wciąż opadała mu na oczy.   
On, reszta zespołu i Andy siedzieli pod sceną, na schodach prowadzących na nią, czekając na rozpoczęcie swojego seta. Mieli jeszcze kilka minut, które upływało na nieśmiesznych żartach z repertuaru najczarniejszego humoru świata.   
No i Andy dokańczał kanapkę z warzywami, którą znalazł na jakimś fit stoisku.   
Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie i wywrócił oczami.   
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - powiedział obrażonym tonem.   
\- Jesteś - odparł Craig z udawanym smutkiem. - Nie masz nawet dwudziestu jeden lat, takie życie, dzieciątko - dodał i uchylił się od ciosu oliwką, którą Biersack w niego rzucił, wkurwiony.   
\- Przynajmniej się później zestarzeję - warknął w odpowiedzi i zgniótł papier po kanapce, którym też wycelował w Craiga.   
\- Nie psuj mi wokalisty, płacą mi, żebym go utrzymał w jednym kawałku - powiedział manager Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows. Kto wymyślił taką nazwę? - Za pięć minut wchodzicie.  
Andy zazdrościł D.R.U.G.S. tak ugodowego managera. Jack (a tak naprawdę nie wiem, jak ich manager miał na imię, przyp. aut.) wszystko potrafił załatwić bez awantury i wydawał się promyczkiem słońca w bandzie ubranych na czarno muzyków. Nie to, co Jon.   
Biersack rozumiał, że upilnowanie ich piątki graniczyło z cudem i z pewnością obarczał managera dodatkowym stresem przez swoje problemy ze zdrowiem (choć nic mu się nie działo, ale wszyscy wokół uważali inaczej i sądzili, że wiedzą lepiej), ale Jonowi zdecydowanie brakowało czasem ludzkiej wyrozumiałości.   
Okazał ją chyba tylko raz, trzy tygodnie temu, gdy Andy spadł ze sceny. I nawet na niego nie nakrzyczał za głupotę, za to chłopak przypominał sobie jak przez mgłę, że gdy już dotarli do właściwego szpitala (pomyłki z wycieczką na pediatrię i straszeniem dzieci nie mógł puścić w niepamięć), ten przez telefon pruł się do jego basisty, bo ten po prostu wyszedł i, jeśli wierzyć wiadomości od Jake'a, która przyszła chwilę wcześniej i brzmiała "Ashley przepadł", do tej pory nie wrócił. Dobrze, że wziął telefon, bo Jon chyba by wystartował na miejscu, gdyby nie mógł się jeszcze do kompletu dodzwonić do mężczyzny.   
Andy odprowadził zespół wzrokiem na scenę i usiadł na najwyższym stopniu metalowych schodów, by popatrzeć. W tłum się nie pchał, muzyka była dość agresywna i nie chciał skończyć w pogo albo wyprzytulany przez nadgorliwe fanki.   
_If dying is your way out, then count me in I'm coming, maybe a different spin. And I'm so used to being a coward, it's all I've ever been, I quit before I win* ._  
Biersack zamknął oczy na chwilę, opierając się plecami o rozgrzaną, metalową barierkę.   
Muzyka tu, za sceną, była odrobinę cichsza, w końcu dźwięk rozchodził się w stronę tłumu, ze względu na ustawienie głośników.   
Ta piosenka, trzecia czy czwarta z setlisty, jakoś tak idealnie pasowała do klimatu letniego festiwalu, do tego zapachu dymu papierosowego i przypalonego oleju. Pomimo dość posępnego tekstu, to ona po latach miała kojarzyć mu się z tą pamiętną Warped Tour w dwa tysiące jedenastym roku, magicznym roku, tak niesamowicie wyraźnego na tle wszystkich innych, które mieli jeszcze zagrać.   
Czy utwór był o nim?   
Chyba nie, stanowczo nie był tchórzem. Nie po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł.   
Ludzie mówili mu, że miał w sobie coś, to coś, czymkolwiek było. Jakąś taką siłę, która sprawiała, że mało kto odważył się mu postawić w starciu twarzą w twarz.   
Skąd to się wzięło, nie wiedział.   
Może przyszło z wiekiem, przez doświadczenia, może nie.   
Co, jeśli po prostu miał taki charakter?

_If the sky is the limit then I'll steal the air that's in it  
I won't take it back, I'd still want more**_

\--

*D.R.U.G.S. - Mr. Owl Ate My Metal Worm. Złoto.

**D.R.U.G.S. - I'm Here To Take The Sky


	3. Rozdział 2 - The world was wrong this time, my voice is strong inside

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, oświetlając piaszczystą polną drogę odcieniami złota i miedzi. Kurz unosił się w jego promieniach, ilekroć tamtędy przechodził.   
W oddali słychać było mieszające się ze sobą piosenki, które akurat w tym miejscu, mimo oddalenia scen od siebie, wpadały na siebie.   
Pachniało fast foodami i dymem papierosowym.  
A Andy popadał w załamanie nerwowe.   
Nostalgia wieczoru i chwila samotności na koncercie zespołu Matta sprawiły, że znowu zagłębił się w te niebezpieczne rejony swojego umysłu, gdzie panował niepokój i łatwo było zacząć panikować.   
Znowu czuł się lata świetlne od wszystkich, zwłaszcza od Gooda, który szedł teraz pół metra od niego i nawet z nim rozmawiał.  
Odnosił wrażenie, jakby wciągała go jakaś czarna dziura, coraz głębiej i głębiej, oddalając go tym samym od przyjaciół.   
\- To doczekam się odpowiedzi, czy nie? - z rozmyślań Biersacka wyrwał lekko rozbawiony głos Matta.   
\- A jakie było pytanie? - odparł Andy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co ten od niego chciał, ale nie potrafił. Dodatkowo rozpraszała go sama obecność gitarzysty, w mokrej koszulce i z włosami zlepionymi w cieknące strąki, po tym, jak oblał się wodą na zakończenie występu. Dlaczego ten  
chłopak tak na niego działał?   
\- Czy chcesz iść ze mną do busa i tam zaczekać, czy wracasz na chwilę do siebie -powtórzył Matt, po raz chyba trzeci, bo dwa pierwsze Andy zignorował. Choć w sumie, wcale nie dziwił się Biersackowi, mimo wieczornej pory nie robiło się ani odrobinę chłodniej, a wcześniej wspominał, że głowa go bolała.   
Nawet teraz nie wyglądał najlepiej, zaczerwieniony od upału, z włosami wilgotnymi u nasady. A to, że były długie i czarne z pewnością nie ułatwiało sprawy.   
\- Chyba pójdę z tobą, jeśli nie masz mnie dość - odparł Andy. Nie chciał przesadnie narzucać się Mattowi i lęk o to wzrósł jeszcze bardziej teraz, gdy na własnej skórze odczuł, jak to jest znać osobę, która nie da Ci ani chwili wytchnienia. Ale o tym próbował zapomnieć.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie, skąd ten pomysł? - zdziwił się Good, aż przystając w szoku, co było błędem, bo w bezruchu było jeszcze goręcej. - Miałbym cię dość, gdybyś był Ashley'em, wtedy tak, ale nie jesteś, więc cię nie mam - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jesteś za wysoki i zbyt mało umięśniony.   
Biersack wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się z ulgą na to zapewnienie. Jedyny problem w tym, że wzmianka o Purdym sprawiła, iż miał ochotę roztrząsać ostatnie kilka miesięcy na nowo.   
To, co zaczęło się niewinnie, skończyło się katastrofalnie. I do tej pory nachodziły go wątpliwości, czy postąpił dobrze, odchodząc.   
Niestety, byłego musiał znosić nadal jako basistę zespołu, ale przynajmniej mógł go unikać najbardziej, jak się dało.   
Dlatego nie wracał do busa. 

***

Matt nie wyszedł w ręczniku, ku boleści Andy'ego, który miał szczerą nadzieję, że dostanie okazję do podziwiania tatuaży chłopaka, jednak się przeliczył.   
\- To gdzie dziecinka chce zjeść? - zapytał Good, rozczesując mokre włosy, z których zmywała się czarna farba. Ułożył je w taki sposób, by częściowo opadały na twarz i sięgnął po kredkę do oczu, którą obwiódł je dookoła.  
\- Gdziekolwiek, byleby nie w McDonaldzie - odparł Andy, przyglądając się poczynaniom kolegi. Przyjaciela? Chciał go tak nazywać. Matt był tym, kogo brakowało mu od lat, takim bardzo dobrym znajomym, któremu mógł zwierzyć się o każdej porze dnia i nocy.   
Kiedyś miał Chance'a, ale ich drogi rozeszły się dawno temu i braterska więź gdzieś znikła.   
Dotychczas, mimo posiadania dość sporej liczby znajomych, nie czuł, jakby któryś z nich potrafił polubić go w takim samym stopniu, jak on ich. Dlatego trzymał się na dystans, nie przywiązywał, by nie cierpieć z powodu odrzucenia.   
A teraz... Teraz, to znaczy, gdy poznał Matta w zeszłym roku, odnalazł to, czego potrzebował.   
Nie chciał być niewdzięczny i naprawdę lubił Jake'a, Jinxxa i CC'iego, ale... To nie było to. Matt go rozumiał i zdawał się nie traktować go przez pryzmat "czy wszystko w porządku", matkowania i przesadnego zmartwienia. Uwierzył w zapewnienia Biersacka, że gdy coś się stanie, ten mu powie.   
Pozostali, wszyscy, których spotykał, ledwo dowiadywali się, że miał dość poważne problemy z sercem, momentalnie zmieniali podejście. Nadmierna troska tylko irytowała chłopaka, do tego stopnia, że czasem z niej żartował, rzucając na przykład, że kłuło go w piersi. Ale z chwilą poznania prawdy, ofiara tych w sumie okrutnych żartów nie kryła oburzenia. A szkoda, bo Andy'ego bawiły ludzkie reakcje na to wszystko.   
Do niektórych zdawało się nie docierać, że potrafił poradzić sobie sam, był dorosły i nie musiano zajmować się nim jak małym dzieckiem.   
To pewnie wychowanie w duchu empatii sprawiało, że traktowano go jak ciężko chorego, mimo jego protestów, tylko... co z tego, skoro nie mógł nikomu wytłumaczyć, że można trochę zluzować? W myśl poprawności powinien to uszanować, pozwolić sobie wejść na głowę i jednocześnie nie, bo ableism, handicapism i wszystkie inne podobne pojęcia, o których usłyszał dopiero niedawno, okazało się, że miały nazwę, zakładały zaprzestanie matkowania i traktowania go odrobinę ułomnie.   
Nie miał siły na wojny o dobre i pożądane maniery, po prostu przestał mówić ludziom, że był na cokolwiek chory. O ile mógł nazwać to chorobą, bo w sumie czuł się zdrowy. Czasem tylko zastanawiało go, czy jego dobre samopoczucie odpowiadało dobremu samopoczuciu ludzi, którym nic nie dolegało. Nie miał porównania, posiadał za to całą kolekcję pytań takich, jak to, idealne na noce, gdy nie mógł spać.   
Tak więc przedstawiał się po prostu z imienia i na tym kończyła się dyskusja, jeśli akurat założył (a starał się to robić) koszulkę kończącą się pod szyją. Gdy te były w praniu i zostawały mu pamiętne jak w "Knives And Pens" (chwała lateksowi i umiejętnościom makijażowym Sandry), dekolty w serek, zaczynały się pytania.  
Ludzie dzielili się na dwa typy. Jedni wprost mówili, że bardzo interesowała ich ta szrama na jego piersi, inni najpierw rzucali mu setki, jeśli nie tysiące ukradkowych spojrzeń, pewni, że tego nie zauważał, a on specjalnie się odwracał albo zakrywał, patrząc, jak wiodą za tym wzrokiem. Dopiero potem pytali, nie chcąc go przecież obrazić, bardzo przepraszali, ale co mu się stało i czy to coś poważnego?   
I dębieli zupełnie, gdy wybuchał śmiechem w odpowiedzi, lekceważąco, jakby to było nic, bo przecież to było nic, rzucając, że po prostu kiedyś go pokrojono. Raz czy dwa, może trzy, kto by to liczył, na pewno nie on, bo spał.   
\- Co się tak uśmiechasz? - głos Matta wyrwał Andy'ego z rozmyślań. Chyba zbytnio się w nich zagłębił, bo wspomnienie sytuacji jak te, przesadnie grzecznych ludzi, zadziwiająco go rozbawiło i, o dziwo, poprawiło mu nastrój. Mimo bólu głowy, który dopiero się rozkręcał.   
\- Do ciebie - odparł Biersack, choć miał w planach powiedzieć "Z ciebie się śmieję". Cóż, nie wyszło. - Wyglądasz jak Frank Iero.   
Miał sporo racji, Good w makijażu i z włosami, częściowo już suchymi, zarzuconymi na twarz, przypominał gitarzystę My Chemical Romance do złudzenia. Efekt psuł tylko wzrost chłopaka, daleki Frankowi.   
\- Przyjmę to jako komplement - odparł i nagle zdjął bezrękawnik z logo Asking Alexandrii.   
Andy wciągnął powietrze na widok wytatuowanego torsu Matta, bo zapomniał już, jak ten wyglądał. Jak dobrze wyglądał.   
Zajął się podziwianiem dziar gitarzysty przez następnych kilka sekund, nim ten się odwrócił, by z torby leżącej na górnej koi wyciągnąć zmiętą podkoszulkę.   
Założył ją, tyłem do Biersacka, po czym odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem.   
\- Three Cheers będzie pasować? - zapytał, bo bluzka miała na przodzie nadruk zdjęcia My Chemical Romance z ery Revenge.   
Andy pokiwał głową i przygryzł palec, w nadziei, że nie zarumienił się za bardzo, a jeśli nawet, to że Matt weźmie to za winę upału.   
Nie był pewny, co czuł do gitarzysty, ale skoro się rumienił, to chyba nie tylko przyjaźń. Może więc tak wyglądało zakochanie, ten magiczny stan, którego pragnął? Może nie były to motylki w brzuchu, a radość z czasu spędzanego razem, z przytulania się i potem... potem...  
Z Ashley'em nie doświadczył tego uczucia.   
Na próby jego tulenia się pozostawał często obojętny, jednak basista zdawał się tego nie zauważać i tylko mocniej przyciskał go do siebie. Andy poddawał się gestowi dla świętego spokoju i wyobrażał sobie, że to ktoś inny. Przecież gdyby zerwali, ten mógłby w ramach zemsty zawiesić działalność zespołu, zniszczyć jego marzenie. Mieli go przecież na pół, Black Veil.   
\- Uroczy jesteś, chodź - Matt poczochrał włosy Andy'ego czule, przez co ten zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Nie uszło to uwadze gitarzysty, który uśmiechnął się w duchu.  
Biersack wstał posłusznie i pół kroku za Goodem wyszedł z busa, machając jeszcze na pożegnanie do Aarona, który poruszył wymownie brwiami, gdy go mijali.

Temperatura na zewnątrz spadła odrobinę i zerwał się lekki wietrzyk. Słońce już prawie zaszło, znikły też tłumy, prawdopodobnie stojące teraz pod główną sceną w oczekiwaniu na gwiazdy wieczoru.   
Andy założył okulary słoneczne, dotychczas wsunięte we włosy, chyba tylko dla iluzji, że go nie rozpoznają.   
Każda nastolatka w promieniu kilku kilometrów wiedziała, jak wyglądał, nie udałoby mu się niepostrzeżenie przemknąć bez konfrontacji z takową, gdyby okazała się fanką.   
Czasami bywało to uciążliwe, ale mimo wszystko, był wdzięczny za każdą z tych osób, fanek czy fanów, bo bez nich nie zaszedłby tak daleko. Coś w jego bełkocie o walce z przeciwnościami losu im się spodobało. Ciekawiło go, co, czy naprawdę było tak, jak mówili mu, ilekroć go spotykali? Uratował im życie?   
Jego życie też kiedyś uratowano i za to też był wdzięczny, gdyby nie istniał, nie mógłby robić tego, co kochał. I wdzięczny był za to, że dostał wolną rękę w granicach rozsądku. Mógłby przecież teraz siedzieć w jakiejś zwyczajnej pracy, takiej, której rutyna byłaby nie do zniesienia, o zgrozo, pewnie w jakiejś korporacji, bo robota fizyczna odpadała zupełnie, więc raczej nie przyjęliby go nawet do muzycznego. Ktoś w końcu musiał nosić kartony z dostaw, a jaki pożytek z pracownika, który nie mógł? Kiedyś czytał nawet, że jeśli ktoś nie chciał zatrudnić niepełnosprawnych ludzi, wpisywał w wymagania do pracy "musi być w stanie unieść pięć kilo" czy coś takiego. Trochę to było nieludzkie i cieszył się, że udało mu się tego uniknąć. Tu nie musiał nosić nic poza swoimi walizkami. Znaczy, na początku rozckliwiali się nad nim, czy aby na pewno, ale to na pewno nie potrzebował pomocy, ale szybko przestali. Skoro poradził sobie z wrzuceniem do bagażnika dwóch dwudziestokilogramowych toreb, gdy wyprowadzał się z Cincinnati do Los Angeles i przeżył kilka dni jazdy starym samochodem, czym była walizka na kółkach?   
Andy, jak na wszystkie statystyki, których się naczytał, był zadziwiająco silny. Nigdy w życiu nie zemdlał, może parę razy zrobiło mu się słabo, ale zdecydowanie nie z winy serca. Nie brał nawet zbyt wielu tabletek, co często spotykało się z zaskoczeniem ze strony innych. Nie miał krwotoku z nosa ani razu, odkąd pamiętał. Jego kondycja fizyczna zdecydowanie przewyższała możliwości niektórych zupełnie zdrowych osób, na przykład Jona, z którym kiedyś gonili busa, bo kierowca zapomniał o nich przed odjazdem. Andy pierwszy dopadł drzwi, podczas gdy manager wlókł się kilkanaście metrów za nim. Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów do przejechania rowerem, wycieczki, które urządzali sobie z Ashley'em wokół Los Angeles, gdy jeszcze byli razem, nie robiło na nim większego wrażenia.   
Bocznym wyjściem, prowadzącym do miasta, ale od tyłu, Matt i Andy dotarli na zakurzoną drogę wyłożoną betonowymi płytami połączonymi kawałkami metalu. Nie było tu żywej duszy, tylko niewielkie drzewa o ciemnych, mięsistych liściach i suche krzaki.   
\- Uwielbiam krewetki w panierce, ale chyba zabiłbym za coś gotowanego - odezwał się w pewnym momencie gitarzysta.   
Biersack potwierdził pomrukiem, że on tak samo. Miał odrobinę dosyć wyrzutów sumienia spowodowanych tym, że nie jadł ani regularnie, ani zdrowo, mimo że starał się stosować do tych dwóch zaleceń najbardziej, jak mógł.   
\- A co powiesz na rybę na parze? - spytał Good, przystając nagle po kilku minutach marszu główną ulicą.   
Andy zrobił to samo i podążył za wzrokiem kolegi, natrafiając na wciśniętą pomiędzy bank i fryzjera restaurację.   
Rozstawiona przed wejściem tablica informowała kolorowymi, napisanymi kredą literami, że dziś mieli w ofercie dorsza z koperkiem na parze i chłodnik z pomidorów.   
\- Chodziło im o gazpacho czy jak? - spytał Biersack, robiąc krok w stronę wejścia na znak, że jego zdaniem mogli wpaść do knajpki.   
Zachęcała jakoś tak, chyba dopiskiem, że mieli ogródek w podwórku i klimatyzację.   
\- Niewykluczone - Matt podążył za Andym, schylając się w dość ciasnym wejściu.   
Miejsce przypominało mu odrobinę wielkomiejskie restauracje na bocznych uliczkach, w sąsiedztwie galerii sztuki, antykwariatów i przestronnych mieszkań o jasnych pokojach i wysokich sufitach.   
Gdyby mógł, znalazłby takie dla siebie i Sixa w Los Angeles. Szukali mieszkania we dwójkę, jako przyjaciele, bo tak było taniej. Wcześniej Andy mieszkał z Jakiem, ale teraz Pitts miał dziewczynę i Biersack nie chciał im zawadzać. Z Goodem planowali znaleźć coś jak najszybciej, tak, żeby wprowadzić się po zakończeniu Warped w sierpniu, a najpóźniej na jesień.   
Przeszli przez dość ciasną i o zdecydowanie za niskim suficie, sień, do obiecanego na tablicy ogródka.   
Było to zwykłe podwórko ogrodzone od tyłu kamiennym murem, a od sąsiada siatką i stosem porąbanego drewna, które służyło za zasłonę. Przez dziury pomiędzy pieńkami można było dostrzec bałagan na drugim podwórku, ale nie psuło to efektu.   
Kamienną ścianę restauracji pokrywały pnącza bluszczu, wchodzące na rozłożone nad stołami parasole.   
Mimo, że znajdowali się na zewnątrz, panował tu chłód, pewnie za sprawą muru.   
Usiedli przy stoliku w kącie, oddalonym nieco od pozostałych, częściowo zajętych.   
Andy nerwowo bawił się rogiem jednej ze stron karty, raz po raz przebiegając wzrokiem po dość krótkiej liście, tagiatelle z kurczakiem, grillowana cukinia z frytkami, dorsz na parze, gnocchi w sosie pomidorowym, stir fry z kaczką, pomieszane z poplątanym. Znalazł nawet jakieś europejskie kluski, które CC twierdził, że potrafił zrobić, ale nie ufał mu na tyle, by spróbować.   
Teraz, gdy usiedli i emocje całego dnia opadły, ból głowy przybrał na sile. Liczył, że się dziś wyśpi, bo był naprawdę zmęczony i szczerze, na myśl, że znowu miałby zarwać nockę, chciało mu się płakać.   
\- Co bierzesz? - spytał Andy, podpierając głowę ręką, bo tak migrena mniej dawała się we znaki. Niestety, w tej pozycji, jego żebra przypomniały sobie, że jeszcze nie do końca się zrosły. Jęknął cicho, licząc, że Matt nie zauważy (zauważył, ale nic nie powiedział) i wyprostował się na krześle.   
\- Chyba to, co mieli na tablicy, cała reszta lekko mnie niepokoi - odparł Good. Chciał jakoś wesprzeć Biersacka w tym wszystkim. Mimo, że ten nigdy się nie skarżył, gitarzysta domyślił się, iż chłopak potrzebował kogoś, kto wziąłby na siebie choć część jego problemów, okazał wsparcie w siatce ograniczeń, tylko pozornie wyglądającej jak wolność.   
Za dużo już razy widział źle skrywaną w oczach wokalisty zazdrość na widok przynoszonych do busa fast foodów, butelek z alkoholem, wypalanych papierosów, wciąganych prochów. Domyślał się, że ten potrzebował po prostu ucieczki od problemów, doczesnych przyjemności, działających od razu, bo rzeczywistość go przygniatała. Miał na swoich barkach własne wygrane-przesrane życie i do kompletu odpowiedzialność frontmana zespołu dla wyrzutków.   
Ile Matt mógł, tyle chciał pomóc Andy'emu. Niewiele miał do stracenia, a zmiana nawyków mogła przecież wyjść mu tylko na lepsze.   
\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie rzucić picia na imprezach. Mam trochę dosyć budzenia się na kacu. W ogóle powinienem ograniczyć imprezy, starość nie radość - odezwał się po chwili i uśmiechnął lekko na widok niedowierzającej... nadziei? w oczach Biersacka.   
Wokalista nie miał odwagi poprosić nikogo, by razem z nim na imprezach pił soczek zamiast whisky. W końcu to był tylko jego problem, że nie powinien dotykać alkoholu (oficjalnie mówił, że po prostu za nim nie przepadał) i każdy mógł bawić się tak, jak chciał. Szkoda tylko, że soczek nie miał magicznej mocy odbierania świadomości, gdy wypiło się go za dużo. I poprawiania nastroju, tej cudownej właściwości ucieczki od problemów.   
Fakt, że Matt zaproponował to sam z siebie, sprawił, iż zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Nie musiał przecież tego robić, kto nie lubił szalonych, zakrapianych imprez na trasach koncertowych?   
I jeszcze to, że chciał ograniczyć siedzenie do białego rana. Spełnienie marzeń, ile to razy Biersack zostawał zupełnie sam, bo reszta szła na jakąś popijawę i wracała o czwartej, piątej? Nie był w stanie zliczyć, a to bolało, ta samotność. I właśnie dlatego nie potrafił znaleźć zrozumienia (?) w żadnym z kumpli z zespołu.   
Myślał, że z Ashem uda mu się jakoś o tym porozmawiać, ale po raz kolejny w życiu się przeliczył.   
Połączenie toksycznej przylepy i chamskiego alkoholika było jednym z najgorszych, na jakie mógł trafić.   
\- Mam chyba jeszcze trochę herbaty, jakbyś potrzebował czegoś zamiast alkoholu - powiedział Andy w końcu. W końcu, to znaczy po jakichś trzech sekundach od słów Matta. - I co za dużo, to niezdrowo, dobrze się czasem wyspać - dodał z uśmiechem. Nie chciał prosić o więcej, o to, żeby Good częściej siedział z nim, niż na libacjach. Nie śmiał, ten mógł robić, co chciał. I, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nic go nie ograniczało. Tego mu zazdrościł.   
\- Powiedziałbym, że zacznę od dziś, ale chyba jesteś zmęczony, co? - zapytał gitarzysta, patrząc na wory pod oczami Biersacka, widoczne mimo warpaintu, częściowo już zmytego, którego pozbył się w busie D.R.U.G.S.  
Andy westchnął poirytowany i Matt wystraszył się, że przegiął, bo nie chciał matkować młodszemu, mimo wszystko.   
\- Nie jestem zmęczony, tylko głowa mnie boli - odparł Biersack. Słowa gitarzysty brzmiały odrobinkę jak słaba wymówka, by dziś go zostawić, pójść na imprezę, ale Six chciał wierzyć, że to tylko jego chora wyobraźnia, a Good po prostu się o niego troszczył i nie chciał go męczyć niepotrzebnie.   
\- Będę się musiał upewnić, że przejdzie, jak rano wstaniesz - zaśmiał się Matt, rozczulony patrząc, jak Andy spłonął rumieńcem. - Reszta wychodzi dziś na imprezę z Motionless In White, bus będzie pusty, więc się wyśpisz - powiedział z troską, bo chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego upałem i podróżą poprzednich dni. Był dosłownie szary na twarzy, mimo lekkiej opalenizny, której się dziś nabawił.   
\- Dziękuję - powiedział Biersack ze szczerą wdzięcznością. Matt nie musiał tego robić, a jednak chciał, więc chyba naprawdę zależało mu na przyjaźni z Andym. I to było kochane.   
\- Drobiazg. Smacznego - Good uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po łyżkę, bo akurat dostali reklamowany chłodnik z pomidorów aka gazpacho. 

***

Później tego wieczora poszli jeszcze na spacer, żeby wyrobić dzienne dziesięć tysięcy kroków, z których Andy musiał odmeldować się Jonowi. Biersack nie wiedział, ale powoli się domyślał, że manager był w zmowie z jego rodzicami i ci wypytywali go o wszystko, czego sam im nie mówił, by ich nie martwić. Ludzie nie potrafili uwierzyć, że znał siebie najlepiej, nieważne, jak próbował to udowodnić.   
Po kilku minutach marszu z centrum miasteczka dotarli na nowo wybudowane osiedle domków jednorodzinnych.   
Płoty przytulały się jeden do drugiego przy akompaniamencie cykających świerszczy. Muzyki z festiwalu nie było tu słychać, co dawało poczucie intymności i swego rodzaju wyciszenia.   
Szli wybrukowaną betonową kostką uliczką, nie odzywając się za często, jakoś tak ciesząc się sobą nawzajem.   
Matt zerknął na Andy'ego, zapatrzonego w nowoczesną parterówkę-kostkę otynkowaną na biało. Zamiast tradycyjnych rolet, okna zasłaniały drewniane konstrukcje z zamontowanych w równych odstępach deseczek w odcieniu ciepłego, jasnego drewna. Podwórko było jeszcze niezagospodarowane po niedawnej budowie, a mimo to, domek był naprawdę uroczy. Zupełnie jak Biersack, ze swoją prześliczną buzią, niebieskimi oczami i zaczerwienionymi od mocnej szminki, która nie chciała dać się zmyć, lekko rozchylonymi wargami.   
Gooda naszło nagle, by pocałować chłopaka tu i teraz, nie zważając na konsekwencje i prawie to zrobił. Prawie, bo nie mógł, nie chciał zepsuć ich relacji, wpychać się w życie Andy'ego ze swoją miłością, nie teraz, gdy ten dopiero, co wspominał ostatnio, że miał dość zbyt szybko rozwijających się relacji po cyrku z Ashley'em.   
Gdyby Matt go teraz pocałował, byłby nachalny. Nie miał prawa tego zrobić.   
\- Może znajdziemy taki domek? - zapytał zamiast pocałunku.  
Andy popatrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami.   
\- No ładny jest - przyznał. - Ale ty kosisz trawnik.   
Matt roześmiał się na te słowa i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.   
\- To chyba zostaniemy przy mieszkaniu - powiedział. - Mogę nosić zakupy i gotować obiady, ale nie będę kosił trawy, o nie.   
\- Ja mogę gotować - rzucił Andy, gdy ruszyli w drogę powrotną za miasto, do busa BVB po rzeczy chłopaka i potem do D.R.U.G.S. spać.   
\- Przecież nie umiesz - Matt parsknął śmiechem, na co Biersack skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, obrażony i już się więcej nie odezwał.

***

\- Czy ty masz choć jedną piżamę, która nie jest z Batmanem?   
Andy, który dopiero co skończył się obrażać za zniewagę jego (znikomego) talentu kucharskiego, na powrót skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, zakrywając częściowo symbol superbohatera.   
\- Nie mam - odparł.   
Siedział na niezajmowanej przez nikogo koi w busie D.R.U.G.S., czując, jak oczy kleją mu się ze zmęczenia. W środku było przyjemnie chłodno i zadziwiająco cicho.   
CC nie kłócił się z Jonem o głupoty, a z łóżka obok nie docierały zwierzęce odgłosy kopulacji. Miła odmiana.   
\- To ci kupię - Matt rzucił mu butelkę wody, żeby mógł popić tabletki, które trzymał w dłoni.   
Złapał ją i otworzył zębami, po czym połknął kolorowe pastylki i skrzywił się, gdy jedna na moment zatrzymała mu się w gardle. Klasyk.   
Nienawidził tabletek.   
\- Nie spadniesz na mnie w nocy? - zapytał Gooda, który miał spać nad nim. Chciał poprosić, by położył się z nim, ale to chyba było życzenie nie do spełnienia. Zresztą, nie miał odwagi.   
\- Postaram się - zaśmiał się gitarzysta. - To jakaś sugestia?   
Biersack pokręcił głową z niewinną miną i okrył się cienką ortalionową płachtą, służącą za koc.   
\- Dobranoc - powiedział, zamykając oczy i, ku rozczuleniu Matta, usnął kilka chwil później.   
Gitarzysta poszedł więc w jego ślady i ułożył się na górnej koi.   
Zasypiając, przypomniał sobie jeszcze, jak Jon niechętnie zgodził się, by Andy (wy)spał się dziś nie w swoim busie i wymusił na nim obietnicę pokazania się z samego rana.   
Manager przesadzał ze swoją surową troską, ale Biersack też nie był bez winy. Na co dzień nie dało się dostrzec, że coś mu dolegało, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy cały zespół miał głupawkę i nie sposób było ich uspokoić. A biedny Jon musiał się za nich wstydzić i tracić cierpliwość na próby przywołania ich do porządku.   
No ale co zrobić?   
Takie życie, a dziecko, któremu zabraniano szaleć, przy pierwszej lepszej okazji robiło na przekór.   
Jak Andy.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Don't let the bastards get you down

Bus kołysał się miarowo z charakterystycznym szumem silnika, o wiele cichszego, niż ten w pojeździe wynajętym Bridesom, widocznie odrobinę starszym. Sztachnęli się. I w sumie Andy był trochę zazdrosny, bo D.R.U.G.S. mieli dopiero jeden album, a oni aż dwa.  
Przeciągnął się w koi, w miarę możliwości i otworzył oczy, po czym lekko uchylił zieloną zasłonkę. Wnętrze pojazdu zalane było porannym słońcem, pachniało tostami.  
Bus zwolnił i po chwili zatrzymał się na chwilę, by z miarowym pikaniem zacząć cofać. Chyba dotarli na miejsce.  
Biersackowi nie chciało się wstawać, marzył, by ta chwila na niewygodnej koi trwała wiecznie. Jeszcze nie do końca przyzwyczaił się do bycia codziennie siedemset kilometrów dalej, mimo że nie stanowiło to jakiejś niebywałej odległości.  
Ot, osiem godzin jazdy z Kansas City do Indianapolis, czyli, jeśli wyjechali punktualnie, o drugiej, właśnie musiała dochodzić dziesiąta.  
To z kolei oznaczało, że przespał prawie pół doby.  
Nie, żeby żałował, czuł się o niebo lepiej, no i był z Mattem.  
Ten robił coś w kuchennej części pojazdu, stąd zapach tostów. Odgłos przestawianych naczyń działał na Andy'ego jak ASMR, przez co tym bardziej nie chciało mu się wstawać.  
Z letargu wyrwała go wibracja telefonu w spodniach leżących na podłodze pod łóżkiem.  
Podniósł się z jękiem i schylił po urządzenie, żeby przeczytać sms-a od swojego managera, czy już dojechał, bo w południe w planach był soundcheck.  
Westchnął ciężko i odpisał Jonowi, że przecież pamiętał, że właśnie dojechali i zdąży, tylko żeby go nie stresował za bardzo, bo to niezdrowe.  
Wysłał wiadomość i z plecaka wyciągnął świeży bandaż, po czym powlókł się do kuchni.  
\- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnął się do Matta, który na dźwięk jego głosu odwrócił się od kuchennego blatu.  
\- Wyspałeś się? - zapytał gitarzysta, modląc się, by się nie zarumienić, bo Biersack z rana, rozczochrany i w piżamie, wyglądał prześlicznie.  
Andy pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.  
\- Pomożesz? - spytał, unosząc lekko rękę, w której trzymał bandaż. Nie, żeby nie potrafił poradzić sobie sam, po prostu jego ciało pragnęło jakiegokolwiek dotyku Matta. Prośba o pomoc z kolei była niewinna, niezobowiązująca do niczego.  
\- Ściągaj koszulkę - odparł Good i wziął od Biersacka bandaż. Wokalista posłusznie zdjął górę od piżamy i nerwowo zaczął gnieść ją w dłoniach.  
Matt odłożył zapinkę na blat i delikatnie zaczął owijać materiałem posiniaczone na jednym boku żebra chłopaka, w nadziei, że go nie udusi.  
Skończył po minucie i poczochrał czule Andy'ego, choć chciał go pocałować.  
\- Śniadanko mam dla ciebie - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko i sięgnął po stojące na blacie kubek z herbatą i talerz z tostami.  
\- Dziękuję - odparł Andy, zdziwiony, że aż tak o niego dbają i (co się po chwili okazało) że Matt idealnie trafił w jego gust. - Ojejku łosoś - powiedział z radością, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tosty były z awokado i wędzoną rybą, której kilka plasterków leżało jeszcze luzem na talerzu, posypanych koperkiem. Marzenie.  
\- Nie mogłem słuchać, jak marudzisz, że w kółko musisz jeść tylko to, czego nie lubisz, a nie wspominałeś, żeby to mogło ci zaszkodzić, smacznego - powiedział Matt i wziął swój talerz, po czym gestem nakazał Biersackowi iść za sobą aż na kanapę, obłożoną czerwonym materiałem. Chłopak usiadł grzecznie na jej krańcu, oglądając się jeszcze do tyłu, gdzie z jednego z łóżek wystawała noga Nicka. Chyba ostro wczoraj zaimprezowali, skoro jeszcze spali.  
\- Mam soundcheck o dwunastej, będę się musiał zbierać, bo Jon mnie zabije - powiedział Andy, gdy już zjadł przypieczone na złoto tosty i walczył z ułożonymi na talerzu kawałkami łososia. - Zobaczymy się jeszcze potem? - zobaczymy się? To zabrzmiało jak słaby tekst na podryw głupiej licealistki. Zarumienił się, zażenowany, co nie uszło uwadze Matta.  
\- Gramy dziś chyba o tej porze, co wy, więc może po koncercie, jeśli nie uda się wcześniej? - zaproponował Good, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Napiszę do ciebie. I pij herbatę - dodał, bo Biersack nie ruszył jeszcze zawartości kubka, który przyniósł mu chwilę temu.  
Wokalista pokiwał głową i grzecznie zajął się śniadaniem do końca, odkrywając, że w zasadzie miał całkiem dobry nastrój. Pewnie za sprawą tego, że się wyspał i że Matt zrobił mu dobre śniadanie.  
Pozmywał po ich dwójce dał się jeszcze odprowadzić Mattowi do drzwi, gdzie przytulił się na pożegnanie, udając, że był to po prostu przyjacielski gest, po czym powlókł się do busa.  
Nie chciało mu się wracać, ale na dobrą sprawę był w pracy i płacili mu za to, żeby raczył się zjawiać punktualnie.  
Westchnął, patrząc na zachmurzone niebo. Burzowe chmury wisiały nisko nad polem i czymś, co majaczyło się w oddali. Zespół budynków, wyglądający jak miejska strefa przemysłowa. Obrzeża Indianapolis.  
Powietrze było tak gęste, że mógłby ciąć je nożem, duchota sprawiała, że chciał zamknąć się w busie i już z niego nie wychodzić.  
Liczył, że burza pojawi się przed rozpoczęciem koncertów, żeby schłodziło się na wieczór. Nie bardzo uśmiechało mu się biegać po scenie, gdy wilgoć lepiła się do ciała bardziej, niż on sam do Matta.  
Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego busa, a gdy wreszcie go dostrzegł, przystanął, by nacieszyć się ostatnią chwilą wolności, po czym wszedł do środka.  
Panujący wewnątrz chłód był bardziej zbawienny, niż się spodziewał.  
\- Zadziwiająco szybko jesteś - Jon pojawił się znikąd, ledwie Andy wszedł po kilku stopniach.  
\- Też cię kocham, jak ci mija dzień? Mi dobrze, jak się czujesz? - odparł Biersack, wywracając oczami.  
Manager pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale nic już nie odpowiedział. Nie miał się czego doczepić, Andy przyszedł wcześnie, a do soundchecku pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu.  
\- Ty w piżamie jesteś? - zdziwiony głos Jinxxa z kanapy sprawił, że Biersack przystanął w pół kroku i popatrzył na siebie. W istocie, wciąż miał na sobie szary, bawełniany komplet z logo Batmana na piersi. Zaczerwienił się lekko i pokiwał głową, na co Jeremy parsknął śmiechem. - Spaliście razem?  
\- Czemu? - zapytał Andy, nieco zirytowany. Działało mu na nerwy to, że wszyscy wokół próbowali na siłę wepchnąć go w związek z Mattem, choć on sam nie był pewny, co tak naprawdę czuł. Jakby nie mieli ważniejszych spraw na głowie.  
\- No jak to czemu? - odezwał się skacowany CC, zwlekając się ze swojej koi. - W piżamie od niego przyszedłeś, a tylko zakochańce nie myślą. Ewentualnie się pokłóciliście i cię wyrzucił bez szans na ubranie się - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pokłóciliście się? - spytał Ashley, do tej pory siedzący obok Jinxxa, skulony tak, że Andy w pierwszej chwili go nie zauważył, pochylony nad kartką papieru, na której zawzięcie coś pisał. W głosie chłopaka zabrzmiała dziwna iskierka nadziei, która tylko jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyła Biersacka.  
\- Chciałbyś, co? - spytał i kpiąco popatrzył na trzymany przez Purdy'ego papier. - Poemat tam piszesz o tym, jak to usychasz z tęsknoty za mną? - dodał jeszcze ostrzej, a CC popatrzył na niego ze strachem.  
Andy wyrwał Ashowi kartkę i przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
Była to słaba próba napisania... piosenki? Wiersza? O tym, czego to basista by z nim nie robił, gdyby mógł to robić. Ze wszystkimi podtekstami.  
\- Beznadzieja - stwierdził Biersack i oddał Purdy'emu papier, po czym poszedł się przebrać, by uniknąć dalszej konfrontacji z nim, głównie dlatego, że mężczyźnie dziś wypadł chyba dzień prób błagania wokalisty, by do niego wrócił, bo nikt inny nie zadowoli go aż tak bardzo, jak on. Żałosne.  
Andy zgarnął jakieś ubrania z torby i skierował się do miniaturowej łazienki, zerkając na swoje odbicie. Wyglądał na naprawdę wyspanego i tak też się czuł. O dziwo, zaczynało mu się też chcieć robić cokolwiek, a z reguły nie miał motywacji, by wykazać jakąkolwiek inicjatywę.  
Uśmiechnął się do czarnowłosego chłopaka w lustrze i zdjął piżamę, po czym założył koszulkę z From First To Last i podarte dżinsy, przez które przewleczone były dwa paski, jeden zwykły, czarny, skórzany, drugi zaś nabijany ćwiekami.  
Darował sobie kredkę do oczu. Pogoda zdecydowanie nie zachęcała do jakiegokolwiek makijażu, było zbyt duszno, by łudzić się, że nie spłynie, prędzej czy później.  
Poprawił jeszcze włosy i zgarnął zwiniętą w kłębek piżamę, po czym wyszedł z łazienki, w dość bojowym nastroju, gotowy nadal (całkiem chętnie) kłócić się z Ashleyem. Jakoś tak naszła go ochota, by dziś odegrać się za wszystkie te razy, gdy Purdy źle się do niego odnosił.  
Na okazję nie musiał długo czekać, bo ledwie wszedł do dziennej części busa, ten rzucił:  
\- Wychodzisz z z nami dziś? Czy może nie? Może się boisz? Biedne, chowane pod kloszem dzieciątko. Tylko pizdy nie piją.  
Andy odetchnął głęboko, by się nie zdenerwować. Jakiś wymoczek o wzroście krasnala ogrodowego nie miał prawa wyprowadzić go z równowagi.  
\- Chowanie pod kloszem przynajmniej nauczyło mnie manier. I nie wychodzę, mam randkę ze swoim chłopakiem, którego mi tak zazdrościsz - odparł z pełnym jadu uśmiechem. Wiedział, że bardzo naciągnął prawdę, nie zaplanowali z Mattem nic na wieczór i z pewnością nie byli razem. Cóż, jeśli Good nie będzie miał dla niego czasu, po prostu uda, że się do niego wybiera i zniknie na najdalszym skrawku terenu Warped, dopóki pozostali nie ulotnią się na libację. Spacery były w końcu zdrowe, nie?  
Na twarzy Ashleya odmalowało się niedowierzanie pomieszane z jakąś boleścią. Chyba uwierzył w słowa Andy'ego o Mattcie, o tym, że Biersack sobie kogoś znalazł. Że w istocie go nie chciał, zostawił etap ich związku za sobą.  
To było nie do pomyślenia.  
\- Zatkało kakao? - zachichotał Andy, z dziką satysfakcją, jaką mu to sprawiło. Wiedział, że zachował się niemoralnie, ale czasami po prostu nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego okropnego charakteru.  
To tylko zemsta, tylko zemsta, obiecał sobie dla spokoju sumienia.  
\- Nie będziesz z nim tak szczęśliwy, jak ze mną. Nie zamierzam żałować tego, że dobrze cię traktowałem - odparł Purdy obrażonym tonem. - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że ktoś cię w ogóle zechciał, kaleko jebana, że ktoś chciał cię dotknąć.  
Teraz to Andy poczuł się zraniony. Niby takie teksty nie robiły na nim specjalnego wrażenia, bo wiedział, że były pustymi słowami, wypowiedzianymi w złości, a jednak nie chciał usłyszeć tego od swojego byłego. Zwierzał mu się przecież i przez jakiś czas mu ufał, kochali się niby.  
Pożałował dnia, w którym otworzył się przed Ashleyem, gdy powiedział mu, jak bardzo czasami obawiał się, iż nie był wystarczający, że można było zastąpić go kimkolwiek, a ludzie zasługiwali na kogoś zdrowego, kogoś, kto nie byłby ciężarem, bo jak taki się czuł i obawiał się, że jeśli nie był nim jeszcze, to kiedyś mogło się to stać. Nie znał przyszłości, metody były zbyt nowe, by ktokolwiek przewidział, co będzie dalej.  
Tamtej nocy, gdy mu się zwierzył, miał akurat załamanie nerwowe, na niedługi czas przed kamieniem milowym, kiedy to wpadł do szpitala na zwykłe trzy dni kontroli, a wyszedł straumatyzowany planowanym-nieplanowanym zabiegiem. Na okropny stan jego psychiki tamtego wieczoru miał wpływ wypad do kina na jakiś dramat z wątkiem romantycznym, typowy wyciskacz łez z wątkiem choroby, które uwielbiały wszystkie nastolatki i który dla żartów poszli zobaczyć z Ashleyem w ramach randki. Cóż, zabawa skończyła się w połowie filmu, razem z popcornem, na jakiejś smutnej scenie, która tylko przypomniała Andy'emu dawno zapomnianą chwilę z jego życia, jedną z wielu, których wcześniej nie zauważał, ale w miarę dorastania, zaczynał patrzeć na nie inaczej.  
Załamanie nerwowe osiągnęło apogeum około północy i wtedy też zwierzył się Ashleyowi.  
A teraz ten obracał to przeciwko niemu.  
Najgłębiej skrywane uczucia, kruche jak szkło.  
Andy był temu winien, zaczął przecież tę kłótnię i wtedy nie przeszkadzało mu ranienie Ashleya, ale jednak... W jego mniemaniu to było co innego. On mógł, przyzwolenie należało mu się z marszu, bo był chory, chowany pod kloszem. W rzeczywistości tak nie było, ale czy jego niedola nie była już wystarczająco ciężka do zniesienia?  
\- Jak widać Matt mnie chce i mu to nie przeszkadza, a ty jesteś sam i musisz się zadowalać dziwkami - powiedział w końcu.  
Ashley chciał się odgryźć, ale nie było mu to dane, bo pojawił się Jon i wygonił ich na soundcheck wcześniej, pod groźbą nawrzeszczenia nad nich, co było ostatnim, czego pragnęli.  
Jon, no właśnie, Jon.  
\- Jadłeś śniadanie? Jak się czujesz? - spytał manager, gdy Andy oddalił się odrobinę od reszty, wlokąc się na końcu ogonka idącego w kierunku pustej jeszcze sceny.  
Biersack wywrócił oczami i wsunął ręce w kieszenie.  
\- Zgadnij - warknął. Nienawidził, gdy mu matkowano, a Jon doskonale o tym wiedział. Andy rozumiał, że managerowi płacono za to, by ich pilnował, ale istniały jakieś granice.  
Zresztą, ustalili to przecież już dawno, przed pierwszą trasą, jaką kiedykolwiek z Jonem odbyli.

 _"Wpadnij jutro, musimy porozmawiać."_  
 _Treść wiadomości i kropka na końcu zdania zdecydowanie nie zwiastowały nic dobrego. Nie dziwota więc, że Andy od kilkunastu godzin, odkąd dostał sms-a od ich nowego managera, z którym za tydzień mieli jechać w trasę, krótką, bo krótką, ale w końcu pierwszą i własną, panikował._  
 _Co takiego mógł zrobić? Dlaczego mężczyzna chciał się z nim spotkać? Czy coś im wypadło? Organizator się wycofał i było pozamiatane?_  
 _Andy wziął głęboki wdech i stanął przed właściwymi drzwiami, zerkając jeszcze w bok, przez całą długość pustego, wyłożonego czerwonym dywanem ze złotymi paskami przy krańcach, niczym obramowanie, korytarza._  
 _A potem zapukał._  
 _Nie odpowiedział mu żaden głos, odczekał więc dwie sekundy i niepewnie nacisnął klamkę._  
 _Nie wyglądał jak gwiazda rocka, zdecydowanie nie, w czarnej, lekko przypalonej na szwach od prasowania koszulce bez nadruku, ale za to z dekoltem w serek, o zgrozo, choć wtedy mu to nie przeszkadzało, narzuconej na t-shirt zielonej koszuli w kratę (dzień był dość chłodny jak na LA) i podartych dżinsach. Długie, czarne włosy, mocno postrzępione na końcach, związał, ale parę pasemek wysmyknęło się spod gumki i wisiało luźno wokół twarzy chłopaka, tworząc iluzję, jakoby jego fryzura sięgała ledwie za szczękę._  
 _Całości stroju dopełniały znoszone kowbojki, w których, mimo starań i tubki Kropelki, odklejała się podeszwa prawego buta, a także full cap, czarny, założony zielonym, pod kolor koszuli, daszkiem, do tyłu._  
 _Nie pomalował oczu, w obawie, że po rozmowie z Jonem mógłby się rozpłakać i rozmazać makijaż._  
 _Popatrzył na siedzącego za biurkiem mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się lekko na jego widok. Blat mebla zajmował monitor i ustawiona krzywo klawiatura, po jednej stronie walały się stosy kartek, częściowo przysłaniając kubek z kawą, przyozdobiony napisem "Stanford University, Wydział Zarządzania, rocznik 1999"._  
 _Andy uśmiechnął się lekko na widok tych słów. Jon wyglądał na tyle lat, na tyle, to znaczy na dekadę doświadczenia, mógł mieć może z trzydzieści pięć wiosen._  
 _\- Cześć - powiedział, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę, która zapanowała po jego wejściu. - Chciałeś mnie widzieć._  
 _Jon pokiwał głową._  
 _\- Usiądź sobie - odezwał się, wskazując Andy'emu krzesło naprzeciwko biurka. Czy to zwiastowało coś dobrego? A może przeciwnie?_  
 _Chłopak nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, był zbyt nowy w przemyśle muzycznym, by potrafił zgadnąć, w jakim celu go tu wezwano._  
 _Usiadł więc na krześle, nerwowo wyprostowany, jak struna, starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt zdenerwowanego._  
 _\- Przejrzałem twoje papiery - powiedział Jon, przyciągając sobie plik kartek. Andy wstrzymał oddech, bojąc się, co manager planował jeszcze mu oznajmić. Że się nie nadawał? Pewnie tak. Że bardzo mu przykro, ale wyjazd w trasę stanowił zbyt duże ryzyko i kontrakt na płytę, którą mieli nagrać po zakończeniu wyjazdu, poszedł się jebać?_  
 _Spróbował opanować najczarniejsze scenariusze i wbił wzrok w kartkę, na której Jon położył dłoń. U góry dostrzegł znajome logo szpitala, w którym bywał. No to pozamiatane._  
 _\- Przejrzałem twoje papiery - powtórzył manager. - I musimy porozmawiać._  
 _Andy odetchnął głęboko, próbując się nie stresować._  
 _\- Co zrobiłem? - zaśmiał się niemrawo, by jakoś rozładować napięcie._  
 _\- Ty? Zupełnie nic - odparł Jon, na co Andy poczuł odrobinę ulgi. - Poza tym, że nie powiedziałeś mi o wadzie serca. A powinieneś._  
 _\- Zapomniałem...? - Biersack uśmiechnął się niewinnie, wzruszając ramionami. Żył tak, jakby nie istniała, nie myślał o tym na okrągło, więc nic dziwnego, że wypadło mu to z głowy._  
 _\- Jak to: zapomniałeś - Jon zmarszczył brwi. - To nie jest coś, o czym się zapomina. Masz szczęście, że to zauważyłem, bo gdyby coś ci się stało..._  
 _\- Nic mi się nie stanie - przerwał mu chłopak z lekką irytacją i wywrócił oczami. - To nie jest tak, że jest mi coś poważnego. Znaczy jest, ale... Nie przeszkadza mi to na co dzień. Wychowano mnie tak, żebym się tym nie przejmował, jeśli nie muszę, w granicach rozsądku. Po prostu... nie myślę o tym. Dbam o siebie i wiem, kiedy przestać. Nic mi nie będzie. Przepraszam, że mi to umknęło, chyba dlatego, że wszyscy moi znajomi traktują mnie, jakby to nie był problem, nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi i zapominam, że niektórzy patrzą na to inaczej - dodał już łagodniej i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - To co chciałbyś wiedzieć?_  
 _Jon przerzucił kilka kartek w zbindowanym pliku, który przed nim leżał, sięgnął po długopis i odnalazł stronę z czymś, co wyglądało, jak ankieta._  
 _\- Muszę cię wypytać o objawy, leki, czy nie potrzebujesz czegoś, co zabierze się w trasę, a o czym normalnie byśmy nie pomyśleli - powiedział._  
 _Andy pokiwał głową i skrzyżował nogi, czekając, aż manager przejdzie do konkretów._  
 _Nikt nie chciał go wywalić z zespołu, twierdząc, że się_ _nie nadawał. Trasy nie odwołano._  
 _Nic się nie stało._

Dotarli na miejsce.  
Tył pustej sceny, jednej z mniejszych, o częściowo zadaszonej widowni, wyglądał dziwnie smutno, a może to po prostu Andy był przybity po wymianie zdań z Ashleyem.  
Powietrze kleiło się do niego jeszcze bardziej i już miał zdecydowanie dość, a jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli.  
Przytulił się do wyjętej z lodówki butelki z wodą, którą zabrał na odchodne, bo jej chłód był zbawienny.  
Wcale nie chciało mu się bawić w soundcheck, nie dziś, było nie tyle za gorąco, o ile zbyt duszno.  
A zmotywowany nastrój, który towarzyszył mu o poranku, gdzieś się ulotnił.  
Ani się obejrzał, CC znikł na scenie, skąd słychać było rytmiczne uderzenia perkusji i piski nastolatek, które prawdopodobnie okupowały barierki od rana.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i przysiadł na skrzyni, patrząc w przestrzeń, zatopiony we własnych rozmyślaniach. Pierwsze kilkanaście minut zawsze upływało mu na nudzie, gdy czekał, aż pozostali podłączą instrumenty i wszyscy upewnią się, że te brzmią, jak powinny.  
Tak było i tym razem.  
Myślał, że zaśnie, nim w końcu go zawołali.  
Wspiął się po schodkach i podszedł do mikrofonu, po drodze wbijając jeszcze wzrok w dach sceny, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był zrobiony z podłużnych poduszek. Matt uparcie twierdził, że to parówki, a Andy coraz bardziej zaczynał dostrzegać podobieństwo.  
Przystanął na krańcu sceny i uśmiechnął się lekko do nastolatek, które zaczęły piszczeć jeszcze bardziej, ale częściowo w proteście, bo ochroniarz próbował wygonić je spod barierek.  
\- Niech zostaną, nie przeszkadzają przecież - powiedział do niego, na co dziewczyny na chwilę zaniemówiły.  
Nie zwracał już na nie większej uwagi, skupił się na krzyczącym na niego Jonie. Ano tak, bo miał nie połamać stojaka od mikrofonu do koncertu. Zdarzało mu się to czasem, przypadkiem.  
Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do mężczyzny i wziął mikrofon do rąk, bawiąc się kablem.  
\- Raz, dwa, raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, Ashley ssie - powiedział, przykładając urządzenie do ust z niewinną miną, gdy Purdy za nim wyraził oburzenie i krzyknął, że zaraz przypierdoli mu basem. - Co ty bredzisz, kalekę uderzysz? - to też się nie rymowało i umilkł, gdy uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Miał nadzieję, że te kilka dziewczyn na trawniku weźmie to po prostu za nawiązanie do jego złamanych żeber, ale automatycznie upewnił się, że podkoszulka zakrywała mu klatkę piersiową.  
\- Dobra, przestańcie się wydurniać, zagrajcie coś - powiedział dźwiękowiec, wyraźnie zirytowany.  
Andy odwrócił się więc w stronę zespołu, jakby zapytać, którą piosenkę powinni wybrać, ale to było przecież oczywiste.  
"Knives And Pens".

***

\- Ty, bo pomyślę, że uzależniłeś się od tego telefonu. Chłopak nie pisze?  
Andy przerwał wiązanie bandanki na szyi i podniósł wzrok znad podświetlonej komórki.  
Ashley uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, widząc reakcję wokalisty, w którego oczach pojawiła się iskierka zawodu i strachu, jakby go przejrzano.  
Prawda była taka, że Purdy'emu udało się zranić Biersacka swoimi słowami.  
Matt obiecał, że napisze przed wieczorem, ale jeszcze się nie odezwał. Andy zastanawiał się, czy w takiej sytuacji to on powinien wysłać gitarzyście jakąś wiadomość, ale nie chciał mu się narzucać. Może ten po prostu był zajęty? Albo zapomniał? A jeśli zapomniał, nie byłoby nic złego w przypomnieniu mu, że mieli się spotkać.  
Tylko co jeśli ten obiecał, że napisze ale były to puste słowa, jak wtedy, gdy spotykasz kogoś na mieście i mówicie sobie, że do siebie zadzwonicie, tylko dlatego, że oboje gdzieś się spieszycie i nie wiecie, jak się rozstać.  
Andy westchnął ciężko, ignorując Ashley'a i czarne myśli o tym, że Matt miał go dosyć.  
Powinien do niego napisać czy nie?  
Próbował wmówić sobie, że Good był po prostu zajęty przed koncertem, w końcu D.R.U.G.S. wchodzili o tej samej porze, co Black Veil. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafił uwierzyć w swoje zapewnienia, głęboko przekonany, że ten miał go dosyć i znalazł sobie lepszych znajomych.  
A to bolało.  
I do kompletu Ashley chyba jeszcze nie skończył.  
\- Mieliście się dziś spotkać, randka odwołana? A może wcale jej nie było? Nie masz odwagi podbijać do kobiet, więc udajesz pedała. Zresztą, nic dziwnego, że żadna cię nie chce, co z ciebie za facet, skoro nawet nie chodzisz na siłownię? - odezwał się basista.  
Andy spróbował się opanować, ale trzy sekundy mu nie wystarczyły. Zerwał się z krzesła i rzucił na Ashleya, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę chciał zrobić. Pobić go? A mieli równe szanse?  
Biersack może i był wyższy, ale zdecydowanie drobniejszy, no i miał połamane żebra.  
Zanim zdążył zastanowić się, czy Purdy miał przewagę, poczuł, jak ten odpycha go od siebie, ale nie dał za wygraną i po raz kolejny rzucił się w stronę basisty, chcąc wymierzyć mu prawy sierpowy, tylko że mężczyzna złapał jego nadgarstek w połowie drogi.  
Andy szarpnął się ze wściekłością, choć nienawidził okazywać jakichkolwiek emocji, uważał, że ci, którzy uzewnętrzniali swój gniew albo smutek byli słabi, a on nie chciał stać się jednym z nich. Lepiej było trzymać wszystko w sobie.  
Szkoda tylko, że prędzej czy później wybuchał. Płaczem albo złością.  
\- Uspokój się, bo zawału dostaniesz - zaśmiał się Ashley z wrednym uśmieszkiem. To przesądziło sprawę i Biersack, nie dbając o konsekwencje i połamane kości, zaczął okładać Purdy'ego pięściami, nawet gdy Jake kazał im się ogarnąć.  
Te słowa jedynie rozjuszyły obojga, nie na długo jednak, bowiem kilka sekund później Andy poczuł tępe uderzenie w żebra i wylądował na podłodze, lekko zamroczony.  
\- Pokurwiło cię do reszty?! - krzyknął Jake, chyba do Asha, taką Biersack miał nadzieję. A może do niego?  
Nie był pewny, czuł jedynie, że bolało, ale na szczęście, cios został wymierzony w tę stronę jego klatki piersiowej, po której żebra miał całe.  
\- To on zaczął - odparł Ashley lekceważąco, uśmiechając się niewinnie, na co Jake wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.  
\- Ty zacząłeś się go czepiać - powiedział w końcu i kucnął obok Biersacka. - W porządku?  
\- Tak, żyję, daj mi spokój - odparł Andy, dając sobie jeszcze kilka sekund przed próbą wstania, przez co Jon zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zabranie respiratora w trasę nie byłoby jednak dobrym pomysłem. Żałował, że tego nie zrobili, w obawie, że przydałby się w końcu przy takim zachowaniu zespołu.  
Biersack podniósł się chwiejnie, ale nie robiło mu się nawet ciemno przed oczami, wrócił więc na krzesło, by dokończyć makijaż przed koncertem. Czas naglił, a on nie miał na sobie jeszcze szminki i blizny na policzku.  
Nie wspominając o pomalowaniu ramion i torsu.  
Zerknął jeszcze na wyświetlacz telefonu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości.  
Czyli Matt o nim nie zapomniał.

***

\- No więc oglądałem mieszkania w Hollywood i znalazłem parę fajnych, chcesz zobaczyć?  
Koncert już dawno poszedł w niepamięć, Bridesi wybyli z busa, Jon również, na, jak twierdził, browara z jakąś kobietą (kto by pomyślał, że managerki istniały, zbawienie dla nas, biednych facetów zmuszonych do życia w drodze, nie pozabijacie się tu we dwójkę?), zaś Matt i Andy z radością przyjęli fakt, że pojazd opustoszał i miał taki pozostać przez większość nocy.  
\- Pokaż - poprosił Biersack, siedząc na kanapie głową w dół, z nogami ułożonymi na oparciu. Znajdował się w takiej pozycji od kilku minut, co odrobinę niepokoiło Gooda, ale wokalista twierdził, że mu wygodnie.  
Gitarzysta miał przez to widok na włosy dwudziestolatka zamiatające podłogę i całą długość jego bladych giczołów, znajdujących się jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów od niego, jako że siedzieli na tej samej kanapie.  
\- Na pewno ci tak wygodnie? - zapytał chłopaka, który mruknął twierdząco. - Nie wierzę, że jednym z zaleceń lekarzy było leżenie głową w dół, to bez sensu.  
\- Nogami do góry - poprawił go Andy. - I ma sens, ale nie rozumiesz, bo życie oszczędziło ci spierdolonego krążenia - dodał jakby z dumą, przez co Matt zachichotał. Biersack również się uśmiechnął i na oślep sięgnął do tyłu po leżącego na stoliku laptopa. Good złapał urządzenie, nim wokalista je upuścił i ułożył je bezpiecznie na swoich kolanach.  
\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał i delikatnie przesunął palcem po widocznych przez bladą skórę fioletowych naczynkach nad kostką wokalisty, z satysfakcją zauważając, że ten zaczerwienił się przez ów gest. - Należałeś się już? Bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć - dodał ze śmiechem.  
\- To się nie patrz - prychnął Biersack, ale posłusznie usiadł jak człowiek, z jękiem zmieniając pozycję, bo przez bójkę z Ashleyem nabawił się siniaków po drugiej stronie żeber. Jakby jedna to było za mało.  
Przysunął się do Matta, który otworzył kartę z jakimś mieszkaniem.  
Nagłówek głosił, że znajdowało się w Hollywood i miało czterdzieści metrów kwadratowych.  
Andy przytulił się lekko do ramienia chłopaka, nim zorientował się, co robi, ale ponieważ ten nie zaprotestował, nie zmienił pozycji.  
\- I co myślisz? - spytał Good, wskazując na fotografię jasnego salonu z tarasem. Za oknem rozciągał się widok na miasto, a więc mieszkanie musiało znajdować się na jednym z wyższych pięter.  
\- Ładnie - powiedział Biersack z uśmiechem. - A mają klimatyzację? - ale nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, bo ta wyświetlała się pod zdjęciami.  
Klimatyzacji nie było.  
\- Słabo - westchnął wokalista, otwierając nową kartę, by Matt pokazał mu kolejną propozycję.  
\- To jest niedaleko Sunset Strip, ale wygląda dobrze - powiedział gitarzysta, gdy odnalazł w zakładkach stronę z mniejszym, ale umeblowanym i urządzonym nieco nowocześniej mieszkaniem. Również mieściło się w wieżowcu, ale niżej, miało widok na miasto i sąsiednie budynki, a po jednej ze ścian tarasu pięły się pędy winobluszczu. Nieco poniżej widać było fragment odkrytego kanału, częściowo wyschniętego.  
\- Wygląda trochę jak tyły jakiegoś klubu, w którym moglibyśmy zagrać - stwierdził Matt. Andy pokiwał tylko głową w odpowiedzi na znak, że się zgadzał.  
Przypominało mu to miejsce, w którym tak naprawdę zaprzyjaźnili się z Goodem na dobre. To znaczy, byli znajomymi, ale tamtego dnia, gdy siedzieli na metalowych barierkach bez większego celu, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafili przestać rozmawiać ani na chwilę, coś przypieczętowało ich relację.  
Klub, w którym wtedy grali, na tyłach wyglądał bardzo podobnie.  
Andy zapamiętał jeszcze obdartą ścianę, schody i mur, który oddzielał miejsce od sąsiadów.  
Tamtego dnia powiedział mu też o swoich problemach z sercem. W jakiś sposób wydawał się to być jedyny słuszny wybór, nie potrafił znaleźć lepszej okazji i obawiał się, że gdyby wstrzymał się z wyznaniem wtedy, mógłby tylko zepsuć ich przyjaźń. A nie chciał zostać oskarżony o ukrywanie czegokolwiek.  
Matt zareagował tak, jak Andy się spodziewał.  
 _Cholera, ale wszystko w porządku?_  
Roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, przez co Good popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, ale nigdy potem nie zdarzyło się, by mu matkował lub próbował go w jakiś sposób ograniczać, co zdarzało się Jinxxowi na przykład.  
\- Podoba mi się, obejrzymy, jak Warped się skończy? - powiedział Biersack, mając na myśli mieszkanie, które oglądali.  
\- Jeśli tylko nie będziesz gotować - roześmiał się Matt i poczochrał go czule, a potem pocałował go w policzek.  
P o c a ł o w a ł g o w p o l i c z e k.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Wild hearts can't be broken

Deszcz zawzięcie zacinał o blaszane ściany busa, przez co Matt odnosił wrażenie, jakby świat walił im się na głowy. Tak jednak nie było, wciąż siedzieli wewnątrz pojazdu, na czerwonej kanapie, przed laptopem, oglądając "V jak Vendetta", po raz piętnasty w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni.   
Andy leżał zwinięty w kłębek na kolanach starszego chłopaka, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ekran komputera, uśmiechając się lekko. Matt przesunął czule dłonią po włosach wokalisty i westchnął. Znał film na pamięć, Andy zresztą też, ale co z tego, skoro nigdy mu się nie nudził?   
Splątane, czarne pasma kołtuniły się bezlitośnie, ale Biersack chyba wykorzystywał to jako część swojego image'u scenicznego.   
Nie poruszali tematu pocałunku, choć uwadze Gooda nie uszedł fakt, że wokalista spłonął rumieńcem.   
Andy mu się podobał. Bardzo. Chciał o niego dbać, robić mu śniadania do łóżka i zabierać na randki. Miał nadzieję, że ich relacja ruszy się we właściwą stronę już trzy tygodnie temu, gdy Biersack poprosił go, by się do niego wprowadził na czas rekonwalescencji po upadku ze sceny. Bo reszta zespołu pojechała na Warped, żeby spotkać się z fanami. Choć tyle mogli zrobić.   
Mieszkanie, które Six wciąż dzielił z Jakiem, wiało pustkami i, choć bardzo kochał swoją mamę, która przyleciała z Cincinnati się nim zająć, po pewnym czasie zaczął mieć jej dość. No i poza tym, nie mogła siedzieć przy nim przez całą dobę, zasługiwała na odpoczynek.   
A za Mattem i tak tęsknił.   
Good wprowadził się więc na prawie trzy tygodnie i dotrzymywał Andy'emu towarzystwa, starając się za bardzo nie użalać nad jego losem, a wręcz częściej wyśmiewał jego głupotę, gdy ten jęczał, że żebra go bolały. No bo kto to widział, wierzyć, że doskoczy się do ściany oddalonej dobre dwa metry od tej, na której się stało?   
Stwierdzenie _Ostateczny dowód na to, że nie jesteś Batmanem_ należało do ulubionych Matta, bo Andy go nie cierpiał.   
Całe dnie spędzali, leżąc w łóżku, gdzie starał się nie rozśmieszać Biersacka, który jęczał, że śmianie się bolało. Nadrabiali stare produkcje filmowe, obejrzeli "Pulp Fiction" dziesięć razy, Andy przekonał się co do tego, że marchewki go nie otrują. No i "V jak Vendetta". Codziennie.   
_Nic nie poradzę, że to mój ulubiony film,_ Biersack uśmiechał się niewinnie, ilekroć Good chciał zaprotestować.   
\- Znudzi ci się to kiedyś? - zaśmiał się gitarzysta, zaplatając warkoczyk z pasma czarnych włosów wokalisty, sztywnych od lakieru i zniszczonych tapirowaniem. - Będziesz je musiał ściąć, bo wyglądasz jak mop.   
\- Spierdalaj. I zamknij się, bo teraz jest najlepsza scena - warknął Andy, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa.   
Matt pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i westchnął, słysząc grzmot w oddali. Zbliżała się burza, a oni mieli niedługo odjeżdżać. Bridesów jak nie było, tak nie było, Jona też nie i Good nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zobaczyli ich dopiero jutro rano.   
W taką pogodę.   
Na szczęście, do Detroit, gdzie mieli następny przystanek, nie było daleko, zaledwie czterysta kilometrów. Mniej więcej.   
_Detroit Rock City._  
Gitarzysta obiecał sobie, by zaproponować Andy'emu obejrzenie tego filmu jutro, jako że takie okazje nie zdarzały się często.

***

Ranek był chłodny. Burza, a także inna pogoda w nowym miejscu, okazały się zbawienne po upale kilku ostatnich dni.   
Choć właściwie, nie był to poranek. Dochodziło południe.   
Po prostu zegar biologiczny Matta był rozwalony.   
\- Ładnie śpiewa, pójdziemy ją obczaić? - poprosił Andy, gdy dotarł do nich kobiecy głos i dźwięki gitarowych akordów. Kimkolwiek piosenkarka była, naprawdę miała talent, Good musiał to przyznać. Tylko dlaczego był zazdrosny?  
\- Jasne, chodź - odparł, siląc się na uśmiech. - Od kiedy to lubisz country?  
Andy uniósł brew i parsknął śmiechem.   
\- To nie jest country, wal się. Po prostu chciałem ją obczaić, bo muzyka jest w typie mojej mamy, a ona kocha Springsteena przecież - wzruszył ramionami i skierował się w stronę małej sceny.   
Matt poszedł za nim, chcąc nie chcąc, nadal zazdrosny o seksowną dupę swojego przyjaciela.   
Stanęli z boku sceny, na backstage'u, gdy już wykłócili się ze stojącymi tam ochroniarzami, żeby ich wpuścili.   
I Matt poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu, gdy dostrzegł, jak Andy z zachwytem popatrzył na piosenkarkę, którą przyszli zobaczyć, blondynkę z białą gitarą.   
Śpiewała ładnie, fakt, ale zdecydowanie nie była w typie Gooda.   
Biersack niestety uważał chyba odwrotnie, gitarzysta dostrzegł to w jego oczach wlepionych w dziewczynę na scenie. Złapał nawet chłopaka na podśpiewywaniu refrenu chwytliwej piosenki razem z artystką.

_I got a wild heart and it’s wide open_

_wild hearts can’t be broken_

_Can’t stop a wild heart when it’s going_

_wild hearts can’t be broken_

I znowu poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, pomimo wyraźnej poprawy nastroju Andy'ego, być może za sprawą słów, które w sumie do niego pasowały. Dzikie, połatane serduszko, o które Matt był zazdrosny jak nigdy, chciał je dla siebie i nie zamierzał się nim z nikim dzielić. A skoro Biersack wykazał zainteresowanie białogłową na scenie, to Good chyba mógł uznać, że okres nieszukania drugiej połówki dobiegł końca.   
Żadna dziewczyna nie mogła odbić Mattowi jego kruszynki.

Bo to on troszczył się o Andy'ego, starał się pokazać mu, jak bardzo go kochał. I miał nadzieję, że uczucie było odwzajemnione. A teraz nie wiedział. Z powodu jakiejś blondynki z gitarą.   
I tak grał lepiej od niej.   
\- Dobra jest - odezwał się Biersack po chwili milczenia i uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie patrząc jednak na Gooda, akurat gdy dziewczyna przestała na chwilę grać i oświadczyła, że utwór, który właśnie wybrzmiał, nazywał się "Wild Heart".   
\- Polemizowałbym - Matt wywrócił oczami i zerknął na zegarek, czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma tej udręki. - Cholera, mam soundcheck za pięć minut, poradzisz sobie? - skłamał, ale Andy był zbyt zajęty dziewczyną na scenie, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Pokiwał tylko półprzytomnie głową, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, więc gitarzysta oddalił się powoli, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Miał rzucić, ale sytuacja go przerosła i musiał się odstresować, nawet jeśli to nie było zdrowe.   
Przez moment miał ochotę olać plany spotkania się wieczorem z Andym, jak ustalili o poranku i zamiast tego iść na jakąś dziką imprezę, tak, by zalać się w trzy dupy i wrócić na czworaka, ale nie mógł wyładowywać swojej frustracji na Biersacku.   
Nie miał wpływu na uczucia chłopaka wobec siebie, a zresztą, zagalopował się trochę, nie wiedział nawet, czy i jak bardzo temu spodobała się blondwłosa artystka. Być może chodziło tylko o muzykę, żeby polecić ją mamie Andy'ego, tak, jak ten zresztą wspominał na początku. 

A Matt go zostawił i jeszcze okłamał.   
Teraz poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, ale było już za późno, by to naprawić.   
Pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że Andy nie będzie zły za to wszystko i da się namówić na oglądanie "Detroit Rock City" wieczorem, jak zaplanowali. 

***

Zauroczenie piosenkarką minęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.   
W dodatku Matt sobie poszedł.   
Po występie blondynki, Andy zdążył złapać ją na backstage'u, żeby zapytać, jak się nazywała, bo (czego już nie zdążył dopowiedzieć, zgaszony uderzeniem z liścia) świetnie grała.   
Złapał się za piekący policzek i popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Myślisz, że jak teraz jesteś gwiazdą rocka, to możesz mieć każdą jednym skinieniem? - zapytała dziewczyna ostro, na co aż się cofnął, żeby znowu mu nie przywaliła. - Twój zespół ssie - a więc ich znała. - I nikt was nigdy nie polubi - a potem były już tylko jej odkryte plecy, gdy odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała przed siebie.   
Andy przez chwilę stał w szoku, próbując przetworzyć, co się właściwie stało i jednocześnie starając się odegnać falę dziwnego lęku przed ludźmi, który go dopadł, zupełnie jakby wszyscy wokół go oceniali.   
Dlaczego nie było tu Matta?  
Westchnął ciężko i spuścił wzrok, kierując się z powrotem w stronę parkingu, by schować się w busie przed światem.   
Chciał do Matta, naprawdę za nim tęsknił.   
Więc może jednak się zakochał?  
Ale czy było to silne uczucie, skoro zauroczyła go jakaś dziewczyna?  
A może potrafiłby nad tym panować, gdyby miał świadomość, że Matt był jego chłopakiem?  
Westchnął ciężko i poprawił włosy, zasłaniając nimi twarz, przyspieszając nieco kroku.   
Matt był na soundchecku, Andy więc został skazany na nudę, jako że Black Veil grali dziś nieco później i mieli jeszcze wolne.   
Przystanął na chwilę przy tablicy z rozpiską scen, godzin i zespołów na dziś, by sprawdzić, o której mógł zacząć zawracać dupę Goodowi.   
Jakie było zdziwienie wokalisty, gdy dostrzegł występ D.R.U.G.S. zaplanowany na wczesny wieczór.   
Dochodziła dopiero czternasta.   
Poczuł bolesne ukłucie w piersi i to wcale nie z powodu zmęczenia.   
Matt go chyba okłamał.   
Ale... dlaczego?  
Andy miał nadzieję, że ta znajomość będzie inna, lepsza, bardziej szczera, a tymczasem okazała się taka sama, jak wszystkie.   
Ludzie mieli go dość i starali się go pozbyć.   
Co było z nim nie tak?  
Dlaczego gitarzysta okazywał mu troskę, próbował udowodnić, że zależało mu na Biersacku, a potem traktował go w ten sposób?  
Wszyscy od zawsze twierdzili, że Andy miał paskudny charakter.   
Starał się zmienić, dostosować do narzekania innych, tak, żeby stać się lepszą wersją siebie, ale jak widać, za mało. Zresztą, czy cokolwiek w jego życiu było wystarczające?  
Niewystarczająco dobry na noworodka, od początku przysparzał rodzicom problemów. A potem było tylko gorzej.   
Niewystarczająco dobry, by go nie prześladowano w szkole.   
Najpierw zwykłe głupie pytania, czy był nie tego, a że nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło, w wieku siedmiu lat, tylko się uśmiechał, a potem... potem...   
Potem było coraz gorzej.   
Chowany pod kloszem, niewystarczająco dobry, by załapać się na klasowe imprezy. Osiemnastki. Do grup popularnych dzieciaków.   
A może mu współczuli?  
Może to wszystko było z litości? Z litości się z nim zadawano, z litości się do niego uśmiechano, z litości trzymali go w zespole, z litości Matt udawał jego przyjaciela.  
Wszystko z litości.   
Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?  
Westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o dyktę, zamykając oczy, by powstrzymać niechciane łzy.   
Nic nie znaczył.   
A jeszcze miał dziś wystąpić i znowu użerać się z tłumem, w którym praktycznie wszyscy bez wyjątku machali im środkowymi palcami do rytmu muzyki.   
\- Hej, w porządku? - znajomy brytyjski akcent, zaniepokojony głos.   
Andy w duchu wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się w stronę Danny'ego Worsnopa, który stał naprzeciwko niego ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jeszcze tylko tego typa mu tu brakowało.   
Niby się przyjaźnili, ale wokalista Asking Alexandrii zdecydowanie wciągał Biersacka w tak zwane "złe towarzystwo". Okej, może i wyjścia z nimi były ciekawe, ale spożywano na nich zdecydowanie za dużo alkoholu i nielegalnych substancji.   
\- Tak, dlaczego miałoby nie być? - warknął Andy, w nadziei, że nie miał oczu zaczerwienionych od łez.   
Danny wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć, a wiem, że t-... - zaczął, jednak nie było mu dane dokończyć, bo Biersack przerwał mu w pół słowa.  
\- Gówno wiesz - powiedział Andy ostro i wyminął Worsnopa.   
Ten pobiegł za nim i złapał go za ramię.   
\- Słuchaj, po prostu się o ciebie martwię, Warped jest męczące, pewnie się nie wyspałeś i... - rzucił. Jakby wiedział wszystko najlepiej.   
\- Skończ - Andy strzepnął dłoń Danny'ego i odwrócił się do niego przodem. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Nic mi nie będzie. Gdyby miało być, w ogóle bym tu nie przyjeżdżał. Czego nie rozumiesz? Odpierdol się ode mnie i przestań się bawić w jakąś jebaną nianię albo lekarza, nie wiem, kurwa, zobacz, czy ktoś cię nie szuka, dlaczego wy wszyscy zawsze uważacie, że macie rację i nie można do was przemówić? Litości - wybuchł czarnowłosy i prawie przywalił blondynowi.   
Paskudny charakter?   
A czego mógł się po sobie spodziewać?   
Nie potrafił inaczej, był zepsuty. Tak, jak mówiono mu od zawsze.   
I nie potrafił przepraszać.   
Nie chciał przepraszać.   
Nawet gdy Danny przez chwilę patrzył na niego w ciszy, a potem machnął ręką i poszedł w przeciwną stronę.   
Dlaczego Andy zawsze wszystko niszczył?  
W swojej relacji z Mattem też na pewno coś zepsuł, gdyby tak nie było, ten by go nie okłamał i sobie nie poszedł.   
Chodziło o tę blondynkę?   
Zauroczyła Biersacka, fakt, może gitarzysta odebrał to inaczej, niż powinien?  
Może jednak coś do niego czuł?   
Ta świadomość sprawiła, że Andy poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, mimo że wciąż nie potrafił do końca pozbyć się wrażenia bycia niechcianym.   
Wokalista chciał po prostu uwierzyć, że mogło być dobrze, że Good go nie skreślił.   
A to było trudne.   
Kopnął kamień leżący na drodze i podniósł wzrok na zachmurzone niebo.   
Pogoda idealnie pasowała do jego nastroju.   
Wyjął telefon z kieszeni, by napisać do Matta, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał.   
Co, jeśli Good naprawdę nie chciał go widzieć?   
A może powinien go ignorować przez jakiś czas, by nie być jedyną osobą troszczącą się o tę znajomość?  
Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby to zrobił, gitarzysta pewnie pomyślałby, że ułożyło mu się z blondynką ze sceny.

A wtedy mógłby go stracić na dobre.   
Andy westchnął ciężko i wsunął telefon do kieszeni w postanowieniu, że najpierw poszuka czegoś do jedzenia, zanim znowu wyleci mu to z głowy, a potem ewentualnie napisze do Matta.   
Odgarnął jeszcze włosy z twarzy i skierował się w odpowiednim kierunku, żywiąc nadzieję, że deszcz nie złapie go po drodze. 

***

\- Andy? Dobrze, że cię widzę - prawie podskoczył zdziwiony, słysząc za sobą głos Matta, który w sekundę później stanął obok niego w ogonku do stoiska.   
\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - odparł Biersack, z satysfakcją patrząc na poczucie winy malujące się w oczach gitarzysty.   
\- Przepraszam - zaczął Good. - Że cię okłamałem. I zostawiłem. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło. Masz prawo się wściekać.   
Andy wybaczył Mattowi, nim ten się odezwał, ale nie chciał tego jeszcze okazywać.   
\- Byłeś zazdrosny o tę dziewczynę? - zapytał ze śmiechem, ot tak, żeby się z nim podroczyć.   
\- Być może - Good wzruszył ramionami, rumieniąc się lekko, co sprawiło, że Andy na moment wstrzymał oddech. - A skąd ten pomysł?  
Teraz Biersack nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, by się nie zdradzić. Nie był pewny, co czuł przecież, nie chciał skrzywdzić Matta, a jednocześnie paliło go, by w jakiś sposób uświadomić gitarzystę, że nie był mu obojętny.   
\- Ojejku, kogoś zatkało - zaśmiał się Good, na co wokalista spłonął rumieńcem. - Mają spaghetti, będzie ci pasować do koloru policzków - dodał jeszcze, sprawiając tym samym, że Andy posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i już się nie odezwał.   
W milczeniu dotarli do kasy, a potem, również bez słowa, usiedli na jednej z oddalonych nieco od reszty ławek, stojących nie pod namiotem, ale na świeżym powietrzu.   
\- Więc mówisz, że zauroczyła cię ta piosenkarka - powiedział Matt, gdy Andy miał usta pełne spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym, więc nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Nie licząc wywrócenia oczami.   
\- Wcale nie, ładnie śpiewała, okej, ale jak chciałem się jej zapytać, jak się nazywa, żeby ją matce polecić, to mi dała w twarz - odparł w końcu.   
\- Ale gdyby cię nie uderzyła, pewnie zabrałbyś ją teraz na randkę, co? - Good droczył się dalej, czerpiąc jakąś dziwną satysfakcję z reakcji Biersacka, którego twarz była już koloru dojrzałych wiśni.   
\- Chciałbyś - młodszy chłopak wywrócił oczami, nawijając makaron na widelec.   
\- No właśnie bym nie chciał - odparł gitarzysta, przez co Andy upuścił widelec i zastygł w szoku.   
\- Co. - wydusił, niepewny, jak zareagować, bo tak, pragnął, żeby ich relacja ruszyła się do przodu we właściwą stronę, ale jednocześnie tego nie chciał i takie zawieszenie pomiędzy przyjaźnią, a przyjaźnią z korzyściami idealnie mu odpowiadało. Tylko że w ten sposób Matt nadal mógł spotykać się z kimś innym, a Andy był zazdrosny. Więc jak, zakochał się?

\- Co _co_ \- odparł Good. - Podobasz mi się, a nie co.  
To nie miało tak wyglądać, planował powiedzieć Biersackowi o swoich uczuciach przy romantycznym zachodzie słońca, gdzieś w polu kukurydzy, a nie nad papierowym pudełkiem pełnym makaronu.   
A jednocześnie cieszył się, że miał to już za sobą.   
Andy poczuł, jak rytm jego serca niebezpiecznie przyspieszył, za sprawą emocji, na tyle bardzo, że chłopak zaczął się niebezpiecznie trząść.   
Kurczowo złapał dłońmi ławkę, na której siedział i odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić.   
Nie pomogło.   
\- W porządku? - zapytał Matt, nagle zaniepokojony reakcją wokalisty, którego rumieńce zmieniły kolor na nieco bardziej purpurowy.  
\- Tak, po prostu jestem w szoku chyba - odparł Andy, czując, jak jego twarz płonie. - Nie spodziewałem się takiego wyznania.   
\- A co, złe jest? - Matt wydawał się zbity z tropu. Dopiero zaczynało do niego docierać, że swoimi słowami mógł zniszczyć ich relację. A to ostatnie, czego chciał.   
Biersack pokręcił głową i wsadził widelec w spaghetti.   
\- Jest w porządku, tylko... To skomplikowane - powiedział po chwili namysłu. Jak miał wyjaśnić mu burzę wątpliwości, która trwała w jego sercu?   
Gitarzysta wydawał się jednak czekać na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi chłopaka, więc Andy odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował:  
\- Chcę z tobą być, bardzo. Boję się tylko, że jeśli zamkniemy się w związku, to poczuję się jak w klatce, bo ostatnio tak było. Nie chcę jeszcze tego robić, ale chcę cię mieć dla siebie. W sensie, że nie mam ochoty się tobą z nikim dzielić. Bo ta relacja... ona się rozwinie, na pewno. Tylko nie chcę, by działo się to zbyt szybko. Lubię cię, bardzo, jesteś śliczny, podobasz mi się też, ale nie jestem gotowy na związek. W ogóle nie mieści mi się w głowie, że ktoś mógłby mnie chcieć. Bo ja... Wszyscy od zawsze mówią mi, że mam paskudny charakter, zachowuję się źle, samolubnie, nie umiem trzymać języka za zębami, nie jestem wystarczający... Cholera, nawet nie wiem, jak udany związek powinien wyglądać. Boję się, że cię zaniedbam, że nie dam ci takiej samej uwagi, jak ty mi. Jest tyle rzeczy, które mogą ci się nie spodobać. I ja... Nienawidzę imprez, wiesz to. Boję się, że jeśli wytrwamy, będę dla ciebie udręką. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Ale tak, podobasz mi się.   
Andy spodziewał się, że po jego wywodzie Matt zmieni zdanie, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Gitarzysta pokiwał tylko głową ze zrozumieniem i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.   
\- Poradzimy sobie. Nie będę cię pospieszać - powiedział, łapiąc bladą dłoń Biersacka. - I gdyby coś mi w tobie przeszkadzało, to bym się tobą nie zauroczył. Nie zakochałbym się w tobie. Chcę cię nawet, gdy będziesz się źle czuć, bo o to się martwisz, prawda? - zapytał, na co Six pokiwał głową. - Andy, nie wiem, kto ci naopowiadał głupot o tym, że jesteś do niczego, ale zapewniam cię, że ze wszystkich osób, które znam, ty jesteś najlepszy. Wydaje mi się, że związki nie wyglądają jak w filmach i nie musimy się do tego kanonu stosować. Po prostu... W swoim czasie dojdziemy do kolejnego etapu, dobrze? - Andy znowu pokiwał głową, a Matt poczuł, jak bardzo chłopakowi drżały lodowate, mokre od potu dłonie. - Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.   
Biersack uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby z ulgą. To dziwne uczucie, że ktoś się o niego troszczył, że komuś na nim zależało, sprawiało, że zaczynał czuć się szczęśliwy, tak szczęśliwy, że miał ochotę skakać z radości.   
Wolał jednak tego nie robić i zamiast tego, cieszył się każdą chwilą spędzoną z Mattem, świadomością, że od teraz nie będzie musiał cierpieć, nie mogąc dostać jego dotyku.   
Niestety, po chwili naszła go kolejna wątpliwość.   
Paląca świadomość, że odstawał. Znowu. Wiedział, że jeśli by się przyznał, gitarzysta mógłby go odrzucić i nici z ich cukierkowego związku. Ale nie mógł tego tak zostawić, nie mógł odwlekać tego w nieskończoność, aż przejdą - nie przejdą - do rzeczy i... stchórzy. Tak to będzie wyglądało.   
\- Jest jeszcze coś - powiedział, znowu zaczynając niebezpiecznie drżeć, nawet gdy Matt uspokajająco pogładził jego dłonie.   
\- Co takiego? - spytał Good i w jego niebieskich oczach Andy dostrzegł szczerą chęć zrozumienia go, wszystkich tych sprzeczności, którymi Biersack był.  
\- Ja... - zaczął wokalista niepewnie. - Pewnie uznasz, że po prostu jeszcze nie jestem gotowy i kiedyś mi przejdzie, ale... Nie przepadam za seksem.   
Spodziewał się ciszy, zgęstnienia atmosfery, czegokolwiek.   
Nic takiego się jednak nie stało.   
\- W porządku - odparł Matt ciepło, nie puszczając dłoni Andy'ego.   
\- W sensie... - Biersack spuścił wzrok. - Kurwa, nie wiem, jak to określić, po prostu... Nigdy nie podniecało mnie patrzenie na kogoś. Chyba jestem aseksualny... albo gray? Znaczy... Tak, widzę, kiedy ludzie są ładni, ale... to tyle. Nie chce mi się iść z nimi do łóżka na sam widok. Może to przez przereklamowanie obrazu seksu w popkulturze, ale... Tak właśnie się czuję. Czasami, bardzo rzadko mam lekką ochotę na... to wszystko... ale nie na tyle, żeby przemienić słowa w czyny. W sensie, obyłbym się bez tego, gdybym musiał. I boję się, że teraz nie będziesz mnie chciał, bo każdy marzy tylko o tym, żeby się pieprzyć i Ash strasznie naciskał po jakimś czasie, mimo że ostatecznie nigdy tego nie zrobiliśmy. Wybacz, że gadam o byłym, po prostu boję się, że teraz też tak będzie, że będziesz chciał się zadowolić w jakiś sposób, a nie chcę... dzielić cię z nikim. Boję się, że będziesz potrzebował kogoś na boku, żeby... no wiesz... Zadbać o swoje potrzeby... - urwał, gdy Matt położył mu palec na ustach.   
\- Andy, skarbie - powiedział gitarzysta. - To nic nie zmienia. Nadal cię lubię. Nie jesteś dziwakiem. Wierz mi. Jak wchodzisz w relację z kimś, to akceptujesz go w całości albo wcale i wtedy nie pakujesz się w związek, nic pomiędzy. A ja cię akceptuję i wciąż cię chcę. Nie przejmuj się tak, po prostu powiesz mi, co ci odpowiada, gdzie są granice, żebym ich przypadkiem nie przekroczył, okej?  
Biersack pokiwał gorliwie głową i w duchu odetchnął z ulgą, znowu nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, że to się naprawdę stało, Matt go kochał.   
Kochał go chyba, nie?  
Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo gitarzysta delikatnie ujął go za brodę i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Andy skinął głową, ledwo zauważalnie, unosząc kąciki ust, które już po chwili złączył z Mattem w krótkim, smakującym pomarańczową oranżadą i spaghetti pocałunku.   
Najlepszym, jakiego do tej pory doświadczył.


	6. Rozdział 5 - We get into trouble and lose our minds

Rzadko słuchał Joy Division. W sumie nawet ich jakoś specjalnie nie lubił. Po prostu znał jedną piosenkę, do której wracał co jakiś czas, późnymi wieczorami albo przy załamaniach nerwowych.   
Tak było i teraz.  
Bezwiednie patrzył przez okno na mijany autostradowy krajobraz. Pola i lasy. Jak dobrze to znał.   
_Mansfield 94  
Boston 156._  
Od kolejnego przystanku Warped Tour dzieliła ich niecała godzina, jeśli wierzyć tablicy ustawionej przy drodze.   
Jazda dłużyła się Andy'emu niemiłosiernie. Niby uwielbiał dalekie podróże, przyzwyczajony do nich od dziecka, a jednak tego dnia nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu.   
Świadomość, że byli prawie pod Bostonem, wprawiała go w niespokojny, podenerwowany nastrój.   
_Boston._  
Dziwnie było przejeżdżać tuż obok, grać niecałe siedemdziesiąt kilometrów od tego miasta, a jednak tam nie wpaść.  
 _Boston._  
Wielki gmach, który znał zbyt dobrze.   
Westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o szybę.   
_Boston._  
A wcześniej Cleveland.  
Tego akurat nie pamiętał, musiał uwierzyć pożółkłym, pisanym jeszcze chyba na maszynie kartkom papieru, które oddał Jonowi, bo gdyby tego nie zrobił, manager zacząłby biegać w kółko i krzyczeć, że Andy na pewno je zgubi.   
_Boston.  
_ Mansfield.   
Dziś inna bajka.   
Bajka o kanapkach z dżemem, które podsunął mu CC.   
O zmienianiu świata, poniekąd.   
O czarnej owcy z Cincinnati, której odstępstwo od norm przebijała tylko skrajnie ortodoksyjna kuzynka, jakaś daleka, starsza od Andy'ego zaledwie trzy, może cztery lata. Doczekała się już gromadki dzieci po ślubie kościelnym i zabroniła Biersackowi się do nich odzywać, żeby ochronić pociechy przed zgubnym wpływem tego heretyka w damskich dżinsach.  
 _Mansfield._  
Nie Boston.   
Biersack westchnął ciężko i przeniósł wzrok na telefon, jakby w nadziei, że pojawi się tam wiadomość od Matta.   
Ten jednak milczał od wczorajszego wieczora, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni i Andy zaczynał czuć się odrzucony. Próbował z tym walczyć, ale bezskutecznie. Chyba przywykł już po prostu do czarnych myśli.   
\- Co tam? - z odrętwienia wyrwał chłopaka głos Jinxxa.   
Popatrzył na gitarzystę pytająco, pewny, że to nie było bezinteresowne. Nie mogło być. Z pewnością za niewinnym pytaniem kryła się próba... Zajęcia się nim? Nie, to złe określenie. Choć może w zamiarze tak właśnie miało być, po prostu okazanie troski, nic więcej. Szkoda tylko, że Andy odbierał to jako próbę traktowania go jak dzieciaka, który potrzebował całodziennej kontroli.   
I nie pomylił się ani odrobinę.   
\- Nic ciekawego - odparł, obserwując, jak z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych słów, Jinxx podsunął mu opakowanie tabletek.  
\- Szału dziś na obiad nie ma, a akurat ta pora, żebyś nie zapomniał - odezwał się skrzypek.   
Andy przyjął kartonowe pudełko i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się nie odpowiedzieć chłopakowi lekceważąco. Przecież ten tylko się o niego troszczył, a wyobrażenie jakiejkolwiek przewlekłej choroby zawsze wzbudzało w ludziach najpierw pytania typu "Jak on(a) sobie radzi?", zamiast czegokolwiek w stylu "Ciekawe czy planuje wydać niedługo nową muzykę?".   
Biersack mógł tylko zastanawiać się, skąd takie przeświadczenie się brało. Było wrodzone czy raczej wyuczone za sprawą życia w społeczeństwie, które definiowało chorobę jako brak zdrowia?  
Cóż, jeśli to słowo miało właśnie takie znaczenie, może nie było sensu leczyć się z kataru, mając przykładową cukrzycę, skoro i tak nigdy, w myśl definicji, nie miało się szans osiągnąć pełni zdrowia?   
Mógłby się kłócić o to, że znaczenie słowa "choroba" powinno mieć szersze zastosowanie, z uwzględnieniem pełni zdrowia jako najlepszego stanu, w jakim ci wszyscy przewlekle chorzy, ironio, mogli się znaleźć.   
To z kolei brzmiało sucho.   
Udawał więc, że był zdrowy, tak długo, jak tylko mógł.   
Szkoda, że Jinxx i mu podobni przypominali mu co jakiś czas, że było inaczej.   
To ciągnęło się od dawna, odkąd pamiętał.   
Już w podstawówce jeden z jego "najlepszych przyjaciół" tamtego czasu martwił się na zapas. Matkowanie powinien był wpisać sobie w CV, szkoda, że przestali ze sobą rozmawiać, nim Andy zdążył mu to podsunąć.  
Josh, jak ów chłopak miał na imię, uwielbiał sugerować, że Biersack mógł czemuś nie podołać. Na przykład wycieczce w góry. Albo zabawie w berka.   
Wokalista do dziś pamiętał dzień, w którym miarka prawie się przebrała. 

  
_Stali na rogu skrzyżowania nieopodal ich ówczesnej szkoły. Było niemiłosiernie gorąco, nie dziwota, skoro kończył się czerwiec, a razem z nim rok szkolny._  
 _To były te ostatnie dni, w które lekcje już się nie odbywały, a do szkoły przychodziło się jedynie po zostawione w niej w przeciągu dziesięciu miesięcy rzeczy._  
 _Tak więc Andy trzymał w ręce torbę pełną pasteli, kredek, niedokończonych bloków i takich tam. Znalazły się nawet buty na zmianę (bezsens, nauczyciele tego nie robili, więc syf i tak nosił się zimą), ale tylko jedne, skoro zajęcia z w-fu odpadały mu z planu lekcji._  
 _Siatka ciążyła chłopakowi niemiłosiernie i marzył już o tym, by pójść do domu. Zmuszony jednak był czekać z Joshem na autobus do West Tower, którym razem wracali. Jak na ironię, mieszkali niedaleko siebie._  
 _Stał więc na nierównym, betonowym chodniku, słuchając wywodu o planach chłopaka na najbliższe tygodnie, które nie zapowiadały się u niego zbyt ciekawie._  
 _\- Cóż, przynajmniej moja babcia ma telewizję - rzucił w końcu Joshua i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, poprawiając zarzucony na ramię plecak. - A ty co będziesz robić? - zapytał, zerkając na farbowanego na czarno piętnastolatka, którego włosy były o wiele za długie jak na standardy szkoły, ale co za różnica, skoro i tak ją kończyli. Makijaż też mu nie przystoił, podobnie jak i kolczyk w wardze, rzemyk na szyi i ciemny strój, podarte na kolanie wąskie spodnie, chyba z damskiego działu, bo Josh nie przypominał sobie, by widział takowe w sklepach. 'Jakim cudem on jeszcze nie padł z gorąca?' - zastanowił się w myślach, z niepokojem obserwując Andy'ego, który, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie wyglądał źle. Może poza lekkim rumieńcem wywołanym temperaturą. Albo się zakochał, ubierał się w końcu jak gej, zakochał się w n i m._  
 _\- Przez pierwszy tydzień się nudzę, a potem jadę na ten obóz, na którym byłeś w zeszłym roku - odparł Biersack, przekładając torbę z jednej ręki do drugiej. Ile mogło być stopni? Trzydzieści?_  
 _\- Ale... - zaczął Josh niepewnie. Zaczyna się, pomyślał Andy i westchnął teatralnie._  
 _\- Co "ale"? - spytał, może odrobinę za ostro, jednak z drugiej strony, może wcale nie? Kim niby Josh był, by stawiać mu ograniczenia? Bo do tego zapewne chłopak dążył._  
 _\- Dasz radę? W sensie... To może być dość męczące, intensywne, w zeszłym roku... - odparł Joshua. I znowu było tak samo, rozbiegane, zmartwione spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, jak Andy mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o tym, by zrobić coś tak wywrotowego jak wyjazd na obóz wakacyjny? Biedny Josh chyba dostał zawału, gdy dowiedział się, gdzie Biersack zawędrował po latach. - W zeszłym roku sporo chodziliśmy po górach, a pamiętasz, jak to się skończyło kilka lat temu._  
 _Kilka lat temu, racja._  
 _Wycieczka szkolna, na którą pojechał ze skręconą kostką, bo nie chciał opuścić wyjazdu. Noga wcale nie dawała mu się tak bardzo we znaki, w końcu już prawie do siebie doszła, problem leżał w ilości dziennych zajęć. Ledwie przyjechali, zabrano ich w góry na całe popołudnie. Strome góry, zwłaszcza jak na dziesięcio- jedenastolatków._  
 _Do dziś robiło mu się niedobrze na wspomnienie świerków rosnących na zboczach i oświetlonego zachodzącym słońcem szczytu._  
 _A po tej wykańczającej wycieczce pół nocy spędził na grze w butelkę, niejako zmuszony do tego przez resztę._  
 _To było jeszcze zanim prześladowanie go rozpoczęło się na dobre, ale już po tym, gdy większość rocznika dawała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że za nim nie przepadała. Bo tak._  
 _Zresztą, gdy sięgał myślami jeszcze bardziej wstecz, zauważał, że tak było praktycznie od zawsze._  
 _Bez wyraźnego powodu._  
 _Czasami zastanawiał się też, czy może przypadkiem nie popsuł tym kilkudziesięciu osobom kilkunastu lat szkoły, zwłaszcza podstawowej, tylko dlatego, że rodzice go tam zapisano? Może w jakiś sposób ograniczał cały rocznik? Straumatyzował kogoś?_  
 _Z drugiej strony to akurat było niedorzeczne, życie nie było usłane różami, opatrzone ostrzeżeniami o niepokojących treściach._  
 _Drugiego dnia poszli na spacer w pełnym zimowym słońcu, a Amy spakowała mu za ciepłą kurtkę. Ile to razy później ubierał się za lekko na daną pogodę, ciesząc się, że tego nie widziała? Ryzykowanie powykręcanymi stawami było warte swojej ceny, jeśli każdy miał podziwiać ubranie pod rozpiętym płaszczem._  
 _Spacer okazał się krótszy, niż sądził, ale prawdopodobnie i tak przyłożył się do tego, że ostatniego dnia wycieczki Andy obudził się z gorączką i czymś w rodzaju przeziębienia._  
 _Minęło szybko i Amy utrzymywała, że był po prostu wykończony, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że źle wspominał wyjazd do Mad River, zakończony majakami w gorączce._  
 _A teraz Josh mu o nim przypomniał._  
 _\- Ale to było dawno i wiem, gdzie są moje granice wytrzymałości. Litości, kurwa, przecież nie wezmę i im tam nie umrę - Andy z irytacją wywrócił oczami i znowu przełożył torbę do drugiej ręki, bo zaczęła mu ciążyć. - Chyba że... - dodał po chwili i położył rękę na piersi, z satysfakcją widząc rosnące w oczach Josha przerażenie, gdy ten taksował go wzrokiem z góry na dół, raz po raz, próbując przetworzyć, co się właściwie działo._  
 _Biersack upuścił torbę z gratami ze szkoły na chodnik i zastygł nieruchomo. Niby mógł paść na kolana, zrobiłby to realistycznie, w końcu dopiero co zdał egzaminy do liceum z profilem teatralnym, ale postanowił posunąć się do tego dopiero w ostateczności._  
 _Wstrzymał oddech na chwilę, tak, jakby zachłysnął się powietrzem i z całych sił starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok przerażonej reakcji Josha. To była swego rodzaju zemsta za matkowanie mu przez cały ten czas._  
 _Joshua chyba naprawdę się zestresował i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, gotowy dzwonić po pogotowie, ale wtedy Andy nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, co wzmogło się tylko na widok zdezorientowanej miny chłopaka._  
 _I tak oto się pokłócili._  
Nie zrobiłby tego Jinxxowi.  
Dlatego grzecznie połknął tabletki i wrócił do gapienia się przez okno na kolejne drogowskazy do Mansfield, nie Bostonu.  
 _Mansfield._

***

Matt odniósł wrażenie, że Andy był nieswój.   
Przez chwilę sądził, że to z winy pogody, ale z chwilą, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, w jakim stanie i mieście byli, zrozumiał.   
Boston znajdował się przecież tak blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, niecałą godzinę stąd.   
Nic dziwnego, że Biersack był apatyczny i dziwnie podenerwowany.   
Good czułby się chyba tak samo.   
Podejrzewał, że Andy mógł cierpieć na coś w rodzaju stresu pourazowego, zwłaszcza po ostatnim razie, próbował go nawet jeszcze niedawno namówić na jakąś terapię, kolejną, która może okazałaby się sukcesem, ale wokalista stwierdził, że chyba nie potrafiłby jeszcze raz odkopać wspomnień.   
Powiedział mu też, że czuł się... niewdzięcznie? w tej sytuacji, bo przecież _to,_ wtedy, tam było potrzebne, konieczne i nie stała mu się żadna krzywda.   
Ale czy było coś złego w tym, że poziom strachu przekroczył pewną skalę i zostawił po sobie złe wspomnienia?   
Mattowi wydawało się, że na lęk Andy'ego składał się całokształt sytuacji, to, że również najbliżsi i przyjaciele z zespołu nie potrafili w żaden sposób pomóc mu przezwyciężyć strachu, który zżerał go dobre pół roku przed samą operacją.   
Gdyby Good przez kilka miesięcy ciągłych nerwów słyszał jedynie, że "to nic takiego" i "kurczę, nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, ale to dość poważna sprawa", też czułby się coraz gorzej.   
Biersack wspominał, że ani razu nie usłyszał nawet głupiego "Będzie dobrze."  
Cóż, może pozostali również martwili się sytuacją, ale nawet jeśli, to Andy był główną gwiazdą tego przedstawienia i tylko on bezpośrednio odczuwał każde konsekwencje.   
Matt żałował, że wtedy nie było go przy chłopaku. Niby znali się już od wiosny ubiegłego roku, a jednak Andy chyba nie ufał mu na tyle, by się pochwalić.   
Napisał po fakcie.   
Gitarzysta nigdy tak szybko nie rezerwował biletów na samolot. W szaleńczym pędzie z lotniska do szpitala zdążył jeszcze wpaść po czekoladę, a na miejscu opierdolić chłopaka, że nic wcześniej nie wspominał.  
Pocieszyło go, że nie był jedyną osobą, której Andy nie powiedział o operacji. W sumie, nawet zespół nie znał dokładnej daty. Nikt poza jego rodzicami.   
Amy też zasługiwała na chwilę wytchnienia, więc uciekli jej na spacer.   
Mieli nawet zdjęcia z tego wyjścia, selfie zrobione w budce fotograficznej ustawionej na korytarzu szpitala (po co? To po dziś dzień nurtowało gitarzystę.)  
Po zastanawiających pozach, jakie uwieczniły się na polaroidzie, Matt był prawie pewien, że głupi jaś nie odpuścił jeszcze Biersackowi zupełnie, nawet jeśli to było niemożliwe.   
_\- Teraz powinieneś nazwać zespół War Painted Wheels - oświadczył gitarzysta, gdy chwilę po zrobieniu zdjęć urwali się na dwór z opakowaniem pustych w środku kakaowych rurek.  
\- Nie pierdol - Andy wywrócił oczami, trzymając rurkę między palcami jak papierosa i bawiąc się nią zawzięcie. Musiał przyznać, że ten szpitalny wózek był dość wygodny, a do kompletu czarny, co stanowiło już dwa plusy, bo pasował do koloru jego dresów. Matt uparł się na niego, mimo że Biersackowi nic nie było, zupełnie nic, jedynie po przejściu kilku metrów od łóżka do drzwi zakręciło mu się w głowie.   
Nic wielkiego.   
\- Nie pierdolę, będzie pasować - gitarzysta uśmiechnął się niewinnie i uwiecznił swoją kruszynkę na słabej jakości zdjęciu zrobionym telefonem.   
_I choć Andy udawał, że nic go nie ruszało, Matt widział, że ten nie był sobą ani na soundchecku, ani nad kanapką z warzywami, którą ledwo ruszył, ani nawet na koncercie, bo zignorował kilkoro ludzi w tłumie, rzucających się do niego o to, że "wyglądał jak pedał" i "ruchał kolegę, na pewno".   
Otóż nie, ale przyznanie się do tego, że byli-nie byli razem, dla obojga mogło mieć tragiczne skutki, dlatego liczyli, że nikt się nie domyśli, przynajmniej na razie.   
Andy'ego już wyzywano od ciot, Matt przywykł, ale on na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na swoją płeć.   
Tymczasem nawet dziś przy stoisku z jedzeniem dziewczyna za ladą rzuciła do Biersacka "Co dla ciebie, laska?".  
Magazyny muzyczne rozpisujące się o tym, czego to nie robiłby ze swoim chłopakiem i mokre fantazje fanek z pewnością były ostatnim, czego chciał. Czego oboje chcieli.   
Matt obiecał sobie, że następnego dnia, w Scranton, z dala od pomieszania dobrych i złych wspomnień, wynagrodzi jakoś Andy'emu jego paskudny nastrój.   
Przytulił chucherko w swoich ramionach czulej i uśmiechnął się, zasypiając już, na wspomnienie tego, jak Biersack z przesadną rozpaczą trzy godziny wcześniej jęczał, że jego prześliczna blizna w kształcie motylka (pamiątka) praktycznie zniknęła.   
Chłopak był absolutnie niemożliwy.

***

 _Obczaj wywiad ze mną dziś po południu_ , powiedział.   
_Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz_ , powiedział.  
Więc Andy schował się w swojej koi z słuchawkami w uszach, otwierając link, który wysłał mu Matthew.  
 _Ulubione rzeczy z Mattem Goodem.  
_ Biersack uśmiechnął się do telefonu na widok gitarzysty na ekranie. Ten nadal miał na sobie wisiorek z logo BVB, który nosił od dawna. Kochane.   
W ogóle wydawało się, że Matt był największą fanką Black Veil Brides, ubrany głównie w ich merch albo właśnie biżuterię.   
Wokalista sprezentował mu nawet swego czasu szorty z napisem "Andy tu był" i logo zespołu tam, gdzie plecy traciły swą szlachetną nazwę.  
Andy zajął się oglądaniem, uśmiechając się coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą, chichocząc jak zakochana nastolatka. Ale czy nie był zakochany? Chyba tak, zawieszony w tym dziwnym stanie pomiędzy wyznaniem sobie uczuć a związkiem.   
Wydawało mu się, że powoli zaczynał być gotowy na nieco bardziej oficjalną relację. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie przyzwyczaił się do Matta i zdecydowanie nie potrafił się od niego odkleić.   
_Ulubiona serialowa piosenka?_  
 _Ta z Przyjaciół._  
Andy nienawidził _Przyjaciół_ , Matt marudził za każdym razem, gdy Biersack wspominał o Batmanie. Uzupełniali się.   
_Ulubiony akcent._  
 _Angielski._  
No tak, był ładny. Nawet bardzo. Andy też na swój sposób go uwielbiał, ten miękki sposób wypowiadania słów, którego nie potrafił odwzorować.   
_...Bo mój kolega, Danny Worsnop z Asking Alexandrii, jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół..._  
Biersack nie słuchał go dalej.   
W pierwszej chwili był pewien, że Matt powiedział "mój najlepszy przyjaciel".   
To z jakiegoś powodu zabolało, zwłaszcza, że Andy nie przepadał za Asking Alexandrią. Mało powiedziane. Nie cierpiał ich.   
Można było nawet posunąć się do stwierdzenia, że między jego zespołem, a zespołem Bruce'a i kolegów trwała jakaś zawzięta rywalizacja, tylko sam nie wiedział, o co.   
O pierwsze miejsca w notowaniach?  
Uznanie?   
W tym akurat Alexandria wygrywała, BVB ludzie po prostu nienawidzili.   
Ci pierwsi byli po prostu bandą emosów, Black Veil zaś odgrzaniem mody na damskie leginsy, tapirowanie włosów i makijaż. Rzadko kiedy zdarzał się ktoś jak oni.   
Nie pasowali stricte do stylu emo, już nie. Andy zapuścił włosy, a w ich teledyskach nie było historii miłosnych. Nie pasowali również do metalu, zestrojeni w leginsy i wymalowani bardziej, niż szkolne plastiki. Fani ciężkiej klasyki wyśmiewali ich od dawna. Nawet na koncertach różne przedmioty były ciskane na scenę.   
Biersack nie znosił porażek.   
Miał ich już wystarczająco dosyć, zwłaszcza, że sam czuł się największą ze wszystkich istniejących.   
Czuł się tak zresztą za każdym razem, gdy któryś z chłopaków z AA wspominał, jakiej to ostatnio nagrody nie dostali albo ile wyświetleń miał ich teledysk, ile sprzedali biletów.   
I choć za oceanem Black Veil mieli morze fanów, ledwie rok się zaczął, pojechali na trasę po Wielkiej Brytanii, Andy wciąż czuł, że to nie wystarczało, że... w jakiś sposób nadal nie byli tak rozpoznawalni, jak Asking Alexandria.   
Ostatnio na przykład Cameron wspominał coś o remiksowym albumie i planach na kolejną płytę.   
To, jak poukładani wydawali się ich rywale, było nie do pomyślenia. Wszystko mieli pod kontrolą, nawet jeśli ów remiksowy album wciąż miał nowe daty premiery.   
Black Veil natomiast dopiero co wydali Set The World On Fire i Andy był naprawdę dumny z płyty, mimo że nie do końca mu się podobała. Okazała się sukcesem i - w porównaniu do We Stitch These Wounds - brzmiała o wiele lepiej. Poza tym, sporo pracy włożyli w teledyski.  
Traktował STWOF jak swoje małe dzieciątko, coś, czego nikt nie mógł mu odebrać - a jednak fakt, że Asking Alexandria przodowała w kwestiach nagrywania albumu, sprawiał, że czuł się, jakby ktoś mu to maleństwo wyrywał.   
Zwierzył się z tego Mattowi, raz czy dwa.   
A teraz Good nazywał Worsnopa "jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół".   
Andy zmusił się, by obejrzeć filmik do końca, w nadziei, że gitarzysta i o nim wspomniał, ale się przeliczył.   
Mógł przecież nawiązać do tego przy ulubionym tekście na podryw, ostatnim pytaniu.   
_Hej, widziałeś, jak świetnie wygląda moja mama?_  
Biersack zamrugał kilka razy, próbując odgonić niechciane łzy, ale te i tak popłynęły.   
_Hej, chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka?_  
Te słowa były jak nóż w serce.   
Przecież Good doskonale wiedział, że Andy był aseksualny. Więc co, okazał się... jak wszyscy? Brakowało mu seksu w relacji - jeszcze nie związku z Biersackiem?  
Wokalista nie umiał się przemóc, nie czuł... potrzeby kochania się z kimś, nie w ten sposób.   
Nie potrafił pojąć, jakim cudem ludzie tak po prostu... patrzyli na kogoś i robiło im się gorąco? Nie wiedział. Nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić.   
A przecież Matt obiecywał mu, obiecywał... że mu to nie przeszkadzało, że z Andym wszystko w porządku.   
Cóż, w takim razie najwyraźniej kłamał.   
W końcu kto chciałby aseksualną kalekę za chłopaka, gdy ustawiał się do Ciebie tłum przedstawicielek płci pięknej?  
Andy poczuł się tak, jakby to on zepsuł tę relację, choć przecież nic się nie stało.   
Chyba po prostu przez fakt, że kilka znajomości w swoim dotychczasowym życiu zakończył dość burzliwie, zawsze się obwiniał.   
Z Ashleyem... Związek z Ashleyem rozpadł się z impetem dlatego, że trwał za długo.   
Andy nie zostawił tej relacji w momencie, w którym miał okazję.   
Męczyli się więc ze sobą, po części dlatego, że każda próba rozmowy kończyła się awanturą, bo Andy próbował na siłę w ten sposób zerwać z basistą, a po części dlatego, że wokalista nie potrafił rozmawiać. Unikał prób konwersacji w cztery oczy jak ognia, nie chciał zostać na przegranej pozycji po takiej dyskusji.   
Z tego samego powodu nie zamierzał zaczynać rozmowy z Mattem na temat wywiadu.   
Po prostu dopatrzył się w nim rzeczy, których w nim nie było. Zresztą, jak by to wyglądało?  
 _Hej, mógłbyś pamiętać, że ja też jestem twoim przyjacielem?  
_ Brzmiało to głupio. Rozpaczliwie.   
Andy nie chciał zachowywać się jak desperat.   
Nie chciał okazywać emocji.   
Postanowił zdusić w sobie całą tę urazę. Nic mu po niej, Matta i tak by to nie obeszło.   
Udałby, że nic się nie stało. Nie zrozumiałby.   
Szkoda tylko, że dla Andy'ego dopowiedziane w myślach paranoiczne wnioski prowadzące do tego, iż sądził, że Matt go znienawidził, były równoznaczne z tym, jak gdyby gitarzysta wprost kazał mu spierdalać.   
Czy to było normalne?  
  
  
  



	7. Rozdział 6 - Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: wymioty, streszczenie rozdziału na dole.

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_ \- trzymali się za ręce. Upalny letni wieczór. Chyba randka. Nierówny chodnik, na którym można było się potknąć, gdy odwróciło się wzrok od betonowych, obtłuczonych płyt. Pierwsze, jeszcze zielone liście, które już opadły, prawdopodobnie za sprawą burzy, która poprzedniego dnia przeszła przez miasto. Gwałtowna, minęła szybko, podobnie jak uraza Andy'ego do Matta za wywiad. Chłopak próbował wmawiać sobie, że nadal się na niego obrażał, ale bezskutecznie. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie gniewu, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał.   
_Us boys, we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable*_ \- zatrzymali się na chodniku ocienionym klonem. Matt objął Andy'ego w pasie, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.   
Good smakował papierosami i gumą miętową, połączeniem, które sprawiło, że Biersack, w przypływie pożądania, wpił się w jego usta jeszcze żarliwiej.   
I stali tak, na środku chodnika, dopóki nie pojawiła się jakaś zgorszona babcia i nie zaczęła wyzywać ich od dewiacji. A to i tak było najlżejsze z określeń, które w nich wymierzyła.   
W tle Katy Perry śpiewała nadal, tyle że o całowaniu dziewczyn, ale Andy preferował tę wersję. O chłopcach, znaczy się.   
Była to piosenka, którą w sumie Matt mógłby mu zaśpiewać. Six uwielbiał głos Gooda, mógłby go słuchać godzinami, bez końca. Nic nie uspokajało go tak, jak śpiew gitarzysty. Właściwie, Biersack uważał nawet, że ten o wiele lepiej pasował na wokalistę From First To Last, niż Sonny (w przeciwieństwie do muzyków First To Last, gdy zakładano grupę). Ulubioną piosenką chłopaka było "Worlds Away" i mimo, iż FFTL mieli przerwę, wciąż był dumny z zespołu przyjaciela, że się nie poddali, nawet gdy wykopała ich wytwórnia.   
'Dewiacja' złapała się za ręce i zaszczyciła rozjuszoną babcię kolejnym czułym pocałunkiem, po czym poszła gorszyć innych w wesołym miasteczku. Tam miała się odbyć ich randka, na którą Andy z początku nie zamierzał się zgodzić. Tylko że jednocześnie chciał to zrobić i to uczucie wygrało.   
Poszli więc na karuzelę i watę cukrową, niczym filmowa nastoletnia para. Chwila oddechu pomiędzy codziennymi letnimi koncertami szalonego festiwalowego pędu. Warped miało się już ku końcowi, przez co miniony miesiąc coraz bardziej z każdym dniem dawał się we znaki. Potworne zmęczenie było tylko jednym z wielu skutków takiego trybu życia.   
Andy starał się nie myśleć o arytmii, o kłuciu w boku, o tym, że chodzenie spać o czwartej zdecydowanie mu nie służyło. A jednak to ostatnie było swego rodzaju wyzwaniem, rzucanym sobie co wieczór, wyzwaniem, by pokazać sobie (i innym, w jego mniemaniu), że potrafił im, reszcie, dorównać. W tamtych momentach nie czuł, że odstawał od pozostałych. Skoro dawał radę tyle razy, mógł robić to wciąż i wciąż, nie?   
Miał do wyboru prawdę i wyzwanie. Zdecydowanie preferował drugą opcję, paskudna rzeczywistość go nie interesowała, nie chciał stawiać jej czoła, godzić się z nią. Nie uważał (jeszcze), że był w stanie zawrzeć pokój z sytuacją, w jakiej się znajdował. Kiedyś było łatwiej. Teraz (i wciąż) oznaczało to poddanie się, to pogodzenie się z losem. Nie potrafił tego zrobić, nie chciał. Rzucał więc sobie wyzwania, mniejsze i większe, tak głupie, jak zarwanie nocy i tak poważne jak wybicie się z zespołem.   
A te wyzwania uzależniały. Im więcej ich było, tym więcej ich pragnął, tej euforii, dziwnego stanu, w jaki go wprowadzały. Sypianie po kilka godzin, o kilka godzin za mało, noc w noc, mimo świadomości, że to było szkodliwe dla organizmu, zdecydowanie mu przecież nie służyło.   
Obiecywał sobie, że nadrobi sen, gdy Warped się skończy. Jeśli chodziło o spanie odpowiednio długo, ostatni tydzień pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Codzienne imprezy, załamanie nerwowe po obejrzeniu wywiadu z Mattem i ataki lęku skutecznie spędzały Biersackowi sen z powiek.   
Teraz jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, jako że Matt ciągnął go w stronę rollercoastera.   
\- To o ile się zakładamy, że nie mogę tam wejść? - zaśmiał się Andy, zatrzymując się gwałtownie przy tablicy z regulaminem karuzeli. Miał rację, ledwie spojrzał na piąty punkt wytycznych. - Pójdę po watę cukrową, a ty idź się bawić - zwrócił się do Matta, bo dostrzegł wcześniej, że temu chyba zależało na przejażdżce.   
\- Bez ciebie to nie będzie to samo - odparł gitarzysta dość zdecydowanym tonem, bo nie chciał zostawić Sixa w pojedynkę.   
\- Ale muszę o ciebie dbać. No właź tam, chcę się pośmiać z tego, jak wrzeszczysz - uśmiechnął się Andy i pocałował Matta w policzek. - No idź, bo stoisz w przejściu - dodał jeszcze, zdecydowanie pchając Gooda w stronę rollercoastera.   
\- Jesteś okropny - starszy chłopak wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie ruszył ku metalowym stopniom. - Weź mi też tę watę! - krzyknął, nim stanął w kolejce.   
Andy pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i skierował się do pobliskiego stoiska z watą cukrową, by w chwilę później stanąć na wydeptanym klepisku, dzierżąc w dłoniach dwa patyki z topionym, dmuchanym cukrem na każdym z nich.   
Gdy dostrzegł Matta w wagoniku, przełożył sobie obie tyczki do tej samej dłoni, by móc skonsumować watę przy pomocy drugiej.   
Pomachał gitarzyście i oderwał odrobinę cukrowej chmurki, obserwując, jak rollercoaster powoli nabierał tempa, pnąc się w górę stromym, falowanym torem, tylko po to, by z przerażającą szybkością puścić się w dół przy akompaniamencie wrzasku pasażerów. I tak kilkanaście razy.   
Gdy dostał Matta z powrotem, ten wyglądał, jakby planował zwymiotować w najbliższych krzakach.   
\- Nienawidzę cię - oświadczył, kiedy Andy posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Po prostu nie jesteś wystarczająco asertywny - Biersack wzruszył ramionami i oblizał patyk po swojej wacie cukrowej. Zamierzał podać Goodowi jego chmurkę, ale nie zdążył, bo ten właśnie pochylił się nad śmietnikiem pół metra dalej, jakby miał w planach zwymiotować.

***

Andy wiedział, że niedobór snu prędzej czy później się na nim odbije.   
Kalifornijski upał tego dnia był niemiłosierny, przez co klimatyzacja w busie ledwo dawała radę utrzymać chłód wewnątrz pojazdu.   
Biersack obudził się z bólem głowy, jakiego nie zaznał już od dawna. Ledwie otworzył oczy, zamknął je z powrotem z winy rażącego światła i fali mdłości, która niespodziewanie go uderzyła.   
Odetchnął głęboko, starając się nie zwymiotować, by nie rozhuśtać do kompletu swojego żołądka. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to odwodnić się w upalny dzień i skończyć w szpitalu, bo nie potrafił utrzymać w sobie nic, co by wypił.  
Wtulił czoło w poduszkę, bo tak tępy ból głowy był mniej dotkliwy.   
W tej pozycji niestety jego żebra dały o sobie znać. Teoretycznie powinny się zrosnąć, minęły już dwa miesiące, a jednak wciąż były wrażliwe na zmiany ułożenia i leżenie na poobijanej stronie ciała.   
Wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy po raz kolejny, wstać po butelkę wody, tabletki przeciwbólowe i coś do jedzenia, ale ledwie się uniósł, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.   
Pierdolone zmęczenie.   
\- Jake? - rzucił wgłąb busa, w nadziei, że Pitts usłyszy go za pierwszym razem. Mieszkali razem i w sumie gitarzysta był przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji, nigdy nie robił Andy'emu wyrzutów.   
Bo i o co? Każdy, zdaniem Jake'a, miał prawo czasami źle się czuć. Biersack nikogo przecież nie ranił swoją migreną, mimo, że - co nie uszło uwadze Pittsa - wydawał się obwiniać za każdą z nich. Co więcej, Jake odnosił wrażenie, że Andy najchętniej zniknąłby w takie dni, zwłaszcza te, gdy kończyło się na wymiotach, zupełnie, jakby ktoś miał go skrzyczeć za złe samopoczucie.   
Six miał dość solidne podstawy do tego, by obawiać się awantury z powodu migreny. Tak przecież kończyło się zawsze - w dzieciństwie. Wczesnym. Głównie dlatego, że odmawiał prób wypicia wody lub herbaty, skoro i tak po nich wymiotował. A cóż był winien, że bolała go głowa?   
Poważnie powątpiewał w to, że wrzeszczenie na niego było przejawem zmartwienia. Może i tak - po latach był w stanie to zaakceptować - ale jako pięcio- sześciolatek trawiony migreną, odbierał to po prostu jako reakcję na coś, co było jego winą. Zrobił coś złego - miał migrenę. Powinien więc jakoś wpłynąć na swój organizm, by ta minęła. A ponieważ nie mijała, Chris marudził dalej.   
Biersack nie twierdził, że go nie kochano, skąd. Wsparcie, które przez lata dostał od rodziców, było naprawdę niezastąpione. A mimo to, wspomnienie wtulenia w poduszki szarej kanapy, bo tak mniej raziło go słońce i czuł się lepiej, akompaniament krzyków, by wypił jeszcze trochę tej słodkiej herbaty (po której zawsze go mdliło) albo nawet wody (gdy jego rozbujany żołądek odrzucał już wszystko), wciąż bolało tak samo.   
Za każdym razem kończyło się identycznie. W szpitalu. Wymiotował, ilekroć wmusił w siebie cokolwiek, kończył więc na pediatrii, w środku nocy. A po dwóch, trzech godzinach snu, budził się zupełnie wyspany, nie będąc nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jakie to uczucie, ten ból głowy.   
Rozbiegane spojrzenie Amy, lampka na ścianie.   
Marchewki idące nosem, gdy nie pochylił się wystarczająco nisko.   
I zakorzenione w nim poczucie winy z powodu migreny, które powracało, ilekroć źle się czuł. Nawet jeśli łapał po prostu jelitówkę.   
Z czasem przestał więc mówić rodzicom, że znowu bolała go głowa. Wysłuchiwanie o tym, że z pewnością położył się późno spać, było męczące, a i intensywność objawów ustąpiła z wiekiem.   
Teraz, w dorosłości, wiedział już, jak podejść do migreny, co robić, by utrzymać ją pod kontrolą, nie zwymiotować - bo dopóki tego nie zrobił, nie zaczynała się, jak to zwykł mawiać Chris, bonanza.   
Wystarczyło się wyspać i mieć szklankę wody pod ręką, zjeść coś, wziąć paracetamol.   
Dopiero niedawno zresztą dowiedział się, że szybkie odwadnianie się spotykało nie tylko jego. I że bóle głowy były często spotykane. Gdyby wiedział to wcześniej, może nie panikowałby teraz, że znowu będą na niego wrzeszczeć, bo miał migrenę.   
Ale nie wiedział.   
\- Wołałeś? - Jake odsunął zasłonkę koi Andy'ego, wpuszczając do barłogu odrobinę światła, przez co Biersack skrzywił się i zakrył dłonią.   
\- Źle się czuję - odparł Six, starając się nie zwymiotować od wypowiedzenia tego jednego zdania. Liczył, że Pitts domyśli się, w jakim sensie chłopak "źle się czuł", bo kolejna sentencja mogłaby z dużym prawdopodobieństwem skończyć na podłodze.   
\- Luz, przyniosę ci wodę - powiedział Jake i zasunął zasłonkę łóżka, po czym skierował się do kuchennej części busa.   
Żadnych wyrzutów, żadnego wrzeszczenia na Andy'ego. Miła odmiana.   
Biersack wtulił się w poduszkę, ciesząc się chwilową poprawą samopoczucia. Marzył, by Pitts nie wracał jak najdłużej, może udałoby mu się zasnąć i obudziłby się bez migreny... Szkoda tylko, że to było kłamstwo. I doskonale o tym wiedział.   
Jake pojawił się po chwili z kilkoma waflami ryżowymi (kurwa, śmierdziały sikami), butelką wody i tabletką ibuprofenu.   
Andy przyjął liche śniadanie i na półleżąco oparł się o poduszkę, po czym wciągnął do koi foliowy worek podany mu jeszcze przez gitarzystę.   
Na telefonie Biersacka czekały trzy wiadomości od Matta, ale chłopak nie miał siły na razie mu odpisywać. Good nie spał z nim poprzedniej nocy i w sumie Andy bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, by się o niego martwił i zobaczył go w takim stanie.   
Wokalista wmusił w siebie półtora wafla ryżowego i powoli popił niewielką porcję wodą, próbując nie zwymiotować. Udało się, więc wsunął do ust tabletkę przeciwbólową i połknął ją, posyłając słodkawy smak w zapomnienie łykiem wody.   
Wydawało mu się, że w sumie śniadanie odrobinę poprawiło jego samopoczucie, ale wtedy bus, dotychczas zaparkowany, ruszył gwałtownie z miejsca, sprawiając, że żołądek podszedł chłopakowi do gardła.   
Ledwo zdążył złapać foliową torbę, pochylając się nad nią mocno.   
Poczuł, jak Jake odgarnął mu włosy i związał w kitkę, ale prawie tego nie zarejestrował, skupiony na wymiotowaniu.   
Wymiotowaniu w samochodzie.   
Znowu darcie. Tym razem by nie zarzygał tapicerki.   
Miał czternaście lat i autostradową obwodnicą Cincinnati wracał do domu od babci. Zebrał już swoje za niezdecydowanie, którą drogę wybrać (kwestia wybojów), a teraz wisiał twarzą w torbie ze sklepu spożywczego, profilaktycznie, bo mdliło go, ale jeszcze nie zwymiotował.   
Nie pamiętał, jak tamta noc się skończyła, ale wydawało mu się, że zdążył dobiec do łazienki w domu.   
A teraz znowu rzygał w samochodzie. Autobusie.   
Ale nikt nie krzyczał.   
\- W porządku? - zapytał Jake, gdy Andy skończył wymiotować. Podał blademu chłopakowi chusteczki i przyniesioną przez Jona szklankę wody do wypłukania buzi. Manager przyszedł, przywołany odgłosem wymiotowania i popatrzył zmartwiony na Biersacka.   
\- Lepiej, przepraszam - odparł chłopak, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich i położył się na boku. Chwilowy szok wywołany rzyganiem sprawił, że przestał odczuwać ból głowy, ale wiedział, że to kwestia góra kwadransa, nim ten wróci.  
\- Za co mnie niby przepraszasz? - zdziwił się Pitts, ale Six nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo Jon praktycznie wszedł Jake'owi w słowo:  
\- Jeśli źle się czujesz, możemy odwołać koncert po południu - odezwał się. - Jesteśmy pod LA, może chcesz jechać do domu, przespać się i wrócić?   
Andy chciał, bardzo, ale z tym byłoby za dużo zachodu. Z pewnością utknęliby w korku, no i nie chciał ryzykować zarzygania taksówki.   
\- Nie ma potrzeby - odparł zmęczonym tonem. - Ogarnę się do wieczora, tu jest dobrze.   
O mały włos, a dodałby "Tylko zostawcie mnie w spokoju." Powstrzymał się jednak i sięgnął po telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę i powiadomienia, póki chwilowo miał na to siłę.   
Dochodziła ledwo ósma, miał czas, by do siebie dojść, przynajmniej względnie.  
Trzy wiadomości od Matta.   
_Dobranoc <3  
Dzień dobry, słoneczko <3  
Czy dziś przed południem nadal aktualne? ;3  
_Andy westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, co odpisać.   
Na środkową wiadomość wysmarował powitanie, ale nie wiedział, co zrobić z ich spotkaniem. Wczoraj się zgodził i teraz, gdy musiał odwołać plany, towarzyszyło mu niewyjaśnione poczucie winy.   
Nie chciał też martwić Matta swoim samopoczuciem, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że na dłuższą metę nie mógł tego ukrywać.   
Na poprzednich trasach, na których byli razem, udało mu się jakoś ukryć migrenę lub ogarnąć ją na tyle, by nie zwaliła go z nóg. Owszem, Andy wspominał, że czasami źle się czuł, ale nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły. W efekcie, Matt nie wiedział, jak naprawdę wyglądały takie dni. I Biersack obawiał się, że gitarzysta będzie na niego zły albo chociaż zacznie marudzić.   
_Przepraszam, źle się czuję. Przepraszam, naprawdę, możemy coś porobić jutro, ale dziś nie dam rady. Przepraszam._ \- odpisał w końcu i odłożył telefon, po czym sięgnął po butelkę wody, w nadziei, że jego żołądek już się uspokoił.   
Ból głowy zaczynał się na powrót tlić, więc wtulił się w poduszkę, wciąż obserwowany przez Jona. Gdyby czuł się lepiej, z pewnością zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy sięgnięcie po telefon nie było przejawem ignorancji, powodem, by manager zarzucił mu zmyślanie.   
Miał to szczęście, że Jon, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, okazywał mu pełne zrozumienie. Jonathan uważał, że to się po prostu czasem zdarzało i nie było powodem do kłótni. Ani niczego takiego.   
\- Prześpij się, później przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia i tabletkę, jeśli nie przejdzie - powiedział manager.   
Andy mruknął twierdząco i zakrył twarz ręką, bo światło znowu zaczynało go razić, a przez to mdłości wróciły.   
Zignorował dźwięk przychodzącego sms-a, w półśnie i w końcu usnął, nawet nie zauważając, kiedy.   
Obudził się, czując się odrobinę lepiej. Nie ryzykował wstawania z łóżka, ale przynajmniej był w stanie sięgnąć po telefon bez chęci zwymiotowania.   
Opróżnił do połowy butelkę wody i otworzył wiadomość od Matta. Sprzed trzech godzin.   
Długo spał.   
_Nie przepraszaj mnie za nic. Co się dzieje?_  
No i Andy'ego zalała kolejna fala wyrzutów sumienia, bo Good z pewnością od trzech godzin siedział i się zamartwiał.   
Albo miał go gdzieś, wyszedł z _jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół_ Dannym Worsnopem.   
Zadziwiające, że Biersack nawet, gdy czuł się paskudnie, wciąż potrafił być zazdrosny.   
_Spałem, wybacz. I migrena_ \- odpisał, po czym wystosował sms-a do Jake'a, czy miał coś do jedzenia.   
Andy'ego nadal mdliło, ale teraz z pewnością po prostu z głodu, postanowił więc dać drugą szansę waflom ryżowym.   
Pitts pojawił się po chwili, równocześnie z wiadomością od Matta, chyba.   
Biersack nie spojrzał na nią od razu, głównie dlatego, że Jake dosłownie wcisnął mu wafla do ręki.   
\- Mam jeszcze słodką herbatę, jak chcesz, twoja mama mówiła, że pomaga - powiedział gitarzysta, z niepokojem zauważając, jak Andy momentalnie pobladł, na wspomnienie herbaty, a może i Amy.   
\- Dzwoniliście do mojej matki?! - zapytał, podnosząc nieco głos. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to zmartwiona rodzicielka. Miała nie wiedzieć, wiedzieć jak najmniej o jego problemach tu, teraz, żeby się nimi przesadnie nie denerwować.   
\- Jon zadzwonił, nim zdążyłem go powstrzymać - odparł Jake, zaskoczony wybuchem chłopaka. - Kazała ci pić - o tak, Andy mógł sobie wyobrazić jej zmartwiony - zdeterminowany ton, który brzmiał jak złość, choć z pewnością nim nie był. A może?   
Tak mu się kojarzył. Wszyscy byli poirytowani, że źle się czuł.   
\- Staram się - powiedział Biersack i wziął od Jake'a kubek z chłodną herbatą. Wypił odrobinę, czekając, aż jego żołądek zaaprobuje tę decyzję, a gdy mdłości nie przybrały na sile, niepewnie odłamał kawałek wafla ryżowego.   
\- A lepiej się czujesz? - zapytał Pitts, na co Andy mruknął twierdząco, by nie kiwać głową, nie ryzykować porzygania się.   
Zmęczył wafla do końca i wypił pół herbaty, po czym sięgnął po telefon.   
Wysłał krótkie "Żyję, mam się dobrze" do Amy, po czym zerknął na wiadomość od Matta.   
_Mam przyjść? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Przechodzi?_  
Uśmiechnął się na ten przejaw troski.   
Kiedyś nie umiał tego docenić, w przeszłości. Teraz powoli zaczynał się co do tej troski przekonywać. Nie irytowała go.   
_Nie musisz, boję się, że im więcej ludzi, tym gorzej. I mam wszystko, dziękuję. Prześpię się jeszcze, to na pewno minie_ \- odpisał, po czym dokończył herbatę.   
Jego żołądek na tę szaloną decyzję zrobił fikołka, ale fala mdłości przeszła szybko.   
Pewnie dlatego, że teraz, w dorosłości, potrafił zapanować nad instynktownymi reakcjami i zmusić się do jedzenia, do utrzymania go w sobie.   
\- Dzięki - Andy oddał Jake'owi pusty kubek po herbacie i zerknął jeszcze na krótkie ok i prośbę, by w razie czego Biersack się odezwał, od Matta. - Zrobimy podejście drugie z tabletką? - poprosił.   
\- Za chwilę, poczekaj po tym śniadaniu może, co? - odparł Pitts niezdecydowanie.   
Andy w myślach wywrócił oczami. Zawsze to samo.   
\- No przecież nie teraz - powiedział z lekką irytacją. A skoro wracała mu codzienna irytacja, zaczynał się lepiej czuć.   
Położył się na boku, tocząc z Jakiem bitwę na spojrzenia, ale przegrał, gdy przypomniał sobie, że miał migrenę i raziło go światło. Może już nie tak mocno, jak rano, ale wciąż, co jakiś czas.   
Nienawidził tych dni, wyjętych z życia.

***

Po południu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.   
Odrobinę, bo udało mu się wstać i dotrzeć do kuchni po coś - cokolwiek do jedzenia.   
W końcu przysiadł na kanapie, podpierając głowę ręką, bo tak migrena mniej dawała się we znaki. W drugiej dłoni trzymał kubeczek z owsianką zalewaną wrzątkiem. Wcale nie chciało mu się tu siedzieć i teraz poważnie zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien był pojechać do domu. Tam przynajmniej miałby spokój.   
A tu był jego były.   
Na widok sardonicznego uśmiechu Ashleya, Andy westchnął poirytowany, ale to bynajmniej nie zraziło basisty.   
\- Czy dziecinka już lepiej się czuje? - zapytał starszy z nich sarkastycznie. Zdecydowanie wciąż był niepocieszony po ich zerwaniu. Biersack wywrócił oczami w odpowiedzi, na co Ash zachichotał. - Mam nadzieję, że dziś wystąpisz.   
\- A nawet zaśpiewam, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Myślę, że nawet gra na basie wyszłaby mi całkiem dobrze - odparł Andy i odetchnął głęboko, bo jego żołądek znowu postanowił zrobić fikołka.   
Siedzenie przy takim samopoczuciu było męczące. A wieczorem przecież i tak musiał ustać pół godziny, dotrzeć tam i z powrotem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, bo jeśli to się będzie powtarzać, to cię wyrzucę - powiedział Ashley wesoło.  
I właśnie za to Andy go nienawidził. A siebie przy okazji, za głupotę młodzieńczych dni.   
\- Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić - uśmiechnął się szeroko i zamieszał łyżeczką w owsiance.   
\- Ale mogę zakończyć działalność zespołu. I szczerze, coraz częściej mam na to ochotę, patrząc, jak mój były na moich oczach buja się z jakimś podrzędnym gitarzystą - odparł basista, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.   
Andy poczuł, jak irytacja, która się w nim kotłowała od początku rozmowy, niebezpiecznie zbliża się do swojej granicy. Ale nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować.   
\- Trzeba było być lepszym chłopakiem - powiedział z uśmiechem. - I pamiętaj, że to ja mam ostatnie słowo w tym zespole. Znajdź sobie dziewczynę, chłopaka, kogokolwiek, idź, kurwa, na terapię, bo zaczynasz się robić piątym kołem u wozu - od dawna nim był, ale Andy nie chciał tego przyznać.   
\- Wóz nigdzie nie pojedzie, jeśli pozostałe trzy koła odpadną - odparł Ashley. - Do ciebie mówię - zwrócił się do Christiana, który przystanął w progu, zaskoczony wymianą zdań tej dwójki. - Sprzeciwicie mi się, wylatujecie. Wszyscy.  
\- Masz urojenia czy co? - zapytał CC zdziwiony, ale powstrzymał się od dodania uszczypliwego "Tak działa na ciebie rozstanie z chłopakiem?".   
Ashley nie odpowiedział, nie do końca. Posłał jedynie Andy'emu rozbawione spojrzenie i wyszedł z busa, pewnie się urżnąć.   
\- Co to było? - odezwał się CC, siadając koło Biersacka na kanapie. - I smacznego. Lepiej się czujesz?   
\- Lepiej - odparł Andy, w końcu skupiając się na owsiance. Jakoś tak nie lubił jeść i się kłócić jednocześnie. - To był po prostu zazdrosny przegryw Ashley - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie martw się, nie wyrzuci was.  
\- Szkoda, że my nie możemy jego wywalić - westchnął Coma, bawiąc się bandaną zawiązaną na nadgarstku. - Co najwyżej założyć nowy zespół, we czwórkę.  
\- Przepraszam - odparł Andy, bo to była jego wina. Przez niego musieli użerać się z "basistą". Udawać, że świetnie się razem bawili.   
Kiedyś było fajnie, a potem... Czar prysł.   
A konsekwencje zostały.   
\- Nie przepraszaj. Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Takie życie - powiedział CC i z westchnieniem wyłożył się na kanapie. - Ale dobrze, że go zostawiłeś. To degenerat i manipulator.   
\- Niech idzie na terapię w takim razie - westchnął Andy, zerkając na puste opakowanie kubka po owsiance.   
Ból głowy odpuszczał, ale chłopak planował przeleżeć czas do występu, mimo wszystko.   
Nie było sensu wychodzić, upał tylko pogorszyłby mu samopoczucie.   
A tak miał je pod kontrolą.

***

\- Chodź spać - powiedział Matt, biorąc półprzytomnego Andy'ego na ręce. Było po występie i chłopak naprawdę dał z siebie wszystko, mimo chujowego samopoczucia. Szkoda tylko, że ledwie zszedł ze sceny, zwymiotował, nim zdążył dobiec do śmietnika.   
Wszystko było winą gorąca, całe szczęście więc, że dzień się kończył.   
Biersack wtulił się w pierś Gooda, zamykając oczy.   
Gitarzysta skierował się do busa Black Veil, starając się nieść wokalistę jak najdelikatniej, by ten nie zwymiotował znowu, od wstrząsów tym razem.   
Dotarli w końcu, więc posadził chłopaka na kanapie.  
\- Idź się wykąpać, zaczekam na ciebie - powiedział.  
Andy mruknął twierdząco ze średnim przekonaniem, ale powlókł się do łazienki, skąd po chwili dobiegł Matta szum wody.   
Good zgarnął z blatu kuchennego butelkę mineralnej i wrzucił ją do lodówki, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zajęcia na najbliższych kilka minut.  
Nie znalazł nic ciekawego, zajął się więc pozostawionym na blacie przewodnikiem turystycznym, poniekąd zastanawiając się, czy sugestii z książki nie wykorzystać podczas zbliżających się sierpniowo-wrześniowych wakacji. Mieli ponad miesiąc wolnego przed wyjazdem do Australii i, choć wiedział, że Andy'ego trudno było wyciągnąć z domu gdziekolwiek, potrafiłby go namówić na jakiś wyjazd. Pod namiot na przykład. Nad jezioro.   
Gitarzysta podniósł wzrok, gdy Biersack wyszedł z łazienki z częściowo zmytym makijażem, w piżamie i ledwo dotarł do łóżka. Poszedł do chłopaka i przysiadł na brzegu koi.  
\- Wody? - zaproponował, przypominając sobie o butelce schowanej w lodówce.   
Andy odpowiedział mu pozbawionym przekonania pomrukiem, więc Good skierował się z powrotem do kuchni i przyniósł chłopakowi wodę, po czym mu ją podał.   
Six wypił odrobinę i z jękiem położył się z powrotem, wtulając się w poduszkę.   
\- Zostanę z tobą na noc, okej? - zapytał Matt. W odpowiedzi dostał kolejne niezrozumiałe "mhm", więc przysiadł na brzegu koi. - Wyśpij się.  
Andy nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób, po chwili jedynie odwrócił się plecami do gitarzysty, twarzą do ściany.   
Matt nie zmienił pozycji, jedynie złapał lekko chłopaka za rękę, czekając, aż ten zaśnie. Biersack wspominał, że ból głowy z reguły ustępował wieczorem, a jeśli nie, to rano. Musiał się tylko wyspać.   
Jak na ironię, to było praktycznie niemożliwe przy codziennych koncertach.   
Czy Andy wiedział, co robi, rzucając szkołę, zakładając BVB? Czy raczej żałował teraz, gdy marzenia zderzyły się z brutalną rzeczywistością, do pewnego stopnia wykorzystaniem jego młodzieńczej naiwności, faktem, że większość ludzi jednak nienawidziła jego zespołu? Czy codzienne wyzywanie od pedałów było warte swojej ceny? Zmęczenie?   
Te same pytania Matt zadawał sobie od dawna.  
From First To Last założył przecież w wieku zaledwie piętnastu lat.   
Nie żeby im się nie powodziło, ale mało kto o nich pamiętał.  
W dodatku w pewnym momencie Sonny odszedł z zespołu. Good sam mu przecież powiedział, że szanował tę decyzję, nie chciał, by Moore był nieszczęśliwy. Powtórzył to kiedyś w wywiadzie z tym blondynem w niebieskiej bluzie, Bryanem.   
Wtedy, gdy zostali bez wokalisty, Mattowi wydawało się, że świat się skończył. Że to koniec zespołu.   
A jednak zebrał się i uratował to, co kochał.   
Zawsze ostatecznie udawało mu się wziąć w garść.   
Szkoda tylko, że nie wszyscy to doceniali.   
Na przykład jego rodzice.   
Przytyki o tym, że stawał się nikim, poświęcając (takie zdolne dziecko) swoje możliwości dla kariery w jakimś zespole, który i tak się nie przebije, towarzyszyły mu, odkąd pamiętał.   
Gdy zrobił pierwszy tatuaż, ojciec wypominał mu to przy każdej okazji.   
Podobnie, gdy zamiast dziewczyny, przyprowadził do domu chłopaka.   
_To ci minie,_ mówili, _wmawiasz sobie tylko, że jesteś pedałem. Połowa z was nawet nie jest homo, tylko dała to sobie wmówić. Dziesięć lat temu tego nie było, przyszło z internetem._  
Albo:  
 _To się czasami zdarza, tacy ludzie istnieją i tyle. Jak chcesz zniszczyć sobie życie, szukaj chłopaka, my ci do łóżka wchodzić nie będziemy, synu._  
Powątpiewał więc czasami w swoją orientację. Próbował z kobietami, było ich kilka, ale... to nie było to, czego Matt szukał.   
W oczach swojej rodziny był nieudacznikiem, czarną owcą, udawał geja, wyglądał jak brudnopis.   
No i miał długie włosy.   
_Co ty, dziewczyna jesteś?_  
Tunele.   
_Można ci tam kłódkę zapiąć i przypiąć łańcuchem do stołu -_ w salwie śmiechu na grillu u ciotki.   
Wytrzymywał to dzielnie jako nastolatek, muzyka i determinacja, zespół, w jakiś sposób pomagały mu przetrwać ten trudny czas.   
Wyniósł się przy pierwszej sposobności.   
Kochał swoją rodzinę, ale przebywanie w ich towarzystwie za długo sprawiało, że czuł się coraz gorzej.   
Nie chciał być wobec nich niewdzięczny, ale jednak lepiej było mu poza domem.   
Udało mu się w końcu.  
Widywali się od święta i wtedy naprawdę dogadywał się z rodzicami, ale uważał, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo, zwłaszcza, że coraz częściej pytali, czy, skoro dobijał już do trzydziestki, miał na oku jakiś materiał na _męża_ lub żonę.   
Gitarzysta westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na śpiącego Andy'ego, którego oddech się wyrównał.   
Okrył go cienkim kocykiem z Batmana, który kupił mu na zeszłoroczne Święta i wyciągnął spod poduszki butelkę z wodą. To było kochane, że Biersack zabierał koc w trasy, mimo wszystko.   
Andy westchnął przez sen i przewrócił się na drugi bok, przyciskając rękę Matta do siebie jak przytulankę i jęknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy ten spróbował ją oswobodzić.  
\- Uroczy jesteś - zaśmiał się gitarzysta, pogodzony z losem, że Biersack wziął jego dłoń za misia.   
Oparł się o ścianę koi i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, przeglądając zdjęcia z ich wypadu nad zatokę w miasteczku pod San Diego poprzedniego dnia.   
Zatrzymał się nad fotografią przemoczonego Sixa tuż po tym, jak potknął się w wodzie. Chłopak siedział na piasku obrażony na cały świat, jęcząc, że ocean go zaatakował, przecież on nie umiał pływać.   
Cóż, przynajmniej resztki farby z jego torsu się domyły.   
Matt prawie roześmiał się na wspomnienie tego, jak próbował złapać Andy'ego w trakcie upadku, ale ten wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni, wrzeszcząc, że się utopi. Prawie, bo udało mu się powstrzymać, by nie obudzić Biersacka.   
Kochał tego gówniarza, z każdym dniem coraz mocniej.  
Popatrzył na zdjęcie, na rozświetlone światłem słonecznym błękitne tęczówki Biersacka, których głębię było widać dopiero pod wpływem słońca.   
Andy był prześlicznym chłopakiem, nawet jeśli dość często brano go za dziewczynę.   
Nic dziwnego, że Matt się zakochał.   
Tak naprawdę Six skradł serce gitarzysty już dawno temu, gdy się poznali.   
Uczucie musiało chyba po prostu odpowiednio dojrzeć, Good musiał zaakceptować to, że (znowu!) kochał mężczyznę.   
Cieszył się, że już się z tym pogodził, bo miał teraz najlepszego prawie-chłopaka, jakiego mógł sobie wymarzyć.   
I jego konserwatywna rodzina nie miała nic do gadania.   
Na razie nie planował nikomu chwalić się, że z Andym mieli się ku sobie, Biersack zresztą podzielał chyba jego zdanie.   
Tak naprawdę... kogo to obchodziło?   
Wykluczając byłego wokalisty, oczywiście.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Katy Perry - I kissed a girl (wersja tekstu z tego filmiku: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhCdAq3hCas
> 
> STRESZCZENIE:
> 
> Matt i Andy idą na randkę do wesołego miasteczka. Po drodze zostają zwyzywani przez jakąś babcię, ale wyjście się udaje, pomijając skutki przejażdżki rollercoasterem. Od tej Andy'emu udaje się wykręcić, bo regulamin i tak nie pozwala mu wejść. Chłopak więc z watą cukrową czeka na Matta.  
> Kilka dni później Biersack budzi się z migreną - wynikiem chodzenia spać późno, zmęczenia i przeciążenia organizmu w upalne lato. Przez cały dzień udaje mu się jakoś do siebie dojść, choć z występu Matt niesie go na rękach, przez to, że jego żołądek postanawia wyrazić dezaprobatę w sprawie koncertu.   
> Six zasypia przy Goodzie w busie Black Veil, gitarzysta zaś wraca wspomnieniami do nastoletnich czasów, początków FFTL, dość dyplomatycznych relacji z rodziną i ich podejścia do jego stylu i orientacji.   
> Kończy, przeglądając zdjęcia z randki, na którą zabrał Andy'ego dzień wcześniej - nad zatoką miasteczka pod San Diego, gdzie miał miejsce przystanek Warped Tour. Uświadamia sobie, że kochał Biersacka, a raczej się nim zauroczył, pozwalając uczuciu dojrzeć, odkąd się poznali.   
> Poza tym, wrogie stosunki pomiędzy Andym i jego byłym pogłębiają się za sprawą dość ostrej wymiany zdań o to, że jeśli złe samopoczucie Sixa będzie się częściej pojawiać, Ash wyrzuci go z zespołu. A ponieważ nie może tego zrobić, zakończy jego działalność. Albo wyrzuci każdego, kto stanie w obronie młodszego chłopaka.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Fuck the homecoming king

Połowa sierpnia w Oregonie, wydawałoby się, wcale nie powinna zapowiadać końca lata. Typowe dla pory roku upały zwykle nawiedzające Hillsboro jeszcze długo po nastaniu kalendarzowej jesieni, zdawały się w tym roku odpuścić.

Poranek ostatniego dnia Warped Tour, czternastego sierpnia dwa tysiące jedenastego roku, okazał się mglisty i dżdżysty. Przywodził na myśl co najmniej październik, początek listopada. Estetykę typową dla mgieł ścielących się nad rozległymi łąkami.

\- Chodź tu, bo mi zimno - jęknął Andy z niezadowoleniem, gdy Matt zmienił pozycję i przeniósł rękę na talię chłopaka, tym samym przestając obejmować go na wysokości ramion.

Jakim cudem zmieścili się oboje w ciasnej koi, pozostawało zagadką, ale chyba było im tak wygodnie, bo sypiali w ten sposób od kilku dni.

\- Marudzisz - gitarzysta wywrócił oczami i posłusznie wrócił do poprzedniego ułożenia, przytulając Sixa nieco mocniej do siebie. - Zadowolony?

Andy mruknął niezrozumiale, ale - wydawało się - potakująco, więc Matt pocałował go jeszcze czule w odsłoniętą przez koszulkę na ramiączkach łopatkę.

Dochodziła siódma rano, mogli więc jeszcze chwilę poleżeć, zresztą, festiwal dziś się kończył i poza Warped Prom, niewiele było w planach na wieczór.

Warped Prom, no właśnie.

Szli razem, jako para. Oficjalnie - i tak pewnie większości osób miało się wydawać - po przyjacielsku, jako że w powszechnym obiegu informacji żaden z nich nadal nie miał dziewczyny. Nie planowali też ujawniać swojego związku zbyt szybko. Nikomu tak naprawdę nic do tego nie było, a ostatnie, czego potrzebowali, to większej ilości osób wyzywających ich od pedałów. Poza tym, mogło dojść do rękoczynów i o ile największym zagrożeniem na koncertach D.R.U.G.S. byli dziesięcioletni fani KISS-u, bez mrugnięcia cały set wystawiający w stronę sceny środkowy palec, znudzeni czekaniem na gwiazdę wieczoru, na legendę, o tyle podczas występów Black Veil wielokrotnie zdarzały się już incydenty z rzucaniem butelkami w Biersacka. Jak dotąd nikt, na szczęście, nie trafił, ale Matt nie chciał, by ta nienawiść się zaostrzyła. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby Andy’emu coś się stało.

Dlatego swój związek wciąż utrzymywali w tajemnicy.

Wiedzieli - domyślili się - w sumie tylko oba zespoły. Czy brali ich na poważnie? Zależało.

D.R.U.G.S. chyba po prostu mieli to gdzieś, CC raz im pogratulował, Jake z Jinxxem podeszli do tego neutralnie, a Ashley chyba za bardzo się nie przejął, przekonany, że to wszystko ustawka, by zrobić mu na złość i wzbudzić w nim zazdrość. Żenada, tak uważał.

Taka kolej rzeczy sprawiała, że wszyscy byli zadowoleni, a miesiąc związku Andy’ego i Matta miał minąć za niespełna dwa tygodnie. Związku, bo w końcu się na niego zdecydowali. A raczej - po prostu tak wyszło, naturalnie.

Którejś nocy Andy doszedł do wniosku, że nie potrzebował u swojego boku nikogo innego, nie wyobrażał sobie przyszłości z jakąkolwiek osobą, która miałaby mu zastąpić Matta. Potem poszli na randkę i po prostu mu to wyznał, jakoś tak, a że oboje byli sentymentalni, przypieczętowali to straganowymi bransoletkami z koralikami na sznurku.

Kilka dni później Matt zaprosił go na Warped Prom. Idealnie w porę - bo Biersack przypomniał sobie, że ta przecież nieubłagalnie się zbliżała i Good po prostu o nim zapomniał albo miał inne plany i tylko się nim bawił.

Teraz, ze świadomością, że jakaś więź - choć nieformalna, to jednak dość silna, bo uczuciowa - łączyła go z drugim człowiekiem, Six czuł się pewniej, szczęśliwiej. Poczucie, iż ktoś się o niego troszczył, czekał na niego i miał z nim zamieszkać, nawet gdy nie byli blisko siebie - a to przecież miało nastąpić, australijska trasa może i była ich wspólną, ale również i ostatnią wspólną na ten rok. Kolejne dwie - europejska i zimowa - zaplanowano tylko dla Black Veil. Andy nie był pewny co do zamierzeń D.R.U.G.S. na ten okres, ale szczerze powątpiewał, że Jon zgodziłby się zabrać Matta z nimi.

Tak więc, na Warped Prom szli razem, jako para, w tajemnicy - i Andy nie mógł się doczekać. Mimo swojej odrazy do klubów i pijanych ludzi tamże, lubił imprezy organizowane w ten sposób. Mniej formalnie - raz na jakiś czas - i ze znajomymi.

I w związku z faktem, że Prom nie odbywała się w żadnym klubie, musieli sami zadbać o miejsce. Pech chciał, że nie przewidzieli średniej pogody i chłodu poranka, gdy zgodzili się pomóc z dekoracjami.

Cóż, teraz nie mogli się wykręcić, było za późno. No ale przynajmniej mogli jeszcze chwilę poleżeć.

*

Koło dziesiątej wciąż było chłodno. A raczej - temperatura sięgała dwudziestu paru stopni, ale lodowaty wiatr robił swoje, dając uczucie zimna.

\- Musimy rozstawić głośniki, tylko uwaga, bo są ciężkie, więc ostrożnie z nimi. Poza tym, trzeba rozwiesić girlandy, ozdobić jakoś scenę i porozkładać stoliki - powiedział jakiś mężczyzna, którego Andy nie kojarzył, gdy w kilkadziesiąt osób zebrali się na osłoniętym laskiem, wykoszonym polu. Facet mógł być po trzydziestce, ciemnowłosy, umięśniony, z brodą i w okularach słonecznych. Biersack pierwszy raz go widział. - Ach, no i trzeba rozłożyć namiot - przypomniał sobie, chlasnąwszy się z otwartej dloni w czoło. - Od tego zaczniemy.

\- Przecież to odfrunie - rzuciła nagle jakaś dziewczyna, gdy kolejny podmuch wiatru szarpnął gałęziami pobliskiej sosny. Miała znajomy głos i gdy Andy się odwrócił, dostrzegł, że to jego niedoszła miłość, która dała mu w twarz miesiąc temu.

Westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na spoczywające w trawie metalowe rurki, z których - niewyobrażalne - mieli złożyć stelaż namiotu.

Ale miała rację, bez odpowiednio mocnego przywiązania plandeki, ta z pewnością odfrunęłaby przy pierwszej lepszej okazji i Biersack liczył, że to się nie stanie.

Nie przepadał za składaniem namiotów, zwłaszcza tych dużych. Miał kiedyś nawet taki - zielony albo czerwony, nie był pewny - rozłożony na podwórku w Cincinnati, gdy był dzieckiem.

Wiatr szarpał konstrukcją, widocznie próbując ją przewrócić, bo ta trzeszczała niepokojąco.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, chociaż wielka, biała, brezentowa plandeka w pewnym momencie postanowiła odfrunąć na drugi koniec pola i ledwo udało się ją złapać. Widok Chrisa Motionlessa biegnącego przez łąkę, ubranego w całości na czarno i w platformach na nogach, był naprawdę przekomiczny, ale buty okazały się pomocne, gdy musiał podskoczyć, by złapać sznurek namiotu.

\- Jebany skurwysyn - powiedział, gdy z pomocą Ricky’ego i jeszcze dwóch muzyków z A Day To Remember, których Andy z imienia nie kojarzył, przytargał plandekę na miejsce i po raz kolejny, tym razem z sukcesem, udało im się założyć ją na dach konstrukcji.

Następnie zajęli się przysznurowaniem ścian do zawieszonego już materiału, a gdy uporali się i z tym, zrobiło się o niebo cieplej. Głównie dlatego, że znaleźli się w środku wielkiego namiotu, którego połaciami wiatr niemiłosiernie łomotał, powodując, że cały stelaż trzeszczał, a podmuchy wciąż wdzierały się do wewnątrz przez szczeliny w ścianach.

\- Głośniki i dekoracje - przypomniał sobie ten sam brodacz po trzydziestce, którego widzieli rano.

Andy zrobił krok w stronę wielkich kolumn ułożonych w stos na widocznej na zewnątrz przyczepie, ale Matt dyskretnie przytrzymał go ręką.

Biersack uniósł brew, zaskoczony, bo nigdy nie zdarzało się, by Good czegokolwiek mu zabraniał i przecież setki razy o tym rozmawiali.

\- Dopiero co połamałeś żebra - powiedział gitarzysta, jakby to załatwiało sprawę. Nie załatwiało, ale Six nie chciał kłócić się przy ludziach.

\- Przecież to nie jest ciężkie - wywrócił tylko oczami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Zresztą, już się zrosły.

Matt westchnął głęboko, choć w sumie się tego spodziewał.

Andy był uparty i całemu światu musiał udowodnić, że jak włoży całą rękę do wrzątku, to na pewno się nie oparzy.

\- Ale jak tam podejdziesz, to wszyscy tu, bo zdążyłeś już zostać hitem internetu, spadając ze sceny, zaproponują ci, żebyś zostawił to im. I będzie jeszcze gorzej, wiesz to - powiedział gitarzysta po chwili i z satysfakcją zauważył, że Andy chyba planował przyznać mu rację.

Six wywrócił oczami i po chwili z niezadowolonym westchnieniem pokiwał głową, ale skierował się w stronę pudła z girlandami. Jego duma nadal była urażona, bo doskonale wiedział, że Mattowi nie chodziło o jego żebra albo tylko o nie, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten tak nagle postanowił zmienić zdanie i czegoś mu zabronić. Zwłaszcza, że przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miał z tym problemu.

Może zaczynał się obawiać związku z Andym?

Albo o jego zdrowie?

Stawał się jednym z tych, którzy byli pewni, że chłopak przekręci im się na ulicy?

W takim razie Biersack postanowił udowodnić mu, że się mylił.

Westchnął ciężko, gdy dotarły do niego fragmenty rozmowy jakiegoś wytatuowanego chłopaka, którego nie kojarzył i drugiego typa, którego kojarzył tylko z widzenia, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, do jakiego zespołu należał.

Z tego, co Andy zdążył wyłapać, ten pierwszy był chyba panseksualny i wyglądał na wyjątkowo zirytowanego toczącą się konwersacją. Cóż, jego rozmówca już trzy razy zdążył się go zapytać, czy jego orientacja oznaczała, że pociągały go patelnie. Poza tym, musiał się wypytać o każdy szczegół, coming out, samopoczucie, reakcje znajomych, rodziny.

Chłopak z dziarami dość uprzejmie odpowiadał na kaskadę pytań, którymi zasypywał go ten drugi, ale widać było, iż marzył tylko o tym, by ten się zamknął. Jak na złość, mężczyzna nie chciał skończyć.

\- Wiesz, gdzie to zawiesić? - spytał Andy, jednocześnie przerywając im niezręczną rozmowę. Wytatuowany chłopak wyglądał na wdzięcznego za to wtrącenie, za to jego kolega popatrzył na Biersacka z wyraźną irytacją.

Six mówiąc o “tym”, miał na myśli ozdobiony kwiatami sznur żarówek, który trzymał w dłoniach i niespecjalnie wiedział, co z nim zrobić. Przez lata praktyki przekonał się już, że własna inicjatywa w rozkładaniu dekoracji na nic się nie zdawała, gdy w pobliżu były dziewczyny. Im zawsze coś nie pasowało. Motylki wisiały pół centymetra za daleko, pod złym kątem. Trzeba było setki razy poprawiać tę samą rzecz, bo nie były usatysfakcjonowane.

A w namiocie znajdowało się sporo przedstawicielek płci pięknej, więc Biersack nie miał zamiaru ryzykować.

\- Wydaje mi się, że będzie pasować w poprzek namiotu. W sensie wiesz, jeden długi rząd pod skos w jedną stronę, drugi długi rząd pod skos w drugą stronę - odparł wytatuowany chłopak i chwycił kawałek sznura, który zwisał z ramion Andy’ego. Wyglądał na wyraźnie szczęśliwego, że mógł wreszcie zakończyć rozmowę o swojej orientacji seksualnej.

Six, by nie dopuścić do jej wznowienia, odszedł z nim na drugi koniec namiotu, gdzie w kącie zajęli się przymocowaniem lampek do rozciągniętej już chwilę wcześniej przez kogoś sieci u sufitu. Pomysłowe to było, Andy musiał przyznać, pozwalało udekorować sklepienie namiotu, o ile można było to tak nazwać.

Po lampkach zajęli się ustawianiem krzeseł i stolików. Na szczęście, Matt wciąż był po drugiej stronie namiotu, więc wokalista dostrzegł tylko jego pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, gdy ten zobaczył go niosącego kilka założonych na siebie plastikowych krzeseł ogrodowych.

Ale nie były ciężkie.

Good przesadzał.

Zdecydowanie.

*

Jakimś cudem, po całym przedpołudniu zajętym składaniem brezentowego namiotu w całość i soundcheckiem, Matt i Andy znaleźli jeszcze czas, by urwać się do miasta przed koncertem.

Oficjalnie - zjeść coś. Nieoficjalnie - chcieli, by ten ostatni dzień Warped Tour był w jakiś sposób szczególny.

Niecodziennie mieli czas na to, by po prostu się powłóczyć - i poprzytulać. Podenerwować staruszki.

\- Nie wierzę, że tak szybko zleciało - powiedział Andy w pewnej chwili, otulając się mocniej skórzaną kurtką, którą miał na sobie. Lodowaty wiatr chyba postawił sobie za cel przewrócić dziś wszystkie drzewa w okolicy. - Przecież dopiero wczoraj Warped się zaczęła.

\- A ty siedziałeś w łóżku, jęcząc, że chcesz oglądać “V jak Vendetta”, mimo że właśnie skończyliśmy - zaśmiał się Matt i złapał Andy’ego za poły kurtki, bo ten wpadłby pod samochód. - Uważaj na siebie.

\- Staram się - Biersack uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Nie zauważył rozpędzonego samochodu, który właśnie przemknął kilkanaście centymetrów od niego. Kierowca zdążył mu jeszcze pomachać pięścią. No dobra - musiał przyznać - to było nieodpowiedzialne.

Dlaczego więc go bawiło?

Chyba po prostu lubił być na krawędzi - ale mieć kontrolę.

To dawało swego rodzaju poczucie siły, satysfakcji, jakkolwiek głupie nie było.

Być może z tego powodu przed laty eksperymentował z nawykami żywieniowymi, w ubiegłym roku z alkoholem, ilością snu - długo by wyliczać.

Czy to wynik braku możliwości wpływania na każdą sytuację w życiu - od zawsze - sprawił, że uparcie, podświadomie poszukiwał tej kontroli?

Andy chciał czuć się… wolny, nieuwiązany w życiu do niczego.

Świadomość, że kiedyś mógłby to stracić, przerażała go do granic możliwości.

Dusza Sixa nienawidziła nie móc sobie na coś pozwolić, nie być w stanie czegoś zrobić.

Czy był szalony? A i owszem. Czy było mu z tym źle? Oczywiście, że nie.

Że życie miał tylko jedno, a każdy dzień dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie więcej, dla wszystkich jednakowo, Andy uświadomił sobie już dawno temu.

Od niego zależało, jak planował je wykorzystać.

Nawet jeśli niektóre dni odpadały mu z planu za sprawą złego samopoczucia, wciąż próbował zrobić to jak najlepiej.

\- Właśnie widzę, jak się starasz - Matt westchnął z dezaprobatą.

Szli właśnie dość szerokim, zadrzewionym placem, niby pełnym ludzi, ale jednocześnie jakby opustoszałym.

Wiatr szarpał gałęziami w koronach rosnących po obu stronach asfaltowego chodnika klonów, szumiąc jakby złowrogo.

W powietrzu czuło się już zapach nadchodzącej jesieni, choć został do niej przecież jeszcze ponad miesiąc.

Minęli samotnego ulicznego saksofonistę, który wygrywał jakąś melodię w molowej tonacji, niosącą się w podmuchach wiatru, potęgującą ponury nastrój chłodnego popołudnia.

Lato dobiegało końca, nieubłagalnie, nawet tu, w gorącym Hillsboro w Oregonie.

Przez lodowate powietrze, Andy trząsł się jak osika rosnąca samotnie w polu, więc Matt narzucił na niego swoją bluzę i przytulił go do siebie lekko.

Nie żeby było mu jakoś specjalnie gorąco, po prostu troszczył się o Biersacka i ostatnie, czego potrzebowali, to przeziębienie.

Kolejny podmuch przyniósł ze sobą suche liście i poderwane z chodnika śmieci, zmieszane z dźwiękiem saksofonu, powoli cichnącego, w miarę jak oddalali się od centrum, wracając na przedmieścia, teren festiwalu.

Ostatni dzień, ostatnie koncerty, ostatnie chwile wolności przed powrotem do rutyny.

*

Ashley gdzieś zniknął.

Andy niespecjalnie się tym przejął i znalezienie basisty, a raczej “basisty” pozostawił Jonowi, bo raz, że temu płacono za pilnowanie ich, a dwa, że chciał sobie oszczędzić sugestii starszego mężczyzny dotyczących tego, czy tak za nim tęsknił, że aż osobiście pofatygował się go szukać.

Purdy prawdopodobnie zajęty był swoimi koleżankami (Andy szczerze im współczuł i liczył, że któregoś dnia znajdą kogoś lepszego do towarzystwa), ewentualnie konsumpcją roztworów kukurydzianego etanolu, nic specjalnego, do przewidzenia.

Biersack zajął się dokańczaniem warpaintu na dzisiejszy wieczór, nucąc cicho “The Holly Situation”. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego utwór nie znalazł się na albumie D.R.U.G.S., był przecież świetny. Podobnie jak i “Rehab In Rifle Rounds”. Ten drugi miał w sobie duszę tamtych czasów, obraz chłopaków z czarnymi włosami, w spodniach rurkach pod kolor, dziewczyn robiących selfie w łazience pod kątem MySpace, tak, by nie było widać pozostawionej na komódce prostownicy i sterty kosmetyków. “Rawr xD” w opisach, to znaczy “Kocham cię” w języku dinozaurów. Całego tego cringe’u, do którego miał za kilka lat tęsknić.

Bo te czasy, choć kiczowate, czasy pierwszych smartfonów, były również czasami pierwszej młodzieńczej wolności chłopaka. Nawet jeśli nieco się w niej pogubił.

Wielokrotnie później miał mówić, że rok dwa tysiące jedenasty był do kitu, że go żałował, że później było mu lepiej. I może było, ale w każdej niedoli znajdowała się nutka nostalgii - i ciągnęło go do pozostawionej w przeszłości beztroski.

Odłożył eyeliner do kosmetyczki i przyjrzał się efektowi końcowemu swojego dzieła.

Dziś poszedł na całość - czasem mu się nie chciało - i naprawdę przyłożył się do wzorów na twarzy.

Cóż, Warped Tour nie kończyła się codziennie. Chciał to jakoś podkreślić.

Sięgnął po szczotkę i lakier do włosów, choć jego fryzura, myta co kilka dni z racji niewygody busa, nie potrzebowała zbyt wielkiego tapirowania. Jej objętość już i tak przekraczała wszelkie normy, za sprawą ilości znajdującego się w nich produktu, którymi kołtuny były sklejone.

Naprawdę musiał je ściąć, Matt miał rację.

Tylko że Andy nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w żadnej innej fryzurze. Przywiązał się do długich włosów, obawiał się, że ścięcie ich odejmie mu osobowości. Że w jakiś sposób stanie się przez to zwyczajny - a tego nie chciał. Nie czuł się dobrze, wyglądając jak reszta, nawet jeśli za odstawanie od norm płacił wyzwiskami i zwracaniem się do niego w żeńskiej formie.

Ten wygląd - image całej Set The World On Fire ery - był ikoniczny.

Andy nie miał zamiaru się go pozbywać, mimo zniszczonych włosów.

Odstawił puszkę z lakierem na blat stołu i wstał, by jeszcze przed występem znaleźć Matta. Chciał się przytulić dla odwagi, no i oddać chłopakowi bluzę, w której przyszedł z miasta, bo Good stanowczo odmówił przyjęcia jej, gdy Biersack wciąż trząsł się z zimna.

Andy zgarnął ubranie z fotela, starając się nie ubrudzić go zasychającą na jego skórze czarną farbą (materiał bluzy był jasnoszary) i wyszedł z busa.

D.R.U.G.S., z tego, co pamiętał, zaparkowali tuż obok.

I nie mylił się.

Nie spodziewał się tylko, że przy pojeździe znajdzie Ashley’a.

Rozmawiającego z Mattem.

To znaczy, sytuacja wyglądała bardziej tak, jakby basista na siłę próbował kontynuować konwersację z gitarzystą, który wyglądał dość niekomfortowo i - co Andy dostrzegł po chwili - odsuwał się co chwilę o krok, co jednak nie zrażało starszego z ich dwójki do przysuwania się coraz bardziej.

Zupełnie jakby… chciał go… poderwać?

Czy coś w tym stylu.

Andy westchnął ciężko, gotowy podejść do Ashley’a i przyłożyć mu z sierpowego. Prawie to zrobił, ale Matt okazał się szybszy. Ledwie basista wyciągnął rękę, by - tak to wyglądało - dotknąć (musnąć?) opuszkami twarz Gooda w zamiarze pocałowania go? - ten złapał go za nadgarstek i odsunął od siebie jednym silnym ruchem, przypierając go do ściany busa, co przy różnicy wzrostu i postury ich dwojga wyglądało komicznie, bo starszy z mężczyzn niemal dyndał dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią, machając rozpaczliwie nogami.

-Następnym razem - wycedził Matt lodowato. - Na miejscu cię zapierdolę. Nie waż się do mnie zbliżać. Do Andy’ego też nie, bo jak cię przy nim zobaczę, to nie będzie co z ciebie zbierać. I wiesz, że nie żartuję - dodał, po czym puścił Ashley’a i odwrócił się na pięcie, twarzą do zszokowanego Biersacka. Ten nie wyobrażał sobie, że Good był zdolny do czegoś takiego. Nie żeby w jakiś sposób źle to o nim świadczyło, wręcz przeciwnie - ale zawsze wydawał się Sixowi dość spokojną osobą, która nie przepadała za bójkami.

Cóż, jak widać, każdego dawało się doprowadzić do ostateczności.

\- W porządku? - spytał gitarzysta, patrząc na Andy’ego, który chyba był w stanie głębokiego szoku.

\- Miałem pytać o to samo - odparł Biersack, odruchowo wtulając się w pierś Matta. - Nic ci nie zrobił? - zapytał.

Good pokręcił głową i przesunął dłonią po włosach Sixa, uroczo od niego niższego.

\- Przyniosłem ci bluzę - powiedział Andy po chwili, odsuwając się lekko od Matta, zauważając, że ubrudził mu koszulkę farbą. - Wybacz.

\- Nie szkodzi - starszy z dwójki wziął do rąk zmięty szary materiał i zawiązał sobie bluzę w pasie. - Uważaj na niego na koncercie, proszę. Gdyby coś się działo, będę za sceną. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci zrobił, on jest chory.

\- A ja muszę go znosić - westchnął Andy, poprawiając opadające pasemko długiej grzywki. - Bez daty wygaśnięcia.

*

Ashley chyba wziął sobie do serca słowa Matta (co wydawało się aż nieprawdopodobne), bo nie zbliżał się do Andy’ego przez cały występ.

Ten był wyjątkowo krótki, w dodatku w pewnym momencie zaczęło lać, więc skrócili set, by ludzie nie zmokli. Mimo tego widać było, że dzieciakom i tak się podobało - na szczęście, bo Biersack nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby ostatni występ Black Veil na Warped się nie udał.

Wieczór zapadł szybciej, niż się spodziewali, do kompletu wiatr przybrał na sile.

Nie powstrzymało to jednak nikogo przed odwołaniem imprezy na zakończenie festiwalu, która stała się już tradycją.

Warped Tour bez Warped Prom nie mogła się tak po prostu skończyć.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Matt, podnosząc wzrok znad opakowania leków na arytmię, których zastosowanie czytał z nudów. - Tu napisali, że możesz dostać depresji i ogłuchnąć. I co ty na to? - zaśmiał się.

\- Depresję już mam - odparł Andy, kciukiem ścierając odrobinę szminki, którą wyjechał za linię ust. - A do trzydziestki i tak pewnie ogłuchnę, taka praca - wzruszył ramionami i odłożył buteleczkę na blat stołu. Wściekle czerwona zawartość kończyła się powoli, w końcu od AP Tour, kiedy to zaczął używać tego odcienia, minęło kilka wypełnionych codziennymi koncertami miesięcy.

Matt parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - powiedział i wrzucił opakowanie z powrotem do bawełnianej torby z widoczkiem jakiegoś miasteczka. Andy wspominał, że miał ją z targów uniwersyteckich, jeszcze w liceum. Jakaś uczelnia reklamowała się w ten sposób.

Rozważał ją, ale potem i tak rzucił szkołę.

\- Jestem realistą - Biersack uśmiechnął się niewinnie i narzucił na ramiona zieloną flanelę. Tę samą, którą przed laty założył na spotkanie z Jonem w sprawie pierwszej trasy Black Veil. Teraz, po latach, była nieco bardziej wyświechtana, ale nie wyglądała źle. Przeciwnie - idealnie nadawała się do skórzanej kurtki na chłodny sierpniowy wieczór.

Andy wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Matta, by zmusił go do podniesienia się z kanapy.

Impreza trwała już od dobrej pół godziny, ale oni odkładali moment wyjścia na ziąb najbardziej, jak się dało. Mimo że oboje chcieli znaleźć się w brezentowym namiocie.

Wyszli z ciepłego busa Black Veil Brides, prosto w lodowatą wichurę.

Wiatr z deszczem zacinał zawzięcie, wściekle, próbując zmusić ich, by wrócili z powrotem, a tak przynajmniej się wydawało.

Dotarli jednak wreszcie, zmokcięci zaledwie odrobinę.

Muzyka dudniła ogłuszająco, wydawało się nawet, że głośniej, niż na codziennych koncertach, jakiś pop sprzed dekady. “Candy Shop”, a więc jednak zaledwie pięcioletni utwór. Hit wszystkich dyskotek początku liceum, pomyślał Andy z ironią.

Wnętrze namiotu po ciemku robiło wrażenie, ze sznurami malutkich żaróweczek zawieszonymi u sufitu, kwiatowymi girlandami, które się z nimi przeplatały.

Lampki, w zależności od miejsca rozmieszczenia, miały różne kolory - nad barem jasne, na parkiecie fioletowe, niebieskie i czerwone.

Ponadto półmrok rozświetlały błyski stroboskopów, które zmieniały sekwencję w rytm muzyki - teraz “Family Affair”.

Odgrzane tej nocy stare piosenki tworzyły nostalgiczną atmosferę zakończenia pewnego rozdziału - ale o to przecież chodziło.

Warped Tour dobiegła końca, tak samo jak wakacje.

Puszczona głośno muzyka zupełnie zagłuszała dźwięk trzeszcego, poruszanego wiatrem, metalowego stelażu namiotu. Tylko od czasu do czasu dało się poczuć lodowaty podmuch wdzierający się przez nieszczelności pomiędzy plandekami. Ilość ludzi w namiocie skutecznie jednak nagrzewała wnętrze, przez co już po chwili zrobiło się za gorąco na skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Weźmy coś do picia i możemy iść podpierać ściany - zaproponował Matt, delikatnie trzymając Andy’ego za rękę. I tak było ciemno, nikt nie miał prawa zobaczyć tego drobnego gestu.

Biersack pokiwał głową ledwo zauważalnie i nieco bardziej przysunął się do gitarzysty.

Było głośno, zmiksowane “Heads Will Roll”, tylko jakieś spowolnione, skutecznie wypełniało całe wnętre namiotu swoim dźwiękiem.

I o dziwo, było dobrze, naprawdę dobrze.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Sixa nie dręczyły ponure myśli, które zdążyły się już chyba zadomowić w jego umyśle.

Jedyne, co chwilowo obchodziło chłopaka, to Warped Prom, bo nie musiał nikogo udawać, trzymać fasonu, nikt niczego od niego nie oczekiwał.

W tłumie ludzi niewielu go rozpoznawało, a nawet jeśli, poziom dźwięku zdecydowanie nie pozwalał na rozmowę bez przekrzykiwania się nawzajem.

Warped Tour kończyła się właściwie i naprawdę czuł się dobrze na tej imprezie.

Podeszli do baru, by chwilę później schować się w kącie z dwoma plastikowymi kubkami wypełnionymi sokiem pomarańczowym z kostkami lodu.

\- Wiesz, co mi to przypomina? - odezwał się Matt w pewnym momencie, gdy siedzieli przytuleni, patrząc na tłum na parkiecie. - Zjazd absolwentów.

\- Trochę - Andy wzruszył ramionami. Jemu impreza kojarzyła się bardziej ze studniówką - stąd przecież nazwa. - Ale chyba nie poszedłbym na swój licealny. Nawet gdybym skończył szkołę jak wszyscy - dodał po chwili namysłu i wziął łyka soku.

Zjazd absolwentów kojarzył mu się jedynie z przesadnie wystrojonymi dziewczynami z jego rocznika (i starszych), które już w liceum były nie do zniesienia. Teraz - jako studentki prawa, ekonomii, biznesu, czegokolwiek - być może nawet matki - byłyby pewnie jeszcze gorsze. Kwestia płci męskiej miała się podobnie, ilu to było w jego klasie sportowców, głupich jak but z lewej nogi, marzących tylko o tym, by te przyszłe szefowe wyrwać, przelecieć i zostawić, zaliczyć, by się pochwalić. Ohyda.

Nie pasował tam i ostatnie, czego chciał, to pojawiać się w Cincinnati na takim zjeździe, nawet jeśli odniósł sukces większy, niż pozostałe osoby z rocznika. Przynajmniej w prostackiej, powszechnej opinii.

Wbrew pozorom, tu było mu dobrze i czuł, że znajdował się wśród osób takich, jak on. W końcu Warped było festiwalem dla wyrzutków.

W końcu spełniło się jego marzenie o studniówce jak z filmu.

Nawet jeśli miał dwadzieścia lat, a nie osiemnaście.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i położył Mattowi głowę na ramieniu, pozwalając, by ten go przytulił.

I siedzieli tak, siedzieli tak przez większość wieczoru, przy Sandstorm, które Good kiedyś zagrał Andy’emu na swojej ośmiostrunowej gitarze ochrzczonej imieniem Hermiona. Następni w kolejce byli Frankie Goes To Hollywood (Relax, don’t do it, czyli ulubione słowa motywujące Andy’ego), INXS, trochę popowej klasyki z początku ubiegłej dekady i jej połowy, Sunglasses At Night, jakiś utwór o błyskających światłach, odrobina elektroniki od Daft Punku, ulubiona od przeszło dwudziestu lat piosenka autorki tego fanfiction - “Lady” - o dziwo, rockowe klasyki pojawiały się z rzadka.

Andy dał się przytulić i pokołysał z Mattem na parkiecie, gdy wybrzmiało “Ain’t Talking ‘Bout Love”. Mieli właśnie zejść, kiedy Modjo zagrano po raz kolejny, z tym samym utworem - najwyraźniej dziesięcioletnie klasyki francuskiej muzyki elektronicznej nigdy się nie nudziły.

 _Lady, hear me tonight_ \- Andy nie był damą, ale i tak uwielbiał tę piosenkę.

Miał dziesięć lat, ubierali z ojcem choinkę. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że łysy z teledysku był piątym kołem u wozu. Że trójkę bohaterów łączyła jakakolwiek relacja, inna niż przyjaźń. Było mu tylko szkoda, że popsuł im się samochód.

I martwił się - wtedy - czy jeśli skończyli w szczerym polu, dotarli wreszcie do swojego celu - niegdyś wydawało mu się, że Paryża.

Miał dziesięć lat.

A teraz dwadzieścia. Widział ten teledysk ostatnio w telewizji. Dwa miesiące temu, gdy Matt nie pozwalał mu ruszyć się z łóżka w domu.

Zauważył wszystko to, czego nie dostrzegał dekadę temu, zdziwiony, że patrzył na świat zupełnie inaczej, niż wtedy.

Fascynujące to było.

\- Mogę prosić o uwagę? - stukanie palcem w mikrofon i kobiecy głos przerwały dudnienie muzyki. - Jak co roku, musimy wybrać króla i królową imprezy. Weźcie sobie karteczki i wrzućcie głosy do puszki przy barze, a za godzinę poznamy wyniki. Bawcie się dalej - powiedziała dziewczyna, jak Andy zdążył się zorientować, wokalistka Paramore, po czym zeszła z niewielkiego podwyższenia przy pierwszych dźwiękach jakiejś elektronicznej - trochę trance - piosenki, którą Biersack skądś kojarzył, ale nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej tytułu. Pamiętał tylko, że w teledysku występował facet z wąsami.

\- Jak myślisz, zostanę królową Warped Prom? - zaśmiał się Six, przytulając się do Matta, który uniósł go nieznacznie i pocałował czule w usta. Smakował sokiem pomarańczowym i ledwo wyczuwalną wonią papierosów. Znajomo.

\- Z pewnością - odparł Good. - Chyba mają pizzę, chcesz coś zjeść?

*

Andy nie został królową Warped Prom, tak samo, jak Matt nie został jej królem. Niespecjalnie im to przeszkadzało, oddali korony Ash Costello i Craigowi Owensowi.

Do domu - busa zmyli się koło czwartej nad ranem.

Lało.

Gdy wychodzili, ostatnie pijane niedobitki kołysały się sennie do “Too shy”, którego żadne z nich raczej nie znało, ale to nie miało znaczenia, jeśli piosenka była chwytliwa.

 _You’re too shy shy, hush hush, eye to eye_ \- trochę to źle brzmiało, o ile Andy dobrze zrozumiał przytłumione słowa.

Wiatr smagał w nich lodowatym deszczem, gdy biegli w stronę busa BVB, gdzie Matt praktycznie zamieszkał.

W pewnym momencie Andy potknął się o coś, co chyba było kawałkiem gazety przyklejonej do nierównej betonowej drogi i jak długi wypierdolił się na chodnik.

\- Żyjesz? - spytał Matt, pomagając młodszemu chłopakowi wstać, w nadziei, że ten nie połamał żeber po raz kolejny. Ani niczego innego.

\- Chyba - odparł Biersack lekko zduszonym głosem, ale chyba tylko z winy szoku. Dawał radę ustać, no i poza bólem pleców w miejscu, w którym te traciły swoją szlachetną nazwę, nic mu nie dolegało. - Chodź, bo zamarznę - poprosił, obejmując się ramionami, bo wciąż wiało.

\- Wezmę cię na barana, co ty na to? - zapropnował Matt, bo Six wciąż szedł odrobinę chwiejnie. No i jego sklejony na superglue prawy but należący do pary kowbojków na powrót się rozwalił.

Andy pokiwał głową i po chwili przytulił się do pleców gitarzysty, zamykając oczy, powalony nagłą falą zmęczenia, gdy emocje opadły.

Skierowali się do busa przy akompaniamencie cichnącego popu z lat osiemdziesiątych, zagłuszanego wichurą.

Wewnątrz pojazdu nie było nikogo, nawet Jon gdzieś wyparował, ale miał przecież od paru tygodni romans z jakąś managerką, więc nie wydawało się to podejrzane.

Andy odnalazł dwie torebki herbaty i zaparzył je na rozgrzanie, bo przemokli zupełnie. Miał w planach dorzucić do naparu miodu i cytryny, bo te dwie rzeczy zawsze mieli w busie - na wypadek, gdyby postanowił stracić głos.

\- Kubek w misie czy w jednorożce? - zapytał Matta w chwilę później. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd naczynia wzięły się w busie, ale przynajmniej były idealnej wielkości - półlitrowej - na herbatkę z cytryną.

\- Jednorożce - odparł Good i wyciągnął rękę po kubek. - Szkoda, że nie macie z Harry’ego Pottera - dodał wyraźnie zawiedziony.

\- Kupię ci na urodziny - powiedział Biersack, przysiadając gitarzyście na kolanach. - Gryffindor jest przereklamowany, tylko Slytherin - dodał, z satysfakcją widząc, że złamał serce Matta.

\- Paskudny jesteś - Good westchnął smutno, wyraźnie załamany takim obrotem spraw.

\- Właśnie takich tam biorą - Andy uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował starszego chłopaka w policzek, w razie gdyby ten zamierzał mu powiedzieć, że za karę buziaka na dobranoc nie będzie.

Matt pokręcił jedynie głową z dezaprobatą w odpowiedzi i rzucił coś o tym, że Andy pożałuje, że jak już razem zamieszkają, to siłą zmusi go do obejrzenia wszystkich części Harry’ego Pottera, zwłaszcza, że przecież dopiero co wyszła druga część Insygniów Śmierci.

\- Zmuś mnie - zaświergotał Andy i wstał z kolan gitarzysty, kierując się w stronę miniaturowej łazienki w busie, by rozgrzać się w pełni po upadku na mokrym asfalcie.

Piętnaście minut później Mattowi przeszło obrażanie się na niego za brak jakiegokolwiek gustu, głównie dlatego, że przytulanie Sixa leczyło każdą urazę, nawet tak głęboką.

A Andy naprawdę postarał się z tym przytuleniem.

Zakopał twarz w wytatuowanej klatce piersiowej Matta, palcami przesuwając po wzorach dziar, wyraźnie żądny uwagi. Choć jeszcze musieli się nauczyć, jak okazywać ją sobie we właściwy spokój, gdy seks nie wchodził w grę.

\- Cieplej ci w końcu? - spytał gitarzysta, przesuwając dłonią po mokrych, lekko podsuszonych włosach wokalisty.

Biersack pokiwał głową z cichutkim, twierdzącym pomrukiem i przymknął oczy.

\- Za wygodny jesteś - oświadczył półsennie i objął Matta ramieniem. - Chodź spać.

Co z tego, że świtało.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Rozdział 8 - Aren't we a perfect mess?

Poranek piętnastego sierpnia, w przeciwieństwie do ubiegłej nocy, okazał się upalny.

Tym gorzej dla wszystkich, biorąc pod uwagę kaca i zmęczenie po imprezie. To drugie dawało się we znaki każdemu, nic zresztą dziwnego, skoro większość wróciła nad ranem.

\- Chyba umieram - oświadczył CC, wszedłszy do busa. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, rozczochrany, wciąż ubrudzony farbą, bez butów.

Mimo, iż dochodziła dziesiąta, perkusista był pierwszą osobą, która się pojawiła, odkąd Matt i Andy wrócili nad ranem.

Brakowało reszty zespołu, Jona, chęci do życia.

Biersack mógł sobie wyobrazić managera leżącego gdzieś w krzakach po libacji z miłością swojego życia. Jeśli tak było, ten z pewnością jeszcze spał, ale Six był pewny, że gdyby ktoś go nakrył, Jonathan byłby w stanie ogarnąć się w kilka sekund, udając, że nic się nie stało.

\- Nie umieraj - rzucił w stronę CC’iego. Sam nie czuł się najlepiej, niewyspany po zarwanej nocy. Mimo że udało mu się zasnąć na prawie pięć godzin, wciąż był zmęczony.

Uczucie zimna, pomimo upału i ciężkości na żołądku zwiastowało chujowy dzień, a przecież musieli jeszcze zebrać się w podróż do domu.

Do Los Angeles, zgodnie z planami Jona, mieli dotrzeć dopiero nazajutrz, a Andy’emu niespecjalnie uśmiechało się tyle godzin siedzenia w autobusie.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się uniknąć bólu głowy. I Ashleya.

Mimo że basista od wczoraj nie wszedł mu w drogę, Six wciąż nie chciał na niego przypadkiem wpaść.

Samo istnienie mężczyzny wprawiało Biersacka w stan niewyjaśnionej irytacji, nad którą nie potrafił zapanować, dlatego chciał trzymać się od niego tak daleko, jak to tylko było możliwe, skoro już musiał znosić go w zespole.

Wciąż liczył, że w jakiś sposób uda im się pozbyć skurwiela, ale jak dotąd te nadzieje pozostawały bezowocne. Żaden z prawników nie był w stanie znaleźć haczyka, wyjścia, które mogłoby uratować zespół.

W ostateczności mógłby zacząć od nowa z pozostałą czwórką. Założyliby nową grupę, pod inną nazwą, zupełnie od zera.

Szkoda tylko, że ta czysta karta miała więcej wad, niż zalet.

Musieliby od nowa zdobywać publikę, wyświetlenia. Nie kojarzonoby ich już z Black Veil Brides, nie byliby tym samym.

Kto mógł przewidzieć, czy tym razem by im się powiodło?

Poza tym, Ashley miał sporo fanek. Andy nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby była to połowa fandomu. Ten dzielił się przecież głównie na adoratorki albo jego osoby albo basisty właśnie.

I jeśli wyrzuciliby go z zespołu, ta domniemana połowa fanek nie dałaby im żyć.

Już teraz dostawali więcej hejtu, niż jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. Gdyby pozbyli się faceta, z którym Andy udawał przyjaźń do tego stopnia, że nikt nie posądziłby ich o jakikolwiek rozłam, byliby skończeni.

Nie pomogłoby nic, porywczy charakter Biersacka wystarczająco zepsuł mu opinię. A historie o tym, jak to niby kazał ludziom zebrać się na meet and greetach, by szybciej szło, krążyły po internecie, mimo że nigdy nie powiedział nic takiego.

Ashley? Cukrowy tatuś faneczek, idol nastolatek, wzór cnót, jaki on przystojny, a jaka ikona dla zespołu.

Cóż, jak na osobę, której wygląd był jej jedynym atutem, posiadał całkiem sporo przypisanych zalet.

Szkoda, że nieprawdziwych.

Andy nie mógł nawet zasugerować, że coś było nie tak. Raz, że nie chciał zaczynać publicznej dyskusji na temat tego, który z nich był winny zerwania - i tym samym przyznać się przed wszystkimi do swojej orientacji, narażając się na jeszcze więcej wyzwisk, dwa, że wszystkie umowy, które jako niespełna osiemnastolatek zmuszony - zmanipulowany był podpisać, zabraniały wywlekania brudów na światło dzienne.

Dusił więc całą tę urazę w sobie, w nadziei, że któregoś dnia zdarzy się cud i Ashley spadnie ze schodów, połamie palce albo skręci sobie kark i nie będzie mógł więcej z nimi grać.

Pozostawało też liczyć na to, że basista nie wróci po prostu dziś do busa, że zgubił się gdzieś podczas nocnej libacji.

Nikt za nim nie tęsknił, choć czasem jeszcze okazywali mu odrobinę uprzejmości.

Jake z Jinxxem chyba jawnie pogardzali mężczyzną, nic zresztą dziwnego, gdy próbował udawać, że znał się na grze na gitarze. To z pewnością było irytujące, zwłaszcza, że ten zagrał w życiu może trzy dźwięki na krzyż.

Zresztą, Andy też miał go dość i to nie tylko za sprawą łączących ich relacji. Ulubionym zajęciem basisty było bowiem dawanie Biersackowi złotych rad co do tego, jak powinien śpiewać. Albo sugerowanie, że nie umiał, że robił to źle.

Spora hipokryzja jak na kogoś, kto brzmiał jak koza dźgana prętem tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi.

\- Pamiętajcie, że was kochałem - powiedział nagle CC, wyrywając Sixa z rozmyślań. Po tych słowach położył się na kanapie, jęcząc przeciągle, jakby naprawdę planował umrzeć.

\- Dobra, ale gwarantuję, że ci przejdzie, jak się wyśpisz - odparł Andy i wstał z koi, na której zdychał, by zanieść perkusiście butelkę wody. - Pewnie potem zajedziemy do McDonalda czy gdzieś - dodał jeszcze i sam sięgnął po sok pomarańczowy, by dobudzić się jakoś cukrem. O ile to w ogóle działało w ten sposób.

Matt wyszedł kwadrans temu w poszukiwaniu kawy i jeszcze nie wrócił, a Andy starał się nie zasnąć, bo ktoś musiał wpuścić Gooda do busa, zwłaszcza, że CC chyba już odleciał.

Biersack westchnął i wrócił się do koi po zeszyt z tekstami piosenek. O dziwo, mimo zmęczenia, miał wenę.

Otworzył notatnik na zaczętym tekście o optymistycznym tytule - “Coffin” i przygryzł długopis, przebiegając wzrokiem po słowach.

Agresja z nich płynąca brzmiała odrobinę egoistycznie, ale nie czuł się z tym źle. Poza tym, pozostałe teksty Black Veil były utrzymane w podobnym stylu, więc mógł uznać to za wytłumaczenie swojego marudzenia.

Miał właśnie zacząć pisać dalej, kiedy rozległo się pukanie w szybę.

Biersack westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z koi, mijając śpiącego już Christiana, po czym poszedł otworzyć drzwi Mattowi.

\- Już myślałem, że zasnąłeś - powiedział gitarzysta, gdy Andy w podartych rurkach i bez makijażu ukazał się w wejściu do busa, boso stojąc na ostatnim stopniu schodów prowadzących do wnętrza pojazdu. Typowy poniedziałkowy widok.

\- To nie myśl - odparł Andy, przeczesując splątane włosy palcami. Marudził, gdy był niewyspany.

\- Ja ciebie też, słoneczko, ale wierzę, że potrafisz wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę empatii, wciąż masz pół serca - gitarzysta podał Sixowi papierowy kubek z kawą. - Bezkofeinowa, żeby ci go nie wyjebało.

\- Dzięki - Andy wywrócił oczami i odsunął się, by wpuścić Matta do środka. - Czy teraz możemy iść spać dalej? - zapytał, gdy już na powrót zamknął drzwi i zostali sami. Pozostali, kiedykolwiek planowali wrócić, znali kod do wejścia, więc nie musieli się martwić czekaniem na nich.

\- Wyśpisz się w domu - roześmiał się Good, przykucając, by rozsznurować trampki, skoro Biersack zaproponował spanko.

\- Tak, na wygniecionym materacu na podłodze Jake’a. Szaleństwo - Andy z rozmachem postawił kubek z kawą na blacie aneksu kuchennego, by okazać swoją irytację.

\- A kto powiedział, że wracasz do Jake’a? - Matt uniósł brew, po czym podniósł się z podłogi i sięgnął po swoją kawę, nie dbając już o to, że jeśli ją wypije, to i tak nie zaśnie. W sumie, to nie miało znaczenia, planował po prostu potulić Andy’ego, gdyby ten jednak usnął. I wymasować jego obitą poprzedniej nocy dupę.

\- Na przykład to, że u ciebie nie ma miejsca - Biersack wzruszył ramionami i, nie oglądając się na gitarzystę, skierował się w stronę tyłu busa, do łóżka. Wyraźnie nie był w humorze.

Matt westchnął i podążył za chłopakiem, po czym przysiadł obok niego na skraju koi.

\- Mam podwójne łóżko, zmieścimy się - powiedział i przytulił Andy’ego, który oparł mu głowę na ramieniu. - Poza tym, za parę dni i tak znajdziemy coś nowego. A potem cały miesiąc wakacji.

Poczuł, jak Biersack pokiwał głową, nie zmieniając pozycji i wzdychając jedynie ciężko.

Pozwolił mu leżeć tak chwilę, po czym chciał zaproponować, by się położyli, ale wtedy zorientował się, że Andy zdążył zasnąć.

Uroczy, pomyślał i ułożył chłopaka w łóżku, okrywając go kocem z Batmanem, po czym sam wcisnął się obok, na skraj koi, kładąc się na boku i bawiąc palcami śpiącego Sixa. Lakier schodził mu z paznokci, ale to nic, w końcu Warped i tak się skończyło. Teraz czekała ich tylko długa podróż z powrotem do Los Angeles.

Matt nie planował wracać do swojego busa na ten czas, co w chwilę później napisał managerowi.

Andy był zbyt wygodną poduszką.

Przytulił chłopaka, który teraz spał plecami do niego, na łyżeczkę i pocałował delikatnie jego łopatkę.

Liczył już, że Biersack prześpi większość drogi i nie będzie marudzić, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy się nudził, ale się przeliczył, bo nagle pojawił się skacowany Jake.

\- Lepiej sobie stąd idźcie, bo jego były wczoraj się spił, znalazł jakieś dziwki i teraz pierdoli coś o tym, że prasa musi się dowiedzieć, jaką pizdą Andy jest, czy coś takiego. Generalnie ma w planach chyba wszystkim rozgadać, co mu jest. Jon już go ogarnął, ale lepiej, jeśli was nie zobaczy, bo jeszcze faktycznie to zrobi, Twittera mu nie zabierzemy - powiedział i oparł czoło o ścianę, wyraźnie powstrzymując falę mdłości.

\- Kurwa, zajebię go - rzucił Matt w odpowiedzi i pochylił się nad Andym, by go obudzić.

“Skarbie, wstajemy” nie pomogło, sięgnął więc po bardziej drastyczne środki i oblał go resztką wody z butelki zakopanej w pościeli.

\- Co jest kurwa… - jęknął Biersack, przecierając oczy, zaspany. - No i chuj, teraz mnie głowa boli, spierdalaj - oświadczył, gdy zorientował się, że Good go obudził.

\- Jak się przewietrzysz, to przestanie. Ubieraj się, bo twój były zaraz tu będzie, a nie mam siły go dziś znosić - Matt wywrócił oczami.

Six chyba nie był zbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, ale posłusznie zwlókł się z łóżka, marudząc jeszcze, co on będzie z tego miał.

 _Święty spokój i zero dram,_ pomyślał gitarzysta, ale nie odpowiedział chłopakowi.

Andy zawiązał trampki, jako że jeden z jego butów kowbojków, ten rozwalony wczorajszej nocy, aktualnie leżał przygnieciony skrzynką piwa, by klej złapał. Zrobili to rano, nim Matt wybrał się po kawę.

Wyszli z busa prosto w słoneczny poniedziałkowy poranek i Good od razu pociągnął wokalistę w stronę wyjścia z parkingu. Z przeciwnej zbliżał się bowiem basista Black Veil, a nie chciał sprawdzać, do czego ten faktycznie był zdolny. Jeśli Jake miał rację.

Co prawda, Ashley szedł razem z Jonem, ale to jeszcze nie dawało im pewności, że sytuację opanowano.

\- Za ciepło - jęknął Andy, poprawiając luźną koszulkę z Gorillaz, którą zabrał Mattowi. Wisiała na nim odrobinę, ale, zdaniem gitarzysty, to tylko dodawało chłopakowi uroku. - No i gdzie niby idziemy?

\- Zrobić sobie tatuaże z henny - powiedział Matt bez zastanowienia. W sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego przyszło mu to do głowy, ale gdy głębiej się nad tym zastanowił, pomysł wcale nie wydawał się taki głupi. Istniały spore szanse, że da im wystarczająco czasu, by sytuacja z Ashleyem się uspokoiła.

Odjazd i tak mieli dopiero po południu, po poskładaniu sprzętu, więc co im szkodziło?

Malunki byłyby idealną pamiątką z koncertowego lata, bo utrzymywały się przez kilka tygodni. No i gitarzysta wątpił, by Andy nie mógł ich robić.

\- Poważnie? - zapytał wokalista z dziecięcą radością w oczach.

\- Poważnie - Matt przytulił go lekko, kierując się w stronę miejsca, gdzie wczoraj widział stoisko z tatuażami z henny. - A potem możemy iść coś zjeść przed wyjazdem.

Andy pokiwał głową i odgarnął niesforną grzywkę z oczu, na chwilę zapominając o dręczącym go od rana paskudnym nastroju, towarzyszącym powrotowi do normalności, który chciał odwlekać najbardziej, jak się dało.

Przyjazd z Warped Tour kojarzył mu się z powrotem z letniego obozu, nawet jeśli nie wracał do Cincinnati, do rodzinnego domu, tylko do mieszkania Jake’a, na wyświechtany materac, którego miał już serdecznie dosyć.

Przez tydzień po złamaniu żeber miał możliwość sypiania w łóżku Pittsa, ale tylko dlatego, że ten z resztą zespołu pojechał na festiwal, by spotkać się z fanami i zapewnić ich, że Andy miał się na tyle świetnie, że bez trudu marudził.

Ostatnie dni wyjazdów zawsze były najgorsze i nie przepadał za nimi zbytnio. Za wyjątkiem tej pamiętnej wycieczki szkolnej w góry, kiedy wrócił z gorączką.

Tym razem jednak miał szanse pojechać prosto do obecnego mieszkania Matta i zostać u niego.

Było za małe, by pomieścić ich dwoje na dłuższą metę, no i znajdowało się daleko od centrum, więc, poza niskim czynszem, nie nadawało się do niczego.

A mimo to, wciąż było lepsze, niż materac na podłodze, nawet na kilka dni.

*

_Blasphemy._

Napis przechodzący przez zgięcie łokcia lewej ręki Andy’ego, lekko wypukły, czarny, wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Poza tym, dawał mu nikłą nadzieję na odwleczenie wiszących nad nim badań krwi jeszcze o kilka tygodni. Nie był w końcu pewny, czy posiadanie dziary z henny w miejscu, w którym należało wbić igłę, nie wpływało w jakiś sposób na wyniki. Zawsze mógł tę teorię z pełnym przekonaniem wygłosić przed rodzicami.

Co prawda, zostawała mu jeszcze druga ręka, ale pielęgniarki zawsze marudziły, że w ogóle nie miał w niej żył, które by się nadawały, więc to odrobinę poprawiało jego sytuację.

Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie obawiał się igieł, po prostu nie chciał znać wyników. Zespół stresu pourazowego. Czy coś.

Popatrzył na napis jeszcze raz, uśmiechając się lekko i pozwolił się przytulić Mattowi.

Good miał to samo słowo wymalowane na zewnętrznej stronie lewego przedramienia i wspominał, że gdy zacznie znikać, utrwali je tuszem na pamiątkę.

\- I jak? - zapytał gitarzysta, splatając swoje palce z palcami Andy’ego.

\- Ciekawy sposób na obejście zasad - zaśmiał się Six, po czym odwrócił się przodem do Gooda i wtulił w jego pierś.

Siedzieli na przewróconym drzewie na skraju terenu festiwalu, z daleka od biegających w tę i z powrotem ludzi składających namioty i sprzęt.

Randka?

Można było tak powiedzieć.

\- Z każdym systemem da się to jakoś zrobić - odparł Matt i po chwili posadził sobie Andy’ego na kolanach. - Idziemy coś zjeść?

\- Fast foody? - podsunął Biersack, bo w końcu to był ich ostatni dzień w trasie. Mogli zaszaleć.

\- Niech ci będzie - gitarzysta wywrócił oczami i zaczekał, aż Andy wstanie, choć musiał go złapać, gdy ten się zatoczył. - W porządku?

Wokalista pokiwał głową, ale bez większego przekonania i usiadł z powrotem, w nadziei, że nie wystraszył swojego chłopaka aż tak bardzo.

\- Po prostu mieni mi się w oczach, jak zwykle - powiedział, patrząc w ziemię. Zmusił się, by to z siebie wyrzucić, bo nie przepadał za mówieniem innym, gdy coś było nie tak. - I tym razem mam wrażenie, jakby wbijali we mnie szpilki. Zaraz przejdzie - dodał, zerkając jeszcze na Matta.

Ten przysiadł obok, starając się nie panikować, bo Andy chyba czuł się na tyle dobrze, że z pewnością miałby siłę się za to obrazić.

Nie pobladł też, co chyba było dobrym znakiem, no i nie zsiniał. Może była to tylko kumulacja zmęczenia, a przynajmniej tym gitarzysta próbował się pocieszyć.

Andy westchnął ciężko, czekając, aż mieniące się, ruchome kryształki znikną z pola jego widzenia, a gdy opanowały się odrobinę, wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Matta, by i ten się podniósł.

Dziwne uczucie mrowienia, wbijania szpilek w skórę znikło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło i zwalił je po prostu na głód, który już dość mocno dawał o sobie znać. Mdleć nie planował.

*

Krajobraz pustej łąki, która jeszcze rano zastawiona była scenami, namiotami i busami, łąki i lasu, znikał powoli na horyzoncie, w miarę, jak tourbus przyspieszał, kierując się w stronę głównej drogi.

Andy nie mógł uwierzyć, że było już po wszystkim. Warped Tour tak po prostu się skończyła.

A teraz wracali do normalności. Do bycia nudnymi dorosłymi. Przez półtora miesiąca miał okazję poudawać, że wszyscy żyli w jakiejś bańce zawieszonej w czasoprzestrzeni, czymś pomiędzy okresem nastoletnim a dorosłością, gdzie za dziecinność nikt się krzywo nie patrzył. Od szóstego lipca do piętnastego sierpnia o poranku.

Obowiązki i powrót do nich go przerażały.

Ilość wiszących nad nim zadań do wykonania.

\- Jebany… - mruknął Jake z wyraźną złością, co wyrwało Biersacka z rozmyślań nad nudną dorosłością.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Pittsa, który skupiony był na czytaniu czegoś w telefonie.

\- Andy, powinieneś to zobaczyć - powiedział Jake już głośniej, więc Six wyswobodził się z objęć Matta i usiadł obok gitarzysty Black Veil na kanapie, zerkając na wyświetlacz jego komórki.

Twitter.

Od razu uderzyła go fala złych przeczuć.

Posłał jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie siedzącemu po przeciwnej stronie busa, na blacie kuchennym, z puszką (chyba już czwartą) piwa, Ashleyowi, jakby intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ten coś zrobił. Na złość wszystkim.

A potem popatrzył z powrotem na telefon Jake’a i wziął go do ręki.

Cóż, przeczucie go nie zmyliło.

Na wyświetlaczu malował się tweet jego byłego, sprzed zaledwie kwadransa, o jednoznacznej treści “Andy ma chłopaka i zapomniał się przyznać. Zresztą, w ogóle ma sporo tajemnic”.

Po drugim zdaniu znajdował się rząd emotek. Złamane serce, budynek szpitala i anatomiczne serce.

\- Zajebię cię - Andy podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Matta. Nie zauważył, gdy ten się przysiadł, a teraz nie zdążył go złapać, nim ten rzucił się na Ashleya.

Temu puszka piwa wypadła z ręki i potoczyła się po podłodze, wprawiona w ruch gwałtownym skrętem pojazdu. Zawartość się rozlała, a Purdy znalazł się przy ścianie, przyparty do niej przez wyższego o niemal dwadzieścia centymetrów Gooda. - Nie wiem, jak to odkręcisz, ale lepiej, żeby ci się udało - dodał gitarzysta lodowato, jedną ręką podduszając basistę, który pobladł, mimo cynicznego uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Dlaczego… miałbym… odkręcać… prawdę? - wykrztusił starszy z mężczyzn i się roześmiał, przez co Matt wzmocnił uścisk.

Andy’emu nie było specjalnie szkoda Ashleya, tylko że nie chciał mieć ciała do schowania.

\- Zostaw go - powiedział do Matta, oddając Jake’owi telefon. Nie był zły, nie był nawet smutny. Czuł się po prostu obdarty z możliwości powiedzenia fanom o swoim związku, zdrowiu, wtedy, kiedy chciał, kiedy poczułby się gotowy.

Teraz było po wszystkim i nawet nie chciał sprawdzać, jak wielką dramę w fandomie wywołał wpis basisty. Mógł sobie wyobrazić pytania w wywiadach, które go czekały. Próbował nawet wymyślić, jak w stu czterdziestu znakach zmieścić oświadczenie, by to wszystko wyjaśnić.

I ilu fanów zarzuciłoby mu kłamstwo dla atencji? No bo dlaczego nie przyznał się wcześniej?

Nie należał do osób, które wstawiłyby zdjęcie zapłakanej twarzy i ckliwego posta. Nie pasował do otoczki cierpienia, którą społeczeństwo sobie utkało.

No i jeszcze traktowanie go inaczej - był pewny, że się zacznie. Organizatorzy, inni muzycy, w końcu też i fani. Czy jego stan zdrowia mógłby zaważyć na tym, że wyrzuconoby ich z wytwórni, do której dopiero co zostali przyjęci?

Ludzie uwielbiali snuć teorie, dorabiać je sobie do wszystkiego i wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać lawiny błędnych wniosków, która mogłaby mieć miejsce.

Był zbyt zmęczony na to, by teraz próbować zebrać myśli i napisać jakiekolwiek oświadczenie.

\- Zostaw go, to nic nie da - powtórzył, gdy Matt nie zareagował i wciąż trzymał Ashleya przy ścianie. - Jest tak głupi, że jedynie się za coś takiego obrazi. Zresztą, to chyba nie jest aż taka tajemnica. Ludzie w końcu by się dowiedzieli - Andy wiedział, że oszukiwał zarówno siebie, jak i Matta i miał świadomość konsekwencji ujawnienia ich związku w dobie agresji skierowanej przeciwko niemu samemu i chłopakom w rurkach w ogóle. - Daj idiocie spokój, ogarnę to - powiedział jeszcze i dopiero wtedy gitarzysta puścił basistę, choć na odchodne zajebał mu z sierpowego, aż ten się zachwiał, zaskoczony i wpadł na szafkę, a gdy się podniósł, otarł krew z ust.

Good uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i przypierdolił mu po raz drugi, aż rozległ się odgłos chrupnięcia.

\- Czy to moje palce - jęknął Matt, nagle blady jak ściana.

\- Nie, to jego nos - zaśmiał się Jake, zerkając na Ashleya, który dość mocno krwawił. - Powtórka z upadku z busa rok temu, skarbie. Tak to się kończy jak jesteś skurwysynem - dodał jeszcze weselej i wrócił na kanapę.

\- W porządku? - spytał Andy Matta, bo ten wciąż przyglądał się swojej dłoni. Ta nie wyglądała źle, więc prawdopodobnie nie było się o co martwić, ale Biersack i tak się zaniepokoił. W końcu za kilka dni oba zespoły miały wystąpić na jakimś festiwalu w Los Angeles.

\- Chyba tak - odparł gitarzysta, jakby wyrwał się z jakiegoś transu i zmusił się do uśmiechu. Zdecydowanie nie było w porządku, miał ochotę pociąć tego śmiecia, byłego swojego chłopaka, na kawałki, spalić i zakopać. Ewentualnie dać szefowi wytwórni, która wykopała From First To Last, do zjedzenia na kolację, bo i tak zbliżała się ta pora.

Nie zdążył się głębiej zastanowić nad tym, która opcja byłaby lepsza, bo Andy złapał go za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął w stronę tyłu busa.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał gitarzysta, gdy już oboje usiedli na kocu w koi Andy’ego.

\- Teraz będzie drama - odparł Biersack i zapalił lampkę na ścianie. - A potem będę musiał się do tego odnieść. Albo to zignorować. W końcu nikt nie wyklucza możliwości, że Ashley po prostu napisał coś po pijaku - uśmiechnął się szeroko, nieco zbyt sztucznie.

Matt westchnął ciężko na te słowa. Sytuacja miała same złe wyjścia, nieważne, które Andy by wybrał.

\- Znając ciebie, napiszesz coś sarkastycznego. A nie wypada - powiedział po chwili namysłu.

Fakt, nie wypadało, Andy musiał to przyznać. Nie chciał zostać oskarżony o brak empatii dla kogokolwiek. Poza tym, gdyby jego wypowiedź brzmiała jak żart, mógłby nie zostać przyjęty na serio, a to też go nie urządzało.

\- Nie lubię powagi - jęknął w końcu, opierając brodę na ramieniu Matta. - Można to po prostu zignorować. W końcu dopóki ktoś nie zauważy, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, to nie ma problemu.

\- Racja - przyznał Good, choć zaskoczyło go to, że Andy najbardziej przejął się tylko sobą w tej sytuacji. Ich związek wisiał na granicy jawności, bo to przecież było głównym tematem tweeta. Nikt na pierwszy rzut oka nie zorientowałby się, co oznaczały emotki na końcu. I ten egoizm młodszego chłopaka w jakiś sposób go zabolał?

To znaczy, w porządku, Andy miał prawo spanikować, zwłaszcza, że nie chciał na razie nikomu mówić, czy na coś chorował, czy też nie, ale gitarzyście nie mieściło się w głowie, jak ten mógł tak po prostu zignorować oświadczenie, czarno na białym, że miał chłopaka. Byli parą.

Przecież ten tweet potwierdzał tylko, jak na ironię, teorię andley’a.

Chyba że Biersack tęsknił za byłym i chciał do niego wrócić, dlatego nie przejął się tymi słowami?

No ale to było niedorzeczne. Nie uciekałby od niego przecież.

Z drugiej strony, dlaczego kazał Mattowi zostawić basistę wtedy, wcześniej, przed chwilą?

Może wciąż mu zależało?

Good popatrzył na uczepionego jego ramienia Biersacka, zajętego teraz przeglądaniem Twittera, chyba w poszukiwaniu dramy, której nie było.

Jeszcze nie.

\- To kiedy im się wyoutujemy? - zapytał Matt prosto z mostu, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję chłopaka na te słowa.

Andy podniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz - odparł. - Zresztą, Ashley już to chyba zrobił. Możemy się pochwalić nawet teraz, dlaczego nie. Mamy kilka dni przerwy, potem ten koncert… - dodał, odkładając telefon na koc.

\- Może zaczekajmy, aż będzie po występie? Żeby nikt ci nic nie zrobił - powiedział Matt, teraz nagle szczerze stroskany. - Możemy się potem wyoutować, bo do następnej trasy będzie miesiąc, więc w razie czego, hejterzy zdążą się uspokoić.

Andy pokiwał głową po chwili namysłu. Gitarzysta miał rację. Nie żeby się o siebie obawiał, czy coś, ale gdyby wyoutowali się przed koncertem, musieliby się liczyć nie tylko z pytaniami dziennikarzy zaraz po festiwalu, ale też i z fanami, autorkami fanfiction, które chyba byłyby w siódmym niebie, że ich ulubiony ship okazał się prawdą. No i z hejterami. Tych ostatnich nie sposób było uniknąć, nieważne, jak bardzo chcieli.

*

Każdy dom, mieszkanie miało swój charakterystyczny zapach. Dom Andy’ego w Cincinnati pachniał budową, pustostanem. Mieszkanie Jake’a? Pizzą i żelem pod prysznic. Klitka Matta? Nowym budynkiem pomieszanym z delikatną wonią mięty i papierosów.

Półtorej godziny temu dotarli wreszcie do Los Angeles. Resztę czasu zajęło przebicie się przez korki.

\- Chyba mam pustą lodówkę, a nie wracam się w ten ruch, zamawiamy coś na obiad? - zaproponował Matt. Dochodziło południe i planowali się raczej wyspać, aniżeli siedzieć do wieczora, ale faktem było, że McDonald, w którym zatrzymali się kilka godzin temu, już dawno poszedł w niepamięć i oboje, on i Andy, umierali z głodu.

\- Ramen? - podsunął Biersack, odwieszając skórzaną kurtkę, w której przyszedł. Jake’owi powiedział już wcześniej, że na razie nie wraca z nim do domu, ale prawdopodobnie za parę dni pojawi się po swoje rzeczy, gdy już z Mattem znajdą coś nowego. W kwestii tweeta Ashleya, nie odnieśli się do tego w żaden sposób, a drama samoistnie przycichła przez noc. Skończyło się jedynie na kilku screenach z występów z Warped, na których rzekomo przytulał się do basisty.

\- Dobra, ale oddam ci moje wodorosty - odparł Good i wyciągnął telefon, szukając jakiejś knajpki z dowozem w okolicy.

\- I co mi jeszcze oddasz? - Biersack podszedł do gitarzysty, przytulając go od tyłu, spragniony pieszczot jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Dziewictwo - mruknął Matt, na oślep czochrając włosy młodszego chłopaka. Rzucił to jakoś tak bez zastanowienia, zajęty przeglądaniem wyników wyszukiwania.

\- Tylko je ładnie zapakuj - Andy pocałował go w policzek i uciekł pod prysznic, pierwszy normalny prysznic w normalnej łazience od dwóch miesięcy.

Przyjrzał się znikającym z boku siniakom, w miejscu, w którym przyrżnął w barierkę na koncercie w czerwcu.

Wydawało mu się, że nieco schudł przez Warped Tour, choć równie dobrze mogło to być wrażenie zakrzywione noszeniem bandaży i brakiem posiadania porządnego lustra.

Nie mógł się doczekać, by w końcu wymyć z włosów resztki lakieru i kleju.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po swoim odbiciu po raz kolejny, po czym wszedł pod prysznic, pozwalając wodzie rozplątać pasma jego kudłów.

Brakowało mu tu Matta, co ze zdziwieniem zauważył. Ciekawiło go w sumie, czy byłby w stanie zbliżyć się do gitarzysty na tyle, by wymacać się z nim pod prysznicem.

No i - co jeśli ten chciał czegoś więcej?

 _Dziewictwo_ , przypomniał sobie słowa chłopaka. _Oddałby mu dziewictwo._

Czyli na pewno chciał seksu. Chciał, prawda?

A Andy za wszelką cenę pragnął zatrzymać mężczyznę przy sobie, więc… chyba musiał mu to dać.

Odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się psychicznie na konfrontację z tą myślą.

Jeśli sprawy miały przybrać taki obrót, chciał już mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, choć nie wyobrażał sobie ich dwojga w takiej sytuacji. Nie chciał tego.

Musiał, jeśli chciał, by jego związek z gitarzystą przetrwał.

Kwestią czasu pozostawało, nim ten zacząłby się oglądać za partnerami na jedną noc, by zaspokoić się w tej sferze. A tego Andy by nie zniósł.

Westchnął ciężko i wyszedł spod prysznica, po czym owinął się ręcznikiem w pasie.

Myśl o seksie odpychała go automatycznie i chciał uciec stąd jak najdalej, ale jeśli tego od niego oczekiwano, nie miał wyboru.

Bo co jeśli wtedy, w lipcu, Matt powiedział, że ta kwestia nie grała żadnej roli w ich związku tylko dlatego, żeby Andy’emu nie było przykro? Z litości?

Gonitwa myśli przybrała na sile, a Biersack nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać.

Ubrał się więc w czarne dresy i koszulkę z Twisted Sister, po czym wyszedł z łazienki, poszukać swojego chłopaka.

Znalazł go w sypialni z gitarą w rękach, rozwalonego na łóżku, z zeszytem spoczywającym obok, otwartym na częściowo zapisanej chwytami stronie.

\- Cześć Hermiona - powiedział, bo instrument, biały, z czerwono-złotym krawatem przewiązanym na gryfie, uchodził tu za świętość. Krawat pochodził od mundurka, w którym Good kiedyś wystąpił na scenie.

\- Hermiona też cię pozdrawia - odparł Matt, odkładając gitarę na łóżko i się z niego podnosząc. - Skoczę się wykąpać, jedzenie powinno zaraz być, odbierzesz jak co? - spytał, a Andy pokiwał tylko głową.

Odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem, póki ten nie znikł w korytarzu, po czym położył się na łóżku. Było podwójne, wygodne.

Idealne na to, co go czekało.

Andy westchnął głęboko, odtwarzając w myślach wszystkie wspomnienia minionego lata.

Szlajanie się z Mattem po polach na każdym przystanku, wyjścia na randki, planowanie wspólnego mieszkania, rozważanie domu w żartach.

Wszystko po to, by okazało się… jak zawsze. I musiał się dostosować, bo to on był wybrakowany, nie chciał seksu, gdy to była normalna potrzeba.

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by odgonić niechciane łzy i nienawiść do gitarzysty za to, że był jak cała reszta. A on głupi liczył na romans jak z filmu.

Przerażało go to. Seks. Nie chciał.

Przycisnął dłonie do twarzy, oddychając głęboko, by się nie popłakać i spróbował sobie wmówić, że było przeciwnie i nie mógł się doczekać.

W takim stanie dotrwał do momentu, w którym rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do przedpokoju, by odebrać ramen od dostawcy.

Zaniósł torby do kuchni i tam zaczekał na Matta, bijąc się z myślami.

\- W porządku? - spytał gitarzysta, wchodząc, bo Andy wydawał się dziwnie nieswój. Ale może był tylko zmęczony.

Biersack pokiwał głową i wyjął pudełka z toreb, by zająć czymś ręce.

\- Właściwie to możemy zjeść w salonie chyba - powiedział Matt, bo tam było więcej miejsca.

\- Możemy - zgodził się Andy i zgarnął pudełka z ramenem ze stołu, po czym pierwszy skierował się do pokoju, spięty.

Usiadł na jasnej sofie, czekając na gitarzystę, a gdy ten się przysiadł, przytulił się do niego i pocałował go w policzek. Pojęcia nie miał, jak zacząć grę wstępną, zasugerować, by _t o_ zrobili, bo i też nigdy tego nie robił.

Nie udało mu się nic zainicjować, dopóki nie skończyli jeść, a gdy to się stało, po prostu usiadł Mattowi na kolanach i oparł się dłońmi o jego pierś.

\- Aż tak się stęskniłeś? Nie widzieliśmy się jakieś pół godziny - zaśmiał się gitarzysta, obejmując Sixa w pasie, w nadziei, że ten ruch go nie spłoszy.

Bo Andy z reguły nie był zbyt wylewny, nie przepadał za pieszczotami non stop. Czasem się przytulał i wtedy nie dało się go odkleić, ale przez większość czasu zachowywał się tak, jakby ich związek w sferze fizycznej był po prostu przyjaźnią.

A teraz?

To było niepodobne do Biersacka.

\- Stęskniłem - przyznał wokalista i pocałował Matta nieco zachłannie, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi. - Nie wolno?

Good zachichotał i po chwili namysłu przewrócił Andy’ego na plecy tak, że chłopak znalazł się pod nim.

Pocałował usta Biersacka, a potem zszedł pocałunkami niżej, na jego szyję, przy akompaniamencie nerwowego chichotu młodszego z ich dwojga. To go nieco zaniepokoiło, ale może Andy po prostu tak reagował?

\- W porządku? - zapytał, gdy Six pozbył się już koszulki, a on sam zjechał pocałunkami po torsie chłopaka wzdłuż blizny i niżej, po cienkiej linii jasnych włosów na brzuchu aż do gumki jego dresów. Byli zaledwie kilka chwil od… seksu? Czy tego Andy chciał?

Wokalista nie odpowiedział, więc Matt podniósł wzrok na jego twarz, momentalnie przytomniejąc, bo chłopak miał łzy w oczach i wyraźnie drżał.

\- Andy…? - spytał ponownie i się odsunął, a Biersack momentalnie usiadł i podkulił kolana. - Jezu - powiedział przerażony i odsunął się od chłopaka, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - powtórzył kilkukrotnie, gdy dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało. Albo co o mały włos, a by się stało. - Jezu, Andy, przepraszam - rzucił i odsunął się jeszcze bardziej, odnajdując koszulkę wokalisty rzuconą gdzieś na oparcie jasnej kanapy. Biersack sięgnął po nią pospiesznie i wciągnął na siebie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie były w stanie mu przejść przez gardło. Tylko bezgłośnie powtarzał przeprosiny.

Bo to nie miało tak wyjść. Nie tak.

Miało być dobrze.

A Six to zjebał, bo stchórzył. O tym był święcie przekonany.

\- Kurwa mać, Andy - powiedział Matt cicho, choć wcale nie chciał tego wypowiadać. - Przecież ja bym cię właśnie prawie zgwałcił.

  
  
  
  



	10. Rozdział 9 - Note to self: I miss you terribly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: zaburzenia odżywiania i wspomnienie o samobójstwie

\- Kurwa mać, Andy. Przecież ja bym cię właśnie prawie zgwałcił.

Żadne słowa nigdy nie bolały tak bardzo.

To nie miało skończyć się w ten sposób. I zdecydowanie nie było w tym winy Matta.

Jeśli już, to tylko Andy’ego. Za to i za wyrzuty sumienia gitarzysty.

Biersack z pewnością rozwalił ich związek i miał ochotę się popłakać, nic więcej. Niesamowite, że do zniszczenia relacji, którą tyle razem budowali, wystarczyła tylko chwila. I to zupełnie przypadkiem.

\- Nie mów tak - powiedział Six cicho, łapiąc lekko rękę Matta, w nadziei, że ten na niego spojrzy. Bo serce mu się krajało na widok potwornych wyrzutów sumienia chłopaka, w dodatku niesłusznych, bo przecież nic nie zrobił. Zupełnie nic.

\- Kiedy to prawda - jęknął Good ledwo dosłyszalnie i się odsunął.

\- Nieprawda - zaprzeczył Andy i zmusił Matta, by na niego popatrzył, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie. - Posłuchaj mnie. To nie jest twoja wina, nic z tego, co się przed chwilą stało. Jedyną osobą, którą możemy obwinić, jestem ja - przerwał na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki oddech przed tym, co zamierzał za chwilę dodać. Zastanawiał się, jak ubrać to w słowa, żeby Matt nie znienawidził go do cna. Choć nie wykluczał tej możliwości.

\- Ty się nie obwiniaj - przerwał mu gitarzysta, pewny, że ten po prostu brał to wszystko na siebie, jak ofiara, jak… jak…

\- Kiedy tak jest - Andy westchnął głęboko. - Wydawało mi się, że chcę. Zobaczyć jak to jest. Doświadczyć tego. Ale tak nie było. I to tylko moja wina, bo to ja zacząłem. Ale słuchaj, przerwaliśmy, zanim doszło do czegokolwiek. Wszystko jest w porządku. Matt, błagam cię - dodał, bo starszy chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć. - Jest okej. Naprawdę. Nie zrobiłeś mi krzywdy.

Andy liczył, że jego wywód choć trochę załagodzi sytuację i chyba mu się udało. Przynajmniej odrobinę.

Ale nie do końca.

\- To czemu tak zareagowałeś? Wtedy? - zapytał gitarzysta, wyraźnie bojąc się odpowiedzi.

 _Bo myślałem, że jesteś jak wszyscy i tylko na tym ci zależy_ , pomyślał Andy, głośno zaś powiedział:

\- Odruchowo. No i jesteśmy padnięci, więc pewnie też dlatego.

Nienawidził kłamać, z prostego powodu. Matt zawsze był w stanie go przejrzeć.

\- A tak naprawdę? - zapytał.

Andy odetchnął głęboko.

Był pewny, że Good go za to znienawidzi.

\- Wydawało mi się, że muszę ci dać siebie, żeby zatrzymać cię przy sobie. I to mnie rozpierdoliło od środka - powiedział i od razu pożałował swoich słów, bo gitarzysta odsunął się od niego jeszcze bardziej i jęknął z rozpaczą.

\- Ja pierdolę… - rzucił, chyba sam do siebie, znowu kryjąc twarz w dłoniach i drżąc. Od płaczu. Zawiódł go, zawiódł Andy’ego, złamał obietnicę z Warped, że uszanuje jego granice i do niczego go nie zmusi. A jednak zrobił to podświadomie. I teraz za to płacił. Nie miał prawa dotknąć chłopaka.

\- Bo sobie coś uroiłem - powiedział Andy, próbując ratować sytuację. - Matt, proszę cię, uwierz mi, że o nic cię nie obwiniam. Nic mi nie zrobiłeś. Kocham cię - te słowa, ostatnie, chyba podziałały jak zaklęcie, bo gitarzysta podniósł wzrok, jakby w niedowierzaniu. Andy nigdy wcześniej mu tego nie powiedział.

Biersack wykorzystał ten moment i usiadł bliżej, delikatnie łapiąc jego dłoń.

\- Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Od nowa. Proszę - rzucił, kładąc głowę na ramieniu gitarzysty.

A ten go nie odepchnął.

*

Wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, przynajmniej względnie. Co prawda, Matt wciąż obawiał się dotknąć Andy’ego, przytulić go nawet, by go nie zranić, ale powoli na powrót zbliżali się do siebie, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej.

\- Biersack, co ci wziąć? - zapytał Ashley, doskonale wiedząc, że Six nie pił już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Wodę - Andy wzruszył ramionami, ściągając czarne, robione na szydełku rękawiczki, które niedawno wydziergała mu babcia, żeby zadbać o swojego wnuczka buntownika.

\- Poważnie? Tylko? Bo wiesz, jeśli nie lubisz Seagram’s, to mogę ci wziąć co innego. Czerwone wino ponoć dobrze robi na krążenie - zaśmiał się basista, w nadziei, że sprowokuje tym młodszego chłopaka, ale bez skutku, ten tylko wystawił mu środkowy palec. - No to jak?

\- Sobie weź wino, po trzydziestce ryzyko zawałów się zwiększa - Andy uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł obok Matta. Chciał na kolana, ale byli wśród ludzi, a nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że się spotykali.

Szukali za to mieszkania, w dalszym ciągu.

To znaczy, żeby uspokoić sprawy między sobą, przez ostatnie kilka dni się z tym wstrzymali. Andy zastanawiał się, czy nie wrócić do Jake’a na jakiś czas, może parę tygodni, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił.

A następnego ranka mieli w planie obejrzeć pierwsze z miejsc.

*

Wielopiętrowy, utrzymany w modernistycznym stylu, obity złotą blachą budynek z zewnątrz prezentował się naprawdę nieźle. No i był blisko centrum, co należało do największych plusów.

Tam, na szóstym piętrze, mieli zamieszkać w zasadzie już tego wieczora.

Andy nie mógł się doczekać.

Związek jego i Matta kwitł, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Miniony tydzień spędzili, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca, ale nic nie wydawało się dobre. I w końcu trafili na ten budynek. Co prawda, nie przypominał mieszkania, które rozważali jako pierwsze, tego porośniętego bluszczem, ale okazał się być o wiele lepszym miejscem.

A teraz?

Od wczoraj tonęli w kartonach rzeczy do przeniesienia, w dodatku z dwóch mieszkań. Wbrew pozorom, Andy miał więcej ciuchów, niż przypuszczał.

Całe szczęście, do Jake’a musiał wracać się tylko dwa razy, bo jego rozlatujący się chevrolet był dość pojemny.

Zarzucił na ramię materiałową torbę wypełnioną po brzegi komiksami i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do budynku. Przestronna, wyłożona kamieniem klatka schodowa robiła spore wrażenie, nawet jeśli dziś widział ją już dziesięć razy.

Podobnie jak i starą windę towarową, która przerażała go na tyle, że unikał jej, jak tylko mógł.

No ale Matt zagroził, że nie zrobi mu spaghetti, jeśli jeszcze raz pokaże się w progu z zadyszką po wejściu na szóste piętro.

Biersack wcisnął odpowiedni guzik i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, podskakując na dźwięk jadącej windy.

Kojarzyła mu się jedynie z oświetloną pocieszającym błękitnym światłem windą jeżdżącą na blok. A tego nie chciał wspominać.

Westchnął ciężko i niepewnie wszedł do metalowego prostopadłościanu, zasuwając za sobą drzwi i podskakując, gdy zamek kliknął.

Poprawił sobie torbę na ramieniu, po czym wcisnął przycisk z numerem właściwego piętra i oparł się o ścianę, wbijając wzrok w migającą na suficie żarówkę, odliczając wlokące się w nieskończoność sekundy do zatrzymania się windy.

Piętnaście.

Odsunął kratę i wyszedł na zaniedbany, już nie tak reprezentacyjny, wyłożony lastrykiem korytarz. Osobiście uważał, że do gołych, betonowych ścian pasowałaby podłoga z podobnego materiału, a nie, ale co mógł zrobić? Niewiele.

Minął złotawą żaluzję spełniającą zadanie pozbawionego szyby okna i skierował się w stronę właściwych drzwi.

Wsunął klucz w zamek, po czym wszedł do środka i rzucił torbę z komiksami na podłogę, by nie ciążyła mu podczas poszukiwań Matta w mieszkaniu. O ile w ogóle tu był, bo wspominał, że musiał jeszcze raz wrócić się do siebie po gitary i jakąś stertę sprzętu ze studia, która miała profesjonalną nazwę, ale Andy jej nie zapamiętał. Produkcja muzyki zdecydowanie nie była jego działką. Jasne, znał podstawy, ale nic ponadto. Zdecydowanie preferował po prostu śpiewać i rysować, zajmować się kreatywną, aniżeli techniczną stroną tego wszystkiego. Matt przeciwnie, uzupełniali się.

Nie znalazł gitarzysty w niewielkim przedpokoju, skąd mieszkanko rozchodziło się na kilka stron, ruszył więc do ich nowej, jeszcze pustej sypialni. Na środku podłogi leżał goły materac. Łóżko stało w rogu pokoju, w kartonie, czekając, aż je skręcą. Oprócz tego, pomieszczenie zawalone było torbami, pudłami i plątaniną kabli. Lampy, wieża, dwa owinięte przewodami wzmacniacze. Oprócz tego rulon będący dywanem i wyłaniające się zza drzwi płótno z przypomianjącym słuchającego The Misfits Batmana, którego Andy namalował może rok temu i nie chciał, by się zmarnował. Choć oczywiście głośno tego nie powiedział i wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie kłócić się, gdyby w planach znalazło się wyrzucenie obrazu gdzieś na strych.

W sypialni też nie było gitarzysty.

Andy westchnął i, zniechęcony poszukiwaniami, po prostu przysiadł na materacu.

\- Matt? - zapytał w przestrzeń.

Cisza.

Wokalista wyłożył się na materacu, wtulając twarz w leżący na nim, poskładany koc z Batmanem. Ten sam, który dostał od Gooda na Święta, ten, który zabierał w trasy.

Zastanowił się, czy w domu było coś, czym mógł zająć się pod nieobecność starszego chłopaka, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Bez mebli nie było gdzie położyć rzeczy, a od Jake’a przywiózł już wszystko. I poprosił go, by nie podawał Ashleyowi ich nowego adresu. Nie ufał basiście, nie chciał go tu. No i nie chciał, by ten zrobił coś Mattowi.

Zamknął więc oczy, przytłoczony sennym popołudniem i chyba odpłynął, bo obudził go szczęk klucza w drzwiach i odgłos niezbyt subtelnie stawianej na podłodze gitary akustycznej.

Podniósł się i przeciągnął, wciąż jeszcze zaspany, próbując jakoś umiejscowić się w czasoprzestrzeni, ale z dobre pięć minut zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że był początek września dwa tysiące jedenastego roku.

Zerknął przez okno na zasnute chmurami niebo i podniósł się z materaca, przystając na chwilę, gdy świat zatańczył mu przed oczami. Cóż.

Skierował kroki do korytarza, gdzie, w istocie, znalazł Matta, cztery gitary i coś, co przypominało konsolę dźwiękowca na koncertach.

\- Długo tu jesteś? - zapytał gitarzysta, podchodząc i całując Andy’ego w czoło, przez co ten się zarumienił.

\- Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia. Która godzina? - zapytał Biersack zaspany i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Ten nowy materac jest za wygodny.

\- Spałeś? Ojejku - powiedział Matt rozczulony i wyjął telefon. - Szesnasta. Masz już wszystko?

Andy pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi na oba pytania i przytulił się do Matta, który chyba w końcu przestał bać się go dotknąć.

\- A ty? - zapytał, zerkając na gitary ponad ramieniem mężczyzny.

\- Tak. I oddałem też klucze - powiedział Good, obejmując Biersacka lekko w pasie. - Jedziemy do Ikei?

\- Ale idziemy schodami - rzucił Andy, po czym pierwszy ruszył do drzwi, jakby chciał powstrzymać Matta przed skierowaniem się do windy.

Betonowa klatka schodowa zdawała się nie mieć końca, ale przynajmniej było w niej światło. I nie migało.

Wsiedli do samochodu gitarzysty, gdzie Biersack od razu dorwał się do schowka z płytami, w nadziei, że coś znajdzie. Bo ostatnim razem, jadąc tu, słuchali Nirvany i, mimo że szanował zespół, to po godzinie tkwienia w korku przy zawodzeniu Cobaina do trzech tych samych riffów, bez przesłania, chyba że było nim “Zwariowałem sksksksksk”, miał ich dość.

Przekopał się przez albumy Linkin Park, The Prodigy, From First To Last, Underoath i Good Charlotte, aż w końcu znalazł Tokio Hotel i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- O nie. Nie. - jęknął Matt, gdy Andy podał mu “Schrei” z niewinną miną. - Miej litość.

\- Dlaczego? - zachichotał Six, ale zajrzał jeszcze do rozsuwanego schowka przy dźwigni biegów. - The Cure może być?

Gitarzysta skinął głową, więc Biersack wsunął płytę do odtwarzacza, w jedyne wolne miejsce, bo normalnie wchodziło tam sześć albumów. Trzy to była Nirvana, a pozostałe dwa?

Andy oparł rękę na drzwiach samochodu, dłoń wystawiając na zewnątrz, gdy kierowali się boczną uliczką w stronę wyjazdu na obwodnicę miasta, coraz szybciej i szybciej.

“A Forest” pasowało do atmosfery upalnego, dusznego, ale pochmurnego popołudnia. Gdzieś w oddali zagrzmiało, niebo przecięła błyskawica. Biersack był pewny, że czekał ich powrót ze sklepu w deszczu.

Zerknął na Matta, który jedną ręką trzymał kierownicę, a drugą zapalonego papierosa. Choć miał rzucić.

Gitarzysta był śliczny, nikt nigdy przedtem nie działał na chłopaka w ten sposób.

Andy nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. To było niedorzeczne, że tak po prostu udało mu się założyć zespół, przebić się, a teraz mieć najlepszego chłopaka, jakiego tylko potrafił sobie wymarzyć.

I nie zanosiło się na to, by czuł się w tym związku jak w klatce.

\- A jak nie zejdzie nam długo w Ikei, to dasz zaprosić się na randkę? - zapytał wokalista. Bo choć Pumpkin Spice Latte nie pojawiła się jeszcze w ofercie Starbucksa, to miał potrzebę wyjścia gdzieś, uczczenia ich niewielkiego sukcesu.

\- A myślałem, że ja jestem top w tym związku - zaśmiał się Matt, na chwilę odrywając wzrok z drogi przed sobą, by spojrzeć na Andy’ego, któremu zmiękły kolana. Gitarzysta miał prześliczne oczy, w odcieni głębokiego błękitu, w którym można było się utopić.

\- Ty patrz na drogę, a nie myśl - odparł Biersack, rumieniąc się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Matt zachichotał i, korzystając z nieuwagi Sixa, zmienił płytę.

Nie była może i perełką, a jedynie zbiorem największych hitów, ale miała jedną dobrą piosenkę.

 _Insomnia_.

Faithless.

Brzmiała jak rok 1996.

Wtedy też chyba ukazał się oryginalny album zespołu, ale Andy kojarzył ten utwór z długich podróży do Bostonu i z powrotem. W samochodzie Chrisa, w drodze na lotnisko i z powrotem, o najróżniejszych porach dnia.

Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy miał pięć lat.

Winda z niebieskim światłem, kolorowe firanki z motywem zoo. Chirurgiczna zieleń płytek. Plastikowe wężyki i metalowe szczypce. Łóżko, na które chyba był za duży, bo gdy się wyciągnął (a nie była to jego naturalna pozycja, zwykle sypiał na boku, zwinięty w kłębek), dotykał stopami metalowych prętów dolnego oparcia.

Niewielki korytarz.

Figurka Barney’a z Flinstonów.

Niewiele pamiętał.

Jeszcze tylko szklaną szafkę i umywalkę, słoneczny dzień.

I ból głowy.

Potem, po latach, to uczucie był w stanie porównać tylko do kaca. A kaca do migreny.

\- W porządku? - głos Matta wyrwał go z rozmyślań. - Chyba przestałeś oddychać.

\- Chyba mam PTSD - westchnął Andy w odpowiedzi i przetarł twarz dłońmi. - Nieważne. Miałeś rzucić palenie - dodał, próbując wymusić uśmiech.

Bo czy te wspomnienia przybiły go tak naprawdę? Niewiele emocji wywoływały, chyba tylko to, że nie chciał tego znowu przechodzić. Z pełną świadomością tego, co tak naprawdę się działo. Nie miał jej przecież jako dziecko.

 _Insomnia, Insomnia, Insomnia_.

Sięgnął do odtwarzacz i może nieco zbyt gwałtownym ruchem przełączył piosenkę na przypadkową stację radiową, byleby tylko odegnać tamte wspomnienia.

A może tylko sobie to wszystko wymyślił?

*

\- I którędy teraz? - zapytał Matt, gdy po raz trzeci minęli tę samą ekspozycję łazienki. Zgubili się w Ikei. Typowo.

\- Teoretycznie tamtędy - Andy wskazał na lewo, gdzie, jeśli wierzyć znakowi u sufitu, powinna znajdować się dalsza część sklepu, powoli prowadząca do kas.

Mieli już w zasadzie wszystko oprócz świeczek, kaktusów i pudeł na pierdoły.

Zawartość koszyka chwiała się niebezpiecznie przy wymijaniu babć, ale jeszcze się nie rozsypała.

\- Obyś się nie mylił - westchnął gitarzysta, kierując się w tamtą stronę, więc Biersack poszedł za nim. Nie pomylił się, na szczęście, bo po dziesięciu minutach i zgarnięciu pudełek, znaleźli się wśród roślinek.

Andy wziął do rąk kilka małych sukulentów w kolorowych doniczkach i wcisnął je na przód koszyka, gdzie wciąż było trochę miejsca.

Dorzucili jeszcze większego kaktusa, którego musiał niestety trzymać, bo już się nie zmieścił, po czym skierowali się do kasy.

\- To co z tą randką? - zapytał Biersack, gdy stanęli w długim ogonku do stanowiska i przytulił do siebie doniczkę, bo wyślizgiwała mu się z dłoni. Wszystko pewnie za sprawą upału, mimo klimatyzowanego wnętrza sklepu. Na zewnątrz, pół godziny temu, praktycznie nie dało się wytrzymać. A słońce i tak zaszło.

Andy poprawił ramiączko wyciętej, podartej koszulki, którą miał na sobie. V-necka. Akurat miał ją pod ręką, a nie chciał wyciągać innych bluzek z dna torby o poranku. Top był luźny, wisiał na nim, zwłaszcza po Warped Tour, bo schudł. Znowu.

\- Mrożona czekolada na wynos i romantyczne skręcanie łóżka w domu? Brzmi jak plan - zaśmiał się Matt i powstrzymał się od pocałowania Sixa w policzek. W końcu byli wśród ludzi.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - Andy poprawił kaktusa w ramionach i zdmuchnął pasemko grzywki z twarzy, bo opadło nieproszone.

Nie umiał skręcać łóżek.

*

Zamiast na Starbucksa, zdecydowali się na jakąś przytulną kawiarenkę nienależącą do żadnej sieciówki.

Serwowała na wynos, co było zbawieniem, bo w środku zebrało się dość sporo ludzi. Nic zresztą dziwnego, bo na zewnątrz zaczął siąpić deszcz. Grzmiało też od czasu do czasu, co zdecydowanie nie zachęcało do pozostania na dworze.

A może?

\- Andy! Andy, Andy, Andy, mogę zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie? O Boże, Matt! - Biersack odwrócił się, prawie wpadając na dwie kolorowowłose nastolatki, które właśnie do nich dobiegły. Jedna z nich przytuliła się bez ostrzeżenia, prawie go przewracając, druga zaś rzuciła się na gitarzystę. A potem się zamieniły, nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zaprotestować.

\- Jesteś moim największym idolem, nie wierzę, że cię spotkałam. Tak po prostu, na ulicy. To mi się chyba śni - powiedziała druga z dziewczyn, drżącymi rękoma podsuwając mu “We Stitch These Wounds” do podpisania.

Przyjął od nastolatki marker i zostawił autograf na płycie, po czym oddał jej album z uśmiechem i lekko objął ją ramieniem do zdjęcia.

Nie była wysoka, sięgała mu zaledwie do piersi, a on nie pochylił się na fotografii wystarczająco.

Teraz jednak o tym nie myślał, dziewczyny się pożegnały, a oni poszli w stronę parkingu, na którym zostawili samochód.

\- Przełóżmy składanie łóżka na jutro, te zakupy mnie wykończyły - jęknął Andy, gdy wyjechali na ulicę.

\- Właśnie miałem proponować - zaśmiał się Matt i włączył muzykę, tym samym odsłaniając tajemnicę ostatniej włożonej do odtwarzacza płyty.

“Set The World On Fire”.

A Biersack już zaczynał się zastanawiać, gdzie podziały się dwa albumy Black Veil, które Good na pewno miał.

Otworzył lekko okno w samochodzie, wpuszczając huk pędu powietrza do środka. Pasował do muzyki i do atmosfery albumu.

\- Kneel and pray for closure, baby - zachichotał, przypominając sobie ikoniczny występ w Daily Habit.

\- Jak uklęknę to poskładasz ze mną łóżko? - spytał Matt, po czym na oślep poczochrał Andy’ego po włosach. - Uroczy jesteś, skarbie.

Biersack uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął telefon, by tweetnąć o tym, czy ktoś pamiętał tamten koncert.

Zdziwił się odrobinę, widząc hashtag życzący mu powrotu do zdrowia.

Uniósł brew i wszedł w niego, zastanawiając się, co tym razem odbiło fanom.

Być może chodziło im po prostu o żebra, choć to było bez sensu, od upadku minęły prawie trzy miesiące.

Przewinął w dół przez kilka tweetów, które życzyły mu jak najlepiej, ale nie znalazł odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Nie od razu.

Bo potem trafił na zdjęcie z fankami, zrobione prawie pół godziny temu, pewnie w dobrej wierze.

I ciąg odpowiedzi pod nim.

_Skąd ta blizna?_

_Musiał mieć operację przez żebra?_

_A pamiętacie, co Ashley ostatnio tweetnął?_

_Wiecie, ile on palił, może to coś z płucami? Oby nie…_

_Takie z niego emo, że dał się pokroić, pedał._

_Moja kuzynka jest lekarzem i mówi, że jak przebijesz płuco, to trzeba cię zoperować. Biedny. To pewnie przez te żebra._

_A pamiętacie, jak źle wyglądał na tym koncercie na Warped w lipcu? Jakby był zmęczony? Może jest chory?_

_Emo dziwka znowu próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę_

_Nie umiał śpiewać, to może był głos naprawić. Teraz za to będzie wyglądać jak szkarada, powodzenia w znalezieniu dziewczyny…_

_Wracaj do zdrowia Andy, twoi fani cię kochają <3_

Andy westchnął głęboko, nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. O dziwo, nie panikował z powodu całej tej sytuacji.

Nie miał też ochoty tego wyjaśniać, choć wiedział, że fandom nie spocznie, póki się nie dowie, więc będzie musiał coś wstawić.

\- Możesz na chwilę zjechać? - poprosił Matta, widząc, że na wyświetlaczu komórki pojawił się numer Jona.

Good posłusznie skręcił w najbliższy wyjazd z autostrady i przystanął na poboczu nieuczęszczanej drogi wychodzącej na pustynię.

Biersack odebrał, spodziewając się, że manager będzie wrzeszczeć, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Sprawdź Twittera - powiedział tylko, spokojnie jak na siebie.

\- Sprawdziłem - odparł Andy, próbując wytrzymać zdziwione spojrzenie Matta, który również wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wszedł w aplikację, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się dezaprobata w czystej postaci.

\- Jakieś pomysły, żeby to odkręcić? Wiem, że wyszło przypadkiem, ale to dość krucha sprawa. Dobijają się do mnie magazyny muzyczne, parę napisało już kilka wzmianek o tajemniczej chorobie, na którą rzekomo zapadłeś. I tak, i tak będziesz musiał udzielić wywiadu, wytwórnia będzie tego chciała. Pytanie tylko czy to olewasz, czy piszesz oświadczenie? - powiedział Jon, wciąż spokojny, jak nie on.

\- Napiszę im, że wszystko w porządku - Andy westchnął ciężko. - Umów mnie proszę na wywiad z najbardziej znaną ze wszystkich gazet, które się odezwą do jutra. Rozwinę tam to, co napiszę na Twitterze, bo i tak będą pytać - dodał jeszcze, opierając się o zagłówek i nerwowo bawiąc zawieszonym na lusterku sznurkiem koralików.

\- No dobra - odparł manager. - Dam ci znać.

Andy mruknął twierdząco, po czym się rozłączył.

\- Kurwa mać - rzucił, jeszcze raz zerkając na niewinne zdjęcie, które wywołało dramę.

On, Matt i dwie fanki, ustawieni na tle kawiarni, uwiecznieni przez przypadkowego przechodnia.

Jedna z dziewczyn, ta niższa, sięgałła Andy’emu zaledwie do piersi. Tym samym nie zasłaniała bladej skóry na mostku, nieokrytej koszulką, której materiał był w tym miejscu rozdarty i ukazywał fragment białej blizny, wyjątkowo dobrze widocznej na zdjęciu, niemal od razu.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał Matt, łapiąc Andy’ego za rękę, ignorując przejeżdżający samochód, który minął ich z dość sporą prędkością.

\- Powiem im, zasługują na wyjaśnienia - powiedział Biersack i pochylił się do przodu, by pocałować Matta lekko. - Możemy się przy okazji wyoutować, bo to też w końcu wyjdzie, a nie chcę, by stało się to w ten sam sposób - dodał, wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Tak sądzisz? - zapytał gitarzysta, choć było w tym sporo racji i sam skłaniał się ku tej opcji. - No dobra. Jak się wali, to niech się wali wszystko.

Andy pokiwał głową i założył pasemko włosów za ucho, otwierając notatnik w telefonie, by skleić jakieś dość krótkie, ale wymowne oświadczenie.

Matt tymczasem wyjechał z powrotem na autostradę i po prostu puścił “Set The World On Fire” do końca najgłośniej, jak się dało.

Biersack popatrzył na krajobraz za oknem, widoczne w oddali miasto, po czym zaczął pisać.

A potem doszedł do wniosku, że wielkie słowa nie pasowały do sytuacji.

Nie tak planował to wszystko rozegrać. Przyznać się.

Zamknął notatnik i wszedł na Twittera, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

 _Mam pół serca, a i tak biegam szybciej, niż Wy_ \- tweetnął.

Na reakcję fanów nie musiał długo czekać, już po chwili jego powiadomienia zostały zasypane odpowiedziami i polubieniami.

 _Jest jeszcze coś_ \- dopisał więc, po czym otworzył galerię i poszukał najbardziej uroczego zdjęcia z Mattem, jakie miał.

Po chwili udało mu się znaleźć jedno, które zrobili chyba jeszcze w zeszłym roku.

A raczej: które zrobił im Jon.

Przysiedli wtedy na skrzyni ze sprzętem, czego nie było widać, na tle napisu “Black Veil Brides”. Pamiętał, że chciał zrobić z Matta emosa z BVB Army, więc założył mu swój różaniec i czapkę, którą zdobiło “Sixx” na przedzie.

Uwielbiał tę fotografię.

Załączył ją więc do tweeta i zastanowił się chwilę nad podpisem.

 _Bluźniercy. Albo Wasze dwa ulubione emo pedały. Jak kto woli. Poznajcie mojego chłopaka_ \- napisał i oznaczył Matta.

A potem wysłał tweeta.

*

Andy poprawił podtapirowane włosy w lusterku wstecznym, po czym wysiadł z samochodu. Wywiad, na który umówił go Jon, miał się odbyć w siedzibie magazynu muzycznego i być w całości wrzucony na jego stronę jako film. Z tego powodu Biersack z dna szafy, już poskładanej (ostatnie dwa dni, to jest odkąd rozpętała się drama w fandomie, spędzili na skręcaniu mebli i układaniu rzeczy w szafkach), wyciągnął czarną koszulkę kończącą się pod szyją, za to z obciętymi rękawami. Wiedział, że zirytuje tym nie tylko dziennikarkę, jakąś Kate, która na swoim zdjęciu wyglądała jak typowa wścibska szmata. Zamęczył Jona prośbami o wyszukaniu czegokolwiek o niej, ale chciał wiedzieć, z czym przyjdzie mu się mierzyć.

Blondynka, wydawało mu się, średniego wzrostu, o włosach obciętych do ramion, w których czaiło się jedno pomarańczowe pasemko, zdecydowanie nie wzbudzała jego zaufania. Może chodziło o garsonkę, którą ubrała do zdjęcia zamieszczonego na LinkedIn. A może po prostu wyczuwał ludzki charakter.

\- Zesrasz się, Kate - mruknął sam do siebie i wszedł do wnętrza nowoczesnego budynku.

Znalazł się w obszernym holu, którego jeden koniec prowadził do, jeśli wierzyć znakom, wind i schodów, resztę zaś zajmowała przestrzeń urządzona jak ogród zimowy. Właściciel chyba lubił rośliny. Może nawet miał lekką obsesję na ich punkcie. Pomiędzy palmami w doniczkach stały kanapy i drewniane krzesła, kilka stolików pokrytych poprzednimi wydaniami gazety i ulotkami reklamowymi.

Andy westchnął i pożałował, że nie było z nim Jona. Normalnie przychodził, żeby nie porwały go jakieś fanki, ale dziś nie mógł. Twierdził, że żona zrobiła mu awanturę o romans z managerką na Warped. I wcale się jej nie dziwił, ale niepisany układ między zespołem a Jonathanem polegał na tym, że nie wtrącali się sobie nawzajem w sprawy miłosne.

Biersack podszedł do biurka recepcji i oparł się o nie rękoma, chcąc wyglądać na pewnego siebie. Bo takiego miał grać, choć najbardziej na świecie chciał stąd uciec.

Wrażenie, że każdy się na niego patrzył, bo wyglądał inaczej, niż zgromadzeni w hallu ludzie, nie chciało go opuścić. W dodatku pewnie wszyscy wiedzieli, że miał chłopaka, a to musiało wydawać im się nienormalne. Przynajmniej tak wywnioskował po dekoracjach w pomieszczeniu.

Ale to był prestiżowy magazyn, piszący o legendach rocka (szkoda, że żadnej nie było widać po drodze), więc Andy nie mógł odmówić.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? - zapytała recepcjonistka, podnosząc wzrok znad komputera.

\- Podobno mam wywiad za chwilę. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi mój manager - odparł Andy, chcąc jedynie uciec. Miał w planie przecież podać nazwisko dziennikarki i godzinę, ale ze stresu mu to umknęło.

Recepcjonistka popatrzyła na niego bez mrugnięcia, chyba taksując wzrokiem włosy z wplecionymi w nie piórami, ciemny cień na powiekach i podartą koszulkę. Nie pasował do jej świata, zdecydowanie nie. Do świata idealnie ułożonej fryzury, odprasowanych koszul i sukienek od znanych projektantów, dziesięć klas wyżej, niż Gucci, które szef sponsorował całej kadrze. Do świata dwójki dzieci, uczących się od rana do nocy, by dostać się na Stanford lub Harvard, może Yale.

Nie pasował.

\- Jak nazwisko? - zapytała, poprawiając okulary w prostokątnej oprawie.

\- Moje, managera czy jej? - Andy nerwowo zacisnął palce na jasnym drewnie blatu biurka. Nie umiał poradzić sobie w takich sytuacjach, chyba. To zwykle załatwiał Jon. Ale co on wtedy mówił? Krzyczał na ludzi. Tylko co krzyczał?

\- Pańskie - dziennikarka wydawała się zirytowana, w końcu marnował jej czas. A sądząc po wyglądzie, pewnie tylko udawał jakąś gwiazdę.

\- Biersack - odparł Six, modląc się, by móc stąd jak najszybciej odejść. - Andy.

\- Andrew Dennis? - recepcjonistka uniosła wzrok znad komputera po chwili szukania w nim czegoś, co chyba znalazła.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Nienawidził swojego pełnego imienia, nie pasowało do niego. Zdrobnienie jakoś uchodziło, ale podobało mu się chyba tylko, gdy Matt go tak nazywał.

\- Szóste piętro, studio 132 - powiedziała recepcjonistka i położyła na blacie smycz z plakietką, na któren Andy zobaczył swoje nazwisko, podpisane “Black Veil Brides, wywiad, Kate Kowalski”. - Winda nie działa.

Biersack pokiwał głową, podziękował kobiecie, choć w sumie nie był pewny i skierował się w stronę schodów, zakładając po drodze smycz na szyję.

Pierwsze cztery piętra pokonał niemal biegiem, mimo że jego kolana błagały o litość.

Upewnił się, że nikt za nim nie idzie i odetchnął głębiej kilkakrotnie, po czym wspiął się na dwa ostatnie i przed wyjściem na korytarz oparł o ścianę klatki schodowej, by złapać oddech. Świat odrobinę się chwiał, a nie chciał wyglądać, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

Po paru minutach udało mu się opanować, więc pociągnął klamkę i wyszedł na korytarz.

Miękki dywan tłumił kroki, w miarę jak mijał kolejne drzwi, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, coraz bardziej stresując się, czy powinien tam tak po prostu wejść. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś czekał na niego przed drzwiami, ale jednocześnie liczył, że nie spotka tam jakiejś innej gwiazdy, bo był beznadziejny w kontaktach z ludźmi, których nie znał.

W końcu znalazł się na końcu korytarza, zwieńczonym tylko jednymi drzwiami, z numerem 132.

Na jednym z przymocowanych do ściany krzeseł siedziała Kate, dziennikarka, ubrana w rozpiętą koszulkę polo i dżinsy.

\- Cześć - powiedział, bo jeszcze go nie zauważyła.

*

Puder matujący, którego używali na wszystkich, sprawiał, że swędziała go skóra twarzy, ale nie zdążył zaprotestować i uciec makijażystce.

Teraz siedział na niewygodnym krzesełku przed kamerami, dwa metry od Kate, czekając, aż ta zacznie wywiad.

Próbował przygotować odpowiedzi i liczył, że się nie zająknie.

\- W czerwcu wydaliście z zespołem drugi album studyjny, “Set The World On Fire” - odezwała się Kate. - Możesz powiedzieć, co cię zainspirowało?

Andy odetchnął głęboko, wiedząc, że to tylko preludium i nie tego spotkanie dotyczyło.

Ale zebrał myśli i zaczął:

\- W pewnym sensie to concept album. Wiesz, masz grupę osób, która nigdzie nie pasuje. Chcą zmienić świat, by wszyscy ci, którzy także nigdzie nie przynależą, ale nie mają odwagi się pokazać, mogli znaleźć sobie miejsce.

Kowalski wydawała się średnio usatysfakcjonowana tą odpowiedzią.

\- W przeszłości wspominałeś, że nie jesteś praktykujący. Skąd w takim razie biblijne nawiązanie do upadłych aniołów? - zapytała.

Andy powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Pytanie zadawano mu setki razy, przywykł.

\- Dorastałem w katolickiej rodzinie, fakt - przyznał. - Nie przemawiała do mnie otoczka wiary, to wszystko po prostu nie trzymało się kupy. W religii, którą mi przekazywano, było wiele nieścisłości, a kiedy próbowałem je podważyć, zwykle mnie uciszano. Albo wywalano z zajęć. Ci ludzie mieli wyuczoną formułkę wiary, której nie wolno było kwestionować. Dlatego w sumie nie lubię religii, nie potrafi do mnie dotrzeć. Ale wroga trzeba znać, więc się nią interesuję. A co do konceptu upadłych aniołów? W zeszłym roku zrobili z nas wampiry, bo wszyscy byli zajarani “Zmierzchem”, to poszliśmy za ciosem - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Chyba wziąłeś sobie do serca ten koncept - zaśmiała się. - Mam na myśli wasz występ w Hollywood w czerwcu, dzień przed premierą albumu.

Andy w myślach przybił piątkę z twarzą, głośno zaś powiedział:

\- Tak, chciałem zobaczyć, czy umiem latać, jak w teledysku do “Fallen Angels”.

\- I się nie udało.

\- Nie udało się - potwierdził. - Ale przeżyłem!

Kate pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i odetchnęła głęboko.

\- I połamałeś żebra. Trzy, o ile dobrze pamiętam - powiedziała. - Czujesz się już chyba dobrze, prawda? - Andy skinął głową. - Czy ten upadek ma jakiś związek z blizną, którą widać na niedawnym zdjęciu z fankami?

Wiedział, że o to zapyta.

Miał nawet odpowiedź.

\- Poniekąd - rzucił, na co dziennikarka uniosła brew. A on zaczynał się dobrze bawić. Poprosiła, by rozwinął wypowiedź, więc kontynuował: - Gdyby nie ta blizna, w ogóle by mnie tu nie było. Tam, w Hollywood też nie. Wtedy - upajał się dezorientacją na twarzy Kate.

\- Uściślij, proszę. Czy to nawiązuje do twojego tweeta, cytuję - tu kobieta przebiegła wzrokiem po kartce papieru, którą trzymała na drewnianej podkładce. Chyba miała tam zapisane pytania. - “Mam pół serca, a i tak biegam szybciej, niż Wy”? Co miałeś na myśli?

\- Mam pół serca - odparł Andy spokojnie. - I biegam szybciej, niż pani.

Starał się nie roześmiać, ale nie wyszło.

Kate wyglądała na lekko wytrąconą z równowagi, ale gdy się odezwała, głos miała opanowany:

\- Co to znaczy, że masz pół serca? Chodzi ci o jakąś chorobę, tak? - tu Andy pokiwał głową z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Jon by go za to zabił, ale Jona tu nie było, walczył z żoną. - Sprecyzuj, proszę. Czy ona ma jakąś nazwę? Jest niebezpieczna?

\- Śmiertelna - powiedział Biersack, po czym poruszył wymownie brwiami, by do reszty zirytować dziennikarkę.

\- Czy w związku z tym fani powinni się szykować na koniec Black Veil Brides? - zapytała Kate, choć głos zaczynał drżeć jej z nerwów.

\- To jest nieuniknione, wszystkie zespoły tak kończą - Andy wzruszył ramionami, a na twarzy kobiety odmalował się szok. - Najpierw wydamy jeszcze parę albumów i powkurzamy trochę dziennikarzy - uśmiechnął.

Kate chyba nie spodobała się ta odpowiedź, bo postanowiła uderzyć z innego frontu.

\- A jak zareagował na tę wieść twój chłopak? Matt Good, o ile dobrze pamiętam? Długo jesteście razem? Jak myślisz, co powiedziałby na temat bycia w związku z niepełnosprawną osobą?

Andy poczuł, że ciśnienie odrobinę mu się podniosło, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Powiedziałby, że lepiej się umówić ze mną, niż z blond landryną jak pani - odparł spokojnie i przyjrzał się swoim paznokciom. - A razem jesteśmy od Warped Tour - dodał, jakby nigdy nic. - Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Kate odetchnęła głęboko, dotknięta tą zniewagą.

\- Mam całą listę - oświadczyła ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Gdybyś potrzebował przerwy na szklankę wody albo przewietrzenie się, to daj znać.

\- Obejdzie się, ale mój prawnik odezwie się do ciebie w sprawie przemocy psychicznej na niepełnosprawnych - powiedział Andy, po czym wstał, pomachał do kamery i wyszedł ze studia.

*

\- Nie wiem, czy gorsze są komary, czy Jon - oświadczył Andy, gdy zabił kolejnego owada na swojej ręce. Fakt, że ich niewielki taras, a raczej balkon, porośnięty był kwiatami, rosnącymi w wymurowanych po zewnętrznej stronie bariery donicach, pewnie wpływał na to, że wieczorami roiło się od komarów. Świeczki zapachowe i kadzidła nie zawsze pomagały.

\- Komary się na ciebie nie drą - zaśmiał się Matt i wziął Andy’ego na kolana. Widok stąd na miasto był niesamowity, wart nawet pogryzienia przez komary.

\- Słuszna uwaga - zgodził się Biersack. - No i pewnie zabije mnie za ten wywiad. Czy nie?

Matt parsknął śmiechem.

\- No trochę przesadziłeś, to fakt - powiedział. - Ale tak, umówiłbym się z tobą w każdej instancji. Pozwiesz tę babę?

Six pokręcił głową. Nie chciało mu się użerać z żadną gazetą, ale uważał to za wielkie wyjście i był z niego dumny. Fani oczywiście stanęli po jego stronie, przynajmniej w większości. No i na szczęście niewielu osobom przeszkadzał jego związek z Mattem.

Poza Ashley’em, który od kilku dni przysyłał mu wiadomości typu “Wróć do mnie, tęsknię za tobą :(“ albo “Jak do mnie nie wrócisz, to wyleję resztę z zespołu.”

Andy pofatygował się nawet z tego powodu do prawnika, który jednak uznał, że do wyrzucenia kogokolwiek potrzeba było ostatecznej, zgodnej decyzji ich obydwu, więc żaden z jego przyjaciół nie był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Tym razem nie było inaczej.

Telefon Andy’ego zawibrował. Wyjął go więc z kieszeni, bo z reguły śmiali się z tych wiadomości, desperat nie umiał odpuścić.

Odblokował ekran i przebiegł wzrokiem po krótkim smsie, unosząc brew.

Matt zajrzał mu przez ramię i jęknął cicho, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

“Wróć do mnie. Będziesz ze mną szczęśliwszy, niż z tym nieudacznikiem. Przestanie ci się podobać, zobaczysz. To ten, co miał anoreksję? Czy tam bulimię? Nieważne, nie widać hahah”.

I drugi, który przyszedł chwilę później:

“Poważnie mówię, pasowaliśmy do siebie. Dwie ikony seksu, bożyszcze nastolatek. Daj znać”.

\- Przesada - mruknął Andy i usunął smsy, a potem zablokował numer basisty. Było zabawnie, dopóki ten nie obrażał mu chłopaka, zupełnie bezpodstawnie. - Jebać go.

\- Gdzie to się leczy? - Matt wymusił uśmiech i przytulił Sixa, choć miał ochotę gdzieś uciec.

Nie chciał wracać na dawną ścieżkę nieodpowiedzialnych zachowań i samodestrukcji, ale te słowa zabolały. Mimo że wyglądał w porządku.

Bo on siebie tak nie widział, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się przestać krytykować się za najmniejsze błędy, pojawiło się to. Dwa smsy, które zrujnowały mu psychikę na nowo.

Kompleksy.

Był szczupły przecież, widział to po zdjęciach i Andy nie miał zastrzeżeń.

To skąd basista wysnuł ten wniosek? Może przypadkiem pomylił go z Sonnym, z tymi zaburzeniami odżywiania. A może zrobił to celowo?

Matt wspominał raz, ale tylko Sixowi, że miał okres, gdy praktycznie przestał jeść. Może Ash był w pobliżu?

Nie mógł cofnąć czasu i sprawdzić i nie miał wątpliwości, że Andy go chciał, ale…

Może jednak miał?

No i fakt nazwania go nieudacznikiem.

Tak jakby sukces D.R.U.G.S. nie istniał, jakby liczyło się tylko zawieszenie działalności jego poprzedniego zespołu.

\- Chcesz kakao? - zapytał Andy nagle, wyrywając gitarzystę z rozmyślań.

Chciał, ale nie mógł.

\- Nie jestem głodny - odpowiedział i wymusił uśmiech, żeby przekonać Biersacka, że wszystko w porządku.

Sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego, zaciągając się głęboko.

Miał przestać palić, ale wiedział, że teraz to już na pewno mu nie wyjdzie.

Tak smakował tamten trudny okres, kilka lat temu, gdy się wyniszczał.

I był w tym pewien rodzaj euforii, którego zdecydowanie nie powinien gloryfikować, wracać do niego.

A jednak… Stało się.

Długa droga w dół.

*

\- Dzień dobry skarbie - Andy pocałował Matta w policzek na powitanie, gdy ten wszedł do kuchni.

Biersack wstał wcześniej i akurat skończył robić śniadanie dla ich dwójki.

Tofucznica z warzywami, zauważył gitarzysta na skraju paniki.

A do tego mrożona herbata z miodem i tosty.

O zgrozo.

\- I my zjemy to wszystko? - zaśmiał się, może odrobinę zbyt nerwowo.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - Andy przytulił się mocno. - Muszę o ciebie dbać, żebra ci można policzyć.

W istocie tak było i Matt przyjął te słowa jako komplement.

\- No skoro tak mówisz - odparł wymijająco i pocałował Sixa w czoło.

Biersack spłonął rumieńcem i schował się za welonem czarnych włosów, a Matt sięgnął po telefon, by uwiecznić chłopaka na zdjęciu, bo uroczo wyglądał.

Nie dane mu jednak było tego zrobić, za sprawą powiadomienia z Twittera.

Wszedł w nie zdziwiony i uniósł brew.

-Dlaczego twój były cytuje słowa piosenki mojego zespołu? - zapytał Andy’ego, patrząc na tweeta Asha sprzed zaledwie chwili. Niepokojącego.

_Note to self_

_I miss you terribly_

_This is what_

_We call a tragedy_

_Come back to me_

_To me_

\- Bo jest głupi - odparł Six, ale ponieważ jego telefon też zawibrował, a on chciał się pośmiać, sięgnął po urządzenie.

Dostał powiadomienie o tweecie basisty, owszem, ale oprócz tego jeszcze wiadomość. Od niego.

Otworzył ją, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

No i spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego, co zobaczył.

“Jak do mnie nie wrócisz, to się zabiję. Masz 10 minut na decyzję.”

Pod spodem znajdowało się zdjęcie rewolweru.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Rozdział 10 - Til I collapse

Telefon.

Montonny dźwięk budzika.

Andy westchnął z niezadowoleniem, na oślep sięgając po komórkę, by go wyłączyć.

Udało mu się za trzecią próbą.

Było wpół do piątej.

Musiał odebrać Matta z lotniska.

Gitarzysta przylatywał dziś z jakiegoś festiwalu w Wielkiej Brytanii, na który D.R.U.G.S. polecieli.

Nie było go w sumie trzy dni.

Trzy długie dni, które Andy spędził na zastanowieniu się, czy dobrze postąpił, załatwiając zakaz zbliżania się Asha do siebie.

Żadnej próby samobójczej nie było.

Zwykły, tani szantaż.

Szybko wyszło.

Wtedy, kilka dni temu, Six nie był pewny, jak postąpić. Oczywiście, że nie chciał wracać do swojego byłego, był szczęśliwy z Mattem, ale czuł, w tamtej chwili, że próba przekonania basisty, że lepiej im bez siebie, nie była najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem.

Nie przyszło mu do głowy, by po prostu wezwać pogotowie na adres mężczyzny.

Matt to zrobił.

Później tamtego dnia okazało się, że kilka wiadomości o tej samej treści Ash wysłał już wcześniej, o różnych porach. Nie doszły, bo Andy zablokował jego numer.

A teraz basista nie miał prawa zbliżyć się do niego bardziej, niż dwa metry.

Z trudem dostał papier, wciąż byli w tym samym zespole i nie mógł go przecież wyrzucić. Wtedy musieliby się rozpaść. Tego Biersack nie chciał.

Jęknął, odrzucając kołdrę i zwlókł się z łóżka.

Miał jeszcze trochę czasu przed przylotem Matta, żałował jednak, że nie na tyle dużo, by poleżeć pięć minut dłużej.

Wciągnął na siebie czarną koszulkę na długi rękaw, bo ranek był pochmurny i podarte rurki do kompletu, po czym skierował się do kuchni, starając się trafić w drzwi.

Otworzył lodówkę, zauważając, że przydałoby się zrobić zakupy. I że miał się tym zająć pod nieobecność Matta.

Cóż, dorosłe, odpowiedzialne życie nie zawsze mu wychodziło.

W końcu zrezygnowany sięgnał po masło i kubeczek twarożku, w nadziei, że jego organizm i sumienie zaaprobują to w miarę zdrowe połączenie i brak jakichkolwiek warzyw. O ile się nie mylił, ostatnie kilka pomidorów skończyło w sosie poprzedniego wieczora.

Andy westchnął ciężko, po czym otworzył szafkę z herbatą.

Wyciągnął rękę po opakowanie zielonej, ale przypomniał sobie wykład swojego ojca o tym, ile to takowa nie zawierała metali ciężkich, które odkładały się w organizmie i zawahał się przez moment, po czym postawił jednak na jakąś owocową mieszankę, którą Amy wcisnęła mu podczas przystanku Warped Tour w Cincinnati, załamana pustym aneksem kuchennym w busie.

Amy, właśnie.

Nie była chyba zbyt przychylnie nastawiona do związku Andy’ego z Mattem. W porządku, dowiedziała się o tym razem z fanami, ale Biersack liczył na odrobinę zrozumienia.

Nie spodziewał się, że zamiast radości, że był z kimś szczęśliwy, rodzice uraczą go pogadanką w stylu “Liczyliśmy, że ci przeszło i znormalniałeś. Rozstałeś się przecież z Ashem, czy to nie oznaczało, że nie było ci dobrze w związku z facetem? Łączenie się w pary z osobami tej samej płci nigdy nie wypali, bo biologia jest silniejsza”. I na nic tłumaczenie, że nawet wśród pingwinów znajdowały się homoseksualne związki.

Andy wywrócił oczami i wsadził talerze do zmywarki, po czym sięgnął po notes, by zrobić listę zakupów.

Planował zajść do sklepu jeszcze przed wycieczką na lotnisko.

Przerażało go, jak prozaiczne bywało dorosłe życie. Ulubione sformułowanie jego rodziców.

*

\- I jak ci idzie?

Andy podniósł wzrok znad kartki zapisanej równaniami proporcji i nazwami leków. Próba wyliczenia ich odpowiedniej ilości na półtora miesiąca trasy była trudnym zadaniem, gdy nie potrafiło się poradzić sobie z matematyką.

\- Jakoś chyba… - westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy trzydzieści sztuk tabletek, których brało się dziennie po cztery pomnożyć najpierw przez liczbę dni trasy w sumie, czy podzielić trzydzieści na cztery, żeby dowiedzieć się, na ile wystarczy mu jedno opakowanie.

-Pomóc? - spytał Matt. Był chyba lepszy ze ścisłych przedmiotów. Zwłaszcza ostatnio, przez liczenie kalorii.

Odłożył widelec, którym do tej pory dłubał w makaronie, by zjeść jak najmniej, ale nie wzbudzić czujności Andy’ego i nachylił się nad chłopakiem, który pokiwał głową.

Trasa australijska, mająca trwać nieco ponad tydzień, zaczynała się za kilka dni. Potem D.R.U.G.S. wracali do domu i mieli wolne aż do Halloween. Black Veil zostawali w tym czasie w Europie na trasę po tamtejszych krajach. Ta miała potrwać miesiąc z kiloma dniami przerwy tu i ówdzie.

Planowali nawet, by Matt przyleciał do Andy’ego mniej więcej w połowie i, w miarę możliwości, został już do jej końca. Jon jeszcze nie wiedział, ale zamierzali postawić go przed faktem dokonanym.

Gitarzysta wziął długopis i pomógł Sixowi uporać się z wyliczeniami, choć nie szło mu tak źle. Jedynie mozolnie, a przecież czas naglił, tego dnia Biersacka czekała jeszcze wycieczka na plan teledysku do “Rebel Love Song”.

*

\- Szminka ci się rozmazała - zauważył CC, zerkając na Andy’ego, który poprawiał włosy w lusterku.

To wcale nie tak, że zablokowali skrzyżowanie, by nakręcić teledysk i to jeszcze późnym wieczorem, skądże.

Biersack wzruszył ramionami i palcem otarł malinową smugę spod dolnej wargi, po czym przytulił się do Matta, który siedział poza planem. I palił. Znowu.

\- Raka płuc dostaniesz - powiedział Andy z wyrzutem, zabierając gitarzyście niedopałek i gasząc go o asfalt ulicy, ku jękom protestu. - No poważnie. Poza tym, mojej mamie nie spodobałoby się, że przy mnie palisz - dodał i uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co mężczyzna wywrócił jedynie oczami.

\- A czy cokolwiek w ogóle jej się podoba? - zapytał. Ostatnimi czasy stał się kurewsko marudny. Andy nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale automatycznie wpędzało go to w rozpacz, że powiedział coś nie tak, na pewno to zrobił, innego wyjścia nie było. Albo irytował Matta. Swoim istnieniem, zachowaniem. Wszystkim. Czymkolwiek.

Biersack nie miał pojęcia, że jedynym powodem irytacji Gooda światem było najzwyklejsze w świecie niedożywienie.

Podczas krótkiego pobytu w Anglii ten unikał jedzenia, jak mógł, po powrocie do domu zresztą również.

Uczucie głodu niwelowały papierosy i guma miętowa, więc nadużywał ich, jak tylko mógł.

I znikał w oczach.

\- Uroczy jesteście - powiedział Jinxx, zatrzymując się przy nich, bo Andy miał lakier do włosów, a jego natapirowana fryzura nieco opadła.

\- Dzięki - Biersack uśmiechnął się lekko i przytulił do Matta, zanim wstał, zmuszony wrócić na plan teledysku. Nie chciał pobrudzić gitarzysty szminką podczas buziaka i jeszcze do kompletu jej rozmazać, więc takie wyjście było najrozsądniejsze.

Zmartwił się tylko, bo Mattowi naprawdę było można policzyć żebra, pomimo bluzy, którą ten miał na sobie.

Bluzy, no właśnie.

Wieczór był upalny, bezwietrzny, duszny.

Andy ledwo dawał radę w samej tylko kamizelce.

Jakim cudem Mattowi było zimno?

*

\- Skarbie, wstajemy - Andy niechętnie otworzył oczy, tylko po to, by zamknąć je po sekundzie, kiedy uderzyło go światło włączonej lampy.

Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, co się tak naprawdę działo i dlaczego budzili go w środku nocy.

Otworzył oczy po raz kolejny, przesłaniając je ręką i na oślep sięgnął po leżący na szafce nocnej telefon.

Była czwarta nad ranem.

Australia.

\- Musimy tam lecieć? - zapytał sennie, ale podniósł się z łóżka i owinął kocem, bo z jakiegoś powodu było mu niesamowicie zimno.

\- Musimy i w głębi duszy tego chcesz - zaśmiał się Matt, rzucając mu szare dżinsy, rozdarte na kolanie i koszulkę bez rękawów.

\- Nie chcę - zaprzeczył wokalista, na powrót zakrywając się kołdrą. - Nawet Jon mnie stąd nie wyciągnie.

Nienawidził wstawać nad ranem. To znaczy, w większości przypadków trasy napawały go uczuciem euforii i ekscytacji, ale przez kilka poprzednich nocy nie mógł spać i jedyne, o czym teraz marzył, to właśnie to. Usnął chyba dopiero koło drugiej, więc nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Bezsenność nie dręczyła go od dawna. Podobnie jak i brak chęci na początek trasy.

Z bliżej niewyjaśnionych przyczyn poranek przypominał mu wyjazdy z rodzicami z wczesnego dzieciństwa. Wakacje, niewakacje. Każdą okazję.

Brak apetytu, chłód i swego rodzaju poczucie, że to nie działo się naprawdę.

Ciemność za oknem.

Śpiące miasto.

Albo nagrywanie ‘We Stitch These Wounds’, kiedy to producent wyciągał go z domu kiedykolwiek miał czas, nierzadko w środku nocy.

Ile to razy przechodził tą ciemną, brudną ulicą z budynku, w którym znajdowało się dzielone z Jakiem mieszkanie, do samochodu zaparkowanego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, na przecznicy?

Ogrodzony plac wyburzanego domu, który mijał po drodze. Czasami zostawiano otwartą bramę i wtedy mógł dostrzec odkryte piwnice albo podziemny zjazd. Niewielki skwer tuż obok, bar z sushi, przecież zamknięty o tej porze. Kilka budynków mieszkalnych starego typu. Ławki pod drzewami.

I mężczyzna wyprowadzający psy, którego mijał, jeśli wychodził około piątej.

W pewnym momencie zaczęło zdarzać się im wymieniać zakłopotane, przyjazne uśmiechy. Andy zastanawiał się, czy tamten miał go za dziwaka, zniewieściałą kreaturę wracającą… skądś albo idącą… dokądś, pewnie dać dupy innemu wariatowi. I jeśli tak było, Biersack odczuwał dziwną satysfakcję z tej opinii.

A potem skręcał za róg, z kluczami od samochodu w ręce.

Rozlatujący się, czarny chevrolet, który uwielbiał psuć się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, grat, którego Andy dostał od ojca po zdaniu prawa jazdy, stał zaparkowany krzywo na chodniku, z reguły. Równoległe stawianie samochodu nie należało do najłatwiejszych rzeczy i Six nigdy nie opanował tej sztuki, podobnie jak i matematyki. Czy pływania. Choć potrafił zaparkować idealnie w liniach na parkingu, gdzie wjeżdżało się przodem lub tyłem. Niejednokrotnie poprawiał nawet wóz po Amy.

Jakaś kobieta paliła papierosa w drzwiach klatki schodowej tuż obok. Długie, jasne, falowane włosy, zniszczone farbowaniem. Zawsze ta sama, po pięćdziesiątce, w szlafroku.

Udawali, że się nie widzą, a potem wsiadał do samochodu i odjeżdżał do studia przy akompaniamencie The Misfits, by się obudzić. Albo Placebo, w noce takie, jak ta, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek motywacji, gdy miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i uciec, wrócić do domu, zmęczony walką o wszystko, znowu, bo liceum go wykończyło, a zderzenie z rzeczywistością, fakt, iż wyobrażał sobie wszystko inaczej, niż naprawdę, sprawiło, że miał wrażenie, jakby znowu znalazł się w szkole średniej.

Ale nie mógł wrócić.

Nie było innej drogi, nie dało się cofnąć czasu.

Zresztą, czy byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby obrał inną drogę w życiu?

Nie byłby _straconym dzieckiem_ , jak śmiali się jego rodzice.

Więc kim by był?

Już sama myśl o ścięciu włosów nie z własnej woli, ale po to, by wpisać się w dress code, napawała go odrazą. Co dopiero, gdyby skończył, studiując zarządzanie albo ekonomię, administrację, tylko po to, żeby pójść w ślady ojca i pracować w urzędzie, korporacji?

Nie dałby rady psychicznie.

 _Pan Biersack, dział sprzedaży._ Garnitur, włosy obcięte zaledwie na centymetr, bo gdy były dłuższe, zaczynały się kręcić, a to z pewnością nie spodobałoby się szefowi.

No właśnie, szefowi.

Nie potrafiłby postępować tak, jak oczekiwałby od niego jakiś bufon w za ciasnym garniturze, z trzema brodami i nieudolnie zakrywaną łysiną.

A gdyby okazało się, że jest homo… No bo chyba był - nie miałby szans na przetrwanie, bycie sobą. Chyba że by się z tym krył.

\- To wstajesz? - Matt stanął w progu, chyba zdziwiony, że Andy faktycznie nie ruszył się z łóżka. Ubranie wciąż leżało na pościeli nietknięte, tam, gdzie gitarzysta je rzucił, a Biersack siedział owinięty kołdrą, patrząc pusto w przestrzeń.

\- Chyba muszę - wokalista westchnął ciężko i niechętnie wyplątał się z narzuty, po czym sięgnął po koszulkę. Nie miała nadruku, zresztą, Jon chciał, by nie wyróżniali się z tłumu, żeby fani nie zatrzymali ich po drodze do samolotu, który mógł przecież odlecieć bez nich. A gdy mieli dwie przesiadki po drodze, to oznaczałoby tkwienie na którymś z lotnisk cały dzień, o ile nie dłużej. Wtedy z kolei mogliby nie dotrzeć na festiwal w Australii na czas.

\- Chyba tak - zaśmiał się Matt i podszedł do Andy’ego, by pocałować go w czoło. - Idę zapalić, przyjdź, jak się ogarniesz.

Biersack pokiwał głową i zdjął górę od piżamy, po czym rzucił ją za siebie, na poduszkę.

\- Zjedz coś - poprosił, bo gitarzysta znikał mu w oczach.

\- Przecież zjemy na lotnisku - Good wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc, że nie tknie wiele nawet tam, nie, gdy z rana zobaczył Andy’ego bez koszulki. Czy to było toksyczne, że jego chłopak był dla niego motywacją do tkwienia w autodestrukcji?

\- Nie zaszkodzi ci i tu - Six założył bluzkę i poprawił splątane włosy. Nawet bez tapirowania miały ogromną objętość, rozczochrane i falowane. - Bo przywiążę cię do krzesła i nakarmię osobiście - zagroził.

\- Spróbuj tylko - zaśmiał się Matt, chyba odrobinę zbyt nerwowo, po czym uciekł na taras, zapalić.

Andy westchnął ciężko i wciągnął dżinsy, zastanawiając się, jak porozmawiać z gitarzystą, by do niego dotrzeć, bo martwił się o niego coraz bardziej. Szantaż emocjonalny nie wchodził w grę, przecież Ash go stosował i skończyło się, jak się skończyło. Poza tym, wymuszenie posłuszeństwa nie byłoby sprawiedliwe.

Biersack poprawił kołdrę na łóżku i wrzucił szczotkę do włosów do walizki, po czym skierował kroki na taras, do Matta.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział, przytulając się do gitarzysty od tyłu i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. - Nie pal tyle.

\- Chodź spać przed północą - odgryzł się starszy i zaciągnął się do połowy wypalonym papierosem, patrząc na ciemne niebo i światła miasta widoczne w oddali.

\- Praca mi nie daje, a twoje palenie to co innego - Andy odsunął się od Matta, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niego na niskim murku, służącym za ławkę, z oparciem zrobionym ze ściany wmurowanej w barierę donicy. Miał ochotę nazwać nałóg nikotynowy gitarzysty fanaberią, ale powstrzymał się od tego, nie chcąc zaczynać kłótni przed wschodem słońca, zwłaszcza, że Good był ostatnio cholernie drażliwy. - Poza tym, musimy się zbierać - dodał tylko i wstał z murka, czując, że chyba się rozbudził, bo uderzył go przypływ energii i nagle nie był w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu.

Matt pokiwał głową, zmuszony przyznać Andy’emu rację i zgasił niedopałek na parapecie, po czym posłał miastu ostatnie spojrzenie i za Sixem wszedł do środka.

*

Trasa australijska, pomimo upału, naprawdę się udała. Fakt, prawie doba lotu w jedną stronę była męcząca, ale ciepłe przyjęcie fanów wynagrodziło wszystko.

Andy nie odważył się co prawda wejść do wody dalej, niż do kolan, a tym bardziej popływać z delfinami, ale jego chłopak przeciwnie.

Zapewniony przez Biersacka, że wypłytkowany brzeg basenu jest stuprocentowo wygodny, zostawił go tam i znikł w wodzie. Andy’emu udało się nawet uwiecznić moment pocałunku gitarzysty z jednym z delfinów, co wyszło naprawdę uroczo, choć zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie powinien być zazdrosny.

_Mnie tak nie całujesz, zaśmiał się, gdy Matt usiadł koło niego chwilę później, ociekając wodą. W odpowiedzi na ten zarzut, Good ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował czule, przy okazji mocząc mu całe ubranie swoją mokrą pianką._

Tydzień, półtora tygodnia, minęło zdecydowanie za szybko, pewnie dlatego, że w perspektywie było kilka tygodni rozłąki.

Black Veil Brides jechali na dalszą część trasy do Europy, gdzie w dodatku panowała już zimna jesień, D.R.U.G.S. zaś wracali do Stanów na kolejny miesiąc wakacji aż do Halloween.

\- Będę tęsknić, strasznie - powiedział Matt, przytulając do siebie Andy’ego, gdy na tablicy z rozkładem lotów ponad nimi pojawił się napis “Boarding”, tuż przy numerze samolotu do Londynu.

Biersack myślał dokładnie to samo, choć nie wyraził tego głośno. Nie był zbyt wylewny, przytulił się więc tylko mocniej do gitarzysty, ignorując pierdolenie Jona, że się spóźnią.

\- Przecież to tylko miesiąc, damy radę - rzucił w końcu, ujmując twarz gitarzysty w dłonie. - I masz jeść - dodał ostrzej, bo prawie zaciął się o kości policzkowe mężczyzny.

\- A ty masz na siebie uważać - odparł Matt, ujmując nadgarstek Andy’ego, na którym wciąż znajdowała się szpitalna bransoletka. Od czerwca. Chyba zostawił sobie na pamiątkę.

\- Tak, mamo - zaśmiał się Six i pocałował Gooda na pożegnanie, bo Jon już niemal ciągnął go za rękę.

W końcu oderwał się od gitarzysty niechętnie i ruszył za resztą swojego zespołu, machając jeszcze do chłopaka, póki ten nie znikł mu z oczu, gdy długi korytarz prowadzący do bramek skręcił za róg.

*

W Londynie było zimno. W porównaniu do Australii.

I wiało.

To znaczy, fakt, pilot wspominał o tym, podając pogodę, gdy lądowali, no i przecież samolot, schodząc, bujał się na prawo i lewo, aż trzęsło, ale Andy nie spodziewał się aż takiego wiatru.

Podmuchy deszczu i mgły uderzyły go, ledwie stanął na schodach prowadzących z wnętrza maszyny na płytę lotniska. Prawie stracił równowagę, gdy zawiało mocniej, a trzymał przecież w ręce dziesięciokilogramową torbę.

A mimo to, poczuł, jakby wrócił do domu. Drugiego domu. Tak przecież zarówno zespół, jak i jego ojciec określali Wielką Brytanię.

Andy uwielbiał tu przyjeżdżać. Dżdżysta, mglista pogoda była jego ulubioną, a tu nie mógł narzekać na jej brak.

Cały przyszły tydzień mieli spędzić na Wyspach, przed skierowaniem się na ciąg dalszy trasy do Europy. Potem wracali na kilka ostatnich koncertów, wyłączając z tego jednodniowy wypad do Japonii.

Biersack otulił się mocniej skórzaną kurtką i zarzucił na głowę kaptur zabranej Mattowi granatowej bluzy, po czym powlókł się w stronę budynku, drżąc od wiatru.

Tęsknił za tym, nie dziwota zresztą, wychował się w Cincinnati, gdzie panowały cztery pory roku, a w Los Angeles temperatura nigdy nie spadała tak nisko.

Nie mógł się doczekać, początek października wydawał mu się idealnym czasem na przyjazd do Wielkiej Brytanii, jego zdaniem było tu wtedy bajkowo.

Żałował, że tę jedną trasę zaplanowano im bez D.R.U.G.S., bo atmosfera naprawdę przywodziła na myśl Harry’ego Pottera.

Zwłaszcza miasto, pochmurne, zamglone, wielkie i surowe, pełne ludzi i niesionych wiatrem kolorowych liści na drzewach. Albo wgniecionych w chodnik.

Wciśnięte między budynki skwerki, pokryte odcieniami złota, czerwieni i brązu. Nie było miejsca, które wyglądałoby źle. W jakiś sposób, cały krajobraz wyważony był na tyle, że wszystko do siebie pasowało, bez przepychu i przesady, z lekką nutą przywodzącą na myśl minione dekady, choć może to z winy The Cure w jego słuchawkach.

Powoli się ściemniało, Jon wspominał coś o przesiadce do tourbusa w Southampton, gdzie zresztą mieli zagrać następnego dnia.

“Zamieszkajmy kiedyś razem w Anglii” - napisał Andy do Matta, przypomniawszy sobie, że obiecał odezwać się po przylocie. Cóż, to brzmiało o wiele lepiej, niż zwykłe “Wylądowaliśmy :)”.

Oparł czoło o szybę samochodu i wrócił do biernego przyglądania się ludziom na ulicach.

Rozpadało się na dobre, rozmazywali się więc w smugach deszczu rozświetlonych żółtym blaskiem latarni. Te i światła samochodów rozchodziły się pasami w ciemność. Albo po prostu on to tak widział i miał nieleczoną wadę wzroku. Nie wiedział.

Wyjął słuchawki z uszu i zwinął je, po czym wsunął do kieszeni, za sprawą tlącego się bólu głowy, wywołanego hukiem lecącego kilkadziesiąt godzin samolotu, jazgotem rozmów setek ludzi na lotniskach i w końcu darciem się Jona czy aby na pewno nikt się po drodze nie zgubił.

Z radia kierowcy dobiegało Yazoo, chyba, idealnie wkomponowując się w jesienny nastrój chłodnego popołudnia.

Jeśli Andy dobrze liczył, w Los Angeles był teraz późny wieczór, ale Matt chyba nie spał, bo odpisał po chwili.

“Tylko jeśli w końcu zgodzisz się zrobić test na dom z Hogwartu na Pottermore.”

Biersack wywrócił oczami i na chwilę przeniósł wzrok z wyświetlacza telefonu z powrotem na mokrą, ciemną już, londyńską ulicę.

“No dobra, niech ci będzie. Wygrałeś.” - wysłał w końcu w odpowiedzi i schował komórkę do kieszeni, zauważając, że piosenka w radiu nie była oryginałem “Don’t go”, a podrasowaną wersją utworu, nieco bardziej elektroniczną.

Pasowała do tej przytulnej atmosfery ciepłego wnętrza samochodu w chłodny wieczór.

*

\- Chyba się zgubiłem - oświadczył kierowca bezradnie, zapewne uważając, że Andy go słuchał, skoro siedział obok, na schodach busa. Zdecydowanie nie powinien był się tam znajdować, bez pasów i podczas jazdy, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto odważyłby się zwrócić mu uwagę.

Jon wcześnie rano wybył do klubu, załatwić, jak to ujął, sprawy papierkowe, a reszta zespołu zajęta była sobą, głównie piciem. No, za wyjątkiem Jinxxa, który oświadczył, że później dołączy i razem z jednym z techników, który okazał się pasjonatem historii, urwali się zwiedzić galerię sztuki.

Andy zastanawiał się, czy do nich dołączyć, ale sztuka wizualna nigdy do niego nie przemawiała, nie potrafił jej właściwie, o ile w ogóle, zinterpretować. Co innego słowa, książki, wiersze, piosenki - te rozumiał bez problemu.

Siedział więc z kierowcą, który obiecał dowieźć ich do klubu, gdzie mieli spotkać się z brakującą częścią całej ekipy na soundcheck. No ale - właśnie - zgubili się.

\- Według nawigacji powinienem skręcić tu, ale jechaliśmy tędy już trzy razy - powiedział kierowca bezradnie, wskazując na przyczepione do szyby urządzenie.

\- Może przeoczyłeś jakąś boczną uliczkę? - podsunął Andy w odpowiedzi, czując jak stres mężczyzny przechodzi na niego.

Popatrzył na widoczną przed nimi drogę, ściszając odrobinę radio, z którego - za jego namową - dobiegało właśnie The Smiths. Zresztą, byli przecież w rodzinnym mieście zespołu - Manchesterze - a więc grzechem byłoby nie puścić kilku ich kawałków.

Gitara “How Soon Is Now?” zawodziła w najlepsze, kalecząc i tak już osamotnioną duszę Andy’ego, gdy kierowca skręcił w jakąś uliczkę - według białej tabliczki na jednym z budynków - Port Street.

W oddali majaczyły się nowoczesne budowle, sama alejka zaś nie umywała się do nich - ot, kilka budynków, może dwupiętrowych, parking i wyróżniająca się na tle zastawionego samochodami placu czarna ściana domu, na której za dziesięć lat miał pojawić się mural z wizerunkiem wokalisty Joy Division.

\- No, chyba wiem, gdzie jesteśmy - powiedział kierowca z wyraźną ulgą, skręciwszy w prawo, gdy minął ów budynek. Andy odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, a mężczyzna, chyba w przypływie radości, podgłośnił muzykę i zawodzącą gitarę utworu, który brzmiał jak pochmurny, późnojesienny dzień, popołudniowe godziny ostatnich dni listopada, o ile nie wieczór, bo za oknami zapadła już ciemność, a nieszczęśliwiec słuchający piosenki siedział przecież w ciepłym domu, w niewielkim pokoju, o ścianach obłożonych grudkowatą tapetą, na łóżku, przy żółtym świetle lampy. Deszcz uderzał o szyby okien, smagany wiatrem, tak silnym, jak tylko o tej porze roku, o szyby okien busa, ponieważ znowu się rozpadało, ale to nie było nic złego.

Pogoda była idealna, a Andy po raz pierwszy od wieków czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

*

Andy nie wierzył, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym pozwoli Ashleyowi zaśpiewać całą piosenkę na koncercie.

A jednak.

Wszystko przez to, że ze zmęczenia (chyba! w końcu dopiero co wrócili z Japonii, gdzie spędzili zaledwie kilkanaście godzin) zamroczyło go na moment i pewny był, że wszystko to mu się śniło.

W chwilach jak te zdecydowanie musiał się czegoś złapać, by wrócić do rzeczywistości, a najbliżej była perkusja.

To znaczy, planował po prostu oprzeć się o jej podwyższenie. Problem w tym, że źle wymierzył odległość i twarzą zderzył się z częścią instrumentu.

Zabolało, ale nie jakoś specjalnie.

Poza tym, technik, który akurat się nawinął, powiedział, że wszystko było w porządku.

Dopiero po chwili zobaczył go Jon i - klasyk - zaczął się drzeć.

Andy zszedł więc ze sceny, gdzie wciśnięto mu worek z lodem i chusteczki.

W euforii, a może i szoku, nie zauważył krwotoku z nosa. Zdał sobie z niego sprawę dopiero, gdy usiadł na wygniecionej kanapie na backstage’u. Krew spływała mu strumieniem po ustach i kapała na ubranie, chyba nie zamierzając przestać.

Prawie pobił się z ochroniarzem, gdy ten dopadł go z kolejnym workiem lodu.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że bolała go twarz. Albo głowa. Nie był pewny.

Wrażenie przywodziło na myśl zapalenie zatok, ale to nie było możliwe tak szybko.

Ostatnie, o czym marzył, to kolejna kontuzja, w dodatku gdzieś w Europie, z daleka od domu, w kraju, którego języka nie znał chyba nikt z ich ekipy.

Gdzie w ogóle byli?

Nie miał pewności.

Czy zgodził się, by Ash dokończył występ?

Machnięciem ręki, nie chciał dawać mu satysfakcji.

Śpiew - o dziwo, w ton - mężczyzny, docierał ze sceny, a Jon próbował wyszukać w internecie numer na pogotowie, bo przecież na pewno był inny, niż w Stanach.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - powiedział Biersack w końcu, ale ledwie się odezwał, poczuł, jak ciepła substancja o metalicznym posmaku spływa mu po gardle, więc też się zmartwił.

Wiedział, że ta ilość krwi, większa, niż normalnie, była winą leków, które brał. I że prawdopodobnie będzie wyglądał jak ofiara przemocy domowej, choć przypuszczał, że było to tylko zwykłe stłuczenie i po prostu poszły mu jakieś drobne naczynka, co zdarzało się i przy katarze.

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakby nic ci nie było - westchnął Jon, mimo że Ashley na scenie właśnie zapewniał fanów, że Andy’emu nic się nie stało. - Ubieraj się, jedziemy do szpitala.

Więc pojechali. Taksówką.

Kierowca niechętnie zgodził się ich przyjąć, przekonany zapewne, że Six był po prostu pijany w trzy dupy i się z kimś pobił, a teraz zasyfi mu cały samochód krwią, ale w końcu uległ i podwiózł wokalistę, Jake’a i Jona do najbliższego szpitala w okolicy.

Izba przyjęć była pusta o tej porze, toteż udało im się bez większych problemów dostać do lekarza. Ten mówił też po angielsku i oświadczył, że nigdy nie widział, by ktoś połamał sobie nos z góry na dół.

Andy przywykł już do faktu bycia ewenementem, ludzie nie widzieli przecież przed nim nikogo, kto byłby gwiazdą rocka z chorobą przewlekłą, kto odniósł taki sukces, rzucając szkołę, kto kładł na kolana setki dziewczyn, a chciał chłopaka.

Lekarz kontynuował, ale Biersack nie potrafił skupić się na jego słowach. Był wykończony prześwietleniami, badaniami i przede wszystkim samym bólem, a w dodatku przez uczucie głodu miał wrażenie, że nie dojdzie z powrotem do samochodu. Tylko że nie miał ochoty na nic, w ustach wciąż czuł posmak krwi i zdecydowanie nie zachęcało go to do jedzenia. Mężczyzna wspomniał coś o odwołaniu reszty koncertów, dwóch tygodniach gojenia się złamania, maści na siniaki i lekach przeciwbólowych, ale Six ledwo to zarejestrował.

Zmiął w palcach zakrwawioną chusteczkę i otarł z oczu łzy, które płynęły chyba mimowolnie, bo przecież się nie popłakał.

\- Wypis - oświadczył lekarz, podając chłopakowi kawałek papieru, a ten zastanowił się, dlaczego nie podsunął go Jonowi. A potem uświadomił sobie, że przecież był dorosły.

Przyjął kartkę i wstał chwiejnie, więc manager rzucił się, by go podtrzymać.

\- To może pizza? - zaproponował Jake, gdy wyszli na jasny szpitalny korytarz. Światło raziło, a Andy’ego mdliło, ale musiał coś zjeść.

\- Frytki - zgodził się słabo, zastanawiając się, czy najpierw zadzwonić do rodziców, czy do Matta i które z całej trójki spuści mu największe kazanie.

Dopiero teraz uderzyło go, że był całkiem sam, z dala od bliskich, prawie dziesięć tysięcy kilometrów od domu, z rozwaloną twarzą.

I pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że po złamaniu nie będzie śladu.

*

\- Ale wyglądasz - powiedział Matt, tuląc do siebie Andy’ego, ledwie ten podszedł do niego w terminalu lotniska.

Biersack wciąż był posiniaczony na twarzy, w dodatku wyraźnie zmęczony, odrobinę chudszy, niż go zapamiętał, rozczochrany, ubrany w jego bluzę.

\- Ikona seksu - zaśmiał się Six, obejmując Gooda ramionami. - Już nie boli. Nie aż tak.

\- To dobrze - Matt pocałował go w czoło i wziął od niego torby, po czym skierowali się do samochodu.

Trasa europejska dobiegła końca, a teraz mieli chwilę wolnego przed ostatnimi wyjazdami w roku, już tylko po Stanach.

Andy był naprawdę wykończony, zmiana stref czasowych, miejsc i długie podróże zrobiły swoje. Był pewny, że prędzej czy później to wszystko się na nim odbije.

Jedynym plusem ostatnich dni był udany, pomimo kontuzji, koncert w Londynie i to, że podczas lotu z powrotem do domu wpadł na pomysł zarysu kolejnego albumu Black Veil.

Apokalipsa.

Film.

Alter ego.

Na razie wszystko było w powijakach, w notatniku na telefonie, ale planował przy najbliższej okazji rozpisać historię na kartkach i pokazać reszcie.

Wsiadł do samochodu i oparł się o fotel, zamykając oczy.

Dopiero teraz, gdy stres opadł, uderzyło go zmęczenie.

Na autostradzie - obwodnicy miasta - usnął.

Matt nie chciał go budzić gdy dotarli do domu, więc po prostu zaniósł go do łóżka i tam położył.

Andy przespał całe popołudnie i noc, obudził się dopiero rano, ze znajomym uczuciem tępego bólu głowy, spotęgowanym jeszcze do kompletu złamaniem.

Zmęczenie go dopadło.

Otworzył oczy, ale równie szybko je zamknął, za sprawą światła słonecznego wpadającego do sypialni przez odsłonięte okno.

Matta nie było w łóżku. Musiał wstać wcześniej.

I faktycznie, w miarę jak Six wracał do rzeczywistości, docierało do niego coraz więcej dźwięków - ulicy, kroków na klatce schodowej i naczyń w kuchni.

Połączonych z zapachem tostów.

Chłopak momentalnie poczuł, jak go zemdliło i zerwał się z łóżka, w ostatniej chwili dobiegając do łazienki.

Zwymiotował resztką wczorajszego obiadu, zjedzonego jeszcze w samolocie, prawie dobę temu.

Nic dziwnego, że żołądek mu się skręcał.

Szkoda tylko, że połączenie jego skurczy i bólu głowy kończyło się w ten sposób i nie inaczej.

Andy oparł czoło o chłodną deskę, oddychając ciężko, zastanawiając się, czy już po wszystkim, czy powinien szykować się na drugą falę torsji.

Włosy, brudne jeszcze po podróży, teraz naprawdę potrzebowały mycia, sklejone wymiocinami.

Nie zdążył ich związać.

Wplecionych w nie piór też nie.

A w dodatku zwymiotował częściowo przez nos, więc do migreny dołączył ból i niego.

\- W porządku?

Podniósł półprzytomne spojrzenie na Matta, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Ile ten tu stał? Chwilę? Dwie? Dłużej?

Andy pokręcił głową ledwo zauważalnie w odpowiedzi na pytanie i jak na zawołanie, zwymiotował po raz kolejny, z tą jednak różnicą, że tym razem gitarzysta przytrzymał mu włosy z dala od twarzy.

\- Migrena? - zapytał Good zmartwiony.

Biersack mruknął niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi i podparł głowę ręką, na oślep sięgając do spłuczki.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłeś? - spytał Matt i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: - Musisz zjeść cokolwiek, zrobię ci kanapkę. Wykąp się, to będzie ci lepiej, przyniosę ci piżamę.

Andy wstał chwiejnie, opierając się ręką o ścianę, by utrzymać równowagę. Trząsł się cały i było mu zimno, a cały jego organizm wydawał się być zrobiony z ołowiu.

Odetchnął głęboko i powoli zdjął koszulkę, w której zasnął, po czym rzucił ją na podłogę. Odczekał chwilę i to samo zrobił ze spodniami dresowymi. Matt wyszedł, gdy pozbywał się bokserek.

A potem, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, żeby nie zwymiotować od gwałtownych ruchów, wszedł pod prysznic, w nadziei, że ciepła woda naprawdę poprawi mu samopoczucie.

Wiedział, że zmęczenie się na nim odbije, miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się odespać je tak, by nie skończyło się jak zwykle. Cóż, przeliczył się jednak.

Wciąż miał wrażenie, że byli w drodze, na lotnisku, w samolocie, na autostradzie, że gdy tylko zamknie oczy i je otworzy, obudzi się na którymś z minionych etapów podróży, w dodatku w tym stanie. Nie chciał tego.

Wyszedł spod prysznica, uśmiechając się lekko na widok piżamy leżącej na szafce. Matt był kochany.

Andy wciągnął na siebie ubranie i powlókł się z powrotem do łóżka, ciesząc się, że mdłości chwilowo minęły. I karmiąc się fałszywą nadzieją, że może poczuje się lepiej. Jak zawsze. I nigdy się nie sprawdzało.

Zakopał się pod kołdrą, próbując odgonić dreszcze, które się pojawiły, ale te nie chciały odejść.

Na szafce nocnej stał talerz z dwiema kanapkami z masłem i herbatą, zapewne słodką - czy Matt zdążył już zadzwonić do jego rodziców? A może była to intuicja?

Biersack zmusił się, by usiąść i sięgnął po jedzenie, wpychając je w siebie powoli, w nadziei, że go nie wyrzyga. Jeszcze nie.

Z herbatą poszło mu gorzej, słodki smak przywołał mdłości, ale udało mu się opróżnić cały kubek.

Położył się na boku, zamykając oczy, w nadziei, że uda mu się zasnąć i przespać migrenę.

\- Mam dla ciebie wodę - z letargu wyrwał go głos Matta. Andy otworzył oczy i zobaczył gitarzystę z półtoralitrową butelką w dłoni. Mężczyzna postawił ją na szafce nocnej i usiadł na łóżku.

Chris i Amy zwykli narzekać, że wypił za mało, gdy udawało mu się wcisnąć w siebie równowartość jednej szklanki, zanim decydował się na picie dalej. A on przecież nigdy nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać, tylko że ta sama objętość przy dobrym samopoczuciu wchodziła inaczej.

\- Dzięki - wydukał i sięgnął po butelkę, wypijajac odrobinę, zanim jego żołądek znowu zrobił fikołka.

\- Prześpij się, to poczujesz się lepiej - powiedział Matt, okrywając go czule kołdrą.

Andy zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć, choć to wcale nie było takie łatwe, gdy bolała go cała twarz i nie mógł wtulić się w poduszkę, co zwykle pomagało.

W końcu chyba jednak musiał odpłynąć, bo gdy otworzył oczy po raz kolejny, dochodziło późne popołudnie.

Wciąż czuł się źle, cały czas go mdliło.

Sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, bo pewnie wciąż był odwodniony i odkręcił ją powoli.

Udało mu się wypić połowę zawartości, położył się więc na boku i napisał do Matta, że już nie śpi i czy mógłby coś zjeść, jako że gitarzysty nie było w sypialni.

Pół godziny później kanapki skończyły w łazience.

*

Dwanaście godzin.

Tyle minęło od rana.

Andy’emu w końcu udało się zasnąć na powrót, ale tym razem Matt położył się obok.

Martwił się o Biersacka, choć wiedział, że jego złe samopoczucie po tak szalonej trasie było jak najbardziej normalne.

Jak dotąd, Six wypił półtorej butelki wody i dwa kubki słodkiej herbaty, ale część z tego zwymiotował.

Gitarzysta pocieszał się, że chłopakowi z reguły przechodziło następnego dnia. A przynajmniej nigdy nie wspominał, by migrena utrzymywała się dłuzej. Za wyjątkiem wyjazdu w góry, o którym kiedyś mu opowiadał. Ale wtedy miał może z jedenaście lat. Teraz prawie dwadzieścia jeden. Była spora różnica. Musiała być. Matt chciał w to wierzyć.

Pocałował Andy’ego w czoło na dobranoc, poprawił na nim kołdrę i przytulił go lekko na łyżeczkę, samemu próbując zasnąć, choć wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Za bardzo się martwił. W dodatku nie chciał spać, gdyby Six go potrzebował.

Czy zaczynał panikować?

Być może.

*

Matt przespał może trzy, cztery godziny.

W końcu, upewniwszy się, że Andy nie planował się chyba jeszcze budzić, poszedł do kuchni.

Poprzedniego dnia zapomniał o jedzeniu, a nie chciał zasłabnąć, gdy Six miał migrenę.

Otworzył lodówkę, szukając czegoś lekkiego na śniadanie dla ich dwójki, w nadziei, że Biersack czuł się już dziś lepiej.

W końcu, po chwili namysłu, zdecydował się po prostu na kanapki z jakąś szynką w cienkich plasterkach.

Nie żeby sam miał ochotę na cokolwiek.

Jedzenie już od dawna smakowało jak karton i nie sprawiało mu żadnej przyjemności, takiej jak wcześniej. Poza tym, powrót zaburzeń odżywiania chyba nie zamierzał na razie nigdzie odchodzić, a i Matt nie czuł się na siłach, by z tym walczyć.

Gitarzysta postawił talerze na stole i skierował się do sypialni, sprawdzić, czy Andy już się obudził.

I miał rację. Biersack nie spał.

Leżał zwinięty w kłębek pod kołdrą, patrząc pusto w przestrzeń.

\- Dzień dobry skarbie - powiedział Matt, siadając na brzegu łóżka. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Ugh… - odparł Andy i zakrył się kołdrą jeszcze bardziej.

Nie była to odpowiedź, na jaką Good liczył, a ponadto oznaczała, że migrena nie minęła.

\- A spróbujesz coś zjeść? - zapytał Matt. W odpowiedzi Andy wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, więc gitarzysta postanowił spróbować. W końcu nie dało się wykluczyć możliwości, że Six był po prostu głodny… prawda?

*

Trzy zwymiotowane kubki herbaty później Matt się poddał. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, Andy praktycznie nie reagował na próby rozmowy, zachęcenia go do czegokolwiek. Wydawał się (i pewnie był) mocno odwodniony. Zaczął trząść się też z zimna, gdy gitarzysta uchylił na chwilę okno.

\- Ubierz się, pojedziemy do szpitala - powiedział mężczyzna cicho, siadając na skraju łóżka, odgarniajac Andy’emu sklejone potem kosmyki włosów z bladej jak ściana twarzy.

Biersack mruknął bez przekonania, ale po chwili usiadł na łóżku, przyciągając sobie plastikową miskę, bo jego żołądek zrobił fikołka.

Kryzys na szczęście został zażegnany i Andy wstał chwiejnie, biorąc od Matta dresy i bluzkę na długi rękaw.

Powoli wciągnął je na siebie, uprzednio pozbywając się piżamy, po czym otulił się jeszcze skórzaną kurtką.

Good w tym czasie związał mu włosy i podał worek na śmieci.

W ręce trzymał jeszcze kilka, w razie czego.

Podczas gdy Andy wiązał buty, co zajęło mu wieki, Matt zgarnął z szafki kluczyki od samochodu i butelkę wody z kuchni.

\- Chodź - powiedział ciepło, pomagając Biersackowi wstać.

Ten ledwo dowlókł się do windy, ale kategorycznie odmówił propozycji zaniesienia go do samochodu, w obawie, że go zemdli.

Zjechali więc na sam dół, gdzie zatrzymali się na chwilę, bo Andy prawie zwymiotował w garażu.

A potem pojechali do szpitala, możliwie wolno.

*

Ciemność wieczoru i buczenie agregatu w oddali przywodziły Biersackowi na myśl szpital w Cincinnati, gdzie często lądował jako dziecko, też z powodu odwodnienia przez migrenę.

Wieczór był ciepły i duszny, więc chłopaka mdliło jeszcze bardziej.

Zapach papierosów na klatce schodowej prowadzącej do izby przyjęć (zaparkowali ze złej strony) również nie pomógł i gdy w końcu znaleźli się we właściwym miejscu, Andy z trudem utrzymał żołądek w ryzach.

Chyba tylko zrządzeniem losu wpadli na tę samą lekarkę, która przyjmowała go w czerwcu.

\- Znowu się połamałeś? - zapytała ze śmiechem, patrząc na jego posiniaczoną twarz.

\- Tym razem mam migrenę - odparł Andy i odetchnął głęboko, by nie zwymiotować.

\- Wypiszę ci coś przeciwbólowego i…. - zaczęła, ale Matt jej przerwał.

\- Chyba się odwodnił, wymiotuje od wczoraj, od początku migreny, ale mówi, że często mu się to zdarza - powiedział, w nadziei, że te słowa będą w jakiś sposób pomocne, a Andy jak na zawołanie pochylił się nad trzymaną w rękach plastikową torbą i zwymiotował.

\- Ach, bo ty jesteś…. - przypomniała sobie lekarka. Wydawało się, że połączyła fakty albo może przypomniała sobie coś, o czym Andy wspomniał podczas ostatniego pobytu tutaj. - Chodźcie - powiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie, nie oglądając się na ich dwójkę, przez co ledwo ją dogonili.

Ale opłaciło się, bo w kwadrans później Andy zasypiał już na łóżku w małej sali, z kroplówką podłączoną do wenflonu na wierzchu dłoni.

\- Teraz będzie dobrze? - zapytał Matt, w nadziei, że to się wreszcie skończy. Nie żeby winił kogokolwiek, po prostu chciał, by Andy poczuł się lepiej.

\- Teraz już na pewno - odparł Biersack sennie, zasłaniając oczy przed żółtawym światłem listwy lampki nocnej. - Dobranoc. Za kilka godzin mi przejdzie, obiecuję - dodał jeszcze i przewrócił się na drugi bok, bo tak było ciemniej.

Matt złapał go delikatnie za rękę i usiadł wygodniej na skraju łóżka, czując, jak cały stres ostatnich dwóch dni zaczynał w końcu odpuszczać.

Nie byli skazani na siebie. Tu nic nie miało prawa stać się Andy’emu, a gdyby jednak - lekarze przynajmniej wiedzieli, jak mu pomóc.

Czy żałował tego związku? Nie.

Ani przez sekundę.

\- I jak Andy się czuje? - ta sama lekarka, która ich przyjęła, weszła do sali po pewnym czasie, którego gitarzysta stracił już rachubę.

\- Chyba lepiej. A przynajmniej mówił, że przejdzie mu po kroplówce - odparł Matt, odgarniając Sixowi włosy z twarzy. Zawartość plastikowej butelki zeszła już prawie do końca, kapała w końcu dość szybko.

\- Był odwodniony. Często zdarza się to przy migrenach, a migreny przy problemach z sercem - powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się lekko. Good dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się jej bardziej. Blondynka, około trzydziestki. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawała się być osobą, która potrafiła epatować ciepłem. Albo po prostu Matt miał dość po przejściach i był w stanie zaufać każdemu, kto mógł zająć się jego kruszynką. - To dzieje się ze zmęczenia - konytunowała lekarka. Gitarzysta akurat tego miał świadomość, Andy nie raz już narzekał na ból głowy po kilku koncertach pod rząd. No i migrena na Warped. Tylko że Good nigdy nie doświadczył tego bezpośrednio. Do teraz nie miał świadomości, jak to wyglądało. - A swoją drogą, co zrobił w twarz?

\- Potknął się na scenie - Matt wzruszył ramionami z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Taka była oficjalna wersja, którą wspólnie ustalili, gdyby ktoś pytał. - W zeszłym tygodniu na koncercie. Ma zespół - dodał w ramach wyjaśnienia.

\- Szalony pomysł, patrząc na jego opłakane skutki - zaśmiała się lekarka. - Ale niech robi co chce. Tylko żeby na siebie uważał.

\- Będę go pilnować - odparł Matt i poprawił koc na Andym.

W końcu i tak nigdzie się nie wybierał.


	12. Rozdział 11 - Ho ho holy crap

Andy naprawdę musiał kupić Jonowi kwiaty albo butelkę whisky za to, że ostatni koncert trasy Buried Alive odbył się praktycznie w Los Angeles. Świąteczny nastrój udzielał się całej ekipie, nic zresztą dziwnego, była druga połowa grudnia. Środek nocy.

Andy zamknął za sobą szerokie drzwi klatki schodowej, w nadziei, że zrobił to w miarę cicho. Nie chciał obudzić sąsiadów, jedynie Matta, gdyby ten jednak spał.

Przeszedł korytarzem, wyciągając klucze z bocznej kieszeni torby i wsunął je w zamek, po czym pchnął, licząc, że nie skrzypną.

Usłuchały.

Wszedł do ciemnego mieszkania i odłożył torbę na podłogę, uśmiechając się na widok zawieszonej pod sufitem girlandy światełek oplecionych wokół sztucznych gałązek świerku, przystrojonych czerwonymi i złotymi wstążkami.

Pachniało mandarynkami, co wyraźnie przebijało się przez woń surowego, nowego budynku.

Biersack zostawił skórzaną kurtkę na wieszaku na ścianie i skierował się do salonu.

Lampa w rogu oświetlała pomieszczenie, stolik z otwartym notatnikiem, na wpół zamkniętego laptopa, gitarę i w końcu Matta, śpiącego pod kocem z Batmana.

Andy uśmiechnął się rozczulony i powstrzymał chęć wsadzenia Goodowi lodowatych rąk pod koszulkę. Zamiast tego kucnął przy wersalce i pocałował go lekko w czoło, po czym szturchnął, by ten się obudził.

\- Wróciłem - oświadczył wesoło, gdy zaspany gitarzysta otworzył oczy.

\- W końcu - Matt podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przytulił Andy’ego mocno do siebie. - Chcesz spaghetti?

\- To pytanie retoryczne? - zachichotał Biersack. Wstał z podłogi i popatrzył na zeszyt. Otwarte strony były prawie puste, za wyjątkiem nazw kilku chwytów i słowa _D.R.U.G.S._ zdobiącego górę lewej kartki.

Pokoncertowe emocje powoli opadały i zaczynało do niego docierać, jak bardzo zmęczony był. Cieszył się, że wrócili już do domu. Tęsknił za Mattem i odliczał tylko dni do końca trasy.

Zastanawiał się, czy ta ‘tęsknota’ miała coś wspólnego z dziwnym, niepokojącym wręcz uczuciem, które dręczyło go od kilku tygodni.

Nie zdarzało mu się to chyba nigdy wcześniej i sądził, że nie potrafił tego odczuwać, ale którejś nocy dotarło do niego, że tęsknił za gitarzystą. Nie tylko za jego dotykiem, buziakami w czoło, przytulaniem się na kanapie i wzajemną zabawą włosami. Chciał… więcej.

Nie potrafił tego jednoznacznie opisać, ale fale tego swego rodzaju pragnienia przychodziły i odchodziły. Gdy jednak się pojawiały, nie był w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu. Chciał… dotyku, ale innego, niż dotychczas. Bliższego. Otwartości w zamknięciu. Idealnego dopasowania się do siebie nawzajem.

Doskonale wiedział, co się z nim działo, co Matt z nim robił, ale nie umiał tego przed sobą przyznać.

Przecież osoby aseksualne nie odczuwały pożądania.

Prawda?

Internet twierdził, że przeciwnie, ale rzadko.

Andy z kolei uznał, że nie wpisuje się w kategorie tej ‘rzadkości’, bo u niego trwało to przecież od kilku tygodni z przerwami.

Więc pewnie zmyślał.

Tak mu się wydawało.

I znowu się pogubił, bo przybrana łatka przestała pasować. Nie wiedział też, jak powiedzieć o tym Mattowi. Po ich ostatniej, pechowej… próbie, nie sądził, by cokolwiek udało się zainicjować. Nawet rozmowę.

Poza tym, seks wciąż go przerażał.

Nigdy tego nie robił i nie chciał postąpić niewłaściwie… ośmieszyć się, też.

Poza tym, nie był pewny, czy nie było to czysto platoniczne pragnienie, niemające odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości.

I jeszcze… czy na pewno pozwoliłby dotknąć się w ten sposób?

Jego zdaniem było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, nawet w chwilach… w chwilach, w których sądził, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma.

Tak bardzo chciał się jednoznacznie określić.

*

\- I jak, lot w porządku? - Amy Biersack objęła syna odrobinę za mocno, przepełniona matczyną miłością.

Andy dał się przytulić i ponad ramieniem kobiety popatrzył na Matta bezradnie.

W Cincinanti panowała śnieżna zima. O mały włos, a odwołanoby im lot, ze względu na przewidywaną zamieć.

Podłoga terminala mokra była od lodowej brei przyniesionej z dworu, porozwieszano świąteczne dekoracje.

Do wigilii Bożego Narodzenia zostały niespełna cztery dni. Jeśli w Los Angeles przez ciepły klimat nie dało się odczuć atmosfery świąt, to w Cincinnati wręcz przeciwnie.

Ośnieżone miasto nawet z lotu ptaka wyglądało przepięknie w popołudniowej szarówce. Światła mostów przecinających rzekę Ohio przebijały się przez ciemność, podobnie jak i lampki choinkowe co większych ozdób świątecznych w centrum.

\- Było okej - odparł Andy i odsunął się od matki, by dać się wyściskać ojcu, podczas gdy Amy przejęła Matta w swoje ramiona.

\- Jak trasy? - zapytała kobieta, kierując słowa do ich obojga, chyba próbując jakoś zagaić rozmowę.

\- Całkiem dobrze, żałuję tylko, że nie mieliśmy daty na Cincinnati - powiedział Matt, biorąc Andy’ego za rękę.

Amy uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, a może i szczerze? Nie był w stanie stwierdzić. Przerażało go tylko, że nie wymiga się od jedzenia, a nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń, by Andy nie nasłuchał się, że spotyka się z wariatem. Dziwiło go trochę, że państwo Biersack ich zaprosili, jeśli nie byli zbyt przychylni związkowi swojego syna z chłopakiem.

Postanowili, że przyjadą i zobaczą, jak sytuacja się rozwinie.

Chris otworzył bagażnik dużej, terenowej hondy zaparkowanej niemal przy wejściu do terminala, więc Good wrzucił tam torby i razem z Andym wsiadł do tyłu.

Pan Biersack usiadł za kierownicą i włożył kluczyk do stacyjki. W momencie, gdy go przekręcił, z radia popłynęły pierwsze nuty “Breathe” od The Prodigy.

 _Może nie będzie tak źle_ , pomyślał Andy, w sumie ciesząc się na Boże Narodzenie w domu. Może trochę ze względu na swoje zbliżające się dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny? Nie potrafił tego stwierdzić.

Splótł palce z palcami Matta i oparł się o tył kanapy, patrząc przez okno na mijany krajobraz.

Przedmieścia, tuż po zjeździe z autostrady, a w końcu miasto, wieżowce starego typu, budowane jeszcze w ubiegłym stuleciu, z betonowymi przerwami w szkle co piętro. Ich surowość dawała poczucie… swojskości? Nostalgii?

Tęsknił za czymś, patrząc na nie, nie wiedział tylko, za czym tak naprawdę.

Może kojarzyły mu się ze wczesnym dzieciństwem, czymś, co powinien był pamiętać?

\- To co tam u was słychać? - zapytała Amy, odwracając się do tyłu na swoim siedzeniu. - Andy, mówiłam ci, że ten kolczyk to zły pomysł, wyglądasz jak krowa na pastwisku.

Six wywrócił oczami. Wiedział, że piercing mu pasował, srebrne kółeczko z boku skrzydełka nosa, które zrobił kilka tygodni temu. Po prostu jego rodzice nie potrafili do końca zaakceptować, a może zrozumieć jego stylu.

No i fakt, przesadził trochę ze sposobem, w jakim go zrobił.

Ale to miała być pamiątka po złamaniu nosa w Luksemburgu.

_Rozmawiali akurat przez kamerkę z jego rodzicami. Ci zadzwonili, stęsknieni, zapytać, jak ich dziecinka się czuła._

_\- Całkiem okej, rozważam nowego kolczyka - odparł Andy z szerokim uśmiechem. W ręku, poza zasięgiem kamerki laptopa miał już przygotowany wenflon, a nieopodal stała butelka spirytusu, by odkazić miejsce przekłucia. Pełna amatorszczyzna, ale chciał przeżyć coś szalonego._

_\- Zwariowałeś. Gdzie niby go sobie zrobisz? - zapytała Amy oburzona, a Chris w tle westchnął tylko z irytacją._

_\- W nosie - Andy wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ręce miał już czyste, otworzył więc opakowanie z wenflonem i wyjął go z folii. Zdjął plastikową nakładkę okrywającą igłę przytrzymał ją, podczas gdy Matt sięgnął po jednorazowe watki i butelkę alkoholu._

_\- Zwariowałeś?! Chcesz zapalenie wsierdzia, czy cię do reszty… - zaczęła Amy, ale już jej nie słuchał. Uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko i podczas, gdy ta rozpaczała, podał Mattowi wenflon. Good, odkaziwszy skórę Sixa, przyjał igłę i przebił mu skrzydełko nosa._

_\- Patrz, nie bolało - zaśmiał się Andy, pokazując Amy igłę wyjętą z plastikowej rurki, przez którą gitarzysta przekładał teraz kolczyka, by na końcu wkręcić w niego srebrną kulkę służącą za zamknięcie._

_\- Jesteś chory na umyśle - podsumowała kobieta oburzonym tonem i zakończyła rozmowę._

\- Jest ładny, trzyma się, nie dostałem zakażenia i mi pasuje. A co do tego, co słychać, to dwa dni temu skończyła się trasa Buried Alive. W Los Angeles w ogóle nie czuć świąt - odparł Andy, w nadziei, że uda mu się zmienić temat, nim zejdzie na jego okropny wybór stylu i pogadankę, że niszczył sobie życie.

Amy westchnęła podirytowana, ale przywdziała na twarz szeroki uśmiech.

\- A jak twój zespół, Matt? - zapytała, zerkając na gitarzystę.

Good nerwowo odgarnął grzywkę z oczu i uśmiechnął się lekko, w nadziei, że jakoś przekona tę kobietę do siebie.

\- Mieliśmy trasę w listopadzie z Asking Alexandrią. Zanim pojechali z BVB - powiedział. - Szkoda, że nie było żadnego koncertu w Ohio, ale w styczniu przyjedziemy do Columbus.

Kolejny błąd. Cincinnati i Columbus znajdowały się jakieś dwieście kilometrów od siebie i Andy wyśmiał go, gdy kiedyś powiedział, że znał kogoś stamtąd.

Zapomniał o tym teraz i wymsknęło się, nim zdążył się zastanowić.

Amy uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła się jedynie przodem do szyby i popatrzyła na drogę.

Jechali więc w milczeniu przez centrum Cincinnati, ozdobione światełkami i zaspami śniegu, który stracił już swój biały kolor i przybrał szaroburą barwę.

Ściemniło się prawie całkowicie. Andy biernie przyglądał się ludziom na chodnikach, wychodzącym i wchodzącym do sklepów.

Był w domu, w rodzinnym mieście. O dziwo, mimo wspomnień z liceum, cieszył się.

Rok tras był wykańczający i chciał w końcu odpocząć, choć na chwilę.

Nawet jeśli rodzinne święta zawsze były duże.

\- A w ogóle kto jeszcze będzie? - zapytał po chwili, patrząc na wirujące w światłach samochodu płatki śniegu. Wydawało się, że jechali przez jakiś kosmiczny tunel, teraz, gdy z centrum wrócili z powrotem na autostradę. Prawdopodobnie państwo Biersack chcieli im po prostu pokazać dekoracje.

\- Dziadkowie z obu stron, Joe z dziewczyną, Heather z mężem i dziećmi i ciotka z wujkiem z mojej strony - wyliczyła Amy w odpowiedzi.

\- Sporo - powiedział Andy. Nie żeby cierpiał na lęk przed tłumami, po prostu święta przy jednym stole z jego nawiedzoną kuzynką Heather nie mogły pójść dobrze.

Ciekawiło go tylko, czy miał słuszne obawy.

*

Cały następny dzień Andy i Matt spędzili, ubierając choinkę w salonie. Zdaniem Chrisa i Amy było za wcześnie, ale przynajmniej mieli jakieś zajęcie.

Czas do wieczora upłynął w pokojowej atmosferze, nie licząc kilku przytyków pana Biersacka o to, że po co jego synowi takie długie włosy, buty do kolan, skoro w Los Angeles nie było śniegu i w końcu cóż to takiego można robić, będąc muzykiem. Dostało się i Mattowi, pasywno-agresywnym pytaniem o to, jak miał się jego nowy zespół i czy tym razem stać ich było na sfinansowanie sobie wydania płyty.

Andy wsunął ostatnie puste pudełko po ozdobach choinkowych na półkę regału ustawionego w piwnicy i wytarł ręce o ubrudzone brokatem dresy.

\- Jak ci się podoba? - zapytał, patrząc na Matta.

\- Twoi rodzice są… jakby to ująć… Jedyni w swoim rodzaju w okazywaniu sympatii - odparł gitarzysta, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. - Mam wrażenie, że cię nie akceptują.

\- Co? Nie! - zaprzeczył Andy, może odrobinę zbyt za szybko, jakby się bał, że Chris i Amy wyskoczą za chwilę z pudełek po ozdobach i zrobią mu awanturę. - To znaczy… Też mam takie wrażenie, ale nie do końca. Przecież to moi rodzice. Po prostu nie podoba im się mój styl, to wszystko.

\- I orientacja seksualna, sposób zarabiania na życie - Matt objął go lekko. - Trochę się boję, jak to będzie w te święta… - westchnął.

\- Wciąż mamy czas, żeby lecieć na Florydę - powiedział Andy cicho, wtulając się w pierś gitarzysty. W istocie, istniała taka możliwość. Do Bożego Narodzenia pozostały jeszcze trzy dni, zdążyliby nawet znaleźć wymówkę. Tylko że Six nie chciał zostawiać rodziców w święta. Jak by to przyjęli? Jako obrazę majestatu. Samowydziedziczenie. Nie dziwił im się zresztą, nikt normalny nie przyjeżdżał do domu na kilka dni, by w ostatniej chwili wyjechać.

\- Tylko jeśli chcesz - odparł Matt. - Będzie dobrze. Jakoś musi.

\- Jakoś… - westchnął Andy. Oderwał się od gitarzysty i skierował do drzwi, kładąc dłoń na włączniku światła. - Idziesz?

*

Gdy weszli na górę, brudni od kurzu, obaj w znoszonych dresach, okazało się, że Heather, jej mąż i gromadka dzieci już przyjechały.

Dziewczyna, dość drobna, ubrana w proste dżinsy i kawowy sweter, popatrzyła na nich z lekkim zdziwieniem.

Odgarnęła za ucho pasmo kręconych włosów, falowanych zupełnie jak ciemne kosmyki Andy’ego.

Miała je związane w kok gumką z motywem ostrokrzewu.

Na jej twarzy nie znajdował się ani gram makijażu, w przeciwieństwie do jej kuzyna, który oczy miał obwiedzione eyelinerem.

Podeszła do nich i zatrzymała się przed Mattem, wyciągając rękę.

Ten zerknął na niewielki wisiorek z krzyżykiem zawieszony na szyi dziewczyny, a właściwie kobiety, była przecież starsza, niż Andy.

\- Heather Anderson - przestawiła się chłodnym, ale uprzejmym tonem.

\- Matt… - odparł gitarzysta lekko tym zaskoczony. - Matt Good, chłopak Andy’ego.

\- Bardziej odpowiadałoby mi używanie słowa przyjaciel, zwłaszcza przy dzieciach - powiedziała kobieta, krzywiąc się sztucznie. - Homoseksualizm to grzech, ale nie martwcie się, przywiozłam kilka ulotek terapeutów, którzy pomagają w leczeniu go.

\- Czy terapia obejmuje wpychanie sobie kropidła w dupę? - zapytał Andy ze śmiechem, a Heather popatrzyła na niego zgorszona.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - oświadczyła, po czym zmrużyła oczy, zerkając na niego groźnie. - Ani. Słowa. O. Tych. Twoich. Herezjach. Przy moich maluchach, zrozumiano? - zapytała, a temperatura w pokoju spadła o dobre dziesięć stopni. - Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że żyjesz, a nie marnować się w ten sposób!

\- Przecież jestem - Biersack wzruszył ramionami. - Odkryłem mój talent, powołanie, jak wy to na tych waszych oazach nazywacie i zapewniam cię, że uratowałem pewnie więcej zagubionych dzieciaków swoimi “głupimi tekstami” - tu uczynił z palców cudzysłów. - Niż twoje tańce i pranie mózgu.

Heather popatrzyła na niego w szczerym szoku i Matt spodziewał się, że się przeżegna, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Kobieta jedynie odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała do kuchni, rzucając świergotliwe “Ciociu, pomóc ci z czymś?”.

Andy za to pomachał pięcioletnim bliźniakom wciąż stojącym koło swojego ojca, zajętych zabawą misiem, choć widać było, że ciekawych wymiany zdań Sixa i Heather.

\- Mam coś dla was - powiedział, jakby przypomniał sobie o schowanym gdzieś prezencie. - Spotkaliśmy z Mattem Mikołaja w Los Angeles i zostawił wam prezenty - uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł na górę, do swojego dawnego pokoju, który teraz zajmowali z gitarzystą.

Otworzył szafę, wypełnioną jego starymi zabawkami i wyciągnął stamtąd figurki KISS-u, w pełnym makijażu. Ojciec kupił mu je z dziesięć lat temu, ale kurzyły się, odkąd wyjechał.

Za punkt honoru postawił sobie wyrwanie bliźniaków ze szponów nawiedzonej matki, a raczej… z jej obłąkańczych metod prania mózgu innych w imię… czego? Obrony własnej dupy, by wypaść dobrze w tym całym niebie, w które wierzyła?

Przyjrzał się krytycznie figurkom i odnalazł włącznik na plecach Paula Stanley’a. Miał nadzieję, że figurka wciąż śpiewała “I was made for lovin’ you”. I nie pomylił się.

Lekko zniekształcona wersja piosenki popłynęła z zabawki, a Andy uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyłączył muzykę, po czym zszedł na dół.

\- Poprosił, żeby wam przekazać, bo nie zdążył złapać was w domu - zmyślił gładko i podał maluchom zabawki.

Jeden z bliźniaków, o ile Andy dobrze sobie przypominał, Tommy, wziął do ręki Gene’a Simmonsa i przyjrzał mu się z lekkim strachem, ale i też iskierką radości. Mąż Heather znikł, więc wyglądało na to, że Matt pełnił rolę niańki przez kilka ostatnich minut.

\- Mamie się to nie spodoba - powiedział drugi z bliźniaków, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się figurce, którą trzymał. Chyba miał na imię Timmy.

 _Jebać waszą matkę_ , pomyślał Andy, głośno zaś powiedział:

\- Mojej mamie też nie podoba się, że mam długie włosy i chłopaka.

Matt, siedzący na schodach, zachichotał, nie mogąc tego dłużej powstrzymać, bliźniaki zaś spojrzały na Sixa ze szczerym zaciekawieniem.

\- Chłopaka? - zapytał Tommy, patrząc na Gooda z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

\- No - przyznał gitarzysta. - Odbiłem sobie twojego wujka z wieży jak Roszpunkę. Też miała długie włosy. A teraz musi mnie kochać.

\- I dlatego macie takie same tatuaże? - zapytał Timmy, wskazując na znikający z łokcia Andy’ego napis “Blasphemy”. U Matta wciąż był dobrze widoczny, wytatuowany tuszem kilka tygodni temu.

\- Między innymi - odparł Six i usiadł obok Matta na schodach, po czym pocałował go w policzek.

\- Ale mama mówi, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi… - oświadczył Tommy, odkładając na chwilę figurkę Simmonsa.

\- Z korzyściami - zaśmiał się Andy. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie z kuchni wyszła Heather, wyraźnie rozwścieczona faktem rozmowy swojego kuzyna z jej nieskazitelnymi dziećmi.

Jej oczy ciskały pioruny, więc Andy jedynie ujął twarz Matta w dłonie i pocałował go w usta. Nie wyszło im do końca, bo gitarzysta wybuchł długo powstrzymywanym śmiechem, ale z pewnością zrobiło wrażenie.

Heather wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, pan Anderson, który się właśnie pojawił, także, a maluchy patrzyły na nich z zaciekawieniem.

\- Czy to są korzyści? - zapytał Timmy, przez co jego matka pobladła zupełnie i mąż musiał ją podtrzymać, by nie omdlała.

*

Trzy godziny później usiedli do rodzinnej, jeszcze nie wigilijnej, kolacji.

Heather posadziła swoje dzieci jak najdalej od zgubnego wpływu Andy’ego, mimo że ten nie planował ich pożreć, zwłaszcza, że na stole stała lasagne.

\- Matt, weź sobie jeszcze, wysoki jesteś, to musisz jeść - powiedziała Amy, chyba ze szczerą troską, zerkając zmartwiona na małą porcję zapiekanki na talerzu gitarzysty.

\- Wystarczy mi, byliśmy w mieście… - zaczął Matt, a Andy wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Na kawie. Z bitą śmietaną. W Starbucksie mają świąteczną - powiedział szybko, bo choć chciał, by chłopak przestał się głodzić, to nie zamierzał zaczynać dyskusji o tym przy własnej rodzinie. Zdecydowanie wolał tyradę Chrisa o naparach jakości sików, a nie kawie, sprzedawanych w sieciówkach.

\- No dobrze - westchnęła Amy, wyraźnie niepocieszona, po czym popatrzyła Andy’emu prosto w oczy. - A ty też wziąłbyś więcej. Wyglądasz jak cień, schudłeś, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam - oświadczyła, bo i Six nie miał na talerzu za dużo.

Wokalista westchnął ciężko, bo w swojej własnej opinii przytył ostatnio, pewnie przez jedzenie na trasie. Problem w tym, że jego matki nie dało się w żaden sposób przekonać, gdy sobie coś wmówiła.

\- Najwyżej wezmę dokładkę - powiedział w końcu, by załagodzić sytuację, bo atmosfera w jadalni gęstniała.

Amy nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale zamilkła.

Six zerknął na Matta, który dłubał widelcem w jedzeniu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie było to za sprawą dyskusji o nim. Choć gitarzysta naprawdę znikał w oczach i ubrania na nim wisiały.

\- MODLITWA! - powiedziała nagle Heather, podrywając się z krzesła.

\- Mamy się modlić do mojej mamy za to, że zrobiła lasagne? - zapytał Andy, na co państwo Anderson spiorunowali go wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - oświadczył mąż Heather, wstając.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Andy. - Jedyną osobą, która w tym pomieszczeniu zasługuje na jakiekolwiek podziękowanie za to jedzenie, jest moja mama, bo namęczyła się z lasagne. Koniec. - rzucił, uśmiechając się lekko.

Bliźniaki popatrzyły po sobie, odkładając figurki KISS, których, ku rozpaczy Heather, nie dały sobie odebrać. Wstały, ustawiając się za krzesłami. Amy zerknęła na Chrisa, szukając w nim aprobaty, niezdecydowana, co zrobić, bo wiedziała, że dyskusji z Andym nie wygra, a nie mogła przecież zmuszać jego chłopaka do katolickiej modlitwy, nie znając jego wyznania. Prawda?

\- Heather, usiądź - powiedziała w końcu. - Nie będziemy się dziś modlić.

Anderson, wyraźnie zirytowana, ale też i zrozpaczona, jakby spodziewała się rażenia piorunem, usiadła przy stole, ciągnąc za sobą męża.

\- Ateizm to zgubna droga - oświadczyła, patrząc na Andy’ego.

\- Fanatyzm też - Biersack wzruszył ramionami, a gdy ta uniosła brew, oburzona, kontynuował: - Spójrz na siebie. Ta cała twoja “religia” - uczynił z palców cudzysłów. - Opiera się na strachu. Nie jesteście dobrzy z serca, tylko dlatego, że boicie się, że nie pójdziecie do nieba. Wierzycie w jakieś bajki opowiadane wam przez rzekomych wysłanników Boga, a jednocześnie potępiacie te same praktyki u innych wyznań, mówiąc, że są głupie, bez sensu i mylne. I vice versa. Wiara jest w porządku, fakt, ale nie wtedy, kiedy na jej podstawie pierze się ludziom mózg. Nie, gdy używa się jej do usprawiedliwienia własnych zachcianek. Jezus miał długie włosy i z pewnością potępiłby wszystko, do czego twoje wyznanie obecnie się sprowadziło. Więc skoro wierzysz w to, że ma przyjść za kilka dni, co, swoją drogą, jest kolejną bujdą, bo według historii urodził się wiosną, a Boże Narodzenie w zimie zrobiono tylko po to, by zgrało się z obchodzonymi wcześniej pogańskimi obrzędami, jak zresztą każde inne święto, to weź to pod uwagę i użyj mózgu, bo Bóg dał ludziom wolną wolę i ona jest od tego, żeby zrozumieć, że ślepe bieganie co niedzielę do kościoła i pranie mózgu własnym dzieciom nie zaprowadzi cię do nieba.

Heather wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Bliźniaki patrzyły to na rodziców, to na Andy’ego, szukając chyba jakiegoś sensu w całej tej sytuacji.

\- Wystarczy. - powiedziała w końcu Amy. - Rozumiem, że macie odmienne poglądy i każde rodzeństwo, nawet cioteczne, się kłóci, ale czy możemy zjeść w spokoju?

*

Dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, po dwóch dniach znoszenia Heather i przytyków rodziców Andy’ego, Six dostał załamania nerwowego.

Próbował to jakoś powstrzymać, ale miarka przebrała się w chwili, gdy Anderson zaczęła awanturę o koszulkę z Tool, którą Biersack miał na sobie jako górę od piżamy. Należała do Matta, bo to on słuchał takich pojebanych rzeczy, ale była idealna do spania, więc wokalista sobie ją pożyczył.

Był poranek, więc liczył, że Heather weźmie herbatę z kuchni i sobie pójdzie, ale najwyraźniej się na to nie zanosiło.

\- Jak możesz mieć tak okropne nadruki na ubraniach?! - zapytała rozhisteryzowana. Andy chciał zaproponować jej melisę, ale nie zdążył, bo do kuchni wszedł Chris.

\- Heather ma rację. Przesadzacie z Mattem. Nie szanujesz innych, Andy. W tym domu panują zasady. Nie możesz robić, co ci się podoba - oświadczył.

Six poczuł falę lęku wspinającą się po jego kręgosłupie. Nie zrobili przecież nic złego.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, starając się, by głos mu nie zadrżał.

\- Całe to pedalstwo. Nie możesz niszczyć sobie życia. Zgodziliśmy się, żeby Matt z tobą przyjechał, bo liczyliśmy, że będziecie się zachowywać. A wy tymczasem odstawiacie przedstawienia przed wszystkimi. Zachowajcie trzymanie się za ręce dla siebie. Owszem, jestem dumny z twojego sukcesu, ale to nie znaczy, że pochwalam wszystko, co z nim związane. Musisz to zaakceptować - odparł Chris, a Heather uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- A może ty mógłbyś w końcu zaakceptować mnie? - spytał Andy. Wciąż mieli czas, by polecieć na Florydę, wiedział to. I czuł, że nie był to mglisty plan. - Całe życie stawiasz mi nierealne oczekiwania. Nie okazujesz zrozumienia. Mam ci przypomnieć ile razy wydzierałeś się na mnie przy rzyganiu, choć to nie była moja wina? Wiesz, że do tej pory się to na mnie odbija? Albo przy nauce, że jeśli nie umiem całości, to nie umiem nic? Kiedy nie potrafiłem czegoś pojąć? Gdy chciałem być sobą inaczej, niż ci się podobało, też robiłeś mi awantury, właziłeś w życie. Czytanie wiadomości z MySpace’a? SMS-ów? Tekstów piosenek bez mojej zgody? I teraz oczekujesz, że ja się dostosuję? Po tym, jak nazwałeś mnie nieudacznikiem, gdy rzuciłem szkołę? Pierdol się.

\- ANDREW! - nie spodziewał się ciosu w twarz. Zachwiał się i odsunął w szoku, patrząc na Chrisa, ale to nie on go uderzył.

Obok mężczyzny stała Amy, wciąż z uniesioną ręką.

\- Miej szacunek do ojca! - wrzasnęła, co przelało czarę goryczy.

\- Wal się - warknął Andy i przepchnął się obok Chrisa w wejściu do kuchni. Pobiegł na górę, w drzwiach pokoju wpadając na Matta.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał gitarzysta, biorąc chłopaka w ramiona i zamykając drzwi. Niepokoiło go, że miał łzy w oczach i zaczerwieniony ślad na policzku. - Skarbie?

\- Jedźmy na Florydę, proszę, mamy jeszcze czas, pojedźmy… - powiedział Andy, wyraźnie roztrzęsiony. To była impulsywna decyzja, ale nie wyobrażał sobie świąt w normalnej atmosferze po czymś takim.

\- Okej, nie ma problemu - Matt zmusił Sixa, by usiadł na łóżku i odetchnął. - Co tam się stało? Spokojnie, nie wejdą tu.

Biersack zacisnął palce na nadgarstku, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, by uspokoić burzę emocji wewnątrz siebie.

\- Miałeś rację. Wtedy, w piwnicy - powiedział tylko, niepewny, czy chciał powtarzać na głos wszystko to, co miało miejsce piętro niżej.

Matt usiadł obok i po prostu przytulił Andy’ego do siebie. W wolnej ręce trzymał telefon, przewijając w dół ekranu w poszukiwaniu lotu do Orlando jak najszybciej.

Miał nadzieję, że uda im się wyjść niepostrzeżonym, żeby uniknąć jakichkolwiek konfrontacji z rodziną Sixa.

W końcu znalazł lot na za trzy godziny, idealnie, by zdążyli.

Zgarnął ich ubrania do torby, co jakiś czas tuląc jeszcze Andy’ego, który chyba tkwił w stanie głębokiego szoku lub przerażenia, a tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

Nie pomylił się w sumie za bardzo. Wokalista siedział na łóżku, spięty, gotowy na konfrontację z ojcem, gdyby ten tu wpadł. Jakby znowu miał szesnaście lat, a nie dwadzieścia jeden. Poza tym nagle posypały mu się święta i nie wiedział, jak się do tego ustosunkować.

Być może była to tylko chwilowa kłótnia, jedna z wielu, ale ta przebrała miarę. Wszystkiego. Nie chciał więcej znosić takich sytuacji. Na każdym zjeździe rodzinnym słuchać o tym, że był zakałą, czarną owcą. Znosić homofobicznych żartów.

\- Spakowane - powiedział Matt, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

Andy wstał, ubrany już w dżinsy i rozciągniętą bluze dresową znalezioną w szafie. Miała napis Cincinnati Bengals na przodzie i pewnie by mu się podobała, gdyby wciąż interesował się drużyną. Sportem.

Owszem, grał kiedyś w hokeja, przez kilka miesięcy. Może i udałoby mu się robić to dłużej, gdyby nie trener przygłup, który wyśmiewał każde jego potknięcie.

Odszedł więc z drużyny i od tej pory słuchał o straconych pieniądzach i czasie.

\- Chodź - powiedział, wyciągając rękę do gitarzysty. Good przerzucił sobie torbę przez ramię i splótł ich palce, po czym otworzył drzwi na korytarz.

Dom wydawał się pusty, cichy po awanturze. Wszyscy chyba rozeszli się do siebie.

W przedpokoju Andy zasznurował glany i zarzucił kurtkę na ubranie. Przez okno dostrzegł taksówkę stojącą na ulicy, nie musiał więc zapinać się pod szyję. Poza tym, chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce.

Matt zgarnął torbę z podłogi i otworzył drzwi, puszczając Biersacka przodem.

Six skierował się do samochodu i wślizgnął do tyłu, uśmiechając się niemrawo do kierowcy.

Good dołączył po chwili i złapał go za rękę, w nadziei, że to poprawi chłopakowi nastrój.

Kierowca przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, a Andy rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na dom. Wahał się, czy nie wybiec, nie wrócić, ale to byłoby strzałem w stopę. Nic by mu to nie dało. A te święta chciał spędzić w spokoju.

Westchnął ciężko, łapiąc się za wciąż piekące miejsce po uderzeniu i oparł się o fotel.

Kierowca włączył muzykę, chyba wyczuwając smętny nastrój poranka.

Słuchał… Linkin Park?

_It’s too late to love me now. You don’t even know me.*_

*

Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko znowu odwiedzi lotnisko w Cincinnati. A jednak byli tu, oboje z Mattem, czekając na lot do Orlando w jakimś przepełnionym barze, jedząc frytki na śniadanie.

Cóż, przynajmniej mieli tu keczup.

Matt postanowił, że zrobią jego mamie niespodziankę i pojawią się bez ostrzeżenia. Jeśli ktoś przychodził - byliby po prostu kolejną dwójką osób. I tyle.

Andy, ku swojemu pozytywnemu zdziwieniu, zauważył, że gitarzysta tym razem nie dłubał widelcem w jedzeniu, a naprawdę jadł.

Może wszystko mogło jeszcze być dobrze?

Po prostu w inny sposób?

Chciał w to wierzyć.

Jeśli wciąż mieli szansę spędzić Boże Narodzenie w dobrej atmosferze, bez Heather marudzącej, że Andy istniał, to mógł spróbować.

Six odchylił się na krześle, patrząc na widoczną przez okno naprzeciwko zaśnieżoną płytę lotniska.

Białe płatki wciąż leciały z nieba, ale mniej, niż przez ostatnich kilka dni.

W sali leciała Mariah Carey, ta sama nieśmiertelna od nastu lat piosenka.

Było… prawie dobrze.

Coraz lepiej.

Andy sięgnął po papierowy kubek z herbatą zimową, która podobno miała w składzie goździki i pomarańcze, ale szczerze w to wątpił.

\- Przepraszam, że tak wyszło - powiedział, ogarnięty wyrzutami sumienia, że niepotrzebnie, pod wpływem impulsu, wyjechali.

\- Nie szkodzi - odparł Matt i nachylił się przez stół, by pocałować go w czoło. - Czasami tak się po prostu zdarza. No i moja mama się ucieszy. Chciała cię poznać.

\- Przecież się znamy - zaśmiał się Andy. W istocie, poznał matkę gitarzysty podczas trasy Black Veil z FFTL w ubiegłym roku.

\- No ale chciała cię lepiej poznać. Czepiasz się szczegółów - sprostował Good i odgarnął Sixowi pasemko włosów za ucho, po czym spojrzał na wiszącą tuż za nimi tablicę odlotów. - Musimy się zbierać, bo samolot nam odleci.

*

Szok termiczny upału w Orlando sprawił, że Andy pożałował zabrania ciepłej kurtki.

Wrzucił ją na tylne siedzenie wynajętego samochodu, po czym wsiadł za kierownicę.

Sytuacja zmusiła go do tego, by prowadzić, bo Matt stwierdził, że niedobrze mu po locie i nie da rady na razie tego zrobić. Prawda była inna. Jego organizm, przyzwyczajony do niejedzenia przez kilka miesięcy, był w szoku, że dano mu całą porcję frytek.

To automatycznie sprawiało, że gitarzysta chciał wrócić do dawnych praktyk, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Przynajmniej do końca świąt.

Andy odpalił samochód, który wydał z siebie niski pomruk. Mieli zmienić się na przedmieściach Tampa, bo przecież z ich dwojga tylko Matt potrafił trafić do domu.

Biersack wyjechał z parkingu na autostradę, pustą, oświetloną promieniami porannego słońca i przyspieszył, nieco powyżej dozwolonego limitu prędkości.

Z radia dobiegał jakiś pop z dzwoneczkami w tle, nadając rankowi lekkości.

Wszystko, co okazało się kompletnym… nieporozumieniem? Katastrofą? Zostało w Cincinnati, razem z jego rodzicami i Heather, którzy nie chcieli go zaakceptować. Cóż, jeśli tak postanowili, Andy nie zamierzał wchodzić im w paradę.

\- W porządku? - spytał Matta, który odzyskał już trochę kolorów.

Gitarzysta pokiwał głową i zmienił stację, stwierdziwszy, że ten “gwiazdkowy chłam” był tak sztuczny, że “słuchać się go nie dało”.

Andy wywrócił oczami, ale pozwolił mu pobawić się odtwarzaczem, skupiając się na drodze.

Z Orlando do Tampa było półtorej godziny jazdy, ale gdyby zignorował ograniczenia prędkości, dotarliby szybciej.

Six wybrał drugą opcję i przyspieszył nieco bardziej, zaś Matt po kilku minutach poszukiwań znalazł wreszcie jakąś rockową stację.

Bullet For My Valentine ryknęło z głośników, piosenka o powrocie do domu, “Hearts Burst Into Fire”.

No bo przecież wracali do domu.

Poniekąd.

*

\- Nie mówiliście, że przyjedziecie - powiedziała matka Matta, otwierając drzwi, gdy godzinę później stanęli przed jej domem. Poranek był dość ciepły, choć po drodze zdążyło się zachmurzyć.

\- Niespodzianka - gitarzysta uśmiechnął się szeroko. Owszem, kiedyś uważał, że nie przepadał za powrotami do domu, bo niejeden raz nasłuchał się podobnych rzeczy, co Andy przez kilka ostatnich dni, ale uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę się stęsknił. Poza tym, to była ich jedyna i ostatnia nadzieja na udane Boże Narodzenie.

\- Ale czułam, że wpadniecie - powiedziała kobieta, wpuszczając ich do środka. - Jesteś trans? - zapytała, przyglądając się Andy’emu, który zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Czy właśnie trafili z deszczu pod rynnę?

\- Tak, a w każdą sobotę tańczy w gejowskim barze - Matt wywrócił oczami.

\- Przecież żartuję - kobieta poprawiła włosy i zaprowadziła ich do salonu. - Jesteście głodni?

*

We trójkę ubrali choinkę, drugą już w tym tygodniu.

Potem zawiesili światełka pod dachem od frontowej strony domu.

A potem usnęli obok siebie na tapczanie w pokoju Matta, którego ściany wciąż pokryte były plakatami zespołów metalowych, zawieszonymi tu jakieś dziesięć lat temu.

Święta przyszły, a jakże, następnego dnia.

Było ciepło, mogli więc jedynie pomarzyć o śniegu, ale atmosfera i tak w jakiś sposób udzieliła się Andy’emu, nieprzyzwyczajonemu do Bożego Narodzenia przy letniej temperaturze.

Wieczór przyszedł szybciej, niż się spodziewali.

\- Nie pal tyle - powiedział Andy z udawanym wyrzutem, stając obok Matta na ganku.

Gitarzysta zachichotał tylko i zaciągnął się mocno, patrząc na kolorowe światełka wywieszone przez sąsiadów.

Było ciemno, widok robił więc wrażenie, atmosferę świąt.

\- Ten domek jest podobny do tego w Kansas, który nam się podobał. - powiedział Matt w pewnym momencie, wskazując na jednopiętrowy dom z płaskim dachem i drewnianymi żaluzjami w oknach. Był biały, wybudowany na rogu skrzyżowania dwóch dróg osiedla.

\- Pamiętasz to jeszcze? - zapytał Andy zdziwiony i oparł brodę na ramieniu gitarzysty.

\- Wszystko pamiętam, kochanie - Matt cmoknął go w skroń i zdeptał niedopałek. Ganek i tak był wyłożony terakotą, nie podpaliłby się. - Też to, że moja mama zawsze zaczyna wigilię o osiemnastej. Chodź, bo barszcz wystygnie.

*

Trzy godziny, dwa talerze barszczu z uszkami, dokładkę pierogów i pierniczki później Andy był pewny, że nie da rady wstać z kanapy.

Spojrzał w stronę choinki, pod którą stało kilka zapakowanych w kolorowy papier prezentów.

Liczył, że zestaw filiżanek do herbaty malowanych w facetów w kąpielówkach, które znikały, gdy nalało się doń wody, spodoba się mamie Matta. Wybrali go na zakupach rano i gitarzysta zarzekał się, że będzie to prezent idealny, tym samym podejmując jednoznaczną decyzję.

Poza tym, martwił się, czy Goodowi spodoba się też upominek od niego. Postarał się, choć główna atrakcja musiała zaczekać, aż pani domu zaśnie.

\- Macie dokładkę makowca, chłopcy - powiedziała matka Matta, stawiając talerz z ciastem na stoliku.

Andy popatrzył na niego, czując, jak nadmiar jedzenia w jego żołądku stanowczo protestuje przed jakąkolwiek dokładką czegokolwiek.

\- Po prezentach - jęknął Matt i wstał z kanapy.

Podszedł do choinki i wziął paczkę z imieniem jego mamy, po czym podał ją kobiecie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Andy spojrzał niepewnie na gitarzystę, obawiając się reakcji kobiety na widok zestawu filiżanek, ale ta była nim naprawdę zachwycona.

Biersack zmusił się, by wstać i przyniósł Mattowi prezent od siebie.

Jego reakcji też się obawiał. W sumie, doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnio wszystkim stresował się trzy razy bardziej, niż powinien.

Gitarzysta rozerwał papier i otworzył kartonowe pudełko, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok jego zawartości.

\- Kochane - powiedział, wyjmując ze środka ręcznie robiony album ze zdjęciami. Były tam naprawdę dobrej (!) jakości fotografie z ich pierwszej wspólnej trasy i każdej następnej.

Polaroidy z wypadów do miasta w przerwach pomiędzy koncertowaniem. Z malowania sobie nawzajem paznokci na różowo dla zabawy.

Z nagrywania najnowszej epki Black Veil, kiedy codziennie był z Andym w studiu.

Widok Biersacka śpiewającego “Rebel Yell” podczas sesji nagrywania, patrzącego na niego tymi niesamowicie błękitnymi oczami ponad kratką mikrofonu, odgarniającego z twarzy długie, przedzielone teraz na środku, kręcone włosy, został mu w pamięci.

I wszystkie wyjścia na pumpkin spice latte popołudniami też.

Na końcu albumu znajdował się tekst piosenki. A może i wiersz? Matt nie był pewny.

Przygryzł paznokcie, by nie uśmiechać się jak idiota i zaczął czytać.

_Pamiętasz plany, które snuliśmy?_

_Mając nadzieję i modląc się o lepszy dzień_

_Powiedz mi, co się stało z tą miłością, którą ofiarowaliśmy_

_Obietnicą, którą oboje zdradziliśmy_

_I piosenki, które śpiewaliśmy_

_Czasy, kiedy walczyliśmy o wszystko_

_Powiedz mi, co się stało z tym, kim się stałem_

_Bólem, który czuję z powodu tego, skąd pochodzę_

_Zwisający z krzyża na 50 U.S_

_Jestem zmuszony, by wierzyć_

_Pijąc aż się zagubię i dam sobie spokój z tym wszystkim_

_Kolejny dzień, kolejna szansa, by przetestować moje szczęście_

_Zbyt daleko stąd nie będzie ich to obchodzić_

_Ale nie możemy się wydostać_

_Nie możemy się wydostać **_

\- Andy, to jest… Dziękuję - odezwał się, gdy udało mu się otrząsnąć z szoku wywołanym faktem, jak dobry był tekst. I zarazem, jak prawdziwy. Czy to oznaczało, że Andy mu zaufał? Chciał w to wierzyć.

Biersack, dotychczas siedzący obok w milczeniu, przytulił się po prostu mocno, ogarnięty poczuciem ulgi, że prezent nie okazał się kompletną klapą. Co prawda, była też jeszcze jego druga część, ale na nią Matt musiał zaczekać.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedział, bo coś musiał przecież powiedzieć. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, co.

\- Też mam coś dla ciebie - gitarzysta kucnął przy choince, by wziąć do ręki ostatni z prezentów.

Podał go Andy’emu i usiadł obok, czekając na reakcję chłopaka.

Biersack rozerwał papier i otworzył pudełko, po czym wybuchł śmiechem na widok oprawionej w ramkę fotografii z pamiętnego dnia w szpitalu. Jakiś fotograf magik uratował jakość zdjęcia, zrobionego przecież telefonem.

Andy, blady jak ściana, wciąż jeszcze wykończony po zabiegu, trzymał w dłoniach kakaową rurkę z ciasta, patrząc prosto w obiektyw, ale bez uśmiechu. Bardziej, jakby chciał powiedzieć “Jeśli wywołasz to zdjęcie, to nie będzie z ciebie co zbierać, obiecuję.” Z kropką na końcu.

W czarnych dresach siedział na szpitalnym wózku, bo przecież kręciło mu się w głowie.

Pod fotografią znajdował się podpis _War Painted Wheels_.

Andy wywrócił oczami z politowaniem.

_Mógłbyś tak nazwać zespół._

_Pasowałoby._

Akurat.

Tuż obok zdjęcia znalazł kolekcję zdjęć z budki fotograficznej stojącej na korytarzu szpitala.

Leżały na szarej bluzie. Tej samej, którą Andy notorycznie zabierał Mattowi, bo była wygodna. Zresztą, w ogóle uwielbiał kraść mu ciuchy.

Six rozłożył ubranie i roześmiał się na widok nadruku na plecach.

_Jebany złodziej bluz_

Ale czy to nie była prawda?

Nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

*

\- Śpisz?

Andy podziękował sobie w duchu za to, że skutecznie udało mu się namówić Matta na kawę wcześniej tego popołudnia, gdy pojechali do miasta po cukier, bo akurat się skończył.

Teraz oboje nie mogli zasnąć, mimo że dochodziła północ. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, który nie udałby się, gdyby któreś z nich zasnęło.

\- Nie bardzo, a ty? - odparł Biersack i usiadł w pościeli, patrząc na oświetloną kolorowymi lampkami ulicę, pustą o tej porze. Jedynie gdzieś w oddali rozległ się wystrzał, jakby ktoś przedwcześnie odpalił fajerweki. - Idziemy na spacer?

\- O tej porze? - Matt popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. W ciemności sylwetka Biersacka była ledwo zarysowana, ale wystarczająco, by dostrzegł w niej determinację i uświadomił sobie, że raczej mu nie odmówi.

\- Dlaczego nie? Na dworze jest ciepło, a ze spania i tak na razie nici. No chooodź - powiedział Andy i wstał, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Good westchnął rozbawiony i poszedł w ślady chłopaka.

Założył dżinsy i czarną bluzę z kapturem, napawając się widokiem nagiego torsu Sixa, który szukał koszulki.

\- Tu masz - zachichotał w końcu, rzucając wokaliście bluzkę z Limp Bizkit. Swoją. No ale była najbliżej, a Andy i tak zabierał mu ubrania.

\- Dzięki - Biersack wciągnął t-shirt i założył szarą bluzę, którą dostał pod choinkę. Gdy Matt wiązał buty, wsunął do kieszeni telefon i małe, obite czerwonym materiałem pudełko. - Gotowy?

*

Osiedle o północy było puste. W oddali rozległ się tylko czyjś śmiech, jakby ściany salonu były za cienkie podczas oglądania Kevina.

Szli chodnikiem wzdłuż rzędu domków jednorodzinnych ozdobionych światełkami.

Było ciepło, może z siedemnaście stopni, lekki wietrzyk.

Pogoda idealna, choć z reguły na koniec wakacji, a nie roku.

\- Nie ma tu krokodyli? - zapytał Andy w pewnym momencie, przypominając sobie, że te przecież żyły na Florydzie. A w okolicy, jak wspomniała matka Matta wczoraj, znajdowały się mokradła.

\- Na ulicy nie - zaśmiał się gitarzysta. - Gdybyś poszedł w tamtą stronę - tu wskazał ręką na widoczne w pewnej odległości za domami drzewa. - Może byś jakiegoś spotkał, ale to naprawdę daleko od miasta.

Andy nie był ani trochę uspokojony i odrobinę za często zerkał pod nogi, ale starał się nie okazywać po sobie zaniepokojenia.

W końcu dotarli do głównej drogi prowadzącej do centrum.

Osiedle domków jednorodzinnych się tu kończyło, ale ulica, ozdobiona świetlnymi girlandami, wyglądała na tyle ładnie, że zdecydowali się przejść i nią.

Dotarli do centrum miasta, ozdobionego choinkami. Zamknięte sklepy i kawiarenki, ciche o tej porze, nadawały miejscu intymności, przytulności.

\- Ładnie tu jest - powiedział Andy. Było zdecydowanie inaczej, niż w Cincinnati i to nie tylko dlatego, że cieplej. Co prawda, nie padał śnieg, do którego przywykł, ale w jakiś sposób miejscu udało się zachować atmosferę.

\- Mówisz? Moim zdaniem zwyczajnie, ale może ja do tego przywykłem - odparł Matt i przyciągnął Andy’ego do siebie, by go pocałować. - Chodź, pokażę ci coś.

Biersack złapał chłopaka za rękę i pozwolił się zabrać na dalszą część spaceru. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że Good miał dla niego podobny prezent gwiazdkowy, ale odgonił te myśli. Bo nawet jeśli - to co? Wyszłoby na jedno.

Po półgodzinie marszu dotarli do miejsca, które wyglądało jak część wakacyjnej miejscowości przeznaczona na wynajm mieszkań.

Pachniało morzem, byli więc chyba w porcie.

Z tego samego powodu Andy uświadomił sobie, że miejsce, które uznał za centrum, wcale nim nie było.

Zeszli na promenadę, skąd rozpościerał się widok na przeciwległy, zabudowany wieżowcami brzeg i wodę. Jachty kołysały się na ciemnej tafli, niektóre oświetlone okrągłymi lampkami zaczepionymi przy wejściu do kabiny.

Andy przystanął na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na dalszą część spaceru i w końcu skierował się w stronę wchodzącego w wodę molo, po którego bokach zacumowano łódki.

Trzymał lekko Matta za rękę, drugą zaś zaciskał nerwowo na pudełku w kieszeni.

Stresował się. Nic zresztą dziwnego.

Może za bardzo się pospieszył? Było za szybko na oświadczyny? Spotykali się przecież dopiero kilka miesięcy. Nawet jeśli Six uświadomił sobie, że gitarzysta był jedyną osobą, z którą chciał spędzić resztę życia, ten mógł przecież mieć inne zdanie.

Czy powinien był wybrać inny dzień na coś takiego? Nie chciał przecież zepsuć im świąt. Poza tym, gdyby spotkał się z odmową, nie miałby dokąd uciec. W Cincinnati raczej go teraz nie chcieli, a nie wytrzymałby psychicznie sam w domu w Los Angeles. Nawet do żadnego ze znajomych nie mógłby wpaść, wszyscy wyjechali do rodziny.

Dotarli do końca molo szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Przed nimi rozciągała się ciemna tafla wody, w której odbijał się księżyc. Ponad sobą mieli rozgwieżdżone niebo, konstelacje widoczne pomimo świateł miasta. Za sobą? Wysokie budynki, chyba opustoszałe, bo w żadnym oknie nie paliła się lampa.

Woda z cichym chlupotem obmywała beton podestu, falując delikatnie, poruszając zacumowanymi jachtami, które ocierały się o gumowe odboje, trzeszcząc cichutko.

Gdzieś w oddali cykały świerszcze, ale mogła to być równie dobrze wyobraźnia Biersacka. Czy jednak? Przecież mijali całkiem spore krzaki rosnące wzdłuż promenady.

\- Ładnie tu. I ciepło - powiedział Andy, przytulając się do Matta.

\- Tampa podoba mi się tak samo, jak tobie Cincinnati - zaśmiał się gitarzysta, rujnując cały romantyzm.

Six wywrócił oczami.

\- Marudzisz - rzucił, po czym ujął twarz mężczyzny w dłonie i pocałował go czule.

A potem odsunął się od niego i ukląkł na chłodnym betonie, wyciągając z kieszeni pudełko.

Z nerwów prawie je upuścił i minęła chwila, nim je otworzył.

Podniósł wzrok na Matta, który był chyba w stanie lekkiego szoku, bo nic nie powiedział.

Zresztą, czy istniały w ogóle słowa, które byłyby właściwe?

\- Matthew Aaron Good, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Cóż.

Chyba jednak istniały.

Gitarzysta otrząsnął się z szoku, w którym znalazł się po słowach Andy’ego.

Ukląkł obok chłopaka i przytulił go mocno do siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - wyszeptał, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

Six poczuł falę szczęścia, jakiej nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej. Nawet wtedy, gdy dostali kontrakt na pierwszą płytę.

Lodowatymi rękami spróbował wyciagnąć pierścionek z pudełka, by założyć go na palec Matta.

W tym momencie gitarzysta miał chyba zamiar go pocałować.

W momencie gdy Andy sięgał po dłoń Gooda, ten potrącił przypadkiem czerwone pudełeczko, które wysmyknęło się wokaliście i potoczyło w stronę krawędzi pomostu, by stamtąd zsunąć się do wody i zniknąć w jej czeluściach bez śladu.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na to zaskoczeni, po czym równocześnie wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Oj - powiedział Andy, któremu przez myśl przeszło, że oświadczyny bez pierścionka mogły nie być ważne.

\- Nie szkodzi, dobrze, że ty mi tam nie wpadłeś - odparł Matt i ujął twarz Sixa w dłonie, całując go czule tak, że Biersack zmuszony był położyć się na betonie, by Good nad nim zawisł. - Z pierścionkami i tak niewygodnie się gra. Wesołych Świąt, kochanie - dodał, a w oddali rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu zwiastującego północ.

Dwudziesty piąty grudnia.

Boże Narodzenie.

—

*Linkin Park - And One

**Andy Black - The Promise

Wesołych Świąt!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Rozdział 12 - But to get there means crossing a line

Andy w milczeniu patrzył na wibrujący telefon, leżący na blacie szafki nocnej.   
_Mama._  
Dzwoniła po raz trzeci.   
Czy chciał odbierać?  
Po tym wszystkim?   
Przyzwoitość nakazywała mu to zrobić, w końcu był jej synem.   
Z drugiej jednak strony, nie miał zamiaru ulegać.   
Uderzyła go.   
Oboje z Chrisem zrobili mu awanturę o nic.   
Nie rozumiał.   
Nie zrobił niczego złego.   
Ekran przygasł, a on odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, czy powinien oddzwonić.   
Być może chciała złożyć mu życzenia, miał w końcu urodziny.   
Tylko co, jeśli oprócz tego planowała spuścić mu kazanie o tym, jak to karygodnie się zachował. Albo - co gorsza - nie powiedzieć nic na ten temat, by zaczął wątpić w słuszność swojej decyzji o ucieczce z Cincinnati.   
Mętlik w głowie nie ułatwiał sprawy, zwłaszcza, że nie zdarzało się to pierwszy raz. Fanom powiedział, że miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo i wsparcie, i fakt, poniekąd tak było... ale za jaką cenę.   
Brak pewności siebie tylko po części wziął się z prześladowania. To zresztą nie trwało długo. Znalazł znajomych, a idiotów, którym się nudziło, po prostu ignorował.   
_Masz paskudny charakter, niewyparzony język, skończ z tą obsesją._  
Te słowa wciąż tkwiły w jego pamięci, słyszane nie jeden, nie dwa, a dziesiątki, o ile nie setki razy.  
Nie wiedział, co myśleć, bo zanim zdążył przetworzyć, co się właściwie stało i dlaczego czuł się winny za coś, czego - w części przypadków - nie zrobił - Chris i Amy zdawali się zapominać o wszystkim, na powrót zachowywali się tak, jakby nic nie miało miejsca. W ten sposób Andy zostawał z poczuciem winy, a jeśli próbował wrócić do tematu, zwykle kończył po prostu na przegranej pozycji, zakrzykiwany, przegadany. Nie miał szans się bronić, więc po pewnym czasie po prostu sobie odpuścił.   
Udawał idealnego syna, szło mu dobrze, aż do teraz.   
Nie zrobił nic złego.   
Musiał powtarzać to sobie w kółko, bo jego umysł doszukiwał się urojonej winy.   
Być może nie powinien był odzywać się tak wulgarnie?   
Ale czy po tych wszystkich razach nie miał prawa się odegrać?   
Poza tym, spokojnie też próbował.   
Zaraz po premierze "We Stitch These Wounds", kiedy wpadł do domu na jakiś czas i nasłuchał się, że zajmował się tylko tą swoją fanaberią, zespołem, a nie porządnymi, istotnymi sprawami. Tłumaczenie, że to był przecież bardzo realny sposób zarabiania na siebie nie przyniósł skutku.   
Andy całą dyskusję był spokojny, nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jego rodzice? Przeciwnie. Gdy poprosił ich, by odnosili się do niego z szacunkiem, bez wyzwisk, tylko zaognił sytuację.   
Uświadomił sobie, że to nie on był problemem. Jednak co z tego, skoro problem, ten właściwy, nie chciał go słuchać i uważał się za nieomylnego?  
Spojrzał na telefon, który znowu zaczął dzwonić. Amy nie odpuszczała.   
Czuł, że powinien odebrać, ale nie chciał robić tego, gdy był sam w pokoju.   
Zgarnął urządzenie z szafki i zszedł na dół, przytulić się do Matta.   
Czuł, że te zaręczyny, choć nieco spontaniczne, były dobrym pomysłem i nie żałował ich ani odrobinę. Mimo, iż obawiał się, że tak będzie.   
\- Masz szlugi? - zapytał, ledwie zobaczył gitarzystę w drzwiach tarasowych. Widok wychodził na niewielki ogródek i drzewa w oddali. Te same, w których podobno buszowały aligatory.   
Matt odwrócił się momentalnie i spojrzał na Andy'ego zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Biersack nie palił przecież od dawna, za wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu na ich pierwszej wspólnej trasie, kiedy akurat rzucał.   
\- Mam, ale... - zaczął. Six nie dał mu dokończyć, po prostu zgarnął paczkę z parapetu obok i usiadł na deskach podestu.   
Good, chcąc nie chcąc, przykucnął obok, patrząc, jak Andy odpala wyjętego z paczuszki papierosa. Wokalista zakrztusił się lekko dymem, pewnie przez prawie dwuletnią przerwę w paleniu.   
A potem odebrał telefon, przełączył na głośnomówiący i złapał gitarzystę za rękę.   
Matt spojrzał na wyświetlacz.   
_Mama._  
No to się wyjaśniło.   
Splótł palce Andy'ego ze swoimi i objął go lekko ręką, by go jakoś wesprzeć.   
Six pokrótce streścił mu ostatnio sytuację z dnia przed wigilią, chyba w przypływie frustracji na całą sytuację.   
Teraz nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po Amy.   
\- Andy? Nie można się do ciebie dodzwonić - głos kobiety rozdarł spokój poranka.   
\- Miałem telefon na górze, a akurat byłem na dole - skłamał Six, wznosząc oczy do nieba.   
\- Cóż. Jaasne, tak - sarkazm w jej tonie sprawił, że nawet Matt poczuł falę irytacji, a Andy mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ręce. - Dzwonię, żeby złożyć ci życzenia urodzinowe. Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności i mniej porywczości. Nie musiałeś wyjeżdżać. Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Po co się tak zachowywać? To tylko źle o tobie świadczy. Czy my ci coś zrobiliśmy?  
\- Kłótnię o nic, zupełnie znikąd. I mnie uderzyłaś - powiedział Six, choć z wyraźnym brakiem pewności siebie. Normalnie po prostu by sobie odpuścił. W bezpośrednim starciu. Dystans kilometrów i rozmowa z matką jedynie przez telefon dodała mu jednak odwagi i nie zamilkł, jak to miał w zwyczaju.   
\- Nie przesadzaj. Doskonale wiesz, o co poszło. Gdybyście z Mattem potrafili się zachować, do niczego by nie doszło. A że jesteś bezczelny i nie masz szacunku do swoich rodziców, musisz liczyć się z konsekwencjami - powiedziała Amy lekko podniesionym głosem.   
Andy wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale miał w nich łzy.   
\- Nic złego nie zrobiłem. Heather zaczęła awanturę, ojciec się dołączył i zaczął wyciągać mi wszystko, co tylko mu się przypomniało. Miałem prawo się bronić i odpowiedzieć tym samym. Też zasługuję na szacunek, wiesz? - powiedział, choć ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział cicho, niepewnie.   
\- Po pierwsze, naucz się szacunku do starszych. Utrzymywaliśmy cię przez tyle lat, dając pieniądze na każdą twoją fanaberię, czy to hokej, czy zespół. Oczekuję choć odrobiny wdzięczności. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś się tak do mnie odzywał, zrozumiałeś, gówniarzu? - w słuchawce rozległ się zirytowany, o ile nie zakrawający o furię głos Chrisa. Matt dostrzegł, jak Andy skulił się nieznacznie i pobladł odrobinę. - Znaj swoje miejsce, śmieciu. Nie będziesz odzywał się w ten sposób do matki. Poczekaj, niech no tylko przestanę płacić twoje rachun...  
\- Z tego, co wiem, Andy od dwóch lat płaci sam za siebie i nie potrzebuje twojej łaski, chuju. Po drugie, jest dorosły, więc przestań traktować go jak nastolatka. I tak, ma prawo wymagać od ciebie szacunku, a jeśli mu go nie okazujesz, to nie musi okazywać go tobie. Spierdalaj policzyć hajs, skoro tylko na nim ci zależy - powiedział Matt, nim Andy zdążył się odezwać. Biersack popatrzył tylko na niego w szczerym szoku, ale gdy ten nazwał jego ojca chujem, uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby pękła jakaś blokada, nastąpił przełom.   
\- Słuchaj no, ty.. ty..!! - zagroził Chris, już z wyraźną furią w głosie. - Nikt nigdy nie odnosił się do mnie w ten sposób, a jeśli już, to dostawał po mordzie. Andy, gdy tylko tu przyjedziesz...   
\- Nie przyjedzie - oświadczył Matt spokojnie, łapiąc Andy'ego za rękę.   
\- Przyjedzie! Ja cię nauczę szacunku, ty gówniarzu jebany, ty... - krzyknął Chris, na co Six odrobinę się cofnął i skulił jeszcze bardziej. - Zresztą, kim ty jesteś, nieudaczniku, żeby mówić mi, co mam robić?! Zajmij się swoją rozpadającą się karierą, nie znaczysz nic! Trochę pokory! Nie jesteś nawet rodziną Andy'ego.   
\- Jest - powiedział Six cicho, ale pewnie, ze spokojem. - Zaręczyliśmy się wczoraj. Wolę jego, niż ciebie. Dziękuję za zjebanie mi psychiki. A D.R.U.G.S. i tak odnieśli większy sukces, niż tobie kiedykolwiek się uda. Nie dzwoń więcej.   
Chris po drugiej stronie zamierzał chyba coś jeszcze powiedzieć, słowa w stylu "Słuchaj no, ty gówniarzu!", ale Andy przerwał mu w połowie, zakończając połączenie.   
\- Czy ja dobrze zrobiłem? - zapytał, gdy rzucił telefonem na trawnik, najdalej, jak był w stanie, by nie zadzwonić z przeprosinami pod wpływem wyrzutów sumienia albo nie odebrać kolejnego połączenia od rodziców. To tylko rozstroiłoby go psychicznie.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Matt bez zastanowienia i przytulił go mocno.   
Andy opierał się na początku, ale po chwili wyraźnie się rozluźnił i przylgnął do piersi gitarzysty.   
Naprawdę miał w nim rodzinę, kochającą, bez oceniania i niesprawiedliwego traktowania. Nawet jeśli gdzieś w głębi duszy wciąż słyszał głos Chrisa twierdzący, że wszyscy znajomi zawsze go wystawią, a tylko rodzina nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Teraz, po latach, brzmiało to jak manipulacja.   
Andy nie miał siły zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, co na przestrzeni lat poszło źle.   
Chciał po prostu pozbierać się z tego burdelu, zacząć od nowa.   
Z osobą, która naprawdę go kochała i szanowała.   
Nie po to, by udowodnić rodzicom, że się mylili, ale dlatego, żeby osobiście przekonał się, że mógł być szczęśliwy na przekór ich zasadom. 

***

Dlaczego go nie przeprosili?   
Dlaczego rodzice go nie przeprosili?   
Rosnąca frustracja, skumulowana z irytacją na tłumy i korki w drodze do domu, zwłaszcza w Los Angeles, sprawiała, że Andy ledwo nad sobą panował.   
Z równowagi była w stanie wyprowadzić go byle drobnostka.   
A co dopiero Matt dłubiący widelcem w makaronie, gdy Six nabrał już nadziei, że ten zacznie w końcu jeść.   
\- No kurwa mać, to nie jest takie trudne - powiedział z irytacją, odsuwając swój talerz z rozmachem.   
Gitarzysta spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Co nie jest trudne? - zapytał. Znał odpowiedź i na pewno nie chciał wszczynać awantury, ale było już za późno. W oczach Andy'ego czaiła się burza, która tylko czekała na okazję do wyładowania się.  
\- Jedzenie, do kurwy nędzy - odparł Biersack z irytacją. - Co, myślisz, że zajebiście się patrzy, jak twój narzeczony się głodzi?  
\- Przecież jem - powiedział Matt ze spokojem.   
To tylko rozjuszyło Sixa. Nie radził sobie z emocjami i to od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie, odkąd się znali. Dzikie wybuchy radości, złości, a nawet płaczu, gdy sądził, że gitarzysta tego nie widział, były niemal codziennością.   
\- Ta, kurwa, jasne - Andy wywrócił oczami. W tamtej chwili nie obchodziło go, że zachowywał się zupełnie jak Chris w furii. Miał to gdzieś, nie był w stanie się kontrolować i tak. I szczerze? Chciał tego. Pokłócić się. I uderzyć tak, żeby zabolało. Jakoś tak. - Myślisz, że to ci w czymkolwiek pomoże? Że to coś da?  
Matt poczuł się, jakby Andy dał mu w twarz. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni Six starał się przecież zachęcić go do jedzenia. Mówił, że wszystko na nim wisiało. A teraz...?  
\- Całkiem szczerze to chciałem po prostu o siebie zadbać - powiedział cicho, co spotkało się z wybuchem śmiechu Andy'ego.   
\- Zadbać? Głodząc się? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, kurwa. Jesteś żałosny. A twoje próby chuja dały - powiedział Biersack. Ogień w jego oczach płonął przerażająco. Matt, choć był wyższy i lepiej zbudowany, zaczął się obawiać chłopaka.   
\- Tak mówisz? - zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Andy naprawdę to wszystko powiedział.   
\- A co kurwa, głuchy jesteś? - odparł Six. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zareagował tak gwałtownie i chciał przestać, ale nie mógł teraz się poddać i po prostu zamilknąć. By nie stracić rezonu, kontynuował: - Zresztą, patrząc na to, jak śpiewasz na żywo, to chyba tak.   
Dlaczego Andy to robił? Czepiał się czegokolwiek, by nie spaść z wygranej pozycji? Zupełnie jak jego ojciec.   
\- Mam ci przypomnieć jak brzmiałeś z zapaleniem płuc na Sacred Ceremony? - zapytał Matt, już ostrzej.   
Six znowu się roześmiał.   
\- Z zapaleniem płuc. A ty codziennie. Nas przynajmniej wytwórnia nie wyrzuciła - powiedział.   
\- Wytwórnia? - tym razem to Matt się zaśmiał. - Nikt ich nie zna. Miałeś szczęście, że przyjęła was jakaś większa. Inaczej wszystkie wasze płyty brzmiałyby jak nagrywane w szopie.   
\- Przynajmniej teledyski nadrabiałyby za to jakością - Andy wywrócił oczami. - No i nikt nigdy nie wyrzucił nas z trasy. Poza tym, nie rozjebałem sobie głosu po dwóch płytach - dodał z satysfakcją, mając na myśli Sonny'ego.   
\- Za to rozjebałeś sobie żebra, nos, kolana, mam wymieniać dalej? Przegrałeś już na starcie, ze spierdolonym sercem - powiedział Matt z równie wielką satysfakcją. Skoro Andy zamierzał bawić się w dziecinne kłótnie, nie zamierzał pozwolić mu bawić się zbyt dobrze.   
Six przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby Good przyłożył mu krzesłem.   
Żałował już, że dał się ponieść emocjom, ale nie mógł teraz odpuścić. To nie byłoby w jego stylu.   
Nie do końca chciał uderzać tam, gdzie zabolałoby najbardziej, jak tylko się dało, ale chęć odegrania się na gitarzyście była większa.   
\- Ja przegrałem? - zaśmiał się. - Nigdy nie będziesz wzorcem idealnego emosa, nieważne, jak bardzo chcesz - w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego słowa zabrzmiały absurdalnie, więc dodał: - Być może nie powodzi wam się teraz, bo zawczasu nie wpasowaliście się w kanon scene kings. Mieliście wszystko, ale brakowało wam odpowiedniego image'u. Zresztą, dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Nawet teraz wszyscy wyglądacie, jakby zebrano pięciu przypadkowych facetów do reality show i kazano im grać razem, żeby zobaczyć, który pierwszy się potknie.  
Andy nie miał tego na myśli. W ogóle tak nie uważał. Słowa miały na celu jedynie dotknąć Matta, by się zamknął. I chyba się udało.   
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc, jak gitarzysta bez słowa wstał i po prostu wyszedł z kuchni. A po chwili dobiegło go trzaśnięcie drzwiami wejściowymi.   
Six przez chwilę stał w pustej kuchni, zanim uświadomił sobie, co naprawdę zrobił. Adrenalina jeszcze nie opadła, ale poczucie winy, które pojawiło się w czasie kłótni, teraz uderzyło z pełną mocą.   
Podobnie jak świadomość, że chyba zepsuł ich relację.   
Osunął się na podłogę po szafce kuchennej i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.   
Bez sensu było dzwonienie do Matta. Nie odebrałby.   
Andy nie miał wyboru, musiał na niego zaczekać i po prostu go przeprosić.   
A nienawidził tego robić.   
To było okazanie słabości.   
Przestał używać tego słowa jako nastolatek. Znudziło mu się ciągłe uczucie wstydu po każdej kłótni z Chrisem i Amy. O ile do matki pozwalał sobie po prostu źle się odnosić, za co należało winić bunt młodzieńczy, o tyle Chris często po prostu przekonywał go w swoich racjach co do tego, że chłopak zawinił, nawet gdy tak nie było.   
Uczucie... skruchy... było mu obce. Kojarzyło się też z katolickim wychowaniem, gdy musiał wstydzić się tego, że nie poszedł do kościoła albo zapomniał zmówić pacierza. Jakby nie było gorszych rzeczy na świecie.   
Tylko jak miał przeprosić Matta?  
Ten z pewnością nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać po powrocie. Andy przesadził i to ostro.   
Zranił go. Zupełnie bez sensu.   
Miał po prostu ochotę się pokłócić, by dać upust emocjom, które się w nim kotłowały.   
Od kilku dni.   
Cały wyjazd do Cincinnati był jednym wielkim błędem. Żałował, że w ogóle przystał na ten pomysł. Mogli od razu pojechać na Florydę. Co stało na przeszkodzie?  
Six westchnął ciężko, po czym podniósł się z podłogi, by ogarnąć kuchnię.   
Musiał znaleźć sobie miejsce, jakieś zajęcie, by usiedzieć spokojnie do powrotu gitarzysty. I ewentualnie znieść ciche dni, niezręczność sytuacji.   
Po posprzątaniu kuchni, skierował się do sypialni i skulił na łóżku, przytulając do siebie poduszkę Matta. Pachniała nim, szlugami i miętą, perfumami.   
Andy rozumiał, że być może zepsuł całkowicie wszystko, co ich łączyło, w końcu jego słowa nie były byle obelgą.   
Sięgnął po telefon, powstrzymując się przed napisaniem do gitarzysty. Ten zasługiwał na chwilę samotności, przemyślenia wszystkiego. Six też nie chciałby rozmawiać z kimś, kto go bez powodu zwyzywał, od razu po kłótni.  
Zamiast tego, Biersack napisał po prostu do Jinxxa. Przez pewien czas pomieszkiwali przecież razem i Jeremy wydawał się najlepszym doradcą od spraw sercowych. No pun intended.   
Andy streścił w wiadomości całą sytuację i załączył pytanie, co powinien zrobić, po czym położył się na wznak, czekając na odpowiedź i licząc pęknięcia na suficie.   
Po chwili jego rozmyślania przerwała wibracja telefonu.   
Jinxx odpisał.  
"Po prostu daj mu przestrzeń. Spróbuj przeprosić, pokaż, że żałujesz, ale nie naciskaj."  
Andy westchnął ciężko.   
To nie było takie proste, jakie się wydawało, gdy miało się dumę jak on. 

***

Matt zdeptał niedopałek papierosa i wyciągnął kolejnego z paczki, by go odpalić.   
Wyszedł z domu pół godziny temu i od tego czasu włóczył się po okolicy, zerkając co jakiś czas na świąteczne dekoracje.   
Słowa Andy'ego bolały, fakt.   
Z tym, że pierwszy szok ustąpił szybko. Byli dorośli. Mieszkali razem. Zaręczyli się. Kłótnie się zdarzały.   
Musieli tylko porozmawiać.   
Andy nie panował nad emocjami i musiał to wiedzieć. Zrozumieć, że nie każdy zamierzał to tolerować. Nauczyć się je kontrolować. Emocje.  
Poza tym, Matt zastanawiał się, skąd ten nagły wybuch i dlaczego Andy wybrał akurat takie słowa, choć przez wiele tygodni twierdził inaczej.   
Gitarzysta chciał wrócić do wakacji, na Warped Tour. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się prostsze, w cukierkowej fazie ich związku.   
Tylko że to tak nie działało.   
Nienawidził, że zmuszony był odgrywać rolę tego dojrzalszego. Niestety, wiek nie wybierał i zauważał różnice w porywczym myśleniu Sixa i swoim, nieco bardziej rozważnym.   
Musieli tylko porozmawiać.   
Ale nie miał jeszcze siły wracać do domu.   
Nie chciał przypadkiem wybuchnąć, poza tym, wolał poczekać, aż Andy zupełnie się uspokoi. Bo nie było sensu w próbach rozwiązania konfliktu, gdy Six wciąż jeszcze był do niego wrogo nastawiony, z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn.   
Matt sądził, że cała ta sytuacja była po prostu wynikiem napięcia ostatnich paru dni. Napięcia pomiędzy Andym a jego rodzicami. Nigdy się nie wtrącał, ale między tą trójką coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Nie wierzył już w zapewnienia Sixa, że tamci byli najlepszymi ludźmi na świecie, pełnymi cierpliwości i wsparcia.   
Wyrozumiałość nie wyglądała w ten sposób.   
Tym bardziej dziwiło go, że traktowali tak swoje dziecko, które do kompletu było, nota bene, chore i potrzebowało ich wsparcia. On na miejscu Andy'ego oczekiwałby go od nich.   
Zresztą, czy Six nie wspomniał któregoś razu, że odnosił wrażenie, jakby jego rodzice nie potrafili zrozumieć, przez co przechodził przed wizytą w szpitalu w zeszłym roku?  
Na pewno istniało jakieś wytłumaczenie.   
Kłótnia nie była odpowiedzią.

***

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.   
Andy otworzył oczy, czując, jak jego mięśnie tężeją. Wiedział, że to Matt, choć naprawdę sto razy bardziej wolałby spotkać seryjnego mordercę. Jego przynajmniej nie musiał słusznie przepraszać.   
Zwlókł się z łóżka i poprawił rozczochrane włosy, po czym powoli wszedł do przedpokoju.   
Gitarzysta nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem i wcale się nie dziwił.   
Andy nerwowo objął nadgarstek palcami i wbił paznokcie w skórę, by się uspokoić.   
\- Matt, ja... - zaczął. Zero reakcji. Good nie podniósł na niego wzroku, zajęty rozsznurowywaniem butów w milczeniu. Andy zmusił się więc, by kontynuować. - Nie miałem tego na myśli.   
Przeprosiny jeszcze nie padły, nie potrafił ich wypowiedzieć, ale chyba nie poszło mu najgorzej, bo gitarzysta wreszcie podniósł wzrok.   
\- I to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? - zapytał, wstając.   
Andy spojrzał na swoje skarpetki.   
\- Nie... - powiedział cicho. - Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. I naprawdę nie uważam niczego, co powiedziałem, za prawdę. Jesteś śliczny i cię kocham, a oba twoje zespoły odniosły sukces. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło.  
Matt nie wyglądał na przekonanego.   
Andy nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc, dziecinnie liczył, że to zostanie mu po prostu wybaczone, puszczone w niepamięć.   
\- Musimy porozmawiać - odparł gitarzysta tylko. - Chodź.   
Andy poszedł więc za nim do salonu i usiedli na dwóch przeciwległych krańcach kanapy.   
\- Skąd ten wybuch? - zapytał Matt.   
Six spodziewał się bardziej oskarżeń w stylu "Nie możesz się tak zachowywać", które wpędziłyby go jedynie w poczucie beznadziejności i niższości, przez lata, często słusznie, używane przez jego rodziców. Zdziwił się, że padło to pytanie, a nie inne.   
\- Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze, bawiąc się sterczącą z przetarcia w spodniach nitką. - Może od nadmiaru emocji? Z ostatnich kilku dni - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia.   
\- No sporo ich było - zgodził się Matt, któremu na usta cisnęło się właśnie "Nie możesz się tak zachowywać", ale wiedział, że to nic nie da i sytuacje będą się powtarzać, jeśli w ten sposób zepchną ją pod dywan.   
\- Chyba po prostu musiałem się jakoś wyładować. I nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej to zrobić - przyznał Andy cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Głupio było mu to przyznać, a gitarzysta nie był jego workiem treningowym, by się na nim wyżywał. - Przepraszam.   
Powiedział to. Znienawidzone słowo, którego nie umiał używać. I szczerze? Ulżyło mu.   
\- A wiesz, że zachowałeś się identycznie jak twój ojciec wtedy, przed świętami? - zapytał Matt. Andy musiał to wiedzieć, nawet jeśli próbował wypierać tę świadomość.   
\- Chyba niestety tak - powiedział Six. Chciał tylko, żeby pomiędzy nim a gitarzystą wszystko było dobrze, ułożyło się w końcu. - Tylko nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Bo czasami mam ochotę kogoś zdominować, wygrać jakąś awanturę. Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe wobec ciebie - przyznał.   
\- Bo w domu nigdy ich nie wygrywałeś - powiedział Matt.   
Andy spodziewał się, że Good po prostu potwierdzi to, co sam wyznał. I znowu się pomylił.   
\- Właśnie - zgodził się Six. - Chcę się zmienić, naprawdę - kontynuował. Normalnie nigdy by tego nie powiedział. Nie Chrisowi i Amy. Żadnemu z przyjaciół też nie. Nie chciał okazywać słabości. - Tylko nie wiem, jak.   
\- Chyba musisz podbudować pewność siebie - odparł Matt. - Nie żeby tracenie czasu seta na darcie się na ludzi było najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale to zawsze coś, więc ten problem się rozwiąże. A jak nie, to może naprawdę powinieneś jeszcze raz spróbować z psychologiem? No i musisz w jakiś inny sposób wyrzucać z siebie tę agresję.   
\- Mogę nauczyć się gotować. Przynajmniej skupię się na czym innym - westchnął Andy, uśmiechając się smętnie. - Albo zacznę biegać. Nie no, dobra, padnę po trzystu metrach. Nauczysz mnie jeździć na deskorolce?  
\- Nauczę - Matt też się uśmiechnął. - Tylko najpierw muszę ją znaleźć.   
Oboje wiedzieli, że sprawa awantury nie była zakończona. Andy próbował wmówić sobie, że jest inaczej, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że tylko się oszukiwał.   
Kryzys jednak, ten chwilowy, wydawał się zażegnany.   
Nic nigdy nie rozwiązywało się w prosty sposób. Cóż, przynajmniej Andy chciał się zmienić, mieli więc szansę na poprawę czegokolwiek.   
\- Przepraszam jeszcze raz - powiedział Six. - Nie powinienem był tego mówić. I tak osiągnąłeś więcej ode mnie. I nie wiem, skąd ten pomysł w ogóle... Może przekonania mojego starego.   
\- Może - westchnął Matt. - Chodź się przytul, przeprosiny przyjęte. 

***

\- W sumie to spać mi się chce - oświadczył Andy, gdy za oknem rozległ się huk kolejnej odpalonej przed północą petardy. Był sylwester, minęła dwudziesta druga.   
Siedzieli we dwójkę w mieszkaniu, w ostatniej chwili wykręciwszy się z libacji u CC'iego, bo żadnemu z nich nie chciało się iść.   
\- To śpij - Matt sięgnął po pilota od telewizora, jako że w odliczaniu stu najlepszych hitów wszech czasów pojawiła się przerwa na reklamy.  
\- Ale to bez sensu. I tak obudzę się za dwie godziny - Andy wziął frytkę z zastawionej jedzeniem ławy i skonsumował ją lubieżnie, by podroczyć się z gitarzystą.   
Próby nauczenia Sixa gotowania prawie skończyły się pożarem kłótni, postawili więc na jedzenie na dowóz, frytki właśnie, a oprócz tego kurczaka w panierce, sajgonki i ramen. To dlatego, że nie mogli się zdecydować na jedno.  
\- W sumie - Matt wzruszył ramionami i, ponieważ nie znalazł nic ciekawego w telewizji, wstał po gitarę akustyczną, dotychczas opartą o ścianę. - Teraz cię pomęczę, skoro twierdzisz, że nie umiem śpiewać - zaśmiał się. Owszem, Andy na pewno nie chciał wspominać ich kłótni sprzed paru dni, ale gitarzystę jednak te słowa poniekąd dotknęły, więc chciał się jakoś zemścić. Podroczyć.   
\- Z chęcią - odparł Six, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i wziął sobie sajgonkę z talerza.   
Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął brzdąkać znajomo brzmiącą melodię, której jednak Biersack nie potrafił skojarzyć z żadnym tytułem.   
Nie była to słynna ballada o Emily z "Dear Diary", tego był pewien.   
Więc co?  
"In Memorium in Advance"? Zdecydowanie nie.   
Któraś z akustycznych wersji piosenek z płyty o tym samym tytule, co nazwa zespołu, również nie.   
Tym bardziej był pewny, że piosenka nie przypominała nawet "I'm Here To Take The Sky".   
Więc?  
Przypomniał sobie w momencie, gdy Matt zaczął śpiewać. 

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one*_

Znał tę piosenkę. Któregoś razu, na pierwszej wspólnej trasie, leżeli razem na dachu vana BVB, patrząc w gwiazdy, podczas gdy ta leciała z samochodowego radia.   
Reszta obu zespołów wybyła tamtego wieczoru na jakąś popijawę. Andy przez swoją niechęć do klubów, wykręcił się złym samopoczuciem, a Matt został, by go przypilnować, chyba poważnie przejęty zdrowiem wokalisty. 

  
_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven*_

Potem tej nocy, gdy zrobiło się już na tyle zimno, że na dachu nie dało się wytrzymać, poszli do jakiegoś otwartego do późna baru szybkiej obsługi na frytki w środku nocy.   
Fajnie było, pamiętał to, jakby zdarzyło się poprzedniego dnia.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one*  
_

Przy następnej okazji, już po powrocie do Los Angeles, zerowali do tego utworu butelkę supermarketowego białego wina. Wkradła się na playlistę pomiędzy punkowe klasyki. Czy przypadkiem? Andy doskonale wiedział, że mógł o ten "przypadek" winić Matta.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
  
'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay*_

Ten klasyk wiele razy towarzyszył im też na festiwalach, choć Andy wcześniej nie przywiązywał do tego uwagi. Muzyka puszczana pomiędzy setami na Download w czerwcu. Warped Tour. 

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray*_

Zupełnie przypadkiem, "Your Guardian Angel" stało się hymnem ich cichego zakochania się w sobie nawzajem, uczucia, które z początku pomylili z przyjaźnią. A może miłość pojawiła się z czasem?   
Mogli się tylko zastanawiać.   
Wszystkie wspólne wyjścia, straszenie starych bab, malowanie paznokci, farbowanie włosów sobie nawzajem.  
Długie jazdy samochodem późną nocą, zupełnie bez celu, tylko po to, by fałszować piosenki - swoje i innych. I tę.   
A teraz byli zaręczeni.   
Pomimo kłótni, pomimo porywczości Biersacka i sprzeczności jego charakteru, udało mu się znaleźć miłość.   
Ta nie miała być bezproblemowa, zresztą, nie oczekiwał tego. 

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven*_

Pierwsze takty "The Ketchup Song" obwieściły koniec reklam, ale Andy wyłączył telewizor. Zdecydowanie wolał Matta, niż stary pop.   
\- Pograj mi jeszcze - poprosił. - Ślicznie śpiewasz.   
Matt zachichotał i po chwili namysłu zaczął akustyczną wersję "Keep The Faith". Bon Jovi, tego samego Bon Jovi, którego jeden z największych hitów, "Livin' On A Prayer", CC śpiewał któregoś razu po koncercie na Warped Tour kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Ciekawe, czy jego dzisiejsza impreza była równie dzika.

***

W nowy rok dwa tysiące dwunasty Andy i Matt weszli, stojąc na balkonie z kieliszkami wypełnionymi oranżadą. Przed nimi rozciągała się panorama miasta i nieba, teraz rozświetlonego kolorowymi fajerwerkami. W tle, z pokoju, dobiegało The Sisters Of Mercy, zagłuszane hukiem petard.   
\- Wszystkiego dobrego - powiedział Andy i pocałował Matta w usta, zamykając oczy. Gitarzysta objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, odpowiadając na pocałunek.   
Gdy oderwali się od siebie, sztuczne ognie nadal rozświetlały niebo, usiedli więc na kamiennej ławce, przytuleni, by popatrzeć.   
Co innego mieli do roboty? 

***

\- Żadnego skakania ze sceny i robienia głupich rzeczy - powiedział Jon. Chyba powtórzył to po raz piąty.   
Rebels Tour właśnie się zaczęła, Black Veil czekali na pierwszy koncert. Manager wykorzystał czas, by poinstruować ich (powrzeszczeć sobie) co do zachowania w klubach. Nie chciał znowu zbierać Biersacka z podłogi, jak w ubiegłym roku.   
Andy praktycznie go nie słuchał. Gdy tylko mężczyzna zaczynał tyradę, chłopak automatycznie się wyłączał.   
Nawinął na palec kosmyk krótszych, sięgających zaledwie do kości jego szczęki, czarnych włosów i przeniósł wzrok na zieloną ścianę za Jonem.   
Fryzurę zmienił dość niedawno, po długim namyśle. Jego włosy do niczego się już nie nadawały, były przesuszone i poplątane.   
O dziwo, nie żal było mu się z nimi rozstawać.   
I wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, mimo że metamorfozy dokonał własnoręcznie, przed lustrem w łazience.   
Jon zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, nadal krzycząc o bezpieczeństwie podczas występu.   
Andy odblokował telefon, chcąc napisać do Matta, że bardzo mu się tu nudziło i czy jeszcze przed koncertem D.R.U.G.S. miał czas się potulić.   
Nie zdążył, bo w chwili, gdy Six otworzył wiadomości, Good przysłał mu jakieś zdjęcie. Obrazek. Mema.   
Składał się z trzech oddzielnych klatek. Na pierwszym z nich karta z czekoladowych żab z Harry'ego Pottera w ramce na obraz rozrysowany miała wzór serotoniny.   
Podpis obwieszczał, że Harry (tak przynajmniej Andy pamiętał z książki, ale mógł się mylić, czytał ją dawno) znalazł ten właśnie związek chemiczny w karcie z czekolady.   
W drugiej klatce z kolei ramka była pusta.   
_Hej, zniknęła -_ brzmiał napis.   
Na ostatnim z trzech kadrów znajdował się Ron Weasley, z podpisem: _A co, oczekiwałeś, że cały dzień będzie siedzieć w miejscu?_  
Mem był absolutnie beznadziejny i tak bardzo nieśmieszny, że Andy parsknął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.   
Jon spojrzał na niego oburzony i nabrał powietrza, by zacząć nową tyradę, znieważony przez wokalistę.   
Andy uśmiechnął się niewinnie i założył nogę na nogę, wyłączając się na gadanie managera, który zaczął drzeć się o tym, że już go zbierał z podłogi kilka razy w zeszłym roku i niech Six nawet nie myśli, że dalej będzie to tolerować.

***

Dwa tygodnie później Andy wciąż nie dał Jonowi satysfakcji ani okazji do narzekania, bo nadal nie zrobił sobie nic na scenie.   
Manager chyba odpuścił sobie marudzenie i po prostu patrzył na chłopaka ostrzegawczo, ilekroć wydawało mu się, że ten coś kombinował. Cytując klasyka, gdyby knuł coś niedobrego.   
Andy oparł się o ścianę tuż przy wejściu na scenę.   
Black Veil wchodzili po D.R.U.G.S., którzy teraz porwali publiczność. Choć Andy niespecjalnie lubił Craiga, musiał przyznać, że ten nadawał się na frontmana.  
Mężczyzna śpiewał z tłumem już trzecią czy czwartą piosenkę, przy akompaniamencie pisków, gdy podchodził do krawędzi sceny.   
Six nie mógł się już doczekać wieczora. Był zmęczony, a następnego dnia zaplanowano im dzień wolny z racji końca trasy, mieli więc wybrać się z Mattem na randkę po koncercie. Do łóżka.   
Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia mieli spać w hotelu, a tęsknił za wygodą materaca.   
Powiódł wzrokiem za gitarzystą, który znajdował się po prawej stronie krawędzi sceny. Backstage był z po lewej, co oznaczało, że inni muzycy, skaczący po podeście, trochę przesłaniali mu widok.   
Matt chyba też nie czuł się dziś za dobrze, a tak przynajmniej wyglądał.   
Pobladł i w gruncie rzeczy stał w miejscu.   
Ledwie Andy sobie to uświadomił, zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie widział, by gitarzysta miał dziś w ręce cokolwiek do jedzenia, poza wodą.   
Jęknął w duchu. Zaburzenia odżywiania starszego z nich dwóch ciągnęły się nadal, z przerwami, ale wracały. Teraz nastał chyba właśnie okres pogorszenia.   
Six odblokował ekran telefonu, by sprawdzić, czy w okolicy były jeszcze otwarte jakieś bary z dowozem.   
Otworzył wyszukiwarkę i miał właśnie wpisać hasło, gdy przez muzykę przebiło się sprzężenie i huk, jakby ktoś upuścił któryś z instrumentów albo mikrofon.   
Jazgot był ogłuszający, więc Six od razu podniósł wzrok i poczuł, że serce zatrzymało mu się na kilka sekund.   
Po tej samej prawej stronie sceny, gdzie do tej pory znajdował się Matt, klęczeli teraz Craig i Aaron.   
Jon zerwał się z miejsca i również ruszył w ich stronę, a Andy zasłonił sobie usta dłonią, patrząc na sylwetkę gitarzysty, leżącą na podłodze.   
Ktoś zadał sobie już trud, by odłączyć białą gitarę od wzmacniacza, więc dźwięk sprzężenia ustał.   
Andy bez zastanowienia pobiegł za Jonem, niewielki dystans od zejścia ze sceny do przeciwległej ściany przebywając w kilka sekund, które jednak okazały się wiecznością.   
Zapalono światła w pomieszczeniu, tłum odsunął się od sceny i rozstąpił nieco.   
Andy przepchnął się między Nickiem i Aaronem, którzy przepuścili go bez słowa.   
Kucnął przy nieprzytomnym gitarzyście, potrząsając lekko jego ramieniem.   
\- Matt... Matt, skarbie - powiedział z rozpaczą, w nadziei, że mężczyzna otworzy oczy.   
Nic takiego się jednak nie stało.   
Nick oddał gitarę z pękniętym, jak Six zdążył przelotnie zauważyć, gryfem, technicznemu i przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż twarzy.   
Ktoś zapytał, czy mieli wezwać karetkę, Jon wrzasnął, że nie, po czym zmienił zdanie.   
\- Czemu on...? - zapytał Aaron, łapiąc nadgarstek Matta, chyba po to, by sprawdzić, czy ten żył.   
Andy westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, czy mógł powiedzieć pozostałym o swoich obawach. W końcu tamci byli razem w jednym zespole, zasługiwali, by wiedzieć.   
\- Nie wiedzieliście, że się głodzi? - odparł cicho.   
\- Po co miałby to robić? - spytał Craig zdziwiony i wstał. - Dobra, nieważne. Oddycha, trzeba go stąd zabrać - zarządził, po czym wziął mikrofon i stanął na krawędzi sceny, chyba by wyjaśnić tłumowi, że odwoływali koncert i wrócą przy najbliższej okazji. - Sami widzicie, jaka jest sytuacja, bardzo nam przykro - rzucił, ale Andy już go nie słuchał.   
_Oddycha._  
Przynajmniej tyle.   
Andy westchnął głęboko, by powstrzymać czający się atak paniki i uspokoić tachykardię ze stresu.   
Klatka piersiowa gitarzysty unosiła się i opadała równomiernie.   
Oddychał.   
Żył.   
Six odsunął się, by Jon i drugi ochroniarz mogli zabrać Matta ze sceny na backstage.   
Poszedł za nimi i kucnął na podłodze obok koca, na którym, leżąc na boku, spoczywał gitarzysta, tuż przy otwartych tylnych drzwiach klubu.   
Chłodne, nocne powietrze wpadało do środka, otrzeźwiając Biersacka tak, by sam nie zemdlał z nerwów.   
Trzymał Matta za rękę, modląc się, by ten otworzył oczy, nic takiego się jednak nie działo.   
Obwiniał się za niedopilnowanie go, by cokolwiek zjadł, zwłaszcza dziś. Jak mógł to przeoczyć?   
Byli zajęci, to fakt, ale zwykle przychodził do niego z porcją tego, co akurat zamówiono albo co było z góry w klubie.   
Dziś zapomniał.   
Mężczyzna znikał w oczach, a on nawet nie zadbał, by zajął się nim jakikolwiek lekarz.   
Aż do teraz.   
Six miał nadzieję, że nie było jeszcze za późno.   
Z tego, co kojarzył, gdy organizm nie wytrzymywał głodówek, serce potrafiło stanąć.   
Można też było stracić przytomność z braku jedzenia i się nie obudzić.   
Możliwości było wiele i każda z nich przerażała Biersacka tak samo.   
Nie chciał stracić Matta.   
\- Obudź się, proszę, wyjdziesz z tego - powiedział, odgarniając pasemko włosów z twarzy gitarzysty.   
To był ostatni koncert na tej trasie. W dodatku, byli w Europie. Andy nie miał pojęcia, jak sprawy się potoczą.   
Chciał tylko, by Matt się obudził i powiedział, że go wkręcił.   
Szkoda tylko, że mógł o tym jedynie pomarzyć.   
Na zewnątrz zaczęło padać, a on jeszcze raz nerwowo odgarnął co dłuższe kosmyki z twarzy gitarzysty.   
Zapach mokrej ulicy wdarł się do środka. Gdzieś w oddali krzyknęła mewa. Byli przecież prawie nad morzem.   
A potem rozległ się rozdzierający ciszę nocną dźwięk syreny karetki.

\----

*The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel


	14. Rozdział 13 - Do you know what it's like to feel ugly all the time?

Cztery godziny.   
Cztery długie, pierdolone godziny.   
Tyle czasu minęło, odkąd karetka zabrała Matta, a Andy zrobił Jonowi awanturę, że nie wraca do hotelu, ani tym bardziej nie idzie spać, dopóki nie dowie się, czy z gitarzystą wszystko w porządku.  
Cztery godziny.   
Cztery godziny siedzenia na jasno oświetlonym korytarzu szpitala w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek wiadomość o gitarzyście.   
Dochodziła północ.   
Andy oparł się o ścianę, wbijając wzrok w migoczącą, kwadratową lampę na suficie.   
Próbował się jakoś uspokoić, wcisnąć w siebie porcję przyniesionych przez Jona na odchodne, zimnych już, frytek. Nie udawało mu się jednak. W ogóle nie odczuwał głodu, a nie tknął przecież jedzenia od popołudnia przed występem.   
Jedyne, co było w stanie utrzymać go w ryzach, to puszczona najgłośniej jak się dało płyta "Heroine" w jego słuchawkach. Cięższa, niż "Dear Diary", pełna wrzasków przepełnionych jakby rozpaczą, była jak zbawienie teraz, gdy był na skraju wybuchu płaczu ze stresu.   
Miał nadzieję, że z Mattem było w porządku. A z drugiej strony, liczył, że ten w końcu dostanie profesjonalną pomoc w kwestii zaburzeń odżywiania, bo Six nie potrafił mu pomóc. Próbował, przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, wydawać by się mogło, że relacja gitarzysty z jedzeniem nieco się poprawiła, a jednak... Znowu było źle. Bardzo źle.   
Andy westchnął cicho i odgonił wspomnienie dwudziestych ósmych urodzin mężczyzny, niespełna dwa miesiące temu. Wtedy wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby szło ku lepszemu. No a potem... potem Black Veil pojechali na trasę po Australii i chyba wtedy wszystko się rozsypało.   
W tym samym czasie D.R.U.G.S. zagrali kilka koncertów, a przecież rutyna dnia trasy wymagała sporo wysiłku, by pamiętać o jedzeniu.   
Andy żałował, że nie było sposobu, by przekonać management na więcej wspólnych występów, by mógł zadbać o Matta.   
Jedyną alternatywą pozostawały festiwale, ale w tym roku Black Veil nie mieli ich w planie. Przed nimi był jedynie występ na Golden Gods za niespełna dwa tygodnie i letnia trasa po Europie. Drugą połowę roku przeznaczyli na nagrywanie albumu, z jednym tylko występem jesienią, ale nie musieli nigdzie wyjeżdżać.   
Six nie był pewny, jak sprawy miały się z koncertami D.R.U.G.S., ale Matt wspominał coś o materiale na nową płytę, pozostawało więc mieć nadzieję, że gitarzysta też spędzi sporą część roku w domu. Och, gdyby tylko Biersack wiedział, za jaką cenę.   
Spojrzał na pusty, jasno oświetlony korytarz. Ściany pomalowano farbą w odcieniu brzoskwiniowej żółci, tak, że jasne linoleum na podłodze prawie zlewało się z nimi kolorem.   
Pachniało prześcieradłami i środkami odkażającymi.   
Andy próbował panować nad rosnącym lękiem dotyczącym też własnych wspomnień - a przecież kiedyś w ogóle by go to nie obeszło. Nikt nie powiedział mu, żeby nie przyzwyczajał się za bardzo do rutyny zwykłego życia, bo jego organizm lubił strajkować. Tylko kiedyś miał to pod kontrolą. A może była to po prostu mniejsza, dziecięca, nastoletnia świadomość? Jej brak?   
Odetchnął głęboko i wbił wzrok w trzewiki ubrudzone zaschniętą wodą z kałuży, w którą wbiegł przypadkiem, ledwie taksówka zatrzymała się pod szpitalem i nim Jon zdążył go zatrzymać.   
Manager załatwił mu - i Mattowi - hotel kwadrans marszu stąd. Andy był mu za to wdzięczny, obawiał się, że mężczyzna każe mu wracać do Stanów.   
Nie żeby pozostali muzycy chętnie na to przystali. Przyjechali tu chwilę po Andym, ale pielęgniarki wyrzuciły ich po godzinie, usprawiedliwiając się sezonem grypowym. Six nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy ten przypadał też wiosną.   
Podparł głowę ręką, zerkając na pustą o tej porze rejestrację i zawieszone na szybie ulotki.  
Coś o szczepieniach, chorujących przedszkolakach, rotawirusach, niedzieleniu się piciem, by nie rozsiewać zarazków i zaburzeniach odżywiania.   
Andy poderwał się z miejsca i podszedł do plakatu, w nadziei, że znajdzie tam cokolwiek pomocnego. W jego słuchawkach rozległa się zawodząca gitara zwiastująca przedostatni utwór na płycie.   
"Waltz Moore", chyba jedyna istniejąca na tym świecie piosenka, która potrafiła przekazać ból, rozpacz i frustrację, nienawiść do siebie każdą swoją nutą.  
Wokal sprawiał, że Andy czuł się, jakby Sonny stał tuż przed nim, krzycząc do swojego odbicia w lustrze z bezsilną wściekłością, jak bardzo nie był w stanie na siebie patrzeć.   
Słuchanie tego... bolało, bolała prawdziwość zawartych w piosence emocji. Była jak płacz, załamanie nerwowe, wycie w poduszkę, pełne frustracji, tylko po to, by za chwilę rozerwać ją na strzępy, pozwalając pierzu rozsypać się po pomieszczeniu.   
A wszystko to na nic, bo wciąż tkwiło się ze sobą i nienawiścią do siebie.   
Andy nie był w stanie pomóc Mattowi, jeśli on sam nie potrafił siebie zaakceptować.   
Mógł wciskać mu jedzenie, błagać, marudzić, krzyczeć, ale to było na nic.   
Więc jak miał nakłonić go do uwierzenia, że był wart zachodu i kochania? Tak prostych rzeczy jak wieczorne kakałko i tak skomplikowanych, jak miłość Sixa?   
Andy przebiegł wzrokiem po ulotce, ale nie znalazł na niej nic pomocnego. Ot, zwykły plakat z serii: Jeśli masz problemy z jedzeniem, porozmawiaj z bliskimi.   
Biersack wywrócił oczami i wrócił na miejsce, wzdrygając się, jak zwykle, gdy ta piosenka dobiegała końca. Refren urywał się nagle i przechodził w tytułowy utwór, a jednak wciąż jeszcze nie był jego częścią. Niby nic, a jednak, zbiór elektronicznych dźwięków przywodzący na myśl pikanie sprzętu medycznego albo sygnał karetki, zupełnie jakby się przegięło, celowo lub przypadkiem i głosy, setki głosów, niezrozumiałych, jak podczas przychodzenia do siebie.   
Andy westchnął i odgarnął włosy z twarzy, po czym poprawił czarną bluzę z kapturem, którą też przywiózł mu Jon. Brał ją w trasy po Europie, bo tu bywało chłodniej, choć nigdy nie miał okazji jej założyć, aż do teraz. Przywiózł ją chyba jeszcze z Cincinnati i sypiał w niej w samochodzie, dawno temu.   
\- Ty z tego koncertu? - czyjeś słowa przebiły się przez muzykę.   
Andy pospiesznie wyjął słuchawki z uszu i podniósł wzrok na stojącego nad nim lekarza, spodziewając się wszystkiego.   
Pokiwał głową, próbując wyłączyć muzykę, ale bezskutecznie, więc refren piosenki, puszczonej naprawdę głośno, było odrobinę słychać.   
\- Twój kolega się obudził - powiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Andy poczuł, jak kamień spadł mu z serca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie była to żadna z wsadzonych w nie rzeczy, bo Jon chyba by go wyświęcił.   
\- Mogę do niego wejść? - zapytał, nawet nie poprawiając lekarza, że Matt nie był jego kolegą, tylko narzeczonym.   
\- Przykro mi, ale pora odwiedzin minęła - odparł mężczyzna, z tym samym przyjaznym uśmiechem.   
Andy w ułamku sekundy przekalkulował swoje szanse na to, że ten go dogoni. Biegał całkiem szybko, na krótkie dystanse, a lekarz wyszedł dosłownie zza rogu, jeśli więc drzwi czy cokolwiek się tam znajdowało, były otwarte, wyszedłby z tego zwycięsko.   
Zachowywał się dziecinnie, ale musiał zobaczyć Matta. Nie po to siedział tu cały wieczór, by teraz wyjść.   
\- Zależy, którą strefę czasową weźmiemy pod uwagę - odparł, po czym wstał z krzesła i puścił się biegiem korytarzem, odprowadzony jeszcze krzykiem lekarza, że tam, gdzie się udawał, nie wolno było wchodzić.   
Wpadł za róg korytarza, gdzie w istocie znalazł drzwi. Akurat wyszła nimi pielęgniarka, która nie zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem, złapał więc klamkę, nim te się zatrzasnęły.   
Po drugiej stronie szklanej tafli, zaklejonej półprzezroczystą folią, znajdował się kolejny korytarz, z drzwiami po obu stronach.   
Andy przystanął, by złapać oddech, w razie gdyby znowu zmuszony był biegać, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Drzwi były przeszklone, minął więc kilku obandażowanych nieszczęśników i zajął się szukaniem Matta.   
Szybko poszło, ten był chyba jedyną wydziaraną osobą na oddziale.   
Andy pchnął drzwi i uśmiechnął się na widok zdziwionego spojrzenia gitarzysty. Cóż, przynajmniej żył.   
\- Nie chcieli mnie wpuścić - powiedział Six na wstępie i zamknął za sobą drzwi.   
\- Jest wpół do pierwszej, dziwisz się? - odparł Matt ze śmiechem, choć wyglądał na zmęczonego. Nie pasował do tej białej pościeli, która sprawiała, że wydawał się jeszcze bardziej kruchy i wygłodzony.   
\- No ale - Andy wywrócił oczami i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. - Jak się czujesz?  
\- Bywało lepiej - odpowiedział Matt, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Miał wrażenie, jakby znowu był chwilę od utraty przytomności i wydawało mu się, że gdy tylko wstanie, zacznie drżeć z osłabienia. - No już, spokojnie, będę żyć - zaśmiał się, gdy Andy spojrzał na niego ze strachem. Six wywrócił oczami, obrażony i z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. W końcu jednak się poddał, bo im dłużej Matt na niego patrzył, tym trudniej było mu zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy.   
\- A co z koncertem? - spytał gitarzysta, już poważniej, w sumie ciesząc się, że zemdlał na ostatnim, a nie pierwszym z trasy.   
\- Craig powiedział fanom, że odwołujemy całość, kilka minut po tym, jak padłeś. Jon ogarnął wszystko. Reszta już tu była, ale pielęgniarki ich wygoniły. Powiedzieli, że wypuszczą cię w przeciągu kilku dni, jeśli będzie okej. Prześpimy się w hotelu. W końcu zawsze chcieliśmy zamieszkać w Anglii - odpowiedział Andy, uśmiechając się lekko przez ostatnie zdanie. Byli przecież w Bristolu, gdzie kończyła się trasa. Może i miasto sporo różniło się od deszczowego Manchesteru, w którym Six się zakochał, ale było piękne na swój sposób. Teraz, gdy miał pewność, że Matt żył, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo potrzebował kilku dni przerwy.   
\- Brzmi jak plan - odparł gitarzysta i westchnął ciężko. Nie był gotowy na konfrontację z dorosłym życiem, nie teraz. A przecież powinien był się już przyzwyczaić. Po prostu obawiał się, że zamiast powrotu do domu, czekał go pobyt w psychiatryku i karmienie na siłę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak działało leczenie zaburzeń odżywiania, ale chyba nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego. I był niemal pewny, że nie miał co liczyć na to, że ktoś uwierzy w jego obietnice starania się jeść w domu. Nie chciał na razie zamartwiać Andy'ego, poza tym, ten wyglądał na wykończonego całą sytuacją.   
\- Idź się prześpij - powiedział z troską.   
\- Jeszcze pięć minut - odparł Six, walcząc ze zmęczeniem, ale to nie odpuszczało.   
\- Za pięć minut zaśniesz - zaśmiał się Matt, gdy Biersack ziewnął i prawie położył się obok niego. - No leć, przyjdziesz rano.   
Andy w końcu zgodził się niechętnie i wstał, choć wywrócił przy tym oczami.   
\- Przynieść ci coś rano? - zapytał, bo i tak musiał podrzucić chłopakowi jakieś ubrania.  
\- Ładowarkę do telefonu - odparł Matt, zerkając na wyświetlacz prawie rozładowanej komórki. - Dobranoc skarbie.   
Six pocałował go jeszcze w czoło na odchodne i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, spodziewając się ochroniarzy albo chociaż tego samego lekarza, co wcześniej, na korytarzu, ale było zupełnie pusto.   
Zamknął za sobą drzwi i znalazł się w głównym holu szpitala. Minął pustą rejestrację i w końcu przystanął w drzwiach wejściowych, by zarzucić kaptur na głowę, bo lało.   
Powietrze pachniało mokrą ziemią. Czuło się lekki powiew ciepłej wiosny, kwitnących już kwiatów na drzewach w parkach.   
Andy wsunął ręce w kieszenie i ruszył w dół ulicy, wzdłuż ogromnego budynku szpitala. Był nowoczesny, utrzymany w jasnej tonacji, co dostrzegł w świetle lamp.   
Czy bezpiecznym było iść samemu pustą ulicą w środku nocy?   
Cóż, jak dotąd nie spotkał nikogo po drodze. Przystanął na chwilę przy budynku, który przypominał mu włoskie kościoły. Przez chwilę zawahał się, czy na pewno było to miejsce kultu, bo nigdzie nie dostrzegł krzyży.   
Poprawił kaptur i jego wzrok padł na tablicę informującą o godzinach otwarcia galerii sztuki. A więc nie była to bazylika.   
Poczuł, jak żołądek skręcił mu się w ósemkę, teraz, gdy stres opadł. Jon niby wspominał, że zostawił mu w torbie zupki błyskawiczne, ale Six zabiłby za coś bardziej sycącego.   
Westchnął ciężko i powiódł wzrokiem po szeregu niskich budynków naprzeciwko. Wystawy były ciemne, bary zamknięte.   
Gdzieś w oddali zegar wybił pierwszą.   
Nadal lało, do kompletu zerwał się wiatr.   
Andy zapiął skórzaną kurtkę, którą narzucił na bluzę i szybszym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż budynków z piaskowca, mijając pozamykane lokale.   
Było mu coraz zimniej i stwierdził, że zadowolą go nawet i śmieciowe zupki, byleby tylko go rozgrzały.   
W końcu stanął przed budynkiem hotelu i po chwili zawahania pchnął drzwi.   
Recepcjonistka za biurkiem spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale uśmiechnęła się po chwili.   
\- To pan miał być późno? - zapytała. Six pokiwał głową, zmęczony konfrontacją z ludźmi, błagając ją w duchu, by szybko go zameldowała czy chociaż dała mu klucze.   
Ta chyba postanowiła się nad nim zlitować, bo nie musiał nawet nic podpisywać. Zgarnął z lady klucz z plastikowym brelokiem i, poinstruowany przez kobietę, skierował się do ciasnej windy, która trzęsła się całą drogę aż na najwyższe piętro.   
Pchnął drzwi pokoju, które otworzyły się z jękiem. Podłoga w korytarzu skrzypiała niepokojąco, ale miał to gdzieś. Było tu przytulnie, ciepło, no i sucho.   
Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zrzucił przemoczone okrycie, po czym rzucił się do leżącej na podwójnym łóżku torby sportowej, prawdopodobnie przyniesionej tu wcześniej przez Jona albo kogokolwiek innego, kto ich meldował.   
Wyciągnął ze środka suchy dres i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie mokrej od deszczu ulicy widocznej przez niewielkie okno z pojedynczą szybą. Wiatr smagał kroplami wody o zewnętrzną stronę szklanej tafli, sprawiając, że drewniana rama skrzypiała przy każdym podmuchu.   
W budynku naprzeciwko, również na poddaszu, paliło się światło, widoczne pomimo zaciągniętych zasłon. Nieco dalej na prawo, na niebie majaczyła się łuna, jakby od świateł miasta, bo przecież na wschód słońca było jeszcze za wcześnie.   
Andy oparł się czołem o szybę, zamykając oczy.   
Matt żył, miał się dobrze.   
Tylko dlaczego nadmiar emocji zupełnie wykończył wokalistę?

***

Andy westchnął ciężko i zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju, po czym odstawił trzymaną dotychczas w ręce butelkę białego wina na stół. Senny nastrój późnego popołudnia potęgował tylko jego zmęczenie... życiem? Chyba wysiadał psychicznie.   
Rano był u Matta, gdzie usilnie próbował przez dwie godziny przekonać go, że fakt stwierdzenia przez lekarzy jedynie anemii i niedoborów witamin, jakby wzięli go za wychudzonego ćpuna z zespołu, wcale nie oznaczał braku zaburzeń odżywiania. Nie udało się, stanęło jedynie na tym, że gitarzysta da się zabrać do psychologa po powrocie do domu.   
W drodze do hotelu zadzwonił Jon, drąc się, czy Andy pamiętał o występie na Golden Gods i że przed nim mieli spotkać się z wokalistą Twisted Sister, który miał dołączyć do BVB na scenie. Six odparł, że oczywiście, pamiętał, ale przy okazji chciał odłożyć o kilka dni powrót do studia zaraz po gali. Był wykończony trasą i nie sądził, że dałby radę zająć się planowaniem płyty, zasypiając na stojąco. Bo wytwórnia uparła się, że przed letnią trasą chcieli zobaczyć ogólne zamierzenia BVB co do albumu.   
Manager, oczywiście, zamiast się zgodzić, zaczął wrzeszczeć, że w porządku, ale Andy i tak tracił czas w Anglii, Black Veil mieli przecież zacząć próby do występu zaraz po przyjeździe poprzedniego dnia. Six spróbował przekonać go, że nieprzewidywalność zdarzeń nie była niczyją winą, na co usłyszał, że z takim podejściem wylecą z wytwórni, zanim wydadzą trzecią płytę.   
A wisienką na torcie okazał się telefon od Amy, która postanowiła odezwać się do syna z pytaniem, kiedy przestanie marnować się u boku tego ćpuna. Six darował sobie próby przekonania rodzicielki, że Matt ćpunem nie był na pewno, a ona mogłaby w końcu ich zaakceptować. Poprosił ją tylko, żeby dała mu spokój i w pół słowa przerwał jej sentencję życiową w stylu "Jeszcze zobaczysz, że miałam rację."  
Rozłączył się i powstrzymał od rzucenia telefonem, tylko dlatego, że nie chciało mu się wydawać pieniędzy na nowy.   
Zatrzymał się przy galerii sztuki i przeszedł przez ulicę, kierując się do spożywczego widocznego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.   
A potem, z butelką białego wina w ręce, wrócił do hotelu i tak oto znalazł się w wyłożonym dywanem pokoju.   
Popatrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze i westchnął ciężko. Był wykończony psychicznie. Za młody, żeby zajmować się tym wszystkim na raz... a może tak wyglądała dorosłość?   
Nie podobało mu się to, ten jej aspekt. Chowany pod kloszem, nienawidził zderzać się z rzeczywistością. Gdyby Amy tu była, pewnie powiedziałaby, że takie było życie i nie miał się co dziwić. Żałował, że uległ sobie i odebrał od niej telefon tydzień po Nowym Roku. Chyba więzy rodzinne trzymały go w zobowiązaniu przyzwoitości. I tylko tyle.   
Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i sięgnął po telefon z owiniętymi wokół niego słuchawkami.   
Założył je, po czym usiadł na dywanie, opierając się plecami o łóżko i pochylił się do przodu, by zgarnąć butelkę wina ze stołu.   
Odkręcił ją i przymknął oczy, podczas gdy pierwsze takty "Creep" rozbrzmiały w jego słuchawkach.   
Było mu... źle. Tak źle, że olał własne zdrowie dla chęci chwilowego zapomnienia. Miał zamiar się upić, upić się do nieprzytomności, puścić w niepamięć wszystkie dotychczasowe problemy. Reset? Coś w tym stylu. Czy zdrowy? Niekoniecznie.   
Kłucie w boku pojawiło się po kilku łykach. Być może była to tylko jego wyobraźnia i w to chciał wierzyć. Zresztą, nie obchodziło go to chwilowo. Liczył się utęskniony smak alkoholu w ustach, który automatycznie go uspokoił. Przypominał mu pierwsze trasy. Te już bez Chrisa, oczywiście. Za ciasnego na kilka osób vana, w którym nie sposób było wyprostować nóg. Białe wino, o ironio, na dachu pojazdu, z Mattem. Wiosenna trasa dwa lata temu należała do jego ulubionych wspomnień. Black Veil nie byli jeszcze tak rozpoznawalni, ludzie nie próbowali go rozebrać, gdy zszedł w tłum, traktując go jak przedmiot. Przerabiane samodzielnie ciuchy z damskiego działu. Tęsknił za tym. Nawet za tremą przed wyjazdem w tę trasę, bo mieli przecież supportować legendarnych From First To Last i obawiał się, że nie dogada się z nimi przez różnicę wieku albo poziom sławy. Pomylił się, na szczęście i gdyby mógł, pojechałby w tę trasę jeszcze raz. Niewinne pytania fanów, czy on i Matt byli razem. Czasami chciał im wtedy odpowiedzieć twierdząco, usprawiedliwić się, że to żart. Gitarzysta chyba już wtedy mu się podobał.   
Odchylił głowę do tyłu, wzdychając głęboko, gdy Radiohead przeszli w The Smiths.   
Był w jednej czwartej butelki i zaczynał powoli odczuwać tego skutki. W pokoju zrobiło się zdecydowanie cieplej, a deszcz uderzający wściekle o okno z każdą chwilą podobał mu się coraz bardziej.   
A potem przyszło pożądanie.   
Nine Inch Nails.   
Uczucie zbyt mocne, jak na niego, wywołane alkoholem i piosenką. Nie żeby pociągały go klimaty utworu, a jednak potrzebował, by ktoś go zwyczajnie... wziął.   
Nie miał odwagi prosić, choć może właśnie seks podziałałby jak katalizator na naprawienie problemów?   
Tylko czy Andy chciał wyjść poza strefę komfortu własnych myśli?   
Tego nie wiedział. Może po alkoholu. To z kolei nie byłaby świadoma zgoda, więc również odpadało.   
Uczucie pożądania wracało co jakiś czas, ale po raz pierwszy od grudniowej trasy odczuwał je tak silnie. Może za sprawą wina i muzyki.   
_Closer._ Chciał bliżej, bardzo blisko, tak blisko, że pomiędzy nim a Mattem nie byłoby już miejsca nawet na powietrze.   
Tylko jak miał o to poprosić, by nie skończyło się jak ostatnio?   
Coraz częściej skłaniał się ku temu, że może jednak nie był do końca aseksualny. A jeśli nie, to jak miał się określić?   
Seks z kobietami nie interesował go nigdy. Seks z mężczyznami... Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Może brak potrzeby kochania się w ten sposób wynikał z lęku? Ostatnimi czasy łapał się przecież na celowym tłumieniu uczuć zakrawających o pożądanie. Więc co, był po prostu homo bez ceregieli? Niewykluczone.   
Westchnął głęboko i podniósł butelkę do ust, opróżniając ją do połowy i przytulając się do narzuty leżącej na łóżku.   
Na zewnątrz rozpadało się na dobre, deszcz z wiatrem smagał po szybie, a w słuchawkach Andy'ego Placebo i David Bowie śpiewali piosenkę tak nostalgiczną, że idealnie pasowała do pogody za oknem.   
Gitara utworu przywodziła mu na myśl rockowe piosenki z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, smętna, grunge'owa, udekorowana podwójnym wokalem.   
_Jestem niczym bez ciebie._  
Six westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na ciemne, nisko zawieszone chmury za oknem. Jego telefon zawibrował, ale zignorował powiadomienie.   
Aktualnie naprawdę miał gdzieś ich wszystkich, rodzinę, managera, nawet swojego narzeczonego. Potrzebował odpocząć, zapomnieć, bo ciągły stres chciał go wykończyć.   
Potrącił butelkę, sięgając po nią znowu. Nigdy nie upijał się szybko, ale po niemal półtorarocznej przerwie czuł, jakby miał alkohol w ustach po raz pierwszy w życiu. Czasy chodzenia prosto po dwunastu szotach wódki poszły w niepamięć. Andy miał zadziwiająco mocną głowę, jak na siebie, przynajmniej w zamierzchłych czasach. Potrafił nawet wstać bez kaca po całonocnej libacji. Obawiał się, że tym razem tak nie będzie, ale skoro minął już połowę butelki, nie było odwrotu. Zresztą, w swoim pijanym stanie nie martwił się aż tak bardzo, że trzy czwarte litra wina zaszkodzi mu w szczególny sposób, jeśli wypijał je jednorazowo.   
Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, zdziwiony nagłą wesołością. Odpowiadała mu bardziej, niż emocjonalne wypranie, które towarzyszyło mu jeszcze chwilę temu.   
Gdyby tylko potrafił utrzymać tak dobry nastrój na co dzień, przy ogromie stresu.   
Sięgnął po butelkę i wypił jeszcze trochę, po czym wstał i podszedł do okna, opierając się czołem o szybę. Zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu w podejściu chwiejnym krokiem do lustra, przy akompaniamencie INXS.   
Sięgnął po telefon i uwiecznił swój rozpaczliwy stan na zdjęciu, podpierając się ręką o ścianę.   
A potem wysłał selfie do Matta, podpisane "Bierz mnie."  
Dopił butelkę wina do końca, artystycznie w swoim mniemaniu wyginając się do tyłu, tym razem do George'a Michaela.   
A w kilka minut później zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku, powalony nagłym stanem odrealnienia, wywołanym alkoholem.   
Pusta butelka opadła głucho na dywan, podczas gdy Andy tkwił pomiędzy odlotem a snem, już bez muzyki, bo dźwięki zaczęły docierać do niego z opóźnieniem.   
Podobnie jak i cały świat.   
Przyszło jego upragnione zapomnienie, upojenie alkoholowe. 

***

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Matt, jednym ruchem zrywając plastikową bransoletkę, którą miał na nadgarstku. W końcu go wypuścili, z diagnozą zaledwie anemii, niedoborów witamin i - ostatecznie - zaburzeń odżywiania. Jedyny problem w tym, że wpisano mu OSFED, zamiast anoreksji, przez co czuł się tak, jakby udawał i musiał jeszcze zapracować na to drugie określenie. Czy w takim razie zmuszony był zacząć jeść? Tego nie wiedział, a wczorajsza wiadomość od Andy'ego nie ułatwiała sprawy.   
_Bierz mnie._  
Szkoda, że nie miał ochoty. Chyba przez niedożywienie.   
\- Ujdzie - odparł Six, krzywiąc się, gdy promienie słońca rozświetliły szpitalną salę. Miał potwornego kaca, fizycznego i moralnego za całokształt wczorajszego popołudnia, z selfie na czele. Przynajmniej nie chciało mu się wymiotować, co było dobrym znakiem. - Zresztą, to ja ciebie powinienem o to spytać.  
Matt wzniósł oczy do nieba i zgarnął torbę z łóżka. Spodziewał się, że Andy jako następne zaproponuje im wspólny obiad czy coś, a tego chciał uniknąć. Nawet jeśli zachowywał się dziecinnie. No ale z drugiej strony, czuł się zlekceważony, głodził się od lat z przerwami, ostatnie pół roku ciągle, zemdlał nawet (!) i dostał jedynie jakieś OSFED. To było za mało, by przekonać go do jedzenia.   
\- No więc? - powiedział Andy, nieco bardziej natarczywie.   
\- A jak mam się czuć? - Matt przystanął w progu pomieszczenia. - Od lat nienawidzę siebie i kiedy w końcu ktoś zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, to jeszcze niewystarczająco.   
Andy przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, ale nie dane mu było jej udzielić, bo Matt kontynuował:  
\- Chciałbym po prostu, żeby ktoś potraktował to poważnie, choć raz. Tylko że nikogo to nie obchodzi, bo zaburzenia odżywiania są typowe dla nastoletnich dziewczynek, a ja według standardów, powinienem już mieć rodzinę i dzieci. Nie mam już siły udowadniać całemu światu, że się myli.   
\- Ale ja cię traktuję poważnie - powiedział Andy bez zastanowienia. - I też masz prawo mieć zaburzenia odżywiania. Naprawdę. Jebać standardy, nie musisz nic nikomu udowadniać. Pójście do terapeuty, żeby porozmawiać z nim o tym problemie tak, jak ty go widzisz, nie równa się przymusowi udowadniania całemu światu, że się liczysz. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że po tych wszystkich latach i tym, co osiągnąłeś, po prostu się poddasz? Udało ci się wybić z dwoma zespołami. Mało kto osiąga tyle w przeciągu kilku lat. Masz z czego być dumny i z zaburzeniami odżywiania też sobie poradzisz. Nie zostajesz z tym sam, masz przecież mnie.   
\- Tylko że... - westchnął Matt. - Ty jesteś moją największą thinspiracją.   
Andy poczuł, jakby grunt usunął mu się spod nóg. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania. I czy miał poczuć się winny z tego powodu? Przecież to nie zależało od niego. Nie wiedział.   
Poza tym, każdy kij miał dwa końce.   
\- O ironio, bo ja ci zawsze zazdrościłem sześciopaka - powiedział w końcu. I poniekąd było to prawdą. - Zwłaszcza na pierwszej wspólnej trasie. Ile ja bym dał, żeby ludzie przestali mylić mnie z dziewczyną.   
Matt zaśmiał się lekko. To wyznanie chyba rozładowało atmosferę.   
\- A teraz sześciopaka nie ma i co - westchnął Andy, przytulając się do gitarzysty, którego żebra wbiły mu się w skórę. - Jebany Slender Man, kurwa mać.   
\- W końcu - odparł Matt, całując Sixa w czoło.   
\- Zawsze - odparł Biersack zdecydowanie i przylgnął do mężczyzny jeszcze mocniej. 

***

Piski fanów słychać było nawet za sceną. I buczenie hejterów.   
Klub, w którym odbywała się gala Golden Gods, nie był duży, a jednak zdołał zmieścić tych, którzy przyszli pośmiać się z Black Veil.   
Andy miał tremę. Po raz pierwszy od wieków. Mieli w końcu wystąpić z wokalistą Twisted Sister, a ten zespół był przecież legendą.   
Do stresu dochodziło jeszcze zmęczenie próbami, błaganiem Jona o kilka dni przerwy i pojawiający się niemal codziennie ból w prawym boku, świdrujący, łaskoczący. Nie mijał odkąd Six upił się w hotelu i pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie utrzyma się dłużej.   
Biersack poprawił włosy i westchnął ciężko, sięgając po butelkę wody.   
Jon patrzył na niego z irytacją odkąd pięć minut temu skończyli kolejną kłótnię, tym razem o to, by nikogo nie wyzywał podczas występu.   
Andy sądził, że jakoś musiał się bronić, a poza tym, chciał dziś po prostu zrobić wszystkim na złość. Całej wytwórni, która nie mogła ich przecież wyrzucić, jeśli dostali kontrakt na kilka płyt. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Matt, a on miał większe doświadczenie w tej sferze. Jonowi, za to, że nie dawał mu chwili wytchnienia. Rodzicom, skoro tak bardzo przynosił im wstyd. Hejterom, bo przecież spodziewali się cyrku.   
Biersack chciał iść na całość, nie wiedział jeszcze tylko, czy się odważy.   
\- Chcesz frytki? - Matt wyrwał go z rozmyślań i podsunął mu pudełko. Six pokiwał głową półprzytomnie i wziął parę, więcej zostawiając gitarzyście, który zgodził się przejść na recovery. Szło opornie, nic zresztą dziwnego, po tylu miesiącach głodówek.   
Jedzenie smakowało jak karton i zapychała go już mała ilość, a uczucie ciężkości w żołądku bywało nie do zniesienia.   
\- Tylko nie rozmaż makijażu, za pięć minut wychodzicie - warknął Jon ze swojego kąta pomieszczenia i wrócił do przeglądania jakichś umów. - A w ogóle, przed następną trasą masz mieć pozwolenie od lekarza i komplet badań, bo cię nie puszczą.   
\- Wypierdalaj - Andy wywrócił oczami i wziął kolejną frytkę.   
Jon westchnął z irytacją.   
\- Nie ja organizuję ci koncerty - oświadczył. - Trzy minuty.   
\- Ale mi się chce - sarknął Six i zdjął zakładaną przez głowę bluzę, którą miał na sobie, bo na backstage'u było zimno.   
\- Płacą ci za to - powiedział Jon zirytowany. - Wychodzicie.   
Biersack wystawił managerowi środkowy palec i pocałował Matta na odchodne. Pech chciał, że Ashley akurat znalazł się tuż obok, choć w towarzystwie swojej nowej dziewczyny.  
\- I tobie naprawdę takie chuchro podobało się bardziej, niż ja? - zapytała, zdegustowana patrząc na Sixa.   
\- Zwykła ciekawość - odparł basista i przystąpił do wylizywania jej tylnej ściany gardła.   
\- Porzygam się - jęknął CC, wstając. - Rusz się, bo nie podłączymy ci playbacku.   
To podziałało od razu, oburzony basista w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy Comie.   
\- Przecież g r a m. - oświadczył ostrzegawczo.   
\- Przecież w i e m - CC uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł na scenę przy akompaniamencie pisku widowni.   
Jake z Jinxxem minęli Andy'ego, a potem i Ashley, więc Biersack w końcu zgarnął mikrofon od technicznego i podążył za nimi.   
Matt stanął w wejściu na backstage, w nadziei, że Andy naprawdę nic dziś nie odwali.   
Wokalista powiódł wzrokiem po widowni i balkonach, jakby szukając celu na dzisiejszą noc. I chyba go dostrzegł, bo na ułamek sekundy jego wzrok spoczął na jednym punkcie w tłumie.   
Matt ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.   
A potem cyrk się zaczął. 

\- Wiem, że nas, kurwa, nienawidzicie - oświadczył Six na powitanie i zawiesił spojrzenie na punkcie ponad widownią. Alice Cooper, który właśnie zapowiedział zespół i teraz stanął na backstage'u, wymienił z Mattem zażenowane spojrzenia. Niestety, Biersack chyba dopiero się rozkręcał. - Piosenka nazywa się _Legacy,_ skurwysyny.  
Matt jęknął, gdy światła przygasły, a w sali rozległ się dźwięk basu z początku utworu, zupełnie nie do rytmu.   
_Przecież g r a m._  
Gitarzysta westchnął z politowaniem i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.   
Nie było jeszcze tak źle. Zastanawiał się jedynie, czy Andy celowo tak warczał, by udowodnić Jonowi, że jego głos potrzebował przerwy po Rebels Tour. No i co chwilę spoglądał ku górze.   
A potem dotarli do refrenu.   
W chwili, gdy Ash krzyknął do tłumu, żeby podnieśli ręce, Andy dość widocznie wywrócił oczami, jakby z irytacją, po czym rzucił "Kurwa" do mikrofonu, jak gdyby nigdy nic.   
A potem było jeszcze gorzej. Chłopak ukląkł na krawędzi sceny i przywalił sobie mikrofonem.   
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziemy musieli zabierać go z koncertu karetką - westchnął Jon, stając obok Matta.  
\- Do psychiatryka chyba - odparł gitarzysta, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze Andy planował dziś odwalić i w tym momencie chłopak zaczął tarzać się po scenie. - Matko Boska.   
To jednak nie było najgorsze, kilka taktów później Six wydał z siebie odgłos zarzynanego zwierza, który miał chyba być screamem, a Jon się przeżegnał.   
Potem sprawy skomplikowały się jeszcze bardziej, bo na scenę wyszedł Dee Snider, a Andy nie zaśpiewał początku piosenki, tak więc kilka taktów zagranych zostało bez wokalu.  
Przez resztę występu Andy biegał po scenie ze stojakiem od mikrofonu, a na końcu skoczył w tłum.   
A potem cyrk wreszcie dobiegł końca i Biersack bez podziękowania zszedł ze sceny ze środkowym palcem skierowanym w stronę widowni.   
\- I jak mi poszło? - zapytał wesoło, gdy znalazł się na backstage'u, naprzeciw wyraźnie zirytowanego Jona.   
\- A jak myślisz? - odparł manager. - Jak wyrzucą was za to z trasy albo z wytwórni, to nie będziesz się śmiał.   
\- Trzeba było dać mi wolne - Six uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zgarnął butelkę wody z blatu.   
\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek zrozumiesz, że muzyka to praca jak każda inna?! I twoje widzimisię nie będzie się liczyło, jeśli zepsujecie sobie opinię?! - krzyknął Jon w odpowiedzi. - Spytaj chłopaka, to ci powie, jak się wylatuje z trasy!  
\- Bo nie ma się wokalisty, do czego ty chcesz doprowadzić, zmuszając nas do przepracowania. Więc to byłaby twoja wina - roześmiał się Andy.   
\- Dojrzej w końcu. - warknął Jon oburzony i odszedł w swoją stronę, a Six spojrzał zdziwiony na Matta.   
\- Miał rację, trochę dziś przegiąłeś - westchnął gitarzysta, na co uśmiech Biersacka nieco pobladł. 

***

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, kurwa mać - Andy odsunął się gwałtownie, ledwie Matt przytulił go do siebie na kanapie. Objął rękoma poduszkę i westchnął ciężko. - Wybacz.   
\- Stało się coś? - zapytał gitarzysta zdziwiony.   
Six od rana był nieswój, odkąd wrócił z przychodni po zrobieniu wymarudzonych przez Jona badań. Przyszedł w kablach, bo jedno z nich trwało dwadzieścia cztery godziny. I od tego czasu nie dawał się przytulić.   
Choć całkiem szczerze, bardzo chciał to zrobić. Po prostu nie potrafił się przemóc i dać się dotknąć.   
Do kompletu targała nim kolejna, tym razem trzeźwa, fala pożądania.   
Koniec kwietnia zapowiadał się więc idealnie, ironio.   
\- Po prostu mnie nie dotykaj - powiedział chłopak, opierając się o bok kanapy i starając się zignorować niszczące mu samoocenę kable wychodzące spod koszulki, kończące się we wsuniętym do kieszeni urządzeniu przypominającym hybrydę odtwarzacza MP4 i pierwszych smartfonów.   
Dwadzieścia cztery godziny.   
Był gwiazdą, a nie. Z całym szacunkiem do własnego życia, Andy nie przepadał za byciem podpiętym do czegokolwiek. Jego rodzice pewnie zlaliby temat, uznając, że przeżyje, tak trzeba było, koniec dyskusji, ale Six uważał inaczej. Odkąd pamiętał. Tylko nigdy nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć tego na głos.   
W milczeniu udawał, że nie istnieje, przez jeden dzień w roku, bo czuł się wtedy... Sam nie wiedział, jak to odpisać. Angielskie słowo _vulnerable_ było chyba najodpowiedniejszym określeniem na stan potrzeby przytulenia się do kogoś przez ochotę na płacz, z tym, że uścisk nie poprawiał sytuacji.   
Jak miał się czuć, skoro nikt w jego otoczeniu - nikt z rówieśników - nigdy takich rzeczy nie przechodził? A o wsparcie rodziców zawsze dziwnie było mu prosić, nie było to pobieranie krwi, by mógł się rozpłakać.   
O wiele lepiej znosiłby te dni, gdyby obyło się bez komentarzy. Czy miały być zabawne?   
Jego rodzicielka i były mogli przybić sobie piątkę, nazywając go terminatorem.   
A te wszystkie bajki, w których postaci bez ostrzeżenia zamieniały się w roboty? Jak miał się czuć?  
Dlatego teraz nie chciał przytulać się do Matta, w obawie, że... ten też coś powie.   
\- Okej - gitarzysta wstał, by zasłonić okno, bo zaczęło się ściemniać, a Andy wbił puste spojrzenie w telewizor, gdzie akurat leciał blok reklamowy.   
Nuda całego dnia nie chciała odejść, a nie chciał używać telefonu, jeśli ten faktycznie powodował zakłócenia. Gdyby rytm serca wyszedł mu z kosmosu, mógłby pożegnać się z europejską trasą.   
Jakiś facet na ekranie zachwalał proszek do prania, czym skłonił Sixa do refleksji dlaczego w reklamach środków czystości zawsze pojawiał się mężczyzna wybawiciel, który przynosił nowe rozwiązanie strapionej kobiecie wyciągającej poplamione skarpetki z pralki.   
Matt wrócił na kanapę i popatrzył na Biersacka w milczeniu.   
Andy po chwili namysłu zmienił zdanie co do przytulania i przylgnął do gitarzysty.   
\- Hej - powiedział z uśmiechem i poprawił sobie jego rękę na swojej talii.   
\- Hej - Matt pocałował go w czoło i również się uśmiechnął. - Jakieś specjalne życzenia?   
Andy przygryzł palec i przez chwilę patrzył na gitarzystę w milczeniu.   
\- Bierzmnie - poprosił w końcu cicho i uniósł się, by pocałować chłopaka w usta.   
Good uniósł brew, zaskoczony.  
\- Na pewno? - zapytał. Andy pokiwał głową zdecydowanie. - Dobra, ale w każdej chwili możemy przerwać, jeśli zmienisz zdanie - dodał ciepło.   
Six mruknął twierdząco i objął twarz mężczyzny dłońmi, po czym pocałował go znowu i usiadł mu na kolanach.   
Matt zachichotał, odgarniając Biersackowi włosy z twarzy, po czym powoli zszedł pocałunkami po jego szyi, przypadkiem zostawiając mu kilka malinek, o które u chłopaka było przecież łatwiej.   
\- Uroczy jesteś - powiedział, gdy Six jęknął cichutko. Przerwał na chwilę pieszczoty i zdjął wokaliście bezrękawnik, by mieć do niego lepszy dostęp i przejść do sedna sprawy powoli, tak, żeby ten mógł zdecydować, z czym czuł się komfortowo.   
\- Dziękuję - Andy uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyswobodził się z bluzki, tak, że siedział teraz przed Mattem w samych spodniach dresowych w czaszki i z kabelkami w trzech miejscach przyklejonymi do klatki piersiowej. Według gitarzysty to wcale nie odejmowało mu uroku, zresztą, nawet nie zwrócił na nie specjalnej uwagi.   
Wrócił do obsypywania torsu chłopaka pocałunkami, choć teraz już położył go na kanapie pod sobą. Przerwali tylko na chwilę, bo nie był pewny, czy Andy nie czuł się w tej pozycji osaczony.   
\- No weź, co się tak ociągasz? - jęknął Biersack, czekając na więcej przyjemności, więc Matt wrócił do całowania go, tym razem w usta, jednak tylko przez chwilę, bo potem znowu przerwał, na co Andy zaskomlał z niezadowoleniem.   
\- Aleś ty niecierpliwy - zaśmiał się gitarzysta. - Muszę iść po wazelinę.   
Six popatrzył na niego smutno, na co chłopak zachichotał i pocałował go czule na odchodne. A potem znikł za drzwiami.   
Andy czekał cierpliwie całe trzy minuty, po których Matt pojawił się z powrotem.   
\- Stęskniłeś się? - zapytał, kładąc opakowanie na brzegu kanapy, po czym nachylił się nad Andym i pocałował go w usta.   
\- Tak, ale dręczysz mnie tym przeciąganiem wszystkiego - jęknął Six. - Chcę już.  
\- Cierpliwości - zachichotał gitarzysta, ale zsunął chłopakowi spodnie, które ten dodatkowo pomógł mu zrzucić.   
Sam pozbył się koszulki i dżinsów w chwilę później, po czym znowu nachylił się nad Andym.   
\- Nie ma tak szybko - zaśmiał się i pocałował Sixa w usta, podczas gdy ten przesunął czule palcami po jego wytatuowanej klatce piersiowej, zauważając, że żebra nie sterczały mu już tak rozpaczliwie.   
\- A kiedy będzie? - zapytał Andy z udawanym zniecierpliwieniem. - No błagam cię, Matt, zlituj się.  
\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, kochanie - gitarzysta czule przesunął językiem wzdłuż linii mostka Sixa. - To twój pierwszy raz, więc chcę, żeby ci się podobało.   
\- To zrób to wreszcie! - jęknął wokalista, nerwowo wbijając paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny. - Proszę no.   
\- Jak sobie życzysz - Matt roześmiał się rozczulony i zsunął Andy'emu bokserki, po czym odchylił mu nogi, które wokalista zgiął w kolanach. Gitarzysta sięgnął po lubrykant i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Gotowy?

***

Następnego poranka Andy obudził się w ramionach Matta, pod kocem, w łóżku. Poprzedni wieczór był cudowny i czuł się spełniony, dopieszczony. Chciał więcej i cieszył się, że wyzbył się lęku przed seksem, bo chyba tylko o to chodziło.   
Musiał przyznać, że ta mniej szlachetna część pleców dawała o sobie znać, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w szukaniu kolejnych doznań.   
\- Dzień dobry, skarbie - powiedział, widząc, że Matt już nie śpi. - Wyspałeś się?   
\- Z tobą zawsze - odparł gitarzysta i pocałował Sixa w czoło. - Jak po wczoraj?   
Andy pocałował go tylko w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Nie chcę cię martwić - powiedział po chwili, zerkając na telefon. - Ale muszę wstać, bo trzeba się tego pozbyć - dodał, mając na myśli plątaninę kabli. Nie mógł się doczekać, by je z siebie zrzucić. - Ale potem możesz się ze mną wykąpać.   
\- Chcesz jeszcze? - zaśmiał się Matt, na co Andy bezwstydnie pokiwał głową. - No dobra, zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.   
Biersack uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał z łóżka, po czym zgarnął z szafy losowe ubrania. Chciał wrócić już do domu, może zgarnąć jeszcze po drodze kawę z jakiejś sieciówki dla obojga.   
Przebrał koszulkę i sięgnął po szczotkę do włosów, by ogarnąć falowany nieład, który nie chciał się ostatnio układać.   
\- Który dziś? - spytał Matt, zerkając na Andy'ego znad telefonu.   
\- Dwudziesty szósty kwietnia - wokalista wzruszył ramionami. - A co?   
\- Mam jeszcze tydzień wolnego przed wejściem do studia w takim razie - Good westchnął ciężko.   
\- To całe siedem dni i każdego z nich możemy się pieprzyć - zaśmiał się Andy. - A tak na serio, ja wtedy zaczynam próby do europejskiej trasy, więc nic nie tracisz.   
Matt westchnął niepocieszony i odłożył telefon, po czym podszedł do Sixa.   
\- Pojechać z tobą? - spytał.   
\- Nie zdążysz się ubrać - Biersack zlustrował wzrokiem gitarzystę stojącego w samych bokserkach.   
\- Tak myślisz? No to patrz - Matt wywrócił oczami i podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej dżinsy i koszulkę, które w dwie minuty później miał na sobie. - I co ty na to?

***

Dwie godziny później byli z powrotem w domu. Uwinęliby się szybciej, gdyby nie latte w ramach uczczenia idealnych wyników badań krwi Sixa.   
\- Co chcesz na drugie śnia... - Andy urwał w pół słowa, przerywając scrollowanie Twittera na widok tony tweetów o Chiodos. - Czekaj chwilę - powiedział, przez co Matt usiadł obok niego na kanapie i zerknął na ekran laptopa.   
Biersackowi po chwili udało się dotrzeć do źródła poruszenia.   
Konto zespołu wrzuciło filmik, pod którym pojawiły się setki, jeśli nie tysiące, pytań o to, czy i kiedy Craig wracał jako wokalista.   
Andy uniósł brew i kliknął w odnośnik, żeby zobaczyć to "dzieło".   
Materiał trwał niecałe dwie minuty, kilka ujęć domu i autostrady.   
A potem dziwnie znajoma sylwetka tlenionego frontmana.   
\- On chyba nie... - wyrwało się Biersackowi i jak na zawołanie, na ekranie pojawiło się ujęcie Craiga Owensa w całej okazałości. - Co do kurwy.   
Zerknął na Matta, który do tej pory milczał. Na twarzy gitarzysty malowało się niedowierzanie pomieszane z chęcią wyrwania komuś narządów gołymi rękami. Andy nawet domyślał się, komu. I wcale mu nie współczuł.  
\- Uduszę skurwiela - powiedział Matt cicho.  
  



	15. Rozdział 14 - To put it nicely, I hope you choke

\- Uduszę skurwiela - powiedział Matt cicho.

W oddali zagrzmiało, zerwał się wiatr.

Na ekranie otwartego laptopa wciąż wyświetlał się filmik z kanału Chiodos, choć teraz, gdy się skończył, prostokąt wypełniony był propozycjami algorytmu.

 _Korn, ‘Jak ugotować makaron i go nie rozgotować?’, The Misfits na żywo w Cincinnati, The Sisters of Mercy i Hot Sessions._ Te ostatnie wydawały się niemal szydercze, biorąc pod uwagę napiętą sytuację.

\- Pójdziesz siedzieć - zauważył Andy, zerkając na swoje posiniaczone ręce. Wierzch dłoni, zgięcia łokcia. Pielęgniarka musiała kłuć go wczoraj kilka razy, jako że krew postanowiła nie płynąć.

Nie wiedział, co mógł powiedzieć Mattowi. Czy lepiej było pocieszyć gitarzystę, czy raczej jeszcze bardziej podburzyć go do rozwalenia mordy Craigowi?

Andy nie miał pojęcia.

\- Ale w dobrej wierze - Matt uśmiechnął się smętnie i spojrzał na zbierające się na niebie chmury. - A tak na serio, powinienem do niego pojechać czy lepiej zadzwonić?

Andy westchnął, nim odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, jak sam postąpiłby na miejscu starszego chłopaka.

\- Szczerze… - zaczął i również zerknął na kłębiące się nad miastem ciemne chmury. - Zasługuje na odwiedziny po czymś takim. Bo chyba was o tym nie uprzedził, co? - gitarzysta pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. - Z drugiej strony, może lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziecie do niego wszyscy, więc chyba najprościej porozmawiać najpierw z resztą, a dopiero potem zadzwonić do Craiga. Nick i Aaron zawsze mogą do nas wpaść - zaproponował w końcu.

Matt nie odpowiedział. Zerknął na ekran laptopa, a potem zgarnął z parapetu paczkę papierosów i wyszedł na balkon, zapalić.

Lodowaty podmuch wiatru wdarł się do pomieszczenia z chwilą, gdy gitarzysta otworzył przeszklone drzwi. Zbierało się na burzę, w kłębach chmur mignęła błyskawica.

Andy westchnął, obserwując poczynania mężczyzny, który oparł się o murowaną barierkę, zaciągając się dymem i wbił wzrok w ciemniejące niebo.

Chciał go jakoś wesprzeć, ale tak naprawdę nie mógł zrobić nic, poza może jedynie byciem obok.

Koniec D.R.U.G.S. był niewyobrażalny, nie mogli się tak po prostu rozpaść. Nie po tym, ile razy przyszłość zespołów, w których Matt grał, stawała pod znakiem zapytania.

Andy’emu serce łamało się na myśl, ile gitarzysta włożył pracy w istnienie Destroy Rebuild. A pozostali? Dlaczego Craig tego nie doceniał? Dlaczego wracał do zespołu, który go wyrzucił? Czy on miał w ogóle rozum i godność człowieka? Biersack szczerze wątpił.

Matt westchnął i strzepnął popiół na terakotową posadzkę. W oddali zagrzmiało, niebo przecięła błyskawica, a chłodny wiatr przybierał na sile.

Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu, na konwersację grupową całego zespołu. Aaron i Nick podzielali jego zdanie - Craig był skończonym kutasem.

Sam zainteresowany nie odezwał się jeszcze, ale tak naprawdę nie musiał. Wiadomość od perkusisty - Aarona - nie pozostawiała mu wyboru.

_Idziemy po ciebie, skurwielu._

Owens mógł zasłaniać się pracą, złym samopoczuciem, wszystkim - nie obchodziło ich to. Wiedzieli, gdzie mieszkał.

Gitarzysta zgasił niedopałek i wrzucił go do popielniczki na podłodze balkonu, którą podniósł i zabrał do środka, żeby nie porwał jej burzowy wiatr.

\- I co? - Andy popatrzył na niego niepewnie. Matt nie był impulsywną osobą, ani nawet specjalnie konfliktową, ale Six musiał przyznać, że na tle ciemniejącego nieba i motanej wiatrem firany, wyglądał przerażająco. Trochę jak wtedy, gdy rzucił się na Ashley’a pod koniec Warped.

\- Idziemy w odwiedziny - odparł gitarzysta i postawił popielniczkę na parapecie, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, choć przeciągły gwizd wiatru zaprotestował.

\- Zaraz będzie burza, to zły pomysł - Andy przygryzł wargę, zmartwiony. Zanosiło się na porządną nawałnicę i nie chciał, by Mattowi coś się stało.

\- Owszem, będzie - Good uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Poradzę sobie. Tornada przeżyłem i burzy mam się bać?

Six wywrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - powiedział.

\- I za to mnie kochasz - Matt pocałował go w czoło i zgarnął bluzę z oparcia kanapy. - Idę wyjebać skurwielowi, wrócę wieczorem - oświadczył już poważniej i minął Biersacka, który westchnął tylko ciężko, zmartwiony, gdy drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły.

*

Andy przysiadł na niskim murku przed budynkiem. Beton był jeszcze wilgotny, ale burza minęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Ciemne chmury wciąż wisiały nad miastem, kłębiąc się tuż nad dachami budynków, granatowe i ciężkie. Z jakiegoś powodu, Six czuł się lepiej w taką pogodę, niż gdy świeciło słońce. Było… spokojniej? Może po prostu nie przepadał za słonecznymi dniami, tak jakby na dłuższą metę go męczyły? Albo po prostu był wampirem.

W oddali wciąż grzmiało, ale przynajmniej ochłodziło się odrobinę, przez co powietrze nie było już tak gęste, że można było ciąć je nożem.

Chłopak odpalił trzymanego od dłuższej chwili w ustach papierosa. Nie powinien palić, ale niezdrowy nawyk podłapał od Matta i nie był w stanie obyć się bez szlugów raz na jakiś czas.

Zaciągnął się odrobinę, po czym wypuścił dym z ust niemal od razu, w płonnej nadziei, że nie będzie truł organizmu aż tak.

A potem zerknął na ekran telefonu, na zdjęcie z Mattem ustawionym jako tapeta. Zrobili je na Warped Tour, któregoś wieczora, całował Gooda w policzek z przymkniętymi oczami, na tle widocznego w oddali busa D.R.U.G.S.

A teraz to wszystko się rozpadło, tak nagle i bez zapowiedzi.

Zespół, który, wydawać się mogło, miał potencjał zaistnieć na dłuższą metę. Był przecież kombinacją dobrze znanych grup.

Andy poprawił sobie klucze od mieszkania w kieszeni i spojrzał w niebo. Pamiętał, jak oglądał _Rise From The Ashes_. Muzycy w filmikach naprawdę zachowywali się jakby byli ze sobą blisko. Co prawda, Andy’ego już wtedy uderzyły momenty przesadnej sztuczności, towarzyszącej chwilom, w których pojawiał się Craig. Miał też wrażenie, że pozostali byli tam na posyłki blondyna. Pewnie się mylił i tylko jego paranoja dawała o sobie znać, podparta osobistym uprzedzeniem do wokalisty, jednakże słowa typu “On dał mi okazję, by coś zrobić” czy podobne, brzmiały po prostu źle. Sixowi rzuciła się w oczy jakaś nierówność pomiędzy członkami zespołu. A mimo to, spędzili przecież razem Święto Dziękczynienia. Ten odcinek, wydawać się mogło, miał domową atmosferę. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Po co więc było to wszystko, jak bardzo Craigowi tak naprawdę zależało na zespole, skoro przy pierwszej okazji wrócił do poprzedniego? Bez godności, wyrzucono go przecież.

Andy nigdy by tak nie postąpił.

Nawet gdyby miał z tego powodu skończyć pod mostem.

Jeśli w istocie Craig porzucił D.R.U.G.S., by na powrót dołączyć do Chiodos, Andy miał nadzieję, że Aaron, Nick i Matt będą w stanie kontynuować bez niego. Był nawet gotów pomóc im znaleźć nowego wokalistę. Jake ładnie śpiewał i był w podobnym wieku, mógł to zaproponować. O ile, rzecz jasna, nie wykluczało możliwości wspólnych tras, bo przecież Pitts byłby wykończony, grając codziennie dwa koncerty.

Biersack zdeptał niedopałek i podniósł wzrok, gdy kilka metrów dalej zatrzymał się znajomy samochód.

Należał do Nicka, który podrzucał Matta do domu. Andy’emu umknęło, że ten podjechał po gitarzystę wcześniej.

Good wysiadł i naciągnął na głowę kaptur szarej bluzy, po czym ruszył w stronę wieżowca. Odwrócił się jeszcze po drodze i pomachał Martinowi na pożegnanie.

Potem jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Andy’ego, który na chwilę przestał oddychać.

Przód bluzy gitarzysty brudny był od krwi, która kapała z jego pokiereszowanej twarzy. Rozwalona warga i łuk brwiowy, razem z krwotokiem z nosa nie wyglądały najlepiej, a co gorsza, Matt uśmiechnął się na powitanie, co nadało mu upiorny wygląd.

\- Co ci się stało? - Six poderwał się z murka i podbiegł do mężczyzny. - Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- No dzięki - Matt wywrócił oczami i zmiął w dłoni zakrwawioną chusteczkę. - Craig nie rozumiał po dobroci, więc musieliśmy mu wyjaśnić dosadnie, jak się ma sytuacja. Nie moja wina, że teściowa dała mu w spadku lampę z jebanego mosiądzu, którą zapragnął się obronić.

\- On w ogóle ma żonę? - zapytał Andy, podając gitarzyście czystą chusteczkę, którą akurat miał w kieszeni. - Chodź do domu, trzeba cię opatrzyć.

\- Nie wiem, czy ma, chyba nie, kto by go zechciał - odparł Good lekceważąco i podążył za Sixem do budynku. Minęli sąsiadkę z czwartego piętra, która zaniepokojona spojrzała na twarz gitarzysty, ale ten posłał jej niewinny uśmiech. Chyba jej to nie przekonało.

Przynajmniej nic nie powiedziała.

Weszli do budynku i skierowali się do windy, której drzwi zasunęły się z sykiem.

\- No więc jeszcze raz, od początku do końca: Craig cię tak urządził? - zapytał Andy, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Powiedzmy. Znaczy, to Aaron zaczął. Wcale mu się nie dziwię, Craig to kutas. Próbowaliśmy pogadać z nim po dobroci, zapytać, czemu nagle postanowił wrócić do Chiodos, ale że zlał nas zupełnie, stwierdził, że i tak są ważniejsi, niż D.R.U.G.S. Co z tego, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej mówił co innego. Potem stwierdził, że, cytuję: _Jesteśmy nieudacznikami, którzy nie umieją sobie poradzić i nie będzie się z nami zadawał z tego względu. Poza tym, jak można zemdleć podczas j e g o koncertu, to przecież brak szacunku._ Więc Aaron się wkurwił i rzucił się na niego, a my musieliśmy mu pomóc, nie zostawia się przyjaciela w potrzebie. Craig przez kilka tygodni nie pokaże się ludziom, karma - wyjaśnił Matt i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Prawnie nie odszedł jeszcze z D.R.U.G.S. i jako frontman, nie może zrobić tego z dnia na dzień, więc po prostu go zostawimy. To mu popsuje opinię i wystarczy.

Gitarzysta wydawał się być w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze, jak na fakt, że właśnie stracił (kolejny) zespół.

\- A wy czym się zajmiecie? Wątpię, że to odpowiedzialne, żeby z dnia na dzień porzucać główne źródło dochodu - powiedział Andy niepewnie, bo decyzja wydawała mu się lekkomyślna. Może Matt miał wstrząs mózgu i majaczył?

\- Słonko… - gitarzysta uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jestem producentem, nie zostanę bez pracy.

Andy wywrócił oczami.

\- I co, myślisz, że tak łatwo będzie ci przestawić się na siedzenie w studiu po jeżdżeniu w trasy przez dziesięć lat? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Matt westchnął.

\- Zanim ta sprawa się rozwiąże, minie kilka tygodni, o ile nie miesięcy. Może uda się pozbyć Craiga i uratować zespół. Jeśli nie, ile razy już zaczynałem? Czy to problem? - odpowiedział.

Biersacka uderzyła ta dziecięca naiwność i optymizm, wiara w to, że mogło być lepiej. Często zdarzało mu się ściągać Matta na ziemię za jego pomysły, ale tym razem nie miał serca tego zrobić. Zresztą, może gitarzysta miał rację? Siedział w przemyśle muzycznym dłużej, niż Six, na pewno miał większe doświadczenie.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się z sykiem, wyszli więc i skierowali się do mieszkania.

Tam Andy zawlókł Matta do łazienki i zajął się jego twarzą. Rozcięcia były płytkie, na szczęście, obawiał się bowiem, że będą zmuszeni pojechać do szpitala na szycie.

Zgarnął śmieci po opatrunkach i butelkę wody utlenionej z umywalki, po czym pocałował Matta w czoło. Opatrzony wyglądał nieco lepiej.

\- Chcesz kakałko? - zaproponował gitarzyście, który, po raz pierwszy od wieków, pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

*

Kolejna burza przyszła nad ranem.

Andy obudził się koło czwartej, na krótką chwilę, zbudzony odgłosem grzmotów, jednak po paru minutach przytulił się mocniej do Matta i zasnął z powrotem. Gitarzysta objął Biersacka ramieniem i zamknął oczy, czekając, aż nawałnica minie. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się zasnąć, zresztą, przez ED i tak źle sypiał, dopadła go bezsenność.

Liczył, że recovery pójdzie mu jak z płatka, niestety, było gorzej, niż myślał.

W końcu uznał, że nie wytrzyma ze sobą, jeśli nie zagłuszy wyrzutów sumienia. Gitara nie pomagała, zresztą, kogo on oszukiwał - od wczoraj nie mógł na nią patrzeć, wywoływała tylko jeszcze gorsze samopoczucie. D.R.U.G.S. się skończyło, za kilka godzin mieli wrzucić oświadczenie, że odchodzą. On, Nick i Aaron. Tym samym Craig zostawał bez muzyków i Matt pocieszał się myślą, że piosenkarz zmuszony będzie skapitulować, bo sam nie poradzi sobie ze wszystkimi instrumentami.

Resztkami sił powstrzymywał się przed rozwaleniem gitary, na której zagrał większość koncertów z zespołem, na drobne kawałki.

Obiecał sobie, że to zrobi, jeśli ostatnia deska ratunku - bieganie - nie pomoże mu oderwać się od rzeczywistości.

Dziś zaczynał, musiał tylko zaczekać, aż burza ucichnie.

Pocałował Andy’ego w czoło i poprawił na nim kołdrę. Six nie musiał wiedzieć, że Matt zamierzał się przetrenować, zwłaszcza, że lekarze zabronili mu uprawiać sportu, przynajmniej na razie.

Gdy błyskawice przestały rozświetlać pokój przez zasłonięte rolety, wyplątał się z objęć Biersacka. Grzmiało już z oddali, burza przeszła.

Matt zgarnął dres i słuchawki, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania, zbiegając po schodach, w nadziei, że nie obudzi sąsiadów.

*

Andy obudził się kilka godzin później. Było już jasno, mimo ulewy za oknem. Rozpadało się dobre pół godziny przed tym, jak wstał. Matta nie było w domu. Six zmartwił się w pierwszej chwili, ale potem dostrzegł zostawioną na pościeli kartkę, że wyszedł i wróci przed śniadaniem.

Andy odsłonił roletę i w samych tylko spodniach poszedł do kuchni.

Ze szklanką wody w dłoni stanął przy oknie i zerknął na widoczną w dole ulicę i chodnik prowadzący do wejścia do budynku.

Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, gdy dostrzegł przemoczonego Matta na dole. Biedak znowu zapomniał kurtki.

Andy odstawił szklankę na blat i poszedł założyć koszulkę.

Ledwie wcisnął się w bezrękawnik z KISS, wyklinając przy okazji ślady po kleju od plastrów na klatce piersiowej, które nie chciały się domyć, drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły.

Biersack stanął w progu sypialni, obrzucając spojrzeniem zdyszanego Matta, z którego przemoczonego ubrania lała się woda.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał, zauważając, że gitarzysta był ubrany w dres i buty do biegania. - Ty chyba nie… - wydusił z niedowierzaniem. Miał nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Niepotrzebnie uwierzył we wczorajsze optymistyczne założenia chłopaka.

\- Tu i tam - Matt zdjął przemoczoną koszulkę i powiesił ją na grzejniku przy drzwiach. - A co?

Andy westchnął ciężko, próbując się opanować. Nie chciał, żeby poranek zaczął się od awantury. Nawet jeśli Matt nie powinien był iść biegać.

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz, co - powiedział zirytowany i poszedł za gitarzystą do łazienki, gdzie ten pozbył się reszty mokrego odzienia i owinął ręcznikiem.

\- Wiem? - zapytał, sięgając po suchą koszulkę wiszącą na suszarce do ubrań.

Andy wywrócił oczami i wziął głęboki wdech, by nie stracić nad sobą kontroli.

\- Przetrenowujesz się - powiedział spokojnie, żeby nie owijać w bawełnę.

Matt wciągnął dżinsy i posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Od kiedy bieganie to przetrenowywanie? - zapytał. Wyraźnie udawał, że nie widział swojej winy, czym tylko jeszcze bardziej irytował Biersacka.

\- Od kiedy robisz to ty, doskonale wiedząc, że nie powinieneś. Wyzdrowiej najpierw, nie chcę cię stracić, kurwa mać - Andy cofnął się o krok, by oboje wyszli z łazienki.

\- Przecież nie stracisz - Matt westchnął ciężko i wyminął chłopaka. - Co chcesz na śniadanie? - zapytał, jakby nigdy nic.

Biersack zacisnął palce na przedramieniu. Bezsilność wyprowadzała go z równowagi.

\- Ciebie - powiedział, podnosząc głos. - Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się wyniszczasz. Na mnie też to wpływa, wiesz? Czy ciebie to nie obchodzi, bo wszyscy anorektycy to pierdoleni egoiści! Jedyne, na co zwracasz uwagę, to ile kalorii dziś zjadłeś! To nie ma znaczenia, uwierz mi! Jesteś pierdolnięty, ile ty masz lat?

\- A ty? - Matt popatrzył na niego z pogardą. Andy tylko raz widział ten wzrok. W teledysku do “The Latest Plague”, przed laty. Zabolało. - Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat, a zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzony bachor. Chowali cię pod kloszem, więc teraz potrzebujesz ciągłej uwagi. A gdy ktoś ci jej nie okazuje, spada ci samoocena. Jebany narcyz. Przypomnij mi, czemu z tobą jestem?

\- Czemu ja jestem z tobą... - Six wywrócił oczami, w nadziei, że gitarzysta nie zauważy jego łez. Te słowa, ostatnie, zabolały jak nigdy. - Z egoistą, nieudacznikiem i…

\- Z pierdolonym aspołecznym wariatem - Matt wszedł mu w słowo. - Jestem z tobą, bo cię kocham! Dlaczego nie chcesz zrozumieć, że tylko tak potrafię poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim?! Że jedynie gdy się przetrenuję, nie zjedzą mnie własne myśli - zachwiał się, postępując krok do przodu. - Że będzie lepiej, ale dziś musiało być tak?! Dlaczego nie postawisz się na moim miejscu? Bo twój zespół świetnie się ma? Jak się zrzyna wszystko od Motley Crue, to naprawdę można być z siebie dumnym, kurwa mać. Ty jesteś egoistą. Myślisz tylko o sobie. Wtrącasz wszędzie własne historie, jakby ktoś w ogóle chciał cię… - Matt urwał w pół słowa i wyciągnął rękę, by złapać się blatu. Bezskutecznie, nie zdołał go dosięgnąć. W ułamku sekundy, ale jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jego oczy uciekły do tyłu, ukazując same białka, gdy stracił przytomność, a w chwilę później zwalił się na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą krzesło, na które wpadł po drodze.

Andy rzucił się, by go podtrzymać, ale nie zdążył.

Ukląkł przy mężczyźnie, potrząsając nim, by się obudził.

\- Matt, ty kurwo jebana, jak mi teraz umrzesz, to przysięgam, że cię zabiję - powiedział na skraju ataku paniki. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, jak na złość, zapomniał wszystkiego, czego uczyli go o pomocy przy omdleniach.

Dlaczego powtarzała się historia sprzed trzech tygodni? I czemu Andy musiał być w takiej sytuacji sam?

A może to z winy lampy Craiga?

Możliwości i pytań było wiele, przez co Biersack panikował coraz bardziej.

Kopnął na bok przewrócone krzesło i jeszcze raz potrząsnął Mattem, a gdy to nic nie dało, odetchnął głęboko, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co jeszcze wspominali o nieprzytomnych ludziach, w szkole.

Jak na złość, jego pamięć zawodziła i pamiętał jedynie, jak przeprowadzało się reanimację.

\- No obudź się - powiedział z rozpaczą i w końcu otworzył okno, licząc, że to pomoże. Mimochodem zerknął na zegar na kuchence. Minęły zaledwie dwie minuty, choć jemu zdawało się, że to wieczność.

Zaczynał żałować swoich słów, nazwania Matta egoistą. Z pewnością tak nie było. Obwiniał się teraz, bo nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że gitarzysta po prostu się starał, ale nie każdemu zawsze wychodziło. Wyuczony perfekcjonizm Sixa wciąż dawał o sobie znać.

Podniósł wzrok na zegarek. Trzy minuty.

Matt przynajmniej oddychał. Zawsze było to jakieś pocieszenie.

\- Obudzisz się czy mam cię oblać wodą? - zapytał Andy, nieco mocniej potrząsając ramieniem gitarzysty.

To chyba podziałało, bo Matt otworzył oczy, choć od razu zasłonił się ręką przed światłem.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał półprzytomnie.

\- Zemdlałeś. Znowu - odparł Andy, ukradkiem ocierając łzy, które popłynęły, gdy stres w końcu opadł.

\- Oj. Wybacz - Matt uniósł się na łokciach i już przytomniej spojrzał na Sixa. - Przegapiłem coś?

Biersack westchnął z irytacją.

\- Śniadanie - powiedział cicho, by znowu nie wybuchnąć i nie obrzucić gitarzysty serią nieprzemyślanych słów.

*

Seks, D.R.U.G.S. i anoreksja.

Wszystko w przeciągu trzech dni.

Matt dał się zaciągnąć na terapię, a psycholog bez zastanowienia stwierdził, że ten był klasycznym przypadkiem anoreksji.

Andy w sumie odczuł ulgę z tego powodu, bo gitarzysta wreszcie mógł poczuć się wystarczająco… chory? By bez zawahania dać sobie pomóc. A przynajmniej taką Biersack miał nadzieję.

Tydzień po rozpadzie zespołu Good zgarnął go na randkę po próbie BVB przed letnią trasą.

Wrócili wieczorem, po wypadzie na plażę i jedzenie.

\- Komuś chyba latarka wpadła do kanału - powiedział Andy zdziwiony, gdy z kratki rynsztoku na parkingu błysnęło niebieskie światło. - I bateria jej padła - dodał, bo trwało to ułamek sekundy.

\- Dzieciaki pewnie - Matt wzruszył ramionami i otworzył samochód. - Chcesz poprowadzić?

\- Z chęcią - Andy wsiadł za kierownicę i westchnął na widok błękitnego rozbłysku na niebie. A potem jeszcze jednego. I kolejnego. - Chyba burza idzie.

Gitarzysta wzruszył ramionami. Zbliżało się lato, nawałnice zdarzały się ostatnio dość często.

Kolejny snop światła przeciął niebo, tym razem zielony.

Pewnie oświetlenie miasta jakoś na to wpłynęło.

Andy przekręcił kluczyk i wyjechał z parkingu.

\- A w ogóle, może adoptujemy kotka? - zaproponował, gdy zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu kilka minut później. Wydawało mu się, że ziemia zadrżała, ale być może było to tylko przejeżdżające pod ulicą metro.

\- I stonogi - odparł Matt, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Żadnych stonóg! - Andy wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że robaki mogłyby uciec z terrarium i wleźć mu pod kołdrę. - Kotki.

Matt zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i zerknął na kolejny rozbłysk za oknem.

\- Niech ci będzie - rzucił w końcu. - Ale jaszczurki możemy mieć?

Six wywrócił oczami i ruszył, bo zapaliło się zielone światło.

\- Ty je karmisz - powiedział, średnio przekonany.

Good uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i oparł czoło o szybę, patrząc na mijanych na ulicy ludzi.

Reszta drogi upłynęła im w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie przekleństwami Biersacka kierowanymi do babć na przejściach.

\- Wiesz co, jedno mnie zastanawia - odezwał się Andy, gdy wysiedli z auta w podziemnym parkingu. Matt posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. - Błyska się od dłuższego czasu, powinno już zacząć grzmieć.

Gitarzysta skinieniem głowy przyznał chłopakowi rację i objął go ramieniem, gdy już kierowali się do windy. Nie przejął się zbytnio tym zjawiskiem, przecież często zdarzało się tak, że błyskawice pojawiały się na kilka godzin, tylko po to, żeby ostatecznie niepostrzeżenie zniknąć.

Drzwi zasunęły się z sykiem i winda ruszyła powoli ku górze.

Andy przytulił się do Matta dla odwagi, bo absolutnie nienawidził przebywać w takich miejscach, niezależnie od rozmiaru. Gdyby jeszcze lampa na suficie nie migotała jak w horrorze.

\- No już, spokojnie - Good pocałował go w czoło i objął ramionami odrobinę mocniej, na sekundy przed tym, jak winda szarpnęła się gwałtownie, jakby się urwała.

Andy’emu wydarł się zduszony okrzyk, tuż przed tym, jak dało się odczuć dość potężny wstrząs, na tyle mocny, że oboje stracili równowagę i wylądowali na ścianie.

Światło zamigotało i zgasło, po czym ziemia znowu się zatrzęsła.

A potem wszystko ustało.

Zapalniczka pstryknęła w ciemności i nikły płomień oświetlił ciemne wnętrze windy.

\- W porządku? - zapytał Matt, bo Andy dyszał ciężko, chyba skrajnie przerażony.

\- Co…co to było? - wydusił Biersack i po omacku odnalazł rękę gitarzysty, po czym przylgnął do niego całym ciałem. Drżał jak osika na wietrze i nie było śladu po osobie, którą był na co dzień.

\- Trzęsienie ziemi - westchnął Matt, przytulając chłopaka mocniej. - Wcześniej to nie były błyskawice, tylko światła, które czasem się przy nich pojawiają. Oficjalnie nie ma zbyt wielu dowodów na ich wiarygodność jako zjawiska, dlatego nie mówi się o tym często, ale… o kurwa.

\- Jesteś cały? - zapytał Andy, próbując dostrzec coś w małym płomieniu zapalniczki, zupełnie ignorując naukowy wywód starszego chłopaka.

\- Chyba tak, a ty? - gitarzysta kopnął w metalowe drzwi, jednak te ani drgnęły.

\- Też, tak mi się wydaje - Six skrzywił się na hałas wywołany tą czynnością. - I co, utknęliśmy tu?

W jego głosie pobrzmiała panika. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z przerażenia. Zatrzaśnięcie się w windzie od zawsze było jednym z doświadczeń, których chciał uniknąć.

\- Chwilowo tak - Matt uspokajająco przesunął dłonią po jego plecach. - Ale tylko na kilka minut, zawsze jest awaryjne zasilanie - _chyba, że szlag je trafił_ , dokończył w myślach. Trzęsienie wydawało mu się dość mocne, choć być może odczuli je w ten sposób, bo akurat wisieli w powietrzu. W pewnym sensie.

Gdzieś w oddali słychać było wycie syreny strażackiej. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale również i na dole, na parkingu, zawodziły alarmy samochodów.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział do Andy’ego, gdy ten znowu zaczął szybciej oddychać. Ujął jego nadgarstek i od razu tego pożałował, bo chłopak był chyba na skraju stanu przedzawałowego. Nie musiał szukać tętnicy, by wyczuć jego niepokojąco szybki puls.

-Próbuję - Biersack westchnął ciężko, choć oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zapalniczka w chwilę później zgasła.

Ciemność windy była przerażająca, w ogóle nie przepadał za tym zjawiskiem, gdziekolwiek się znajdowało. Zabiłby się chyba, gdyby oślepł.

Cały czas obawiał się, że przyjdzie kolejne trzęsienie, a do kompletu, rozstrajał go hałas alarmów, który nie ustawał.

Westchnął płaczliwie i oparł czoło o ramię Matta, zamykając oczy, bo tak było mniej strasznie.

Mógł biegać po scenie i bić się z hejterami, ale ciemności i ciasnych miejsc nienawidził.

Gitarzysta cały czas przesuwał uspokajająco dłonią po jego plecach. Trochę pomagało, ale niewiele. Chciał się stąd wydostać, nigdy nie planował grać w horrorach i po kilku minutach miał dość.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy ciemność metalowej skrzynki została nagle rozświetlona ledami panelu z numerami pięter.

Oderwał się od Matta, wyciągając rękę w ich stronę, ale zatrzymał się w połowie gestu, gdy nagle światło na suficie zamigotało i się zapaliło. Rozległ się też delikatny szum wentylatora, a po chwili winda ruszyła do góry.

Kiedy zatrzymała się na szóstym piętrze, zorientował się, że przez cały czas nerwowo zaciskał dłoń na ręce Matta, do tego stopnia, że chyba odciął mu dopływ krwi.

Kilka sekund czekania, aż drzwi się otworzą, zdawało się wiecznością, ale w końcu jednak nastąpiło to i wyszli ze środka. Choć bardziej stosownym byłoby powiedzieć, że Biersack z niej wyskoczył.

Korytarz wydawał się nienaruszony, co wróżyło dobrze. Chyba.

Weszli do mieszkania, które również przetrwało trzęsienie ziemi bez większych uszczerbków.

W salonie Andy podniósł dość ciężką nagrodę z Kerranga z ubiegłego roku i odstawił ją na półkę. Wgniotła nieco drewnianą podłogę, czego się w sumie nie spodziewał. Mógł pożyczyć ją Mattowi na bójkę z Craigiem.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, który wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Książki i ozdoby leżały na podłodze w nieładzie, meble odsunęły się od ścian. Nie wiedział, czy chciał zobaczyć stan pozostałych pomieszczeń. Czekało ich sporo sprzątania.

Westchnął cicho i przesunął palcem po pęknięciu na ścianie nad telewizorem. Na szczęście, okazało się jedynie przerwą w farbie, nie wyczuł wyrwy w murze.

\- Masz melisę - Matt przystanął za nim i podał mu kubek herbaty.

\- Dziękuję - Andy uśmiechnął się lekko i pozwolił się przytulić, momentalnie się rozluźniając. - To było straszne.

\- Było - zgodził się gitarzysta. - Chyba od dziś zacznę używać schodów.

  
  



	16. Rozdział 15 - He's cold, he's dark, he's cynical

Andy zasłonił oczy dłonią, ledwie usiedli na ławce przed blokiem. Przeszywające ciemność światła karetki zaparkowanej tuż obok, oślepiały go bardziej, niż błyskawice - a może światła po trzęsieniu ziemi - na niebie.

Miał nadzieję na spokojną noc, spędzoną w domu, chciał, by wszystko było dobrze.

Niedoczekanie.

W kilka minut po tym, jak weszli do mieszkania, pojawił się dozorca z poleceniem wyjścia na zewnątrz. Bo, jak twierdził, budynek mógł być uszkodzony i należało to sprawdzić.

Andy’emu w tamtej chwili było wszystko jedno, blok mógł zawalić mu się na głowę, chciał tylko spać.

Nie dano mu, niestety, teraz więc siedział na jednej z ławek przed budynkiem, czekając, aż inspektor, który specjalnie fatygował się tu w środku nocy, pozwoli wszystkim wejść do środka.

Zerknął na tłum osób skupiony w małych grupkach po dwóch stronach ulicy i na niewielkim placyku przed blokiem. Na sąsiadki, zaabsorbowane dyskusją, wspominaniem kilku minut trzęsienia raz po raz, jak sensacji.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, zastanawiać się, czy samochód w garażu przetrwał wstrząs, czy nie przygniótł go beton stropu. Czy będą w ogóle mieli gdzie wrócić.

Wiedział, że kataklizmy jak ten w LA zdarzały się często, mało tego, los chciał, że Black Veil grali koncert w Japonii podczas trzęsienia ziemi. Tylko że wtedy wyjechali tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. A teraz?

Spojrzał na ciemne niebo, co jakiś czas rozświetlane błyskami mogącymi pochodzić z dwojakiego źródła. Przerażały go. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, a jednak ich widok wywoływał w nim niepokój. Do tego stopnia, że mimowolnie nerwowo zwinął w cienki rulonik róg złotej folii narzuconej na plecy. Dostał ją od ratownika z karetki zaparkowanej tuż obok, ledwie ten dowiedział się, że Six miał chore serce. Andy’emu było zdecydowanie za gorąco pod okryciem, jednak ilekroć próbował je zdjąć, mężczyzna, stojący nieopodal, oparty o bok pojazdu, odwracał się w jego stronę.

Suchy powiew wiatru, który poruszył gęstym powietrzem, przyniósł ze sobą wycie syren z innych części miasta. Albo te słychać było cały czas, a Andy po prostu nie zwracał na nie uwagi.

Po chwili w oddali zagrzmiało.

Biersack wtulił się w Matta siedzącego obok, palącego chyba już piątego papierosa w ciągu godziny. Gitarzysta objął go ramieniem i przytulił do siebie mocno, po czym pocałował go w głowę. W jakiś sposób, Biersackowi pomogło to uspokoić zszargane nerwy.

Nie zanosiło się, by mogli szybko wrócić do domu, a i spacer po mieście w środku nocy nie należał do bezpiecznych opcji, biorąc pod uwagę popękane płyty chodnikowe. Andy nie był w stanie stwierdzić, które z uszkodzeń znalazły się na nich już dawno, a które dopiero po wstrząsach.

\- Sonny ci odpisał? - zapytał po chwili milczenia, by odwrócić swoje myśli od wieczornych wydarzeń.

Matt kilka dni temu wspominał coś o reaktywacji From First To Last, teraz, gdy D.R.U.G.S. dobiegło końca. _Żeby przyćmić Craiga_ , powiedział wtedy. _FFTL i tak od zawsze byli bardziej znani._

Mówił, że chciałby, żeby wrócili w oryginalnym - albo prawie oryginalnym - składzie. Ponowne dołączenie dawnego wokalisty wywołałoby szum. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego obecną sławę DJ-a.

Fani zespołu w kwestii preferencji wokalu dzielili się na dwoje - połowa wolała pierwsze dwa albumy i Moore’a, ta druga zaś, w tym i autorka tego fanfiction, zdecydowanie twierdziła, że to Good śpiewał zdecydowanie lepiej. _Sonny darł się, jakby go ze skóry obdzierali, Matt nie wyciągał dźwięków w starych piosenkach._ Opinie były podzielone, ale - choć gitarzysta nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać - tęsknił za dawnymi czasami. Owszem, potrafił śpiewać i się wydrzeć, ale z gitarą nie mógł skakać po scenie jak wtedy, gdy jej nie miał - a było porównanie, swego czasu “Elvis Said Ambition…” zagrali w taki sposób, że jedynie śpiewał - ale bez gitary zespół straciłby charakterystyczne brzmienie. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Poza tym, frontman, jego zdaniem, powinien zajmować się jedną rzeczą. Jeśli był wokalistą, to tylko tą rolą, tak, żeby w czasie koncertu integrować się z fanami. Było to trudnym zadaniem, gdy robiło się dwie rzeczy na raz. Niektórzy mu podołali i on także, jednak nie do końca mu to odpowiadało i, choć nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznawać - potrzebowali Sonny’ego.

Napisał więc do niego na Twitterze przed paroma dniami, ale Moore jeszcze się nie odezwał. I szczerze, gitarzysta powoli tracił nadzieję, że to kiedykolwiek nastąpi.

Z drugiej jednak strony, przyjaźnili się w dawnych czasach. Dlaczego ten miałby go ignorować?

\- Jeszcze nie - Matt złapał Andy’ego za rękę, zaskoczony tym, jak lodowate dłonie miał Six. - Ale pewnie jest zajęty, wiesz, festiwale i… - dodał naprędce, świadomy, że szukał usprawiedliwienia własnej naiwności.

\- Pewnie tak - Six wzruszył ramionami i przytulił się odrobinę mocniej do chłopaka, przymykając oczy.

Syreny w oddali ucichły, przynajmniej częściowo, przez co poczuł się odrobinę spokojniej.

Na chwilę.

\- Masz ognia?

Matt drgnął, wciąż przytulając Andy’ego. Wokalista otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą drobną blondynkę z niezapalonym papierosem w ustach.

Gitarzysta bawił się zapalniczką, podał ją więc dziewczynie bez słowa. Ta podziękowała skinieniem i odpaliła szluga, po czym, jeszcze przed oddaniem przedmiotu gitarzyście, obrzuciła go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Gwiezdne wojny? Uwielbiam - powiedziała, nawijając na palec kosmyk włosów, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w koszulce mężczyzny.

Andy w myślach wywrócił oczami, ale się nie odezwał. Dziewczyna wyraźnie leciała na Matta, do tego stopnia, że Sixem targnęła fala zazdrości. Choć nic jeszcze się nie wydarzyło.

\- Starsze są lepsze - gitarzysta przyjął zapalniczkę z powrotem i schował ją do kieszeni, po czym poluźnił uścisk ręki obejmującej Biersacka.

\- Zdecydowanie - blondynka pokiwała głową i wcisnęła się obok niego na ławkę. Six obrzucił ją zirytowanym spojrzeniem, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, zajęta monologiem o tym, jak jakaś postać z Gwiezdnych Wojen (chyba Skywalker, Andy nie był pewien, filmy nudziły go, ilekroć próbował je obejrzeć) była pokrzywdzona przez życie i potraktowana niesprawiedliwie. Jedyne, co kojarzył z serii, to jakaś kobieta z rogalami zamiast włosów, ale to było na tyle.

Najgorsze, że Matt chyba wciągnął się w rozmowę.

Andy automatycznie poczuł się zazdrosny, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej, jakby ta blondynka mogła odebrać mu miłość życia.

Irracjonalny, paniczny strach, że przyjaciele wybiorą innych zamiast niego, bo lepiej się z nimi dogadają, coś miedzy nimi zaiskrzy, powrócił.

Nie mógł się przecież z nimi równać, zawsze najmłodszy, nie skończył szkoły, odpadał przy bieganiu i piciu. Kto chciałby się z nim zadawać?

Matt pewnie też tylko udawał, był z nim dla korzyści. Jakiej? Wybicie się z zespołami? Na przykład. Andy doskonale wiedział, że paranoiczny strach nie musiał oznaczać rzeczywistości, ale nie potrafił nad nim zapanować.

Chciał gitarzystę dla siebie, na wyłączność. Doskonale wiedział, że taka relacja nie miała prawa bytu, byłaby… Zbyt zamknięta? Mogłaby istnieć w przedszkolu, ale na pewno nie w dorosłości.

Tylko co Six miał zrobić z tym irracjonalnym lękiem, że wszyscy go zostawią i o nim zapomną?

*

\- Dlaczego ludzie uważają, że powinienem cały czas być silny i nie mam prawa się załamać? - zapytał Andy, odłożywszy telefon na oparcie kanapy. Właśnie skończył czytać twitterowy thread po najnowszym artykule jednego z magazynów muzycznych. Dotyczył ostatniego wywiadu z nim, a raczej jego luźnej interpretacji. Autor tekstu podsumował swój wywód słowami: “Biersack mimo przeciwności losu, wciąż przezwycięża chorobę, na każdym kroku udowadniając, że ona go nie definiuje.”

Fani zrobili resztę. Był “inspiracją”, “motywacją do działania”, “przykładem dla potomnych i leniwych”. Ludzie pisali, że przestaną się nad sobą użalać, bo ich zainspirował. W domyśle: on miał gorzej.

Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, żeby tak myśleli.

Był tylko człowiekiem, miał prawo załamać się jak każdy, odmówić wstania z łóżka danego dnia. Popaść w marazm. Owszem, komplementy o inspiracji i motywacji nie przeszkadzały mu na co dzień, ale nie w tym kontekście. Lubił je, gdy porównywano go z innymi i gdy z nimi wygrywał. Nie wtedy, gdy oklepane frazesy, używane przez ludzi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, o czym mówią, wynosiły go na piedestał litości.

Dopiero niedawno zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że nie musiał grać silnego cały czas, tak, jak nauczył się do tej pory.

Jego rodzice z jakiegoś powodu nie przyjmowali jego załamań nerwowych do wiadomości. To nie było do końca złe - nauczyli go walczyć i nie przejmować się drobnostkami. Nie był przewrażliwiony.

A jednak, czuł, że załamanie się mu nie przystoiło. Dotychczas.

Obawiał się odrzucenia i litości po przyznaniu się do problemów z sercem, ale nie spodziewał się, że zrobi karierę na litości.

W przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy, przy każdej sposobności - trasy, wywiady, wydawanie nowego materiału - dziennikarze pytali o jego zdrowie. Czasem niewinnie, innymi razy nieco zbyt nachalnie, jak Kate w ubiegłym roku.

Momentami odnosił wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności interesowały ich bardziej, niż muzyka.

W sumie, nie zdziwiłby się, ludzie uwielbiali przecież słuchać takich historii.

Dowartościowywać się cierpieniem innych, tylko przez to, że pomyśleli “Moje biedactwo” i uśmiechnęli się ze współczuciem na ulicy.

Tak, ten wykrzywiony grymas również pojawiał się od czasu do czasu. Głównie za sprawą starszych fanek lub rodziców tych młodszych, którzy czekali w pewnej odległości od busa, aż ich pociechy dostaną zdjęcie, autograf i przytulenie.

\- Bo jesteś emosem w lajteksowych rajstopach, który bije się z publicznością - Matt, zajęty próbą odczepienia małego, białego kotka z pyszczkiem przyprószonym cynamonem, od swojej koszulki, przerwał rozmyślania Andy’ego.

\- Mówi się lateksowych - Six wywrócił oczami. - I poważnie się pytam, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to odezwą się do mnie z TLC z pytaniem, czy chcę wystąpić w programie o moim życiu. Pedał z połową serca, kurwa, jak to brzmi.

\- Pedał bez serca, błędy mi wytyka - Matt wzruszył ramionami. - Lajteks. Chyba mam imię dla kota.

Kociątko, zainteresowane chyba zmianą tematu rozmowy, uniosło głowę i spojrzało na Gooda z zainteresowaniem.

\- Zostałeś Lajteksem. Po mamusi - zaśmiał się gitarzysta i podrapał stworzonko za uszkiem. Kotek pisnął tylko i mocniej uczepił się jego koszulki.

\- Ty będziesz z nim chodził do weterynarza, analfabeto - Biersack westchnął z udawaną irytacją, po czym sięgnął po telefon, by uwiecznić dwójkę na zdjęciu.

\- Ty go chciałeś. Ja mam jaszczurki - Matt uśmiechnął się niewinnie i pogłaskał kotka, uosabiając tym samym żart o ojcu i kocie po tygodniu. Widać było, że przywiązał się do przybłędy ze schroniska. Adoptowali maluszka kilka dni temu, już po zakupie dwóch jaszczurek, które nosiły imiona Ashley i Craig, bo - jak twierdził Andy - były paskudne i nie zamierzał ich dotykać. Zgodził się na nie, owszem, ale w chwili, gdy jedna zgubiła ogon, bo wziął ją na ręce, zmienił zdanie.

Biersack w odpowiedzi wystawił gitarzyście język i wrócił do przeglądania Twittera. Nie potrafił odciągnąć myśli od artykułu, podejścia ludzi, fanów. Nie chciał czuć się kaleką, a wydawało mu się, że wszystkie te osoby próbowały mu to wmówić.

Nie ukrywał, że od momentu trzęsienia ziemi miał się gorzej. Nękały go koszmary, w których tkwił zamknięty w ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Coś się w nich nie zgadzało, niepokój, towarzyszący zmieniającym się obrazom, był na tyle silny, że czasami budził się przez niego. A potem leżał, przytulony do Matta, czekając, aż wzejdzie słońce, bo nie obawiał się zasnąć, gdy było jasno.

Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, może wiązało się to po prostu z szokiem wywołanym wydarzeniem?

W końcu, zanim inspektor uznał, że w bloku było bezpiecznie, spędzili prawie całą noc na zewnątrz. Ponadto, pomimo jego wyroku, ślady wstrząsów widoczne były gołym okiem. Farba w budynku popękała w niektórych miejscach na ścianach, w korytarzach i mieszkaniu, przypominając Biersackowi o wszystkim. Szyba na parterze czekała na wymianę.

Zresztą, sami też musieli zalakierować bok samochodu, bo garażowa lampa, spadając, zarysowała go swoją krawędzią.

Andy znalazł w końcu odrobinę motywacji, żeby napisać do znajomego mechanika, kiedy mógł to zrobić i miał właśnie skleić jakąs wiadomość, kiedy dobiegło go syczenie Lajteksa.

Podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony i parsknął śmiechem na widok kotka uciekającego przed biegającymi po podłodze jaszczurkami. Wbiegł aż na oparcie kanapy i stał tam, cały zjeżony, sycząc na te miniaturowe smoki albo na Matta, który chyba wpadł na pomysł wypuszczenia ich z terrarium.

\- Potworze - Six pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i zeskoczył z parapetu, żeby uratować biednego Lajteksa.

Wziął kotka na ręce i zabrał go ze sobą do kuchni.

Tam nie było jaszczurek.

*

Matta znowu dręczyła bezsenność.

Dochodziła druga w nocy, ale on nie potrafił zasnąć. Nienawidził tego, a zdarzało mu się dość często, choć i tak o wiele rzadziej, niż kilka miesięcy temu. Być może wtedy winny był zegar biologiczny rozstrojony trasami, jet lag i głodówki, ale teraz nie potrafił znaleźć wyjaśnienia. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to stres wywołany dorosłym życiem, do którego wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił. Właściwie, poza tym, że myślał w dojrzalszy sposób, nie zmienił się za wiele od czasów nastoletnich. Może owiana legendą dorosłość była tylko mitem? Nie zdziwiłby się. Nie stał się chyba nudnym dorosłym, takim, jacy ci wydawali się, gdy był dzieckiem. Płacenie czynszu i podatków było tylko jednym z niewielu uciążliwych aspektów samodzielności.

A może to Andy sprawiał, że Matt nie odczuwał dorosłości jako katorgi?

Biersack był inny, niż wszystkie osoby, z którymi spotykał się do tej pory. Różnił się zwłaszcza od każdej z byłych dziewczyn gitarzysty. Te oczekiwały od niego dojrzałości, powagi. Nonszalancja potrafiła wyprowadzić je z równowagi. Pewnie po prostu trafił na wariatki.

Matt westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na śpiącego obok Andy’ego. Six wiercił się przez sen, jakby znowu śnił mu się koszmar. Od trzęsienia ziemi te zdarzały mu się dość często, wywoływane zapewne nadmiarem emocji.

Pocałował chłopaka w czoło i przytulił go lekko, zauważając, że wokalista uspokoił się nieco na ten gest.

Wtulił się w pierś gitarzysty, przyciskając do siebie jego rękę.

Matt roześmiał się w duchu. Six miał chyba jakąś moc sprawczą, bo Good po chwili odpłynął.

Obudził go wrzask chłopaka. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że po prostu jaszczurki wymknęły się z terrarium, ale było gorzej.

Andy siedział na łóżku, próbując złapać oddech. Twarz miał zalaną łzami i trząsł się cały, powtarzając bez ustanku coś w stylu “Nie, nie, proszę nie, nie mogę cię stracić.”

Gitarzysta zapalił światło i delikatnie położył Biersackowi dłoń na ramieniu, bo ten nie zareagował na włączenie lampy.

\- Skarbie, już w porządku - powiedział, drugą ręką ujmując twarz Sixa.

Ten spojrzał na niego zapłakany, przez chwilę jeszcze oddychając spazmatycznie.

\- Zawali się zaraz - rzucił przerażony i uniósł wzrok w stronę sufitu.

\- Nie zawali - odparł Matt z przekonaniem. - Coś ci się śniło.

Andy jednak go nie słuchał, wyrwał się i wyplątał z pościeli.

\- Sufit zaczął spadać na klatce, chodź, proszę - powiedział rozpaczliwie, patrząc na Matta ze łzami w oczach. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nie do końca jeszcze powrócił do rzeczywistości i był pewny, że wciąż tkwił w swoim koszmarze. - No błagam cię, wyjdźmy na dwór.

\- Andy, skarbie - gitarzysta wstał i podszedł do chłopaka, ponownie ujmując jego twarz w dłonie, po czym kontynuował: - Miałeś po prostu zły sen. Wszystko w porządku, trzęsienie ziemi było…

\- Trzęsienie ziemi?! - na twarzy Sixa odmalowało się skrajne przerażenie. - Chodź stąd, błagam - jęknął.

\- Andy, nic się nie dzieje. Oddychaj, proszę, musisz się uspokoić - powiedział Matt, w nadziei, że miarowe przesuwanie ręką po plecach chłopaka pomoże.

\- Ale… - Biersackowi załamał się głos, gdy wybuchł płaczem. - Dlaczego co noc śni mi się to samo?

\- Dlatego, że to było trudne przeżycie - Good zmusił Sixa, by usiadł na jego kolanach na łóżku. - Minie z czasem, obiecuję. Nic się nie dzieje. Patrz, wszystko jest w porządku.

Andy na chwilę przestał szlochać i rozejrzał się po pokoju. W istocie, nic się nie działo. Za oknem zaczynało się przejaśniać, samochód przejechał ulicą, jakaś grupa ludzi wracała z imprezy, śmiejąc się, jakby nigdy nic. Sufit wciąż był cały. Mattowi nic się nie stało.

Oddech chłopaka uspokoił się odrobinę. Six wtulił się w gitarzystę, bawiąc się pasemkiem jego włosów, podczas gdy ten uspokajająco głaskał jego plecy.

\- W porządku? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Lepiej - Andy zgodził się z wahaniem w głosie. - Przepraszam.

Matt pocałował go w czoło w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - rzucił. - Każdy czasem ma koszmary, ale już jest dobrze. To tylko twój umysł i nie przekłada się na realne życie.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Six, jakby potrzebował zapewnienia.

\- Naprawdę - Matt uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jeśli chcesz, możemy wyjechać gdzieś na weekend, być może zmiana miejsca ci pomoże.

  
  
\----

Wiem, że oryginał z tytułu, ten od PW, jest o kobiecie, ale zakochałam się w tej linijce i musiałam jej użyć.


End file.
